Le Fleimkepa
by Chatow
Summary: UA [Clexa] : Pour sauver son pays, Clarke se voit contrainte de fuir la folie de son frère à bord du Fleimkepa, navire des dangereux Trikru, pirates sanguinaires menés par la mystérieuse Lexa. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.
1. Chapter 1 - L'ennemi de mon ennemi

Salut à tous ! Non je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste déménagé. De la capitale, je suis partie au bord de mer et qu'est ce que ça me fait du bien. Je n'ai pas abandonné Between Two Souls, j'ai un petit soucis d'inspiration pour celle ci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine sans faute. En attendant, comme vous le voyez, je vous propose une nouvelle fiction. Elle sera posté une semaine sur deux, en alternance avec BTS.

C'est un univers tiré d'une de mes nouvelles personnelles que j'ai adapté à l'univers de The 100. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

 **Infos pratiques :** Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng. L'emblème des Pirates est celui du Trikru de la série. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Do' pour sa relecture et ses corrections

Bonne lecture !

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'ennemi de mon ennemi…**

Le chef de la garde entra dans un bar bruyant situé dans un quartier mal famé du port de la ville impériale. Le commerce avait cependant plutôt bonne allure contrairement aux autres bâtisses avoisinantes, témoignant de sa prospérité. Il avait enfoncé sa capuche sur sa tête et cachait comme il pouvait son armure et son épée. C'était un homme d'âge moyen avec des yeux marrons, une barbe taillée et des cheveux ondulés bruns. Il regarda autour de lui et se tendit quand il vit la bande de loubards bronzés, des marins sans aucun doute, qui faisait du bruit au bar avant de se diriger d'un pas aussi assuré qu'il le pouvait vers une table où était assise une jeune fille. Blonde, les traits fins et de beaux yeux bleus avec un hématome sur la joue, elle grimaça quand elle vit l'homme s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Tu as été rapide pour me retrouver, grimaça-t-elle.

\- De tout les bars, il a fallu que vous choisissiez celui-là...

\- Derrière ses airs vulgaires, la boisson est bonne.

Elle but une gorgée et sourit.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, c'est dangereux.

\- Plus qu'auprès de mon frère ? Je n'en suis pas certaine !

Elle avait dit cela fort, ce qui interpella les marins du bar. Le plus massif, un géant au crâne rasé et aux yeux noirs, s'approcha. Ses bras nus laissait paraître de nombreux tatouages, tous d'excellente qualité. Il avait une cicatrice impressionnante sur le cou qui disparaissait sous son haut de lin. Il posa ses mains sur la table et regarda la blonde.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, on vous importune, mademoiselle?

Le soldat se ratatina sur sa chaise mais il savait que c'était trop tard. L'homme baissa sa capuche sans hésitation et son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit le visage qui se cachait dessous.

\- Mais regarder qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence dans notre humble commerce ! Aden va chercher le Capitaine, il faut fêter ça.

\- _Mais je vais me faire tuer !_ protesta le dénommé Aden dans une langue que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas.

Aden était un jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans, plutôt beau garçon, blond, les cheveux courts et des yeux d'un bleu intense. Il avait sur son avant bras, en plus des nombreuses cicatrices, un tatouage, composé de demi cercles avec une touche de rouge. Ce même symbole que de nombreuses personnes ici arborait également, à divers endroit et que la blonde avait l'impression de connaître.

\- Dis lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie et tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir.

\- _D'accord Lincoln._

\- _Et ajoute lui que c'est vraiment urgent._

Il disparaît en empruntant les escaliers alors que ses camarades lançaient des railleries sur son futur incertain. L'inconnu s'installa à côté des deux invités surprises et les fixa à tour de rôle.

\- T'es pas trop vieux pour la jolie demoiselle, Kane?

\- C'est la fille de ma sœur.

\- Bien sûr…. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi le chef de la garde vient de son plein grès dans un bar tenu par des pirates? Parce que tu sais qu'il nous appartient, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est vrai. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi nous n'avions jamais fait de descente?

\- Car ça finirait en bain de sang, dit une voix.

En bas des escaliers, une jeune femme regardait avec arrogance le capitaine Kane. Elle devait avoir enfilée rapidement ses vêtements car elle n'avait pas pris le temps de finir de boutonner sa chemise en lin blanche. Elle avait des cheveux châtains tressés et des yeux d'un vert perçant, jamais la jeune fille n'en avait vu de semblable. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait une carrure athlétique, sa peau mate était parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins discrètes et sa main droite était gantée. Une fois encore, la jeune femme repéra parmis les nombreux autres symboles, celui commun aux autres personnes présentes tatoué dans la base de son cou, mais le sien était orné d'une sorte de chaîne. Tous les marins s'étaient tue à son arrivé, elle dégageait une autorité naturelle.

\- Heda, dit avec respect Lincoln. T'as pas fini de te rhabiller...

\- Ouai, bah c'est ce qui arrive ce quand tu envoies le môme me déranger.

\- Il est vivant ? Et entier ?

\- _Entre de bonne main._ Tu as bien fait de me l'envoyer.

Elle s'avança et sortit une lame qu'elle planta sans hésitation à quelques centimètres de la main de la jeune fille qui cria.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ?

\- Tu ne le feras pas, tu me hais mais je t'ai tout de même sorti de cette situation, tu m'es redevable.

Lincoln décocha un coup de poing spontané dans le menton de l'homme qui, déséquilibré, tomba de son tabouret.

\- Ici tu es chez nous, Kane, dit-il froidement. Tu respectes Lexa ou je te jure que je t'étripe, et ta jolie compagne je la vend à un esclavagiste.

\- Vous êtes des monstres ! s'offusqua la concernée.

La totalité de l'assemblée explosa de rire alors que le visage de Lexa se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous êtes bien naïve, princesse.

Devant la surprise de la blonde, son sourire s'élargit encore.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, je connais parfaitement l'entourage de l'empereur, il est normal que je vous ai reconnu. Je pense qu'en réfléchissant un peu, vous allez comprendre à qui vous avez affaire. Après tout, nous sommes vos ennemis numéro un...

Sa remarque fut accueilli par des acclamations. La princesse observa la dénommée Lexa quand elle comprit à qui elle avait affaire. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait des Trikru, la pire bande de pirates que leur pays connaissait. Ils avaient une sombre réputation qu'ils tenaient de leur goût prononcé pour le sang. Elle regarda les cercles tatoués dans le cou de son interlocutrice ainsi que celui sur l'avant bras du dénommé Lincoln. Maintenant elle se souvenait pourquoi le symbole lui était familier. La princesse comprit qu'elle s'était mise dans une galère sans précédent.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on reçoit deux personnes si influentes dans notre bar, sourit Lincoln.

\- Vivante ou libre, tu veux dire. Je pense que tu as raison. Qui viendrait ici de son plein gré ?

La jeune fille était perdue, ils changeaient de sujet rapidement, éprouvant ses nerfs. Elle regarda avec détresse Kane qui s'efforça de sourire.

\- C'est vilain, ça, dit Lexa en attrapant le menton de la jeune fille et en observant le bleu. Je comprend pourquoi vous avez quitté votre palais douillet. On dirait que cet enflure a toujours besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un...

La princesse se dégagea ce qui arracha un sourire au pirate. Elle agita la main et on apporta immédiatement quatre bières, elle but d'une traite son verre, imité par son second.

\- Puis-je déduire de ce geste que tu ne nous tueras pas ? demanda Kane.

\- Pas immédiatement. J'aimerai vraiment connaître l'avis de la jeune demoiselle sur mon équipage, moi, son pays et son frère. J'avoue que je suis curieuse.

\- Et ai-je le droit d'être sincère, ou votre singe va-t-il me vendre si je dis ce que je pense?

Toute la salle explosa de rire, y compris Lexa et son second.

\- Tu me plaît, gamine, dit l'homme avec un sourire qui semblait sincère. Je ne ferais rien sauf si Lex' me l'ordonne.

\- Link' ne te fera aucun mal pour ce que tu diras, mais pour autre chose je ne le garantis pas…

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une bande de pirates, répliqua sèchement la princesse, nullement intimidée. Bien alors, allons-y. Je pense que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de bandits sanguinaires n'aspirant qu'aux profits et à entacher la faible stabilité d'un royaume en crise. Vous devriez tous être exécuté pour vos crimes. Particulièrement vous, Lexa, ou Heda, qu'importe le nom que vous avez, dont la réputation de tueuse n'est plus à faire. Vous êtes inhumaine et complètement folle.

Les poings de Lincoln se serrèrent mais Lexa lui fit signe de laisser couler. Elle écoutait la jeune fille sans un mot, les yeux brillants.

\- Mon pays est dans une détresse alarmante. La pauvreté et la violence le pourrissent de l'intérieur. Vous n'êtes pas pour rien pour le second problème, mais la façon dont mon frère dirige non plus. Je ne pense pas cependant avoir ce qu'il faut pour sauver mon peuple. Quand à mon frère...

Elle se toucha la joue.

\- Il vous ressemble sur bien des points.

\- C'est vrai, on dit que les chats ne font pas des chiens après tout.

La princesse fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le sens de la remarque mais elle savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage.

\- Merci de ton honnêteté.

\- Et puis-je vous retourner la question ?

\- Mh, elle s'adossa à sa chaise et posa les pieds sur la table. Je suis capitaine du meilleur équipage que le monde n'est jamais connu.

Les hommes crièrent leur joie à cette remarque.

\- Je confierais ma vie à chacun d'entre eux sans aucune hésitation car ils ont tous affronter l'horreur à leur manière. C'est quinze hommes et femmes qui m'accompagnent ont bien plus d'honneur que la majorité de vos soldats. J'aime piller, j'aime tuer, je ne le cache pas. Je mérite chacun de mes surnoms et d'être exécuter, je le reconnais volontiers. J'ai de nombreux projets et chacun fera trembler non seulement votre pays gangrené par la malfaisance de l'homme mauvais qui le dirige, mais également toute la planète. Je pense que vous avez les réponses à vos questions. Maintenant, il faut savoir ce qu'on fait de vous.

\- J'aimerai te parler en privé, Lexa, dit Kane.

Cela du piquer la curiosité du capitaine car elle hocha la tête et l'emmena sur la terrasse, laissant Lincoln et ses pirates avec la princesse. Il semblait s'être détendu et regardait la jeune fille avec un intérêt non dissimulé, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il cogné ? demanda le chauve.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua la princesse.

\- Oh je vois, il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Et c'est fréquent...

Elle le regarda avec colère, comment pouvait-il savoir ça?

\- Vous l'avez dit, votre frère et le capitaine se ressemble, hors je la connais bien. Cependant, elle ne lève jamais la main sur ses compagnons.

\- Non, elle préfère tuer des innocents.

\- Dans ce monde, l'innocence n'existe pas. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que nous avons croisé durant nos voyages. Là d'où on vient, là où l'ont va, c'est eux ou nous.

Elle se demanda si c'était de l'humour noir mais le visage de Lincoln lui fit comprendre que non. Étaient-ils vraiment des monstres? Elle allait répondre quand Kane et Lexa revinrent. Le pirate ne semblait pas ravie de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le soldat et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son second qui la fixa ensuite.

\- Princesse, dit Marcus. Vous savez que votre frère devient instable, les gens le craignent et commencent à parler, beaucoup aimerai voir un changement sur le trône. Vous avez dit vous même ne pas être prête, mais certain aimerai tout de même vous y voir pour vous contrôler. Votre frère le sait et il finira par vous éliminer.

\- J'en ai conscience, soupira-t-elle.

\- Vous devez partir d'ici le temps de réunir des alliés et de l'expérience afin de sauver votre pays.

\- Attend, si tu insinues que je vais partir avec eux...

\- Croyez moi, faire nounou ne m'amuse pas du tout, dit Lexa en grimaçant, mais l'offre de Kane n'est pas du genre à être refusable. Donc on vous embarque, que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- En quoi être avec eux va m'apporter du soutien ? Les gens ont peur de ces psychopathes.

\- On est juste à côté, remarqua Lincoln non sans sourire face à l'honnêteté de la princesse.

\- Même s'il m'est difficile de l'avouer, il n'y a pas meilleurs marins que cet équipage, avec eux vous verrez du monde et apprendrez beaucoup dans les autres contrées. Mais n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes et en quoi vous croyez.

\- En gros, ne devenez pas comme nous, une psychopathe, dit calmement Lexa.

\- Aucun risque, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crains que non, dit doucement le chef de la garde.

La princesse soupira et se leva pour sortir prendre l'air.

\- Je vais y aller, les adieux ce n'est pas vraiment le fort de la princesse. Tiens ta parole Lexa et je tiendrais la mienne.

\- Ouais ouais, casse toi d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis, dit-elle sans lui prêter d'avantage d'attention.

Il partit sans un mot et Lexa annonça d'une voix forte :

\- On embarque après demain, à l'aube, faites les préparatifs.

Elle alla ensuite rejoindre la princesse sur la terrasse. Elle alluma une cigarette et s'appuya sur la rambarde à côté de la jeune fille qui s'était assise sur les marches.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Non, pas maintenant que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, répondit Lexa en ignorant l'animosité de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de si important de m'aider ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Dîtes moi plutôt quel est votre nom ?

\- Pourquoi ? questionna la blonde avec suspicion.

\- Sur mon navire, c'est moi le capitaine, je veux bien vous vouvoyer mais je ne vous appellerais pas "princesse".

\- Clarke, lâcha-t-elle à contre-coeur.

\- Eh bien Clarke, nous partirons dans quelques jours, Aden vous accompagnera acheter le nécessaire. Juste une chose, c'est un bon gosse mais il n'a aucune éducation, ne vous froissez pas s'il est familier avec vous. Vous devriez vous coucher, nous vous libérons une chambre. Et appelez moi Capitaine.

La chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais le lit était bon. Cependant elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, trop de pensées l'empêchant de se détendre.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. c'est la première fois que je publie une de mes nouvelles (même si celle-ci a été adapté) alors ne soyez pas trop dur.

Laissez un petit message pour donner votre avis !

Des Chabisous.


	2. Chapter 2 - Une réputation méritée

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le peaufiner pour rendre le tout plus réel, plus immersif. Je suis une adepte de l'action, donc ça devrait beaucoup bouger dans cette ff, j'essaierais de ne pas vous perdre en chemin.

Je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme, particulièrement à KeepHopePrincess qui m'a vraiment motivé.

 **Infos pratiques :** Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng. L'emblème des Pirates est celui du Trikru de la série. Les personnages et les noms de the100 ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Bonne lecture,

Cha'

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une réputation méritée**

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Clarke grogna en mettant son oreiller sur la tête. Elle avait peu dormi, la nuit avait été agitée, souvent interrompu par les pirates bruyants qui ne semblaient pas trouver nécessaire de se reposer, le réveil s'en trouvait donc difficile. Elle voulait croire que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve. La personne entra sans hésitation, jamais cela ne serait arrivé au palais. Elle leva la tête pour gratifier d'un regard noir l'intrus sans manière. Devant elle se tenait Aden, il était habillé de façon classique : une chemise de lin noir, un pantacourt beige et pour finir un bandana blanc cachait ses cheveux blonds. Il n'était pas un exemple de bon goût mais il était plutôt mignon. Elle remarqua qu'il était pied nu.

\- Si tu veux bien te préparer pour aller faire tes courses, Heda veut qu'on charge nos affaires sur le bateau au plus vite.

\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve dans la foule de onze heure.

\- Mais quelle heure est-il ? demanda Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Bientôt sept heure. Dépêche-toi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle soupira en se disant qu'effectivement, comme l'avait prévenu Lexa, il avait tout du gamin de rue sans éducation. Elle se lava rapidement et enfila les vêtements que le garçon lui avait apporté. Ils étaient de faible facture mais confortables et discrets, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle se noua les cheveux en une natte qu'elle passa par-dessus son épaule. Elle le rejoignit dans la salle principale du bar et le trouva assit sur une table, il chantonnait une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il sauta sur ses pieds quand il la vit.

\- On va au marché, tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? questionna-t-il.

\- De vêtements essentiellement, je dirais, répondit-elle après avoir réfléchit.

\- Et des armes, tu en as ?

\- Non, pourquoi en aurai-je besoin... Question stupide... admit-elle en réalisant avec qui elle allait voyager. Ton capitaine me laisserait en avoir ?

\- Comme si tu étais une menace...

Sur ce, il se mit en route sans attendre la princesse qui du courir pour le rattraper.

 **ooOooOoo**

Le quartier du port était un endroit peu recommandable, quelle que soit l'heure, mais Aden semblait savoir où il allait. Il prit Clarke par la main et la guida dans le dédale de rue. Le geste surprit la princesse qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Tu sembles à l'aise ici, remarqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai grandi ici, avant de rejoindre Heda. Viens, on ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner...

Sous la pression du garçon, les courses se firent rapidement, au plus grand soulagement de la princesse qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser dans ces boutiques plus que louches. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour le bar, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux jeunes. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à des Reapers, un groupe de délinquants violents qui faisaient régner la terreur dans ces quartiers. Ils étaient bruns tous les deux et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, des jumeaux.

\- Tiens mais ça ne serait pas notre petit Aden ?

\- Mais si ! Je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu ! Tu es de passage et tu n'es même pas venu passer dire bonjour à tes vieux amis ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit le garçon sèchement.

Le coup de poing partit immédiatement et fit tituber Aden, Clarke laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a partagé, tu oublies d'où tu viens, connard ?

\- J'aimerais l'oublier, mais chaque fois que je me réveille, mes cicatrices me brûlent, crache-t-il, le regard plein de haine.

\- Comme c'est touchant de voir que l'on te manque et que tu penses à nous en te levant.

Ils s'approchèrent d'Aden qui se tendit. Clarke s'attendait à le voir sortir une arme, il était un pirate après tout, mais rien, il se laissa malmener sans réagir. Au bout du troisième coup, quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne réagirait pas, elle ne put rester plus longtemps spectatrice.

\- Foutez lui la paix, s'interposa-t-elle.

\- Oh oh ! Mais tu en as une jolie amie, tu as changé de bord ? Ou c'est celle de ton capitaine ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher, dit Aden en fixant le garçon qui avait attraper le bras de Clarke.

\- Sinon quoi ? ricana le jeune homme.

\- Ça, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, si tu ne la lâche pas immédiatement, dit-il en posant sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

\- Faire partie d'un équipage de mauviette te donne bien du courage, mon mignon.

\- Allons-y, Todd, on retrouvera notre jouet plus tard, on a à faire.

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant et en exécutant des gestes vulgaires.

\- Pourquoi tu t'écrase devant ces petites frappes ? Tu aurais pu te défendre.

\- J'ai beau les détester, je ne désobéirais jamais à un ordre d'Heda.

\- Quel ordre ?

Il posa son regard sur la princesse et sourit, et comme s'il faisait face à un enfant, il dit d'une voix calme et douce :

\- Lorsque l'un de nous dégaine son arme, c'est uniquement dans l'intention de tuer.

 **ooOooOoo**

Du bruit attira l'attention de Clarke, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit. Dans la pièce principale du bar, l'intégralité des pirates était présente. Ils formaient un large cercle autour de deux jeunes que la jeune femme identifia immédiatement : les Reapers de ce matin. Ils semblaient jouer les durs mais leur peur flagrante ne trompait personne. Lexa sortit de son bureau, son allure coupa le souffle a toute l'assemblée. Elle portait une chemise de lin blanche qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes, son pantalon en cuir noir lui allait tout aussi bien, soulignant la couleur de ses yeux. Vêtue ainsi, elle était magistrale, Clarke devait bien le reconnaître. A sa ceinture, un sabre et un pistolet rappelait que bien qu'elle soit vraiment belle, elle était mortellement dangereuse.

\- Bien, Aden, tu nous fais les présentations ?

\- Heda, voici Todd et James, les... garçons avec qui j'étais avant de rejoindre ton équipage. Et je vous présente le capitaine du Fleimkepa, Lexa.

\- S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, Cage vous le fera payer !

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lexa à son équipage.

Comme personne ne semblait avoir la réponse, Clarke prit la parole.

\- C'est l'homme qui dirige tous ce qui touche à la contrebande et autres illégalités dans les bas quartiers. Il est à la tête d'une bande nommé les Reapers. Je pensais d'ailleurs que vous travailliez avec lui.

\- _Jamais entendu parler de ce mec,_ dit pensivement Lexa.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et s'accroupit devant les captifs avant de sourire, ce qui ne semblait en aucun cas rassurer les deux jeunes au vu de la tête qu'ils firent.

\- Vos menaces n'ont aucun effet comme vous pouvez le voir, on est au-dessus de vos petites querelles de quartier. Mais si ce... Cage veut régler ça avec moi, je le rencontrerais volontiers. Bien, revenons à nos moutons, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quelque chose à redire à propos de mon équipage.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama un des deux bruns, oubliant sa peur.

\- Todd, ça suffit, essaya de le raisonner son frère.

\- Votre réputation, c'est que du flan. Vous vous cachez derrière alors que vous n'avez rien de dangereux. Comment une simple femme pourrait diriger un équipage de telle renommée ?

L'équipage se tendit mais personne ne bougea, tous observaient Lexa qui semblait étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qu'on venait d'insulter, elle se releva et épousseta son pantalon.

\- Très bien, je ne vois donc qu'une solution pour savoir si tu as raison sur mon équipage. Aden va vous affronter.

\- Quoi ? Cette tapette d'Aden contre nous deux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Lexa en haussant un sourcil. S'il n'arrive pas à vous vaincre, il entachera la réputation de mon équipage, il ne méritera plus sa place parmis nous. Je n'aurais plus besoin de lui.

Aden s'approcha, il regarda son capitaine droit dans les yeux, jusqu'ici, à part Lincoln, Clarke n'avait vu personne regarder la jeune femme directement. Le ton froid de Lexa ne semblait pas le déranger.

 _\- J'ai le droit de dégainer ?_ questionna Aden dans cette langue particulière.

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas être tué, il vaut mieux oui._

 _\- Ça ne posera pas de problème avec Cage ?_

\- Comme si les affaires terrestres nous concernaient, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien, j'accepte le défi.

Il dégaina son arme et se mit face aux deux garçons qui se relevèrent, libérer de leur lien par une brunette aux yeux clairs. Ils se regardèrent en silence, sûrement se rappelant d'anciens souvenirs, pas forcément agréable pour Aden d'après ce qu'avait cru comprendre Clarke. Lexa était venue se mettre près de la princesse.

\- Pourquoi cette décision ? Vous auriez très bien pu les éliminer en un claquement de doigt.

\- Exact, sourit Lexa, et j'aurai adoré montrer à ces imbéciles quelle genre de femme je suis mais Aden n'aurait jamais pu tourner la page sur son passé douloureux.

\- Vous n'envisagez pas sa défaite, comprit Clarke.

\- Pas un seul instant, acquiesça le capitaine. Voyez-vous, chacun de mes compagnons a ses propres compétences, excellentes qui plus est, personne ne pourra le nier après les avoir vu à l'œuvre, pas même vous, et bien que le combat ne soit pas la discipline de prédilection d'Aden, il se débrouille pas trop mal.

\- Et quelles seraient ses compétences ?

\- C'est un espion hors pair, après avoir grandi dans ces rues il sait comment récolter des informations.

Elle interrompit sa discussion avec la princesse pour lancer avec impatience :

\- Bon, on a un navire à charger, vous comptez commencer à vous battre ou vous rouler une pelle ?

\- Plus jamais ils ne me toucheront.

Aden se jeta sur ses adversaires sans aucune hésitation. Lexa avait dû appuyer sur une corde sensible, déclenchant la fureur du jeune garçon. Connaissait-elle aussi bien chacun des membres de son équipage ? La princesse regarda le capitaine du coin de l'œil. Elle avait un regard qui semblait sur le point de s'embraser, Clarke était persuadée qu'elle avait déjà une voir deux longueurs d'avance sur l'instant présent. La jeune femme transpirait la puissance, plus Clarke la côtoyait, plus elle s'en rendait compte, sa réputation devait être bien en deçà de ses capacités.

Alors qu'elle s'intéressait finalement au combat, elle vit Aden parer une attaque avec sa lame alors que son second adversaire lui assena un coup dans le dos. Il grogna et se retourna vivement. La seconde d'après, Clarke vit un des garçons se tenir le ventre étonné avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, laissant une flaque de sang se former autour de sa dépouille.

\- Quand je pense qu'il refusait de toucher une arme quand Link' l'a ramené, souffla Lexa.

\- Quelle est son histoire ?

\- Vous vous intéressez à un pirate ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Il n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour me protéger. Même si je sais que c'était vos ordres, je suis curieuse de le comprendre.

\- Vous devriez demander à Link', il est celui qui connaît le mieux le môme. Ou bien directement avec le concerné.

Elle sourit et reprit :

\- Vous allez être surprise une fois que vous aurez pris le temps de connaître mes camarades. Ils sont tous exceptionnels.

Clarke n'en revenait toujours pas de la confiance que le capitaine et son équipage, elle observa le combat. Le dernier adversaire se battait avec la rage du désespoir, la perte de son frère l'ayant affecté.

\- Tu devrais maîtriser tes sentiments, Todd, tu vas faire une erreur, souffla le blond.

\- Ta gueule, connard. Je vais te crever !

La haine que le garçon éprouvait pour Aden ressortait avec une violence inouïe mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, concentré sur ses gestes.

\- Ta garde est mauvaise, dit Aden en lui tranchant le poignet d'un geste ferme.

Todd tomba à genoux en hurlant, tenant son moignon. Clarke aurait eu des hauts le cœur si la vue du sang ne lui était pas aussi familière. Aden s'approcha du jeune homme qui continuait de hurler. Il posa sa lame sur sa gorge et la trancha sans hésitation. Todd regarda Lexa et Clarke avec incompréhension avant de s'écrouler au côté de son frère.

Aden ne semblait pas essoufflé, il nettoya son sabre avec la chemise d'un des morts et le rengaina, son regard était sans expression. La princesse se demanda combien de personne il avait déjà tué. Lexa regarda une jeune femme brune qui s'approcha à la requête silencieuse de son capitaine.

\- Octavia, débarrasse-moi d'eux et fait en sorte que ce Cage les trouve et comprenne à qui ils ont eu à faire.

\- Ok Heda, répondit la brune aux yeux bleus qui avait libéré les deux reapers de leurs liens.

\- Je croyais que les histoires de quartier ne vous concernaient pas, remarqua la princesse.

\- Exact, répondit le pirate en souriant, mais ce gars a oublié qui on était pour que ces hommes nous défient ouvertement, autant lui rappeler.

Clarke se demanda si elle avait conscience du genre d'ennemis qu'elle venait de se faire, puis se rappelant à qui elle avait à faire, elle en déduisit que le capitaine avait des ennemis bien plus dangereux, à commencer par son frère.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai posté ce chapitre peu de temps après l'autre parce que j'en avais envie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas a le commenter, tout soutien est motivant.

Des chabisous'


	3. Chapter 3 - Le Fleimkepa

Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Les personnages vont doucement être introduits et on en apprendra plus sur leur passé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Chapitre relativement calme en action, il faut bien qu'ils se reposent un peu !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos reviews, chacune me motive et me donne envie de partager avec vous mon intrigue.

 **Infos pratiques :** Le langage peut être vulgaire.

Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng, les mots suivis d'un astérisque renvoie à un lexique en bas de page.

L'emblème des Pirates est celui du Trikru de la série.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Fleimkepa**

Le bateau était énorme, il s'agissait d'un magnifique deux mâts avec d'immenses voiles blanches ressemblant à des nuages. Sur le pont, les membres de l'équipage s'affairaient chacun à une tâche bien précise, connaissant parfaitement leurs rôles. Aden s'approcha de la princesse et lui sourit tout en prenant ses affaires dans un geste de galanterie.

\- Je vais te montrer où tu logeras.

Clarke espérait en son for intérieur ne pas être avec l'équipage et elle emboîta le pas au jeune homme avec une appréhension. Ils descendirent les larges escaliers de bois pour traverser de nombreuses pièces : cuisine, salle d'entrepôt des armes et diverses autres. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il y avait au moins des cabines séparées pour les hommes et les femmes, mais elle fut surprise quand ils passèrent devant sans s'arrêter pour se diriger vers l'avant du navire, jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine.

Aden poussa la porte et Clarke s'émerveilla devant la pièce. Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse, il y avait de nombreuses cartes sur le bureau ainsi qu'un imposant globe en son centre. Sur les murs, des objets venant des quatre coins du monde étaient exposés, témoignant des nombreux voyages que les pirates avaient réalisés. Lexa se tenait penchée sur une carte, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas les avoir entendus arriver.

Clarke observa la pirate avec attention. Cette dernière marmonnait alors qu'elle prenait des mesures sur le parchemin. Elle finit par lever la tête et sourit en les voyant, elle leur fit signe d'entrer tout en posant ses ustensiles et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Clarke ne reconnaissait pas les îles représentées sur la carte, elles devaient se trouver loin de son pays.

\- Bienvenue sur _Le Fleimkepa_ , mon modeste navire.

\- Merci, dit sèchement la princesse, arrachant un sourire au capitaine.

\- Vous vous installerez ici, reprit Lexa en englobant la pièce d'un geste. Je ne vous vois pas vous mêler avec des pirates, femmes ou pas, ainsi, je vous laisse ma cabine. Cependant, c'est ici que je prépare les plans de navigation ainsi que de nombreuses affaires, j'y serais donc souvent, il faudra vous y faire et accepter la cohabitation.

Aden déposa les affaires de la princesse dans un coin et s'adressa à Lexa.

\- Lincoln suggère que nous passions par l'île. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas rendus là-bas, notre cale est pleine et ton rang t'y oblige un peu...

\- On y était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, contra Lexa.

\- Six mois...

\- Non ? Tant que ça ? elle sembla réfléchir un instant et grogna. Honnêtement, je m'en passerai bien...

\- Elle y est actuellement, dit Aden.

Lexa le regarda en levant un sourcil surpris et se gratta le menton d'un air rêveur. Clarke ne demanda pas de qui il s'agissait, mais la personne en question semblait beaucoup intéresser le capitaine.

\- Bien ça nous fait donc deux raisons d'y aller. J'ai donc quelques jours pour lire tous les rapports de ces six derniers mois... Je sens que je vais m'éclater.

Elle grimaça quand Aden déposa une énorme pile de lettres sur le bureau et elle entreprit d'ouvrir la première. Elle fut rapidement si concentrée qu'elle oublia leur présence, Aden invita alors la princesse à le suivre. Une fois dans le couloir, Clarke se tourna vers le blond.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au point névralgique de la piraterie, on va sur l'île de Polis. Tu apprendras beaucoup lors de cette première escale. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de voir comment vivent tes ennemis?

\- Lexa ne semble pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller, remarqua-t-elle.

\- La politique l'emmerde, répondit Aden en riant. Et ses exploits lui ont valu un siège au conseil des douze mers et océans. Autant te dire que participer à des réunions interminables entourés de vieux pirates aigris, barbus et misogynes ne l'enchante pas vraiment.

\- Je pensais qu'avec sa réputation elle saurait se faire respecter.

\- Oh, le dernier qui a sous-entendu qu'elle était inférieure parce que c'est une femme ne s'en est jamais remis. Mais quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Ou complotent dans ce cas précis. Personne n'aime voir une femme aussi puissante.

Clarke pensa un peu à la situation du capitaine du Fleimkepa, c'est vrai qu'elle avait dû s'imposer dans un monde typiquement masculin. La princesse était curieuse de découvrir comment et elle se promit d'en apprendre plus sur le parcours de la jeune femme. Mais pour l'heure, elle accompagna le garçon qui lui fit visiter le reste de l'énorme navire.

 **ooOooOoo**

Clarke fut surprise de constater qu'elle aimait la navigation. Elle se trouvait sur le pont et observait l'horizon, détendue. Ils avaient quitté le port il y a maintenant de nombreuses heures et le soleil commençait à décliner. Les pirates jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes en buvant du rhum et d'autres alcools avec insouciance. En haut du grand mât, la vigie scrutait l'horizon avec attention alors qu'à la barre Lincoln manœuvrait le bateau tout en fumant. Il y avait peu de houle ne demandant pas d'effort particulier, il jetait régulièrement un œil à la boussole pour s'assurer qu'il gardait le bon cap. Lexa finit par faire son apparition, personne ne fit de remarque mais elle semblait épuisée. Elle alla rejoindre Lincoln sans prêter attention à Clarke. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, le regard grave, quelque chose clochait, la princesse en avait la certitude. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Aden, appela son Capitaine.

Le garçon sauta sur ses jambes et courut retrouver ses supérieurs. Lexa lui tendit une toile rouge et il sourit avant de la prendre et de grimper avec une agilité déconcertante sur les haubans. L'équipage le regardait retirer le drapeau de commerce et en hisser un autre. Un drapeau rouge flottait maintenant, il y avait le même symbole que leur tatouage qui tranchait avec le fond couleur sang. Les pirates trinquèrent en criant, ils étaient fier d'être des Trikrus.

\- Bien avant de fêter dignement notre départ, je devais vous faire part de quelque chose. J'ai reçu un message venant d'Arkadia. Cage a fait sauter notre bar.

Clarke comprit l'air interdit du capitaine. Le silence se fit sur le pont, tous attendaient une réaction de Lexa. Celle-ci sourit alors, surprenant la princesse.

\- Nous nous occuperons de ces Reapers le moment venu. Pour le moment, place à la bonne humeur. Allez me chercher de quoi festoyer !

Alors que des vivres furent montées depuis la cale, l'ambiance se détendit rapidement. A la lueur des torches, les marins chantaient, jouaient ou se battaient. Une brune s'approcha de Clarke, une chope à la main et lui tendit.

\- Je suis Raven, se présenta-t-elle. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

La princesse prit la boisson et la goûta. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un rhum d'excellente qualité. La nouvelle venue s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant, Clarke se détendit, la jeune femme semblait chaleureuse.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Oh, je sais, s'amusa la brune. Il y a peu de personne qui tienne tête à Lexa, difficile de ne pas s'intéresser à la princesse qui ne la craint pas.

\- Vu comme ça, sourit la blonde. Dites-moi… Comment pouvez-vous faire la fête après l'annonce de votre capitaine ?

\- Nous emporter ne changera rien aux événements, Lexa le sait mieux que personne. Nous aurons notre vengeance, elle ne laissera jamais passer ça _, après tout, elle a sa réputation._

Clarke frissonna à l'entente de ses mots qui semblaient tranchants. Raven décida de changer de sujet.

\- En plus notre vie est sans cesse tourmentée, il faut bien se détendre de temps en temps.

\- Si je puis me permettre... Comment avez-vous fini sur ce bateau?

\- Je n'ai pas une histoire aussi palpitante que celle de Lincoln ou aussi tragique que celle d'Aden, mais je me ferai un plaisir de vous la raconter quand on se connaîtra mieux.

Un homme brun s'approcha d'eux et tendit une chope à la jeune femme qui lui sourit. Il était bien battit, des traits doux et ses cheveux bouclé lui donnait du charme.

\- Merci Bell.

\- De rien, Rae'. Il faut bien que notre mécano soit en forme.

Il s'éloigna ensuite non sans lancer un dernier sourire aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Mécano ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui répare les armes de ces brutes à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire. Autant dire régulièrement. C'est comme si casser systématiquement son matériel était un exploit de guerre, tout comme leurs tatouages.

\- Vous n'en n'avez pas ?

\- Un seul, dit-elle en relevant sa chevelure pour laisser apparaître le même signe que Lexa sur sa nuque avec une petite clef à molette en son centre.

Devant le regard surpris de la princesse, la mécano expliqua :

\- Le tatouage de l'équipage est personnalisé selon nos compétences.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici, dit Clarke.

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas pris le temps d'observer, sourit-elle sans jugement.

\- J'ai quand même vu que votre capitaine en avait un différent.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est normal, elle est notre Heda. Elle est le lien qui nous unis tous, quelle que soit notre origine. Vous comprendrez rapidement la signification de son tatouage. Et peut être finirez-vous même par vous entendre?

Clarke jeta un œil à la brune qui passait du temps avec ses hommes. Elle affichait un sourire sain et riait de bon cœur avec ses marins. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle leva son verre en direction de la princesse et hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu. Clarke se contenta de boire, arrachant un rire au capitaine qui reporta son attention sur Aden qui faisait des pitreries.

\- J'en doute, répondit Clarke. Nous avons une vision de monde radicalement différente.

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas vu les mêmes choses qu'elle, reprit Raven. Vous ne saisissez pas où elle veut aller. Vous vous focalisez sur le comment et non le pourquoi. Pourtant, vous finirez par rallier son point de vue.

\- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, rétorqua Clarke alors que Raven se levait.

\- Parce que nous sommes tous passés par là. Lexa n'est pas bien vieille, mais elle a vu plus de chose que n'importe qui sur ce bateau. Elle comprend ce monde mieux que personne. Et chacun d'entre nous a fini par adopter sa vision. Personne n'y coupe.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Clarke songeuse. Certains des pirates ne semblaient pas être de mauvais bougres et plus elle passait de temps en leur compagnie, plus Clarke voulait comprendre pourquoi ils suivaient Lexa avec autant de dévotion.

 **ooOooOoo**

La nuit était avancée et la frénésie du départ avait fait place au quotidien parmi les marins. Bien que l'humeur fût toujours aussi joviale, la fatigue se faisait sentir et il ne resta bientôt que quelques pirates sur le pont. Clarke avait rejoint la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. En regardant la pièce, elle se demanda où dormait Lexa comme celle-ci se voyait privée de son lit. Elle décida de garder ses vêtements de lin et s'allongea avant d'être rapidement gagnée par le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla et cligna des yeux. Le peu de lumière extérieur lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir longtemps. Un son attira son attention, elle fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa source. Arrivée sur le pont, elle vit Lexa qui tenait la barre en chantant, sa voix était pure et d'une justesse à couper le souffle. La blonde reconnu l'air que sifflait Aden l'autre matin. Ce dernier était allongé près de son capitaine et semblait dormir. Adossée contre le bois, la princesse se perdit dans l'écoute de la chanson. Elle n'entendit pas la jeune femme qui arriva dans son dos et sursauta quand elle parla.

\- C'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

Clarke se retourna et dévisagea la petite brune athlétique qui regardait Lexa en souriant. Elle reconnut la jeune femme qui avait été chargé de s'occuper des corps des Reapers.

\- Je suis Octavia, dit-elle comme pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de la blonde.

\- Elle chante souvent ? demanda Clarke

\- Pas vraiment, elle préfère le faire quand il y a peu de témoin. La seule personne qui a le droit de l'entendre quand il le souhaite, c'est ce petit veinard d'Aden.

Octavia souriait tendrement en disant ça, comme attendrie par la relation qu'il y avait entre le capitaine et le jeune homme.

\- Il y a des privilégiés, sourit Clarke.

\- Yep. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, je devais vous prévenir que demain commence votre entraînement.

\- Mon entraînement ?

\- Vous êtes sur Le Fleimkepa, hors de question que vous entachiez notre réputation.

\- Je ne suis pas un pirate, rétorqua Clarke.

\- Vos protestations ne changeront rien, l'ordre vient du capitaine, ricana Octavia. Demain matin, rendez-vous sur le pont avec vos armes et en tenue adéquat.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre son capitaine quand Clarke l'interpella.

\- Est-ce vous qui allez m'entraîner ?

\- Houlà non, je suis douée avec une lame mais pas pour enseigner. Anya sera votre instructeur.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre en grimaçant.

\- Vous allez vous entendre à merveille.

Clarke n'eut aucun mal à percevoir l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix. Jusqu'ici les quelques pirates avec qui elle avait discuté s'était montré courtois, y compris Lexa et Lincoln, mais elle sentait qu'avec cette Anya cela serait une autre paire de manche.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Une fois encore, merci pour vos messages de soutien.

On se retrouve bientôt !

Des Chabisous !

Lexique :

 _Fleimkepa :_ Gardien de la Flamme


	4. Chapter 4 - Entrainement

Bonjour à tous, voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction avec trois jours de retard mais je suis de retour chez mon père durant la période de vote et je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de poster dimanche. On continu dans la découverte des personnages mais aussi de l'univers.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu aux reviews, du coup je les fais (refais?) dans le doute. Désolée si c'était déjà le cas !

 **Infos pratiques :** Le langage peut être vulgaire.

Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng, les mots suivis d'un astérisque renvoie à un lexique en bas de page.

L'emblème des Pirates est celui du Trikru de la série.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Entrainements**

Une fois de plus, un visiteur interrompit son sommeil. Clarke venait à peine de rejoindre les Trikrus, elle en avait déjà assez.

\- Quand je reviendrai, je te tuerai Marcus, grogna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Lexa se tenait devant elle et la regarda avec un sourire entendu.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, dit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes réveillée, je n'aurai pas à le faire ainsi.

* _Je la hais_ * pensa Clarke en la fixant d'un regard noir qui n'eut que pour effet d'agrandir le sourire du pirate.

\- Vous êtes attendue sur le pont, reprit Lexa. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, Anya n'est pas du genre commode quand on la fait patienter… Enfin, encore moins commode.

Sur ce, elle entra dans la pièce et alla s'installer à son bureau, oubliant la blonde aussitôt qu'elle fut plongée dans ses papiers. Clarke la fixa un moment avant de se changer en prenant soin de se dissimuler derrière le paravent. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle attrapa son sabre et son pistolet avant de sortir en traînant les pieds. Elle croisa Raven qui lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, où vas-tu ainsi armée ? Si c'est pour tuer Heda, je te préviens la liste d'attente est longue.

Clarke sourit à la remarque de la brune, ne relevant pas le tutoiement.

\- Paraît-il que même si je ne suis pas comme vous, sans offense, ajouta-t-elle, je dois apprendre à me défendre.

\- Il vaut mieux. Les gens ne feront pas forcément la différence entre toi et nous. Et nous ne manquons pas d'ennemis.

Elle marqua une pause et écarquilla les yeux, réalisant quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, Anya déteste attendre et tu n'as aucun intérêt à la mettre en colère, crois-moi.

Clarke reprit son chemin mais se retourna au bout de quelques instants.

\- Je lui dirais que j'ai croisé ta route.

La princesse avait décider d'utiliser le tutoiement également, après tout, elles avaient quasiment le même âge.

\- Si tu fais ça, je suis une femme morte, soupira tragiquement Raven arrachant un rire à la blonde.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit? Elle n'arrivait pas à se le rappeler, mais elle se jura de prendre le temps de connaître Raven.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont, la lumière du jour l'accueillit et elle sourit en sentant la brise s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. A la barre, elle reconnut Lincoln qui était en pleine conversation avec Octavia. Elle fronça les yeux en voyant la brune attraper le bras de son supérieur et le fixer, elle aurait juré qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Elle aperçut Aden, dans les voiles, inspectant les réglages quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'interpella.

\- Ah ! Sa majesté daigne enfin se mêler aux petites gens !

Clarke regarda la femme devant elle. Élancée, des yeux sombres en amandes, une peau bronzée et des cheveux blonds où l'on voyait les racines, Anya était intimidante. Elle comprit que les avertissements de Raven étaient fondés et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la femme semblait la détester mais elle préféra ne pas en tenir compte. La fausse blonde attrapa une épée en bois et se mit en position.

\- Bien, puisque vous êtes enfin là, voyons voir ce qu'on t'apprend dans ton palais.

\- Avec mon sabre? demanda Clarke perplexe.

\- Comme si tu allais pouvoir me toucher, répondit Anya en haussant un sourcil.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'on mettait en doute ses capacités, le premier ayant été Aden. Agacée par l'arrogance de la fausse blonde, Clarke serra les dents et lança un assaut spontané. Mais son corps l'avait trahi, sans aucune difficulté Anya la désarma en assénant un coup sec sur son poignet. La blonde frotta la zone endolorie en lançant un regard noir à son adversaire.

\- C'est exactement comme ça qu'Aden a eu le jeunot l'autre jour, remarqua Anya en récupérant l'arme de la jeune fille au sol. Règle numéro un : ne te laisse jamais submerger par tes sentiments, sinon c'est la mort Blondie.

Elle lui lança son arme et se remit en position. Clarke savait que ces entraînements ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir mais elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas la petite princesse que tous semblait voir en elle.

Plus la matinée avançait, plus le nombre de marins sur le pont augmentait. Ils jetaient un œil curieux aux deux femmes qui échangeaient des coups. Intransigeante, Anya punissait chacune des erreurs de Clarke, si bien que des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras et ses jambes. La princesse n'avait pas été dans la capacité de toucher la pirate une seule fois mais se donnait à fond, écoutant et assimilant les conseils de son maître d'arme. Quand Lexa apparut sur le pont, elle trouva son équipage entrain d'admirer le spectacle et jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à la rixe. Clarke transpirait et manqua une parade qui lui valut un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Elle laissa échapper un juron arrachant un sourire au capitaine et à Anya.

\- Je ne savais pas que les princesses juraient, railla la fausse blonde.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, répliqua Clarke.

Le comportement d'Anya avait permis à la princesse de mettre de côté ses manières, répondant aux critiques de son mentor avec tout autant de mordant. Le sourire d'Anya s'agrandit et elle baissa son arme quand elle vit Lexa s'approcher.

\- Spectacle fini les enfants, dit le capitaine à ses matelots en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. Retournez bosser, ou Anya se fera un plaisir de vous faire participer à l'entraînement.

L'argument de choc eu l'effet escompté puisque tous vaquèrent rapidement à leurs occupations.

\- Vous devriez aller vous laver, suggéra la brune à Clarke avec un regard lourd de sens.

La blonde la darda d'un regard noir avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

\- Comment se débrouille-t-elle ? voulut savoir Lexa.

\- Mieux que ce que je pensais, répondit honnêtement Anya. Il y a beaucoup à faire quand même, elle se bat comme... comme une princesse.

\- Et que penses-tu d'elle ?

\- Elle a du caractère, dit Anya. _Je l'apprécie._

Lexa fixa son amie avec surprise. Anya était quelqu'un de dur aux premiers abords et donnait rarement sa confiance et Lexa avait appris à se fier à son jugement qui était souvent exact.

 _\- Tu apprécies une princesse ? Toi ?_

 _\- Elle a de l'humour, contrairement à toi, ça change de ta compagnie. Puis elle a dû vivre beaucoup d'épreuves. Il lui manque quelque chose, comme à nous tous._

La fausse blonde s'éloigna en souriant laissant le capitaine à sa réflexion. Lincoln appréciait également le franc parler de la blonde et Aden avait tout simplement été séduit par son charme. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté la requête de Kane, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son équipage l'accepte aussi vite. Elle marqua une pause dans sa réflexion avant de secouer sa tête. Ils étaient loin de l'avoir adopté, ils étaient seulement curieux et intrigués. Tout comme elle, mais on n'oubliait pas facilement des années de méfiance.

 **ooOooOoo**

Clarke avait des bleus et des courbatures partout. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Anya la maltraitait et à chaque fois qu'elle se déplaçait, elle découvrait des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'elle se traîna lamentablement sur le pont, les sourires en coin des pirates ne lui échappèrent pas. Elle leur lança un regard noir alors que Raven l'interpellait.

\- Eh bien Clarke, voilà une couleur qui te vas à merveille.

La blonde s'approcha et sourit à Octavia qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Anya n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de tendre...

\- Personne sur ce navire ne te contredira, on est tous passé par là. A l'exception de Lexa, Lincoln et les Blak.

Octavia sourit et haussa les épaules pour éluder une éventuelle question.

\- Avez-vous votre après-midi ? demanda la brune aux yeux bleus.

\- Oui, Lexa a demandé à Anya de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

Devant le regard surpris des deux brunes, la princesse se sentit rougit et s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi familière envers leur capitaine. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Si on laissait tomber le vouvoiement, sourit la blonde.

\- Je désespérais que tu ne le proposes, s'exclama Octavia avec soulagement. Les convenances ce n'est pas vraiment notre fort.

\- Parle pour toi, s'offusqua faussement Raven. J'ai été éduqué moi !

Octavia lâcha un rire sarcastique arrachant un sourire à la princesse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment reconnus pour votre savoir vivre en Hispanie, rétorqua Octavia. Et tu tutoyais déjà Clarke sans sa permission...

\- C'est vrai mais nous avons bien d'autres qualités, ricana Raven avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Clarke détailla la jeune femme. L'Hispanie était un vaste pays qui se trouvait au sud d'Arkadia, de l'autre côté de l'Arche, un large fleuve servant de frontière entre les deux pays. La princesse n'avait jamais quitté son pays mais elle avait souvent entendu des histoires sur ce pays particulier. Il était à la pointe de la technologie, bien plus avancé que la plupart des autres puissances et gardait avec une jalousie extrême leur secret de technologie. Clarke ne pouvait que se demander comment Raven avait atterri ici, parmis ces pirates venant des quatre coins du monde. Elle allait demander plus de précision quand elle entendit la vigie crier :

\- Terre en vue, Polis en vue.

Clarke tourna son regard vers l'horizon et plissa les yeux. Octavia lui tendit alors une longue-vue qu'elle porta à son œil. Elle aperçue la terre au loin, qui semblait jaillir de l'eau et elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle entendit Raven dire d'une voix peu enjouée.

\- Nous voilà à la maison...

Elle y était, au cœur des rangs ennemis, seule et vulnérable. Elle frissonna de nouveau, une peur incontrôlée la gagnant. Elle s'était jeté elle-même dans la gueule du loup et elle savait que ça allait mal se passer. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et vit Lexa qui fixait le large entouré d'Anya et Lincoln.

\- Heda, dit avec respect Octavia alors que Raven lui fit un signe de main.

\- Vous serrez en charge de la princesse, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec, un masque froid sur son visage. Faites en sorte que rien ne lui arrive, je compte sur vous.

\- Entendue, répondit simplement Octavia alors que son capitaine s'éloignait déjà.

Lincoln lui fit une moue désolée avant de suivre son supérieur. Anya resta un moment avant de tourner les talons en lançant par dessus son épaule :

\- N'oublie rien de ce que tu as appris ces derniers jours Blondie et ça devrait aller.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, la tension retomba immédiatement et Raven sembla retrouver sa respiration.

\- Lexa n'est décidément pas la même lorsqu'on approche de l'île. C'est aussi bien intriguant qu'effrayant.

Elles se remirent toutes les trois à fixer l'horizon, appréhendant chacune le court séjour qui les attendait.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Oui, il est plus court que d'habitude mais c'était pour donner une cohérence dans la scissure de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même.

Une fois encore, merci pour vos messages de soutien, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez.

On se retrouve bientôt, le 7 au plus tard.

Des Chabisous !

 **Lexique :**

 _Fleimkepa :_ Gardien de la Flamme


	5. Chapter 5 - Polis

Bonjour, me revoilà avec énormément de retard… Mais entre mon déménagement, le code et le permis, j'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour moi… Bref, voici le chapitre 5.

Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire.**

Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng, les mots suivis d'un astérisque renvoie à un lexique en bas de page.

L'emblème des Pirates est celui de leur nation respective dans la série.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

 _Jusamin_ se prononce "jusamine"

 _Amin_ se pronconce "amine"

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Polis**

Ce fut Lexa qui manœuvra le navire pour le mettre à quai. Pendant ce temps, Clarke observait avec attention la ville qui se dressait devant elle. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il ne s'agissait pas de cabanes délabrées en bois et de misère apparente, bien au contraire les bâtisses luxueuses en pierre claire témoignaient de la richesse de la ville. Bâtie sur une île vallonnée, la ville comprenait de nombreux reliefs, lui donnant un caractère spécial. Jamais Clarke n'en avait vu de semblable dans son pays. L'architecture était tout aussi unique, témoignant de l'hétérogénéité de la population au sein des pirates, style hispanique côtoyait le style Arkadiens ainsi que le style Ashia. La beauté du mélange était à couper le souffle.

Sur le point culminant de la ville, trônait une grande église montrant que la religion principale était l'Etwalisme. Clarke ne savait que très peu de chose sur ce culte hormis qu'il consistait à honorer les constellations. Elle se demanda qui de ses camarades étaient croyant. Elle prit ensuite le temps de regarder les autres vaisseaux déjà amarrés et frissonna en voyant les nombreux drapeaux peu rassurants qui flottaient ainsi que les pirates qui s'activaient sur les ponts. Elle remarqua un bateau en particulier. Son drapeau, un tourbillon formant une main noir, était froid. Octavia surpris son regard.

\- C'est le navire de Roan, l'Azgeda. Un conseil, évite ces pirates comme la peste, nous ne sommes vraiment pas en bon terme avec eux.

Roan, ce nom lui était déjà parvenu aux oreilles au palais. Cet équipage n'avait rien à envier aux pirates du Fleimkepa, s'efforçant même à les dépasser dans la violence semblait-il parfois. Clarke se demanda s'il ne s'agissait vraiment pas d'une lutte de pouvoir quand elle repensa au ton froid qu'avait employé Octavia.  
Une fois le navire à quai, Lexa donna rapidement ses consignes, ordonnant qu'on décharge la cale et qu'on entrepose le tout dans leur quartier, avant de disparaître toujours flanquée de Lincoln et Anya.

\- Elle doit se rendre au Conseil pour faire un rapport et payer les frais d'accostage.

\- Vous payez pour venir sur votre île ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre île, dit Octavia. Et ne devrais-tu pas être la mieux placée pour comprendre la nécessité des taxes et impôts.

La remarque fit rougir la princesse alors que Raven explosa de rire alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le quai pour descendre du navire.

 **ooOooOoo**

Des cris venant de dehors attirèrent l'attention des pirates et de Clarke qui se terrait dans sa chambre depuis qu'ils avaient terminé de décharger le navire. Raven lui avait proposé d'aller en ville mais elle avait décliné, prétextant une fatigue afin de prendre le temps de réfléchir sur sa situation. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit deux pirates traîner un jeune homme a l'intérieur du bar alors que du sang s'écoulait de ses bras. Clarke réagit alors au quart de tour.

\- Retirez lui immédiatement sa chemise, ordonna-t-elle en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

Personne ne réagit à l'exception de Raven. Elle arracha le vêtement du garçon et regarda Clarke mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Le jeune homme gémit et la brune attrapa sa main.

\- Reste avec moi, Atom, implora-t-elle les dents serrées.

La pression dans la pièce était étouffante, Clarke s'efforça de faire le vide et de se concentrer sur son patient. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué la médecine, mais les réflexes lui revinrent aisément.

\- Il me faut un petit couteau, désinfectez-le avec du feu, vite.

Un asiatique partit en courant alors qu'Octavia apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle jeta un œil à la scène et grogna.

\- Lexa, Anya et Lincoln ne sont pas revenus ?

\- Non, informa Aden. C'est une déclaration de guerre qu'on nous a fait...

\- A nous de trouver de qui elle vient avant qu'Heda ne revienne. Bell, Aden avec moi. John et Wells, montez la garde devant. Nyko, aide Clarke avec Atom.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Raven et exerça une pression avant de sortir du bâtiment suivi par les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu fais ? demanda d'une voix faible Raven.

\- Je l'espère.

Clarke put se concentrer sur son patient et avec l'aide de Nyko qui était soigneur, ils réussirent à stopper l'hémorragie et à stabiliser l'état d'Atom au bout de quelques heures. Ils avaient installé le blessé dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et Raven ne quitta pas son chevet. Clarke soupira et sortit, bien décidé à prendre l'air. Elle s'éclipsa sans un mot, les pirates bien trop occupés à spéculer sur les fautifs.

 **ooOooOoo**

Elle s'éloigna du port animé pour s'enfoncer dans les rues calmes de la ville. A priori les pirates préféraient rester dans la zone où se trouvaient les bars, rien de vraiment étonnant. Clarke profitait du calme et de l'architecture des différentes bâtisses.

Elle n'avait pas pratiqué la médecine depuis le décès de sa mère des années auparavant et pratiquer de nouveau avait ravivé de douloureux souvenirs.

Elle soupirait quand un caillou lui cogna la tête. Par réflexe, elle leva les yeux et ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand elle vit une jeune femme suspendue à une fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Un sac imposant sur le dos, elle semblait sur le point de lâcher prise.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider, commença Clarke.

\- Un souci mademoiselle ?

Un homme armé s'approcha, sa tenue indiqua à la princesse qu'il s'agissait d'un garde de la ville et elle lança un discret coup d'œil à la femme toujours suspendue dans le vide avant de répondre.

\- Non, je parlais seule.

Il la regardait avec surprise et secoua la tête, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici, plus rien ne devrait l'étonner vraiment.

\- Très bien, faites attention à vous.

L'homme la regarda comme si elle était folle et reprit sa ronde.

\- Merci, dit la jeune femme en lui lançant un sourire. Est-ce que tu peux...

Elle hocha la tête en direction de son sac et Clarke s'approcha pour le réceptionner. Le poids la fit vaciller et elle entendit des objets tinter. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le contenu : des objets de valeurs, en quantité. L'inconnue se lâcha et se réceptionna avec grâce sur le sol. Elle épousseta son pantacourt et sourit à la blonde qui put la détailler. La peau foncée avec des cheveux de jais bouclés, ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice, c'était une belle femme. Elle avait de nombreux tatouages sur le corps, tous de très bonnes qualités.

\- C'est la première fois que j'aide une voleuse, remarqua Clarke en lui tendant le sac.

\- Il faut une première à tout, rétorqua la femme. Surtout que tu n'as pas n'importe qui devant toi ! Mais la grande Costia. Merci encore princesse.

Elle s'inclina ce qui arracha un rire à la blonde qui avait compris que le surnom était amical et étranger à son statut.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke et désolée mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, je suis arrivée ce matin.

\- Première fois à Polis ? Tu es arrivée avec quel navire ?

\- Oui... Et dernière j'espère, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'apprécie pas vraiment les pirates non plus. Trop impulsifs et violents pour moi.

Clarke profita de l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

\- Que fais-tu ici du coup ? Tu voles aux voleurs pour les pauvres ?

\- Du tout, c'est juste un passe-temps. Je suis une _jusamin_.

Clarke fronça les yeux. « _Amin_ » était le terme utilisé pour les gens pratiquant la magie. Cette dernière n'était pas chose courante en Arkadia car prohibée par son frère, ainsi elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle savait qu'il existait différents types de magie mais c'était tout. Costia du le voir car elle sourit.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

\- Je viens d'Arkadia donc...

\- Je comprends... Drôle de pays tout de même. Pourquoi empêcher les gens de se servir de leur don ?

Clarke se tendit, il s'agissait tout de même de son pays mais elle savait que Costia n'avait pas tort.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te faire un petit topo pour te remercier de ton aide. Je connais un café sympathique sur la place du Conseil, je t'invite. Et ça te permettra de voir le bâtiment où se réunissent quelques-uns des pires monstres de la planète.

\- Avec plaisir.

La méfiance de Clarke était complètement retombée au contact de l'amin. Costia était d'un naturel qui l'avait conquis, ainsi elle la suivit sans poser plus de question.

 **ooOooOoo**

La place du conseil avait en son centre une magnifique fontaine finement décorée. Costia lui expliqua que la scène représentée par les statues était tirée d'une légende bien connue des pirates. Lorsque le navire de Prima Heda, premier équipage qualifié comme pirate, a accosté ici, ils avaient rencontré un peuple à la religion inconnue, basée sur les étoiles. Le contact fut amical et les pirates avec l'accord des indigènes s'établirent ici. De générations en générations, les mélanges se furent et il n'y et plus de différence entre natifs et nouveaux arrivants. La légende veut que les descendants directs de Prima Heda ont le sang noir.

Clarke regarda la statue de la pirate renommée serrant la main d'un indigène et sourit. La doctrine des pirates reposait sur la tolérance et leur religion venait d'un peuple différent. Elle aimait cette histoire qui donnait un caractère humain aux sanguinaires pirates.

Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse du café et Costia commanda pour elles. Une fois servies, elle commença ses explications.

\- La magie s'exprime en utilisant de la mana. Avant de t'expliquer plus en détail, je dois être certaine que tu saches exactement ce qu'est la mana.

\- Il s'agit de l'énergie spirituelle ?

\- Exactement. Tout le monde en est pourvu, la quantité varie. Être doté de magie c'est posséder la capacité d'utiliser cette ressource afin de modéliser ou de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Ça s'apprend ?

\- Si tu entends apprendre à utiliser cette ressource, la réponse est non. Tu nais avec et elle se développe en grandissant et avec un apprentissage.

\- Alors je ne pourrai jamais faire de magie ?

Costia sembla hésiter avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Il n'y a aucun cas connu.

Clarke nota le comportement de la jeune femme mais ne releva pas. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, comment en vouloir à l'amin d'être prudente ?

\- Et donc tu disais être une juzami ?

\- _Jusamin_ , corrigea Costia. Ma magie est liée au sang. Tu vois ces runes sur mon corps ?

Clarke hocha la tête, il ne s'agissait donc pas simplement de tatouage.

\- Comme tu te doutes, la magie de sang implique d'en verser, ce qui n'est pas toujours très pratique. Grâce à mes talents, je suis capable d'emmagasiner de la puissance dans des runes afin de pouvoir utiliser ma magie au moment opportun.

\- Alors ce ne sont pas des tatouages définitifs ?

Costia plaça sa main au-dessus de son bras et une lueur rouge enveloppa sa main. Sur son bras, Clarke vit une rune changer de forme.

\- Je leur donne un aspect esthétique, ça dissimule mes runes aux Amins pages en cas de problème, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je pourrais très bien faire uniquement des traits ou des points.

\- Ça serait marrant, remarqua Clarke arrachant un rire à l'amin.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'aurai des difficultés à plaire à la personne que je cherche à séduire.

\- Et qui est cette personne qui a beaucoup de chance ?

Costia soupira et s'adossa dans son fauteuil.

\- Quelqu'un de compliqué. Et toi ? Raconte-moi comment une noble comme toi a atterri ici?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je suis une noble?

\- Allons princesse, tu transpires la classe.

\- Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça ?

\- C'est un compliment, crois moi, je suis habituée à côtoyer des saoulards crasseux.

\- Un concours de circonstances fâcheuses m'a forcée à monter sur le navire de ces pirates. Je n'avais aucune envie de les suivre, ils sont... Violents, vulgaires et insouciants.

\- Comme tous les pirates.

\- Sûrement mais en plus de ça leur capitaine est imbue de sa personne. Tout lui semble acquis à ses yeux.

\- Typique des capitaines. Pourquoi les avoir suivis ?

\- Semble-t-il que c'était pour ma sécurité. Mais j'ai du mal à me sentir protégée auprès d'eux.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour toi mais il existe des pirates qui méritent que tu prennes le temps de t'intéresser à eux. Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais ils sont bien là.

Clarke pensa à Raven, Octavia et Aden. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur eux, ils semblaient sympathiques. L'intérêt qu'elle portait à Lexa et Lincoln était tout autre, on lui avait appris que connaître ses ennemis étaient la clef.

\- Et toutes les amins ne sont pas de terribles monstres assoiffés de sang, sourit Clarke.

\- Loin de là ! Nous sommes en général, il existe toujours des exceptions, diplomates. Nous n'usons de violence que lorsque nous sommes obligés. Je ne comprends pas la peur de votre empereur à notre égard...

\- Lorsqu'il était jeune, il a perdu ses parents dans une attaque réalisée par un mage. Finn n'est pas du genre à pardonner. Il a extrapolé et reporté toute sa haine et sa frustration sur l'ensemble des mages.

\- Finn ? Tu appelles le souverain d'Arkadia par son prénom ? Et tu connais aussi bien sa vie.

Clarke rougit devant sa bourde et se mit à bégayer. Costia rit et agita ses mains.

\- Du calme princesse, il est courant pour les nobles de côtoyer leurs souverains après tout.

\- Et il paraît qu'il est aussi séduisant que cruel.

Comme elle rougissait toujours, Costia lui fit un clin d'œil, déduisant qu'elle avait vu juste sur les sentiments de la jeune femme.

\- Dis-moi, je peux me tromper, mais… Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

\- Eh bien, il y a quelques heures seulement, un des pirates de l'équipage…

Et Clarke raconta l'opération, la tension qui s'était un peu évaporée au contact de Costia revint d'un coup. Costia écouta en silence, elle prit le temps de faire ce que personne n'avait fait depuis que Clarke avait perdu ses enfants. Et la jeune femme s'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. A la fin de son récit des cris interpellèrent les jeunes femmes, ils venaient de l'énorme bâtiment qui trônait de l'autre côté de la place.

\- Un problème au conseil, dit Costia en se levant et en interpellant un matelot qui passait par là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Une prise d'otage ! Deux prisonniers ont choppé un pirate pour s'échapper.

\- Pourquoi autant de bruit pour un simple pirate ? C'est quelque chose de relativement courant.

\- Ouais, mais là, il s'agit d'un pirate Trikru ! Imagine le carnage quand Heda l'apprendra !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Bon parlons publication : je vais être bientôt tranquille au niveau de mon déménagement, j'ai donc repris l'écriture. Le Fleimkepa sera publié une semaine sur deux en alternance avec Between Two Souls. Du coup je vous dis à la semaine prochaine sur l'autre ff ou à dans deux semaines ici !

Pensez aux reviews, c'est le meilleur soutien ! Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Des chabisous !


	6. Chapter 6 - Incidents

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 6.

Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.

Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire.

Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng, les mots suivis d'un astérisque renvoie à un lexique en bas de page.

L'emblème des Pirates est celui de leur nation respective dans la série.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Incidents**

Aden se tenait sur la place, devant le bâtiment du conseil, regardant avec attention le balcon. Sur ce dernier se tenaient trois hommes, les deux preneurs d'otages, habillés de haillon laissant suggérer qu'il s'agissait de prisonniers de l'empire, tenaient devant eux un jeune homme, une lame sur sa gorge. Clarke et Costia vinrent se placer à côté de lui, attirant son attention. Il sembla surpris de voir les deux femmes.

\- Clarke ? Que fais-tu ici sans escorte ?

\- Je pourrais me vexer, remarqua Costia.

\- Je te sais capable de la protéger, Costia, là n'est pas la question, mais nous avions des ordres…

\- Et quand la grande Lexa ordonne, les autres obéissent.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, répondit sèchement Aden.

Costia jaugea un moment le jeune homme et secoua la tête en riant.

\- Tu es toujours aussi loquace quand on parle de ta douce Lexa.

\- Et toi toujours aussi insouciante. Alors Clarke, que fais-tu ici en compagnie de cette vipère de Costia ?

Le blond avait retrouvé le sourire et lança même un clin d'œil suggestif à la brune qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu me parlais des Trikrus mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une vraie tombe, Lexa ne saura rien de ce que tu m'as raconté.

\- Pas comme si je m'en souciais, rétorqua Clarke en rougissant néanmoins au souvenir du vocabulaire employé pour décrire Lexa.

\- Vous allez me répondre ? s'impatienta Aden.

\- Calme toi, gamin, grogna-t-elle. On s'est juste rencontrées un peu plus tôt, elle m'a tiré d'un sacré pétrin et on a sympathisé c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que les coïncidences existent avec toi, tu m'excuseras.

La remarque fit sourire Costia. Aden était un Arkadien et même après tant d'années à se côtoyer, il émettait encore des réserves quant à la magie.

\- Cependant, je ne connais pas grand monde qui ne t'ai pas sortie d'une galère, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Au lieu de dire des conneries, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que fait Jasper avec une lame sur la gorge ?

\- Ils ont dû réussir à s'échapper et cet imbécile devait encore se trouver au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, soupira le blond.

Clarke plissa les yeux et reconnut effectivement l'otage : il s'agissait d'un membre Trikru, celui qui portait des lunettes sur le front et un sourire collé au visage en toute circonstance, même dans cette situation il semblait s'amuser. Costia laissa échapper un rire alors qu'Aden secouait la tête, dépité.

\- Le problème, c'est que Lexa est dans le bâtiment, si elle apprend la nouvelle et qu'elle décide d'intervenir...

\- Je m'en charge, dit Costia.

 **ooOoooOoo**

Elle s'approcha du balcon en poussant la foule et en attira l'attention des preneurs d'otages en les appelant.

\- Excusez-moi ?

-Hey Cost' ! s'exclama Jasper avant de grimacer car l'homme appuya sa lame sur la gorge du jeune homme pour le faire taire.

\- Qui t'es toi ?

Elle tiqua face à la vulgarité des deux fugitifs mais ne releva pas.

\- Je m'appelle Costia, vous ne me connaissez pas et c'est normal. Cependant j'aimerais vraiment vous aider. Voyez-vous, vous vous trouvez sur la terrasse du Palais du Conseil, où il se tient actuellement une réunion réunissant quelques-uns des capitaines pirates les plus redoutables du monde.

\- Et alors ? Aucun capitaine ne se mouillera pour un de ces larbins !

\- Pas tout à fait… Vous devriez regarder sur son mollet… gauche ?

Perplexes, ils relevèrent le bermuda du garçon et Clarke les virent blêmir. Elle regarda avec surprise Aden qui sourit.

\- C'est là que Jasper a son tatouage Trikru.

\- Je ne pense avoir besoin de vous dire à quel équipage ce jeune homme appartient, reprit Costia.

\- Vous êtes dans une merde sans nom, rigola Jasper avant de grimacer une fois encore sous la douleur.

\- On est condamné dans tous les cas !

\- C'est certain, mais vous connaissez la réputation de mon capitaine… Et ce n'est pas d'être quelqu'un de tendre, rit Jasper alors que Costia levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais essayer de raisonner Lexa.

\- Je serais curieuse de voir comment tu vas me convaincre de pas tuer lentement ces deux enflures pour s'en être pris à un de mes camarades. Et avoir interrompu une réunion importante.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers Lexa qui se tenait les bras croisés sur le balcon. Elle avait dû être attirée par le bruit de la foule et avait été voir par elle-même ce qu'il se passait. Un des des preneurs d'otage paniqua et attaqua la brune.

\- Non, cria Costia.

Mais s'était trop tard, en une fraction de seconde, Lexa avait bloqué l'arme de son assaillant avec la pièce de métal sur son avant-bras et elle le désarma et le saisit à la gorge. Son regard était froid et la terreur dans les yeux de l'homme la fit sourire.

\- Cost' ne pourra plus te sauver.

\- Lâchez le où je tue votre pirate, dit d'une voix tremblante le second homme.

Lexa lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

\- Tu es contrariant, Jasper.

\- Lex', je pense qu'on peut trouver un compromis, lança Costia d'une voix forte.

Le capitaine la regarda puis remarqua Clarke. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Pourquoi Clarke est ici alors que je ne vois ni Raven ni Octavia ?

\- Il y a eu un incident, Heda, dit gravement Aden. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour débattre de ça.

Elle sembla hésiter mais se ravisa.

\- Bien, mais ne la quitte pas d'une semelle. Et vous Clarke, ayez un peu plus de considération pour votre vie, les rues sont mal fréquentées.

\- Elle est tombée sur moi, dit Costia.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… mal fréquentées.

Costia allait répliquer quand le preneur d'otage se manifesta.

\- Arrêtez de jouer avec nous !

Lexa reporta son attention sur lui et grogna.

\- La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, soldat, gronda-t-elle. Je vous laisse 2 minutes pour trouver un terrain d'entente qui me satisfasse avec Costia.

Elle relâcha l'homme qui tomba à genoux et tenta de retrouver son souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras

\- Bien, merci, reprit Costia. Que demandez-vous ?

\- D'être traité en être humain et pas comme des animaux.

\- Parce que quand vous capturez des pirates vous les traitez correctement ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Vous êtes des assassins, rétorqua l'homme, nous ne faisons que protéger les plus faibles.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana-t-elle. Il est tellement plus facile de croire ça.

\- Lexa, ne gaspille pas le peu de temps que tu m'as accordé, protesta Costia.

La brune leva les mains dans un signe d'excuse et se tut, laissant la magicienne faire.

\- Vous ne voulez pas être relâché ?

\- Nous voulons juste un peu de considération.

\- Vous avez mis votre vie en danger pour demander à être mieux traité ?

\- Personne ne nous écoute ici…

\- Manquerait plus que l'on doive s'occuper des revendications de nos prisonniers, grogna Lexa.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Lexa ? Pas de mort, ni de blessé.

\- Je verrai ça avec le conseil. Maintenant, dégagez de la place, vous gênez la réunion, intima Lexa. Et raccompagnez nos… hôtes dans leurs quartiers.

Deux gardes apparurent et se saisirent des hommes qui remercièrent Costia d'un hochement de tête avant d'être traînés dans le bâtiment.

\- Merci Heda, sourit Jasper.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'attirer des ennuis. Raccompagne Clarke et Aden, je vous rejoins après la réunion. Vous avez intérêt à avoir de sérieuses explications.

Elle disparut dans le bâtiment laissant planer la menace qui ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure les deux Trikru.

 **ooOoooOoo**

Jasper sauta depuis le bord de la terrasse et se dirigea tout sourire vers ses amis.

\- Tu as du sang sur ta chemise, remarqua Aden.

\- Oh ? Ils ont dû m'entailler avec la lame.

Il passa la main sur son cou et essuya le sang comme si de rien n'était et reporta son attention sur Clarke.

\- Heda n'était pas contente de vous voir seul, princesse.

\- Princesse ? Demanda Costia.

\- C'est son surnom, sourit Aden en lançant un regard entendu à Jasper.

\- Je ne suis donc pas la seule à te trouver princière, sourit Costia.

\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de vous, j'ai des manières, rétorqua Clarke, piquée au vif, faisant rire les trois autres.

La blonde soupira et se tourna vers Costia.

\- Comment savais-tu pour le tatouage ?

\- Parce que c'est elle qui me l'a fait, répondit Jasper en le dévoilant. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a fait ceux de chacun des membres, non ?

\- Je devais une faveur à Lexa. Si j'avais su que ça serait tatouer chacun de ses futurs membres, j'aurais réfléchi.

\- C'est ça d'être amie avec un pirate. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'Heda est raisonnable.

Clarke fixait la brune qui semblait mal à l'aise. Avait-elle également tatoué Lexa ? En tout cas, à la façon dont Lexa avait réagi, il était évident qu'elles étaient proches.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous passiez, reprit Costia.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, tu connais l'amour d'Heda pour les réunions de conseil…

\- En effet, sourit Costia. Pourquoi être venus alors ?

\- Une ville à faire découvrir à notre nouveau membre, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Clarke, ainsi que des choses à régler avant un long voyage. Mais ta présence l'a convaincue… Ceci dit, je ne sais pas quand elle aura du temps pour elle, avec tout ce qui se passe…

\- Clarke m'a dit qu'un membre s'était fait agresser. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Atom s'est fait poignarder. Il est dans un sale état, mais grâce à Clarke il devrait s'en sortir. Encore merci pour ton aide.

\- Des pistes ?

\- Octavia enquête mais on connaît tous l'identité du commanditaire…

\- Roan…

Il hocha gravement la tête et Costia soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Cost', commença Jasper, Roan est un connard ambitieux qui rêve d'exterminer le Trikru. Il est prêt à tout pour évincer Heda et hériter de sa réputation, même s'il doit mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Parce qu'on sait tous comment elle réagira quand elle saura pour Atom.

\- Deux attaques contre le Trikru, dit-elle. Lexa ne laissera jamais passer ça. Quelqu'un va devoir payer. On a plus qu'à espérer qu'Octavia ne remonte pas la piste jusqu'à Roan. Que le sbire qu'elle attrapera tiendra sa langue sous la torture.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Clarke. Si tout le monde est persuadé de la culpabilité de Roan et si les preuves l'accablent, en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

\- Bon dieu, vous les nobles, vous ne voyez vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez, soupira Costia. Il est temps de sortir de ta grotte, ma pauvre.

\- Je vais faire simple, princesse, dit Jasper. Imaginez que l'Empereur d'Arkadia, qui est en froid avec un de ses voisins, décide de se lancer dans une guerre avec lui, que se passerait-il ?

\- Avec le jeu des alliances, la guerre prendrait une ampleur gigantesque, répondit la brune. Et les victimes seraient considérable.

\- Les douze clans ne sont pas alliés, il se tolèrent, dit Aden, bien que la relation Trikru-Azgeda soit une exception. Si une guerre éclate entre les deux plus grands équipages, les autres se battront pour récupérer les miettes et ce, en choisissant un des deux camps. Ça sera un vrai bain de sang et pas seulement d'un point de vu pirate.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souciez des dommages collatéraux.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Costia. Lexa se fiche bien du nombre de morts du moment qu'ils ne sont pas de son équipage. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

\- Tout dépendra d'Octavia.

 **ooOoooOoo**

Octavia se tenait sur un toit et observait les marins discuter. Spontanément à l'arrivé d'Atom, après l'inquiétude passée, elle avait organisé les effectifs et après avoir envoyé Aden glaner des informations et était partie en compagnie de son frère vers le quai de l'Azgeda. Parce qu'elle savait très bien d'où venait l'attaque. Un bruit attira son attention mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Bell, cela avait toujours été comme ça, ils sentaient la présence de l'autre sans même se voir ce qui rendait leur duo redoutable.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as pu voir Echo ?

La jeune femme était une vieille amie des Blaks et même si le destin les avait séparés vu qu'elle avait rejoint l'Azgeda et eux le Fleimkepa, ils étaient restés proches, tentant comme ils pouvaient d'éviter une guerre entre les deux équipages en se communiquant des informations. Octavia savait que Roan ignorait tout de ces manigances et il ferait probablement tuer la jeune femme pour trahison s'il l'apprenait. De leur côté, Heda était au courant et elle n'avait émis aucune réserve quant à leur amitié et leur marché du moment que la vie d'aucun Trikru n'était mis en danger. La jeune Blak se remercia d'avoir Lexa comme capitaine.

\- Non, elle n'est au courant de rien. Roan n'a mis que très peu de personne dans la confidence si en effet cela vient de lui.

\- Arrête, on sait très bien que c'est lui. On a juste à trouver l'enflure qui a poignardé Atom.

\- N'en fais pas une affaire personnelle, O'.

Bien sûr que c'était personnel, Atom avait été son petit ami.

\- L'homme là-bas, désigna-t-elle, changeant de sujet. Il a du sang sur les manches.

Elle sauta dans la ruelle et son frère la suivit en soupirant. Sa sœur était inconsciente du danger lorsqu'elle s'impliquait émotionnellement mais il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Ils filèrent l'homme et lorsqu'il emprunta une ruelle déserte, ils l'acculèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grogna l'homme qui empestait l'alcool.

Octavia attrapa la bourse à sa ceinture et la soupesa. L'homme essaya de la rattraper mais Bellamy le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Ne la touche pas.

\- Excuse mon frère, il est un peu protecteur. Dis-moi, tu as une bien belle somme pour un ex-prisonnier.

Le tatouage d'affranchi sur le bras de l'homme n'avait pas échappé au regard affûté de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé, s'empressa de répondre vivement l'homme ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendait si en tant qu'ancien captif il était accusé de crime. Je l'ai gagné honnêtement.

\- Vraiment ? Et ça n'aura rien à voir avec le sang séché sur tes manches ? Demanda Bellamy. Parce que tu me semble en excellente santé.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Octavia et Bellamy Blaks, dit-il en souriant alors que l'homme blanchissait, leurs noms lui étant familier. Et je crois que notre capitaine souhaitera te parler.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciez de voir notre Octavia et son cher frère en mode « Assassin de la Confrérie » et d'avoir un paragraphe centré sur eux car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire :D

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !

Des chabisous


	7. Chapter 7 - Le jugement de Lexa

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 7 avec un petit jour d'avance mais pourquoi attendre alors que le chapitre est prêt? Encore un gros morceau, on se retrouve à la fin pour en parler.

Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais vous laisser faire un choix (voir à la fin).

Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire.

Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng, les mots suivis d'un astérisque renvoie à un lexique en bas de page.

L'emblème des Pirates est celui de leur nation respective dans la série.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le jugement de Lexa**

Costia les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la résidence du Trikru, affirmant qu'elle devait parler à Lexa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Raven se précipita vers Clarke.

\- Bordel, Clarke ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Partir comme tu l'as fait, sans prévenir personne… Si Lexa l'apprend…

\- Je t'arrête de suite, Rae, sourit Jasper. Heda est déjà au courant.

La jeune femme blanchit à vue d'œil sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

\- Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contente de la voir seule d'ailleurs…

\- Au lieu de persécuter Raven, va voir comment se porte Atom, soupira Aden.

Le jeune homme obéit et partit en sautillant non sans lancer un dernier clin d'œil à Raven.

\- Comment va Atom ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Bien, grâce à toi. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir seule ? Tu ne connais pas la ville et tu es une cible de choix !

\- Octavia était partit, tu veillais Atom et j'avais besoin d'air. Il ne m'est rien arrivé et je sais me défendre.

\- Permet moi de te contredire. Tu n'as eu que quelques séances avec Anya et c'est très peu. Il y a de nombreux combattants de sa trempe sur l'île, surtout avec l'intégralité des équipages présents…

\- J'étais avec elle, Rae, rassure toi, lança Costia en allant s'asseoir.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Tu es un aimant à problème, Costia…

\- Je suis désolée, je ne le referai plus, j'avais juste besoin d'air après l'opération et je suis tombée sur Costia. On est allé boire un verre puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Jasper qui était pris otage et l'intervention..

\- Attend quoi ? Recommence depuis le départ, et lentement.

Lexa rentra peu après la nuit tombée. Elle semblait épuisée mais ne le manifesta pas. La tension était palpable et elle ordonna que de la bière soit servie. L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu alors que Clarke buvait en compagnie de Raven et Octavia, le regard fixé sur le commandant qui semblait en grande discussion avec Costia. Le sujet devait être important tant elles ne prêtaient pas attention à leur environnement. Lexa effectua un geste en direction de la magicienne mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'un geste en haussant le ton.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Lexa. Tu connais très bien mes conditions.

Le pirate grimaça mais se ravisa en soupirant.

\- Costia est sans nulle doute la personne qui connaît Lexa depuis le plus longtemps dans cette pièce, lui apprit Octavia.

\- La rumeur prétend même que c'est la seule personne que Lexa n'ai jamais véritablement aimé, ajouta Raven en souriant.

\- Je la prenais pour une coureuse de jupon, répondit Clarke en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh, elle l'est, ria Raven. Mais il faut dire que leur relation est très spéciale. A ma connaissance, Costia est la seule personne qui peut parler sans retenue à Lexa.

\- Tu ajoutes à ça le fait que pour Lexa, Costia a perdu sa famille et s'est mise en danger, alors forcément les rumeurs vont bon train.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda avec curiosité Clarke.

\- Honnêtement, reprit Octavia, je n'en sais rien. Même si c'était le cas, Lexa refuserait d'être avec elle car cela la mettrait encore plus en danger.

\- C'est idiot, conclut alors Clarke d'un ton sec. Si Costia a déjà tout perdu, pourquoi la priver du peu qu'elle pourrait avoir ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, répondit Raven, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Seules les deux concernées savent vraiment de quoi il en est.

Clarke regarda de nouveau l'échange entre les deux femmes et finit d'être convaincue : entre ces deux-là il y avait une relation très complexe.

\- En attendant, quand est-ce que tu te lances avec Lincoln ? demanda la blonde à Octavia qui rougit immédiatement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment vous vous dévorez des yeux…

\- Ha ! Si même Clarke l'a remarqué tu ne peux plus le nier. Tu en pinces pour notre beau second !

\- Même si c'était le cas, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre nous, soupira Octavia en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Elle regardait le chauve qui discutait avec Anya non loin de Lexa et Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un truc de pirate de rendre tout compliqué ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens d'un peuple très spécial, expliqua Octavia. Nous ne nous marrions qu'entre nous…

\- Une histoire de « sang pur », grimaça Raven. Cherche pas, ça fait des années que j'essaie de comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire mais O' reste toujours très vague à ce sujet.

La brune s'était rembrunie et Clarke décida de ne pas insister. Plus elle passait de temps avec les Trikru, plus elle voulait en savoir sur eux. Octavia, Aden, Lincoln et Raven, tous semblaient avoir un passé propre et douloureux. Même Lexa, surtout Lexa. Cette dernière s'approcha en compagnie de Costia qui souriait.

\- Lexa m'a tout raconté, comme ça tu es vraiment une princesse.

Clarke rougit et hocha la tête, elle s'attendait à ce que la sorcière la juge comme les autres le faisait. Mais comme souvent avec les pirates, elle fut surprise de la réaction de son interlocutrice.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais parfaitement ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille qu'on n'a pas demandé et je sais également qu'un nom de famille identique ne nous rend pas identique.

\- Passionnant, vraiment, soupira Lexa. Navrée de couper cet émouvant échange d'amitié mais j'aimerais régler quelque chose avec Raven et Octavia. Pourquoi ai-je croisé Clarke en ville, sans aucune de vous en escorte ?

\- L'attaque d'Atom, commença Raven mais Lexa l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Mes ordres étaient très clairs.

Le regard de Lexa était glacial et Clarke ne put retenir un frisson devant le charisme que dégageait le capitaine du Fleimkepa. Raven et Octavia déglutirent et baissèrent la tête devant la colère de leur capitaine.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'enquérir de l'état de ton pirate ? Rétorqua Costia.

Raven ne put réprimer un sourire, il n'y avait vraiment que la Jusmage pour parler sur ce ton à Lexa. Cette dernière grogna pour manifester son mécontentement mais se détendit et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas trop mal compte tenu des circonstances d'après Nyko. Sa respiration est chaotique mais il dort, c'est le principal. Clarke a fait du très bon travail.

\- Clarke ? Demanda Lexa en regardant la blonde.

\- Elle l'a opéré expliqua Raven. Sans elle, il y serait passé…

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez des compétences en chirurgie, Clarke.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, Lexa, rétorqua-t-elle, arrachant un sourire au pirate.

\- Une piste ? Demanda-t-elle à Octavia.

-Mieux que ça. Bell' ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête à l'entente de son prénom et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il revint rapidement avec un homme dont les mains étaient entravées. D'une quarantaine d'année, ses traits témoignaient de ses origines du Norden. On pouvait voir la peur sur son visage qui s'accentua significativement quand il vit Lexa ce qui plut manifestement au capitaine.

\- Qui avons-nous là ?

\- Heda, dit Bellamy, je te présente Erik, un Nordien affranchit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il travaille comme charpentier sur les quais.

\- Donc tu entretiens mon bateau mais poignarde mes marins en guise de passe-temps ?

\- Non ! Si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais accepté ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je le jure, milady.

L'homme paniquait, ses propos dénués de sens semblait fatiguer Lexa. Bellamy lui lança une bourse qu'elle attrapa et vida le contenu au sol.

\- C'est une bien belle somme pour un honnête charpentier. Si tu me disais la vérité, Erik ?

\- Je… C'est pour un boulot bien spécifique qu'on m'a payé… Je devais juste porter cette tunique… De l'argent facile, Erik, ne refuse pas que je me suis dit… Si j'avais su dans quelle merde ça allait me mettre, j'aurai refusé…

\- Langage, grogna Lexa, tu es en présence de gens respectable.

Elle sembla réfléchir aux paroles de l'homme alors que l'explication paraissait bien trop facile à Clarke. Elle jeta un œil aux Blaks qui hochèrent la tête. Le capitaine alla chercher quelque chose dans son bureau et revint avec une bourse bien plus conséquente que la première. Elle la soupesa devant l'homme et sourit.

\- Admettons que tu dises la vérité et qu'en plus tu aies de la chance car je te crois, serais-tu disposé à pardonner la façon dont nous t'avons injustement traiter pour nous aider à trouver le véritable coupable. Moyennant finance, évidemment.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, soupira l'homme en se détendant immédiatement et en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui indiquait la femme. Je vais vous raconter précisément ce que j'ai entendu et vu, milady.

"Ce matin était très animé, tous les ouvriers étaient en effervescence, comme à chaque fois que l'île accueille les 12 équipages. Maître Titus avait tout organisé pour que chaque quai ait l'équipe complète dont le navire aurait besoin, autant vous dire que cela représentait autant d'organisation que de travail. J'avais été assigné à l'Azgeda . C'est un navire qu'en temps normal je préfère éviter, vous connaissez la réputation de son capitaine mieux que personne. Donc, ce matin je me rendais à l'atelier afin de récupérer des outils pour réparer un mât endommagé lors d'une tempête sur le navire. Sur le chemin, j'ai entendu comme un bruit sourd dans une ruelle et j'ai beau savoir que la curiosité est vraiment dangereuse ici, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir. J'ai vu un homme à terre et un second qui le dominait. Il m'a toisé et je crois qu'avant votre rencontre je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, pourtant j'ai été prisonnier longtemps. L'homme m'a interpellé, il a sorti cette bourse et m'a tendu sa chemise. « Elle est à toi si tu portes ceci » m'a-t-il dit. Si j'ai appris quelque chose durant ma captivité ici, en plus du fait qu'il ne faut jamais se mêler des affaires des autres, c'est de reconnaître les gens dangereux. Et lui l'était. Cela sonnait comme une condamnation et, sans mentir, cet argent tombait vraiment à point nommé."

\- Cet homme, peux-tu nous le décrire ? Demanda Anya.

\- Il était vraiment très intimidant, un peu comme votre homme là, dit-il en montrant Lincoln, même crâne rasé mais avec une barbe…

\- Quint, grogna Lincoln. Il va être difficile de coincer ce fils de chienne et de lui faire cracher le nom de son employeur.

\- Ma remarque sur le langage vaut aussi pour toi, Linc', soupira Lexa. Et ça ne va pas être juste difficile mais impossible, il a déjà quitté l'île.

\- Es-tu sûre ? Demanda Anya.

\- Mhmh, oui, l'info vient de Luna.

\- Qui sont Quint et Luna ? Demanda Clarke.

Lexa lui fit signe de patienter et tendit la bourse au charpentier.

\- Merci de ton aide, Erik. Je te laisse rentrer chez toi.

\- Merci à vous, mi lady.

Une fois l'homme dehors, Lexa s'assit sur la table et fronça les sourcils. Ses hommes attendaient ses ordres patiemment et elle leva les yeux vers la princesse.

\- Quint est un mercenaire qui a encore moins de valeur que moi, cela vous donne une idée du type d'homme que c'est. Quant à Luna, elle est le capitaine du Floukru, l'un des autres équipages membre du conseil.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez tous en rivalité.

\- C'est plus ou moins vrai, acquiesça Lexa. Mais le Floukru est un navire à part. Ils sont très peu nombreux et n'aspirent pas au pouvoir. J'aime les croire être nos alliés.

\- A vrai dire, sourit Jasper, je pense même que Luna te considère comme une amie.

\- Et Titus ?

\- tu es bien curieuse, Clarke, sourit Costia. Titus est le dirigeant de Polis, c'est lui qui fait les lois et grâce à Indra et ses hommes, s'assurent qu'elles soient respectées et que la ville tourne correctement. Et crois-moi, avec ce ramassis de bandits, c'est un sacré boulot.

\- Sympa, s'offusqua Anya.

\- C'est la vérité, et vous êtes les pires.

\- Pour ça que tu passes ton temps ici quand on est là, rétorqua Aden.

\- Ah ça, c'est parce que votre capitaine a un charisme légendaire.

\- Comment fonctionne la ville ? Voir Costia faire du rentre dedans à Lexa n'intéressait pas Clarke qui voulait en savoir plus.

\- Titus, en tant que dirigeant de Polis, reprit Costia, ravie d'enseigner à Clarke, préside le conseil des douze. Ce même conseil regroupe les capitaines de chacun de ces équipages. Notre très cher Lexa y a donc un siège, et pas des moindres vu qu'elle est à la tête du meilleur équipage, paraît-il.

\- C'est un fait, répliqua la concernée, un sourire en coin.

\- Vous y côtoyez donc Roan ?

\- Entre autres oui. Mais rassurez-vous, la plupart des autres capitaines sont moins sympathiques et sexy que moi.

\- Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas la plus narcissique, soupira Costia avant de faire un clin d'œil à Clarke.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Lexa en se redressant, rester ici ne changera rien. Atom est-il en état de prendre la mer ?

\- S'il reste couché, je ne vois aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Excellent, dans ce cas nous partons demain aux aurores. Profitez de votre fin de soirée.

Elle sortit alors que son équipage reprenait les conversations.

\- Enfin nous allons quitter cette île maudite, soupira de contentement Octavia.

\- Déjà marre de moi ? Remarqua Costia.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je t'adore, mais le _vesen_ est vraiment souillé. Je me sens pas à l'aise.

\- Ça veut dire « essence » en Nordien, traduisit Raven.

\- Vous les Nordiens êtes vraiment trop sensible, ricana un pirate dont Clarke ignorait le nom.

\- Ta gueule, Murphy. Mon épée au travers de la gorge, tu vas voir qui est sensible.

Le dénommé Murphy se mit à rire plus franchement et attrapa une bouteille.

\- Fêtons dignement notre prochain départ !

\- C'est mieux quand tu l'ouvres pour dire ce genre de chose.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Costia, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Tout comme Lexa, ça tombe bien, ricana Raven.

Elle ne répondit pas et salua Clarke chaleureusement avant de s'éclipser, laissant la princesse seule parmi les pirates.

* * *

Bon j'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer, c'est vraiment pas facile d'expliquer l'univers que je crée sans que ce soit trop lourd mais c'est malheureusement nécessaire pour ne pas vous perdre en cours de chemin. La ff en a pour un moment, je me dois donc de bien tout détailler.

Pour le prochain chapitre, vous l'avez deviné, on reprend la mer. Mais la question est de savoir où ? Les pays possibles sont Ashia (pays asiatique), Araashi (pays oriental), Norden (pays nordique), l'Hispanie (pays hispanique, oui j'étais pas trop inspirée) ou Kubra (pays désertique). Une préférence ? On les fera tous quoiqu'il en soit:D

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié malgré tout.

A très vite, des chabisous.


	8. Chapter 8 - Piraterie

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 8 avec du retard mais vous avez l'habitude. Je suis en vacances et j'avoue que je profite pour me reposer et sortir (et ouais 25ans ça se fête!). J'ai plus travaillé sur ce chapitre, notamment sur le vocabulaire, vous trouverez quelques définitions/explications en bas de page. Il est également bien plus long (mais ne vous y habituez pas trop). Je vous laisse le découvrir, on se retrouve en bas.

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motivent.

Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire.

Les phrases en italique sont en Trigedasleng, les mots suivis d'un astérisque renvoie à un lexique en bas de page.

L'emblème des Pirates est celui de leur nation respective dans la série.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Piraterie**

Le navire avait largué les amarres au petit matin alors que le soleil se levait tout juste, lorsque Lexa était réapparu. La tension à bord était palpable malgré les festivités de la veille, l'agression

d'Atom encore bien présente dans les esprits. Chacun était à son poste, cependant, permettant au navire de filer sur l'eau. Rapidement, les pirates se détendirent, se laissant happer par le plaisir d'être en mer. Clarke remarqua cependant que Lexa semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait laissé la barre à Lincoln et se tenait sur la proue de son bateau, accoudée à la rambarde. La princesse vint la rejoindre alors que le capitaine s'allumait une cigarette.

\- Nous nous rendons en Norden, lui apprit le pirate en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je suppose que vous n'y êtes jamais allé.

Clarke rougit, elle n'avait jamais quitté Arkadia. Elle ne connaissait des pays que ce qu'elle avait lu.

\- C'est un pays au climat dur mais ses habitants sont coriaces, Octavia et Bellamy en sont la preuve. Elle pourra vous en dire plus si vous le souhaitez, ils y ont vécu un bon moment avant de me rejoindre.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, ce n'était pas à elle de parler des raisons qui avaient poussées ses pirates à prendre la mer.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Clarke.

La brune se tourna vers elle et posa un regard émeraude interrogateur sur elle.

\- Les blessés mortels, les prises d'otages…

\- C'est sur que ça doit vous changer de la vie de princesse, répondit-elle en reportant son regard vers l'horizon. Nous sommes des pirates, Clarke, nous vivons dans un monde baigné par le sang et c'est un choix. Donc oui, c'est coutumier. Cependant, je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on s'en prenne de cette manière à un de mes pirates…

\- Parlez moi de Roan.

Lexa soupira et tira un coup sur sa cigarette.

\- Il est le capitaine de l'Azgeda, le plus gros navire pirate des sept mers. Pour lui, la taille et l'héritage devrait suffire à affirmer sa place de leader mais le conseil, Titus notamment, ne le voit pas de cet œil. Si vous nous trouvez sanguinaires, attendez de voir l'Azgeda à l'œuvre. Tout les moyens sont bons pour montrer sa supériorité surtout vis à vis de moi.

\- Il vous hait juste parce que vous avez une meilleure réputation auprès du conseil ?

\- Parce que j'ai pris la place qu'occupait son père dans le conseil après l'avoir tué.

L'information frappa Clarke autant par le ton dénué d'émotion employé que par la signification de ces mots. Lexa était une meurtrière, bien sur que la blonde le savait, mais elle avait également comprit, ou peut être l'avait-elle espéré afin de rendre la femme plus humaine, elle ne tuait jamais sans raison. La blonde ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle m'en dise plus mais elle la surprit en reprenant la parole.

\- Croyez moi, c'était un sacré salopard, personne ne l'a pleuré, pas même Roan, mais il n'a jamais digéré que se soit moi qui hérite de la place de numéro un.

\- On dirait une querelle d'enfant, remarqua Clarke. Comme des frères et sœurs.

\- C'est vrai. Sauf que les-dits frères et sœurs sont des pirates et ont sous leurs ordres des tueurs, des voleurs et des pilleurs et que le père s'est fait assassiner.

Le ton désabusé de Lexa arracha un sourire à la princesse.

\- Vous êtes bien plus jolie quand vous souriez, vous devriez le faire plus souvent.

\- J'ai peu de raison de me réjouir ces derniers temps, soupira-t-elle.

\- Votre pays vous manque ?

La question surprit la blonde qui regarda le pirate qui fixait toujours l'horizon. Lexa s'intéressait-elle un peu à elle ?

\- Honnêtement, oui. Je saisis parfaitement la nécessité de partir, d'acquérir expériences et alliés, tout ça mais… j'aime sincèrement mon pays.

\- Une terre natale à chérir, soupira la brune. J'aimerai pouvoir vous comprendre.

\- Un petit entraînement, Princesse ?

Elles se tournèrent et regardèrent Anya qui tenait deux armes d'entraînement. Elle arrivait pile au moment où Clarke allait interroger plus en détail le capitaine et elle se prit à maudire la fausse blonde.

\- On range l'épée en fer ? Remarqua Lexa.

\- Je voudrais pas me faire transpercer parce que j'ai été trop sûr de moi, sourit Anya en faisant signe à la blonde de venir.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fière, Anya avait reconnu ses progrès ouvertement, ne la considérant plus comme une enfant maladroite.

ooOooOoo

Le vent soufflait fort et le bateau suivait les vagues, créant de puissants dénivelés.

\- Navire marchand à tribord ! cria Jasper depuis son poste.

\- Parfait, ça nous fera de l'exercice, dit Lexa. Préparez-vous à l'affrontement.

Les pirates semblèrent ravie à l'idée d'aborder le navire alors que la princesse se renfrognait. Voir des commerçants se faire massacrer et piller ne l'enchantait absolument fois encore elle fut surprise de l'efficacité avec laquelle chacun trouva sa place. Lexa s'empara de la barre alors que le branle-bas* fut sonné. Lincoln vérifiait que les canons latéraux étaient correctement armés et poussés par les sabords* et Anya, flanquée d'Octavia et Bellamy, préparait les grappins pour faciliter l'abordage.

Le capitaine manœuvrait son bateau avec une aisance surprenante malgré les vagues et le vent alors qu'en face, ils semblaient peiner. Lorsque le Fleimkepa fut parfaitement en position de tire, une bordée* de boulets enchaînés fut tirée, déchirant la grande voile sans aucune difficulté. Rapidement, une seconde salve, de boulets normaux cette fois, fut tirée. Lexa approcha son navire du navire marche, ou l'on distinguait les hommes paniqués sur le pont qui essayaient tant bien que mal de riposter à l'aide de leurs tromblons. Une fois à portée, les grappins furent lancés et l'abordage commença.

Finalement, il n'eut que très peu de sang versé, les marins n'étaient pas des soldats et ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face aux pirates. L'équipage du Fleimkepa prit rapidement le contrôle de l'autre navire, réunissant les prisonniers sur le pont et organisant le transport des biens dans leur propre cale sous les consignes de Lincoln. Lexa passa à son tour sur le bateau d'un bond agile alors que Clarke préféra rester sur Le Fleimkepa, guettant les gestes des pirates. Elle vit sans peine la peur se dessiner sur les visages des captifs alors qu'ils réalisaient qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

\- Je me nomme Lexa, capitaine du Fleimkepa, se présenta-t-elle même si elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous allons vous délester de votre cargaison et si vous êtes sage, il n'y aura pas plus de blessé.

Son ton ne laissait pas place à la négociation, elle avait croisé ses doigts dans son dos dans une pose magistrale et fixait tour à tour les marins apeurés. Son regard se posa sur un jeune qui semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler, tellement son corps tremblait. Le pirate s'accroupit devant lui en souriant.

\- Un problème ?

\- Vous n'êtes que des putains de voleurs, cracha-t-il en fixant Lexa dans les yeux.

\- Brian! Gronda un homme barbu, grisonnant avec l'âge.

Lexa leva la main, lui intimant le silence sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme. Elle lui répondit, d'une voix calme qui fit frisonner Clarke :

\- Nous sommes des pirates.

\- Je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser une personne à vous suivre, à part la folie je ne vois pas !

A l'entente de ses mots, le regard de Lexa changea du tout au tout. Le feu semblait habiter ses yeux quand elle attrapa le jeune homme par la gorge de sa main gantée et le traîna vers le bord du pont sans aucune difficulté sous les cris des marchands. Clarke n'avait jamais vu Lexa s'énerver, perdre ce calme qui semblait la définir. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'était pas une tendre, elle se rappelait que trop bien les deux épisodes de Polis, mais la violence froide que dégageait le capitaine la terrifiait. La réalité semblait rattraper la princesse à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à oublier la nature de ses compagnons de voyage. Il semblait évident qu'elle allait éliminer le jeune homme.

\- Lexa, lança Anya d'une voix ferme.

Son capitaine ne se tourna pas mais sa prise se desserra légèrement autour de la gorge du malheureux.

\- En effet, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui pousse des gens à se lancer dans la piraterie, ni à me suivre. Tu n'as probablement jamais eu à te battre pour ta vie, avant aujourd'hui, pour te nourrir. Remercies cette Ashia de t'avoir sauvé la vie, gamin, et apprend à tenir ta langue quand tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle le lâcha et il tomba à genoux, portant les mains à son cou rougit par la poigne de la femme et tachant de recouvrer son souffle.

\- Tu ne peux pas tuer tous ceux qui nous insultent, dit Anya la brune. Et ne comprennent pas nos raisons.

\- _Si, je le peux_ , rétorqua la femme en passant devant elle sans s'arrêter. Mais heureusement, tu es ma voix de la raison. Finissez de vider ce bateau et foutons le camp avant que je décide de le brûler, avec son équipage à bord.

ooOooOoo

Le navire avait reprit sa route vers le Norden depuis quelques heures déjà mais le temps n'avait fais qu'empirer. Lexa avait pris de nouveau la barre et s'efforçait de maintenir le bateau face au vent.

\- Ça permet au navire d'épouser mieux les voiles, expliqua Raven. On appelle ça « mettre la cape ». Comme le vent ne fait que fraîchir*…

\- Si tu me parlais Ashien, ça reviendrait au même, remarqua la princesse.

\- L'habitude, excuse moi.

La blonde hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et finalement se lança.

\- Pourquoi Lexa a-t-elle agit comme ça ?

Octavia lança un regard surpris à Clarke.

\- Comme un capitaine pirate ?

\- Non, je commence à avoir l'habitude de la grande Lexa, imperturbable en toute circonstance. Justement, je parle de sa perte de contrôle avec le jeune.

Octavia sembla hésiter et Raven prit la parole.

\- Lexa a sa fierté et cela tourne essentiellement autour de son équipage, donc autour de nous. Nous avons l'habitude d'être jugés, critiqué… Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des anges, loin de là mais Lexa ne supporte pas qu'on remette en cause notre choix d'être ici, de la suivre. C'est probablement lié à son passé, mais personne ne pourra t'éclairer sur ce sujet.

\- A part Lexa, Anya ou Lincoln, compléta Octavia. Tu peux tout dire, tu peux nous insulter mais ne remets jamais en cause ce qui nous à conduit à ses côtés. Elle te tuerait, princesse ou pas, marché ou pas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les joyeux compagnons qu'on rêve d'avoir pour voyager, lâcha Clarke.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, pas du tout offensées.

\- Je suppose qu'en effet on pourrait rêver mieux. Mais nous ne sommes pas si horribles, je t'assure qu'on est même humains.

\- Parfois, j'en doute, soupira la blonde.

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Lexa m'a dit que nous allions en Norden et que tu pourrais m'en dire plus, Octavia.

\- C'est une des mieux placées pour en parler puisqu'elle vient de ce continent ! Mais tu es vraiment très curieuse ce soir...

La princesse rougit et remercia intérieurement Octavia.

\- Certes, même si ma situation est un peu particulière, je suis en effet originaire de Norden, répondit mystérieusement Octavia avant de sourire. C'est un des plus grands pays, situé, comme son nom l'indique, tout au Nord. On y trouve un climat très rude intensifié par les nombreuses tempêtes de neige. Il y a autant de montagnes que de lacs gelés et de la toundra. Les Nordiens sont… un peuple fier et robuste. De puissants guerriers.

\- Comme ton frère et toi, remarqua Raven, du coup ça se tient.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel et reprit ses explications.

\- La pêche et la chasse à la baleine permettent aux Nordiens de se nourrir, le climat et le sol n'étant pas propice pour une quelconque agriculture, ça fait d'eux le peuple le plus familier avec la navigation comme en témoigne les invasions passées qui ont, si ma mémoire est bonne, également fait trembler Arkadia.

\- Oui, confirma Clarke. Ça a marqué notre histoire et nous à ouvert sur la mer. J'ai une question supplémentaire…

\- Si je peux y répondre, ça sera avec plaisir.

\- Tu ne t'identifie plus à eux ? Tu sembles distante...

\- C'est compliqué, soupira Octavia, je n'aime pas en parler.

\- Vous êtes tous si mystérieux, s'indigna la princesse. Ça en devient lassant !

\- La confiance ça se mérite, sourit Raven. Tu apprendras bien vite l'histoire de chacun. Mais je suis certaine qu'Aden serait ravie de te raconter toute son histoire si tu es si curieuse, il est le moins réservé à se sujet.

ooOooOoo

La blonde fixa le garçon qui descendait justement des haubans. Elle se leva et l'interpella, bien décidée à comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une personne sur ce maudit rafiot.

\- Je peux t'aider, Clarke ?

\- Tu me raconterais comment tu as atterris ici ?

\- Je ne pense pas que mon passé t'intéresse, sourit le blond.

\- Si, vraiment. Enfin sauf si ça te dérange…

\- Du tout. Viens, allons chercher de quoi boire et manger.

Une fois servis, il guida Clarke parmi les pirates qui festoyaient pour trouver une place au calme. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et commença à raconter son histoire.

\- Je t'avais dis que j'étais né dans la cité d'Ark, sur le port pour être plus précis. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'ai donc du apprendre très vite à me débrouiller seul. Les bas-quartiers ne sont pas un lieu recommandable pour un enfant, pour n'importe qui à vrai dire. J'ai fais comme tous les autres orphelins, j'ai suivi le mouvement : un homme avait pris sous son aile tous les rebus de la ville, donnant naissance aux Reapers. Il se nommait Wallace Cage. A l'époque, j'avais environ six ans, je voyais en lui un héros, le père que je n'avais jamais eu, j'avais de quoi manger à ma faim et de quoi dormir dans des conditions décentes. En échange je devais juste lui apporter quelques infos, laisser traîner mes oreilles à droite à gauche. Avec l'âge, j'ai désenchanté, la contrepartie a évolué et est devenu tellement éprouvante… Nous nous retrouvions obligé de voler, de racketter, d'user de violence…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais encore en étant un pirate ?

\- Je suppose que pour toi c'est la même chose, mais crois moi c'est complètement différent. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre, tu ne vois Lexa qu'à travers tes yeux de princesse, pas comme nous nous la voyons. Lorsque j'ai commencé à émettre l'envie de partir, j'avais plus ou moins neuf ans, j'ai été battu. Todd et James étaient mes bourreaux, chargés par Cage de me remettre dans le « droit chemin ».

Il lâcha un ricanement et serra les poings aux souvenirs douloureux et Clarke posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Elle remarqua alors pour la première fois les nombreuses cicatrices sur la peau du blond.

\- J'ai refusé de prendre les armes, de tuer pour eux. Et plus je m'obstinais, plus les corrections étaient violentes. Quand je réussissais à m'enfuir, malgré mon état, ils finissaient toujours par me retrouver et à me faire payer au centuple mon temps passé dehors. Pourtant, je continuais à vouloir fuir cette vie.

Clarke se rappela l'adresse du jeune homme à l'épée et frissonna. Qu'auraient été les rues de sa ville si Cage avait réussi à endoctriner un garçon comme Aden ?

« J'avais douze ans quand ma vie à changé. Je me souviens parfaitement de la date car c'était le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais, une fois de plus, fuis le QG des Reapers et je m'étais réfugié dans un clocher. Après des années à cavaler dans la ville, à récolter des informations, j'étais devenu un excellent grimpeur. J'écoutais les bruits de la ville quand des cris que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier comme la voix de certains Reapers dont Whitman, un jeune plutôt haut placé, me parvinrent. Je savais qu'il me cherchait et je décidais donc d'aller à leur rencontre, après tout, les forcer à perdre leur temps ne ferait qu'empirer la correction qui allait suivre. Mais le destin en décida autrement, ma bonne étoile se réveilla enfin après douze ans de calvaire. En descendant je suis entré en collision avec quelqu'un. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux vers la personne, j'ai halluciné. Il s'agissait d'une montagne, il avait le crâne rasé, le torse découvert et de nombreux tatouages sur le corps. Il me lança un regard surpris.

\- Désolé, ai-je marmonné.

\- Tu es tombé du ciel ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je l'avais regardé avec un air désabusé qui lui avait arraché un rire sincère.

\- Pas mal pour un môme. Tu grimpes souvent aux bâtisses comme ça ?

\- Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, j'aime écouter les gens de la ville.

\- Et par hasard tu n'aurais rien entendu sur une livraison de bijoux ?

Il s'avérait que si. Quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais entendu un Reaper prévenir un bijoutier de la rue qu'il allait venir récupérer une commande pour Cage dans quelques heures. Je racontais tout ce que j'avais entendu à l'homme qui sembla ravi.

\- Merci gamin, si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, demande Lincoln à une personne portant ce tatouage.

Il me montra ce que j'appris plus tard être le signe d'appartenance au Trikru et me laissa là. J'entendis Whitman crier et je le vis débouler dans la rue. Alors spontanément je fis ce qui changea ma vie.

\- Maintenant, ça serait super, monsieur Lincoln !

Ce dernier s'était retourné alors que les trois Reapers allaient me tomber dessus. Je voyais déjà le poing de Whitman s'écraser sur ma figure, après tout, pourquoi cet inconnu m'aurait aidé ? Pourtant, il le fit, il tint sa parole et il m'aida. Autant te dire que les trois délinquants ne firent pas le poids à la montagne de muscle qu'est notre second. Après cela, il ne me demanda aucune explication. Il se contenta d'essuyer ses poings ensanglantés sur son short et de reprendre son chemin. Avant de disparaître il m'a dit :

\- Si ça te dis, j'ai peut être un boulot pour toi. Mais plus de monsieur, juste Lincoln.

J'ai pas hésité une seconde, il aurait très bien pu me demander de tuer, après tout s'était un pirate, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste fuir les Reapers et je savais que Lincoln pourrait m'y aider. »

Il marqua une pause dans son récit et jeta un coup d'œil à celui qu'il considérait comme son sauveur. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire, illuminant immédiatement le visage du blond.

\- Après ça, je l'ai aidé avec le vol des bijoux. Etrangement, l'idée de voler à ses côtés ne me dérangeait pas, je lui devais la vie. Il m'a ensuite présenté à Lexa. J'ignorais qui était le Trikru mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait me souffla. Je sus instantanément que je voulais servir la personne que Lincoln suivait. Elle ne pouvait être que formidable. Elle m'a accepté sur son navire.

Il sourit à Clarke et conclut :

\- Pour certain, finir sur Le Fleimkepa peut être assimiler à la fin, pour moi ça a été le début. Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour Lexa, pour Lincoln et pour le Trikru.

* * *

 **Définitions :**

\- branle-bas : préparation au combat, les branles sont les hamacs, ils étaient rangé pour permettre une meilleure circulation durant la bataille.

\- Bordée : salve de tir de canon, ensemble des canons d'un même côté

\- fraîchir : le vent augmente de puissance

\- sabord : trou par lesquelles sortent les canons

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre entièrement consacrer au voyage maritime avec un peu d'action en bonus alors qu'on en apprend toujours plus sur l'équipage notamment sur notre petit cadet. Alors l'histoire d'Aden ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais que ma Lexa rend perplexe quelques uns d'entre vous, notamment par son caractère mais faites moi confiance et soyez encore un peu patient ;), elle commence un peu à s'ouvrir à Clarke.

Je vous dis à très vite et n 'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Des Chabisous


	9. Chapter 9 - Snikmorder, clan Nordien

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 9, une fois encore, j'allonge mes chapitres mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire et ça excuse mon léger retard, mais vous avez l'habitude.

Ici, j'introduis un personnage important étranger à la série, il y en aura beaucoup d'autre alors préparez-vous.

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.** Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.

Les mots en italique sont des mots scandinaves.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Snikmorder, clan Nordien.**

Clarke était allée se coucher après sa discussion avec Aden, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce que lui avait appris le jeune pirate avait changé le regard qu'elle portait sur Lexa, Lincoln et même chacun des Trikrus. Elle se méfiait toujours d'eux, particulièrement de leur capitaine, mais elle commençait à percevoir, derrière les apparences et l'image qu'ils cherchaient à renvoyer, une bonté insoupçonnée. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître leur vrai caractère, et c'est sur cette idée qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain par Lexa qui s'énerva et balança quelque chose à travers la pièce. La blonde s'assit sur le lit et observa le pirate qui ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de soupirer. Lexa sembla la remarquer et leva la main dans un geste d'excuse.

\- Désolée, j'ai oublié que vous étiez là.

\- Une nouvelle contrariante ?

\- Ma vie est une succession de nouvelles contrariantes, je me demande pourquoi je m'étonne encore…

Clarke sourit devant le ton fataliste de la brune. Elle se leva et alla se changer derrière le paravent alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, ordonna Lexa.

Clarke passa la tête sur le côté pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. C'était un pirate qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir, sans jamais lui parler. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés tout comme sa barbe, il était musclé avec un visage dur avec de nombreuses cicatrices et portait dans le dos une hache imposante. Il devait avoir la trentaine environ.

\- Ingvar, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il s'agissait d'un Nordien, même si son physique ne laissait que peu de doute, son nom lui confirmait ses origines.

\- Je regardai l'entraînement de la princesse hier, expliqua-t-il, aucun doute qu'elle a fait des progrès techniquement mais elle reste encore maladroite…

\- Sa poigne n'est pas ferme, acquiesça Lexa.

Clarke soupira en se rappelant les nombreuses fois où Anya l'avait désarmé, lui valant de jolies ecchymoses sur les poignets. Elle s'était faite réprimander un bon nombre de fois, Anya ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette gène qui semblait habiter la princesse.

\- Je pense avoir compris le problème.

Clarke s'approcha, curieuse. Lexa quant à elle commençait à voir où le garçon voulait en venir. La brune attrapa une boussole et la lança à la blonde qui le réceptionna avec surprise.

\- Vous êtes gauchère, sourit Ingvar.

La blonde rougit comme un enfant surpris entrain de voler de la confiture, elle posa précipitamment la boussole sur le bureau.

\- Non, répondit-elle. C'est une coïncidence.

Il était mal vu à la cour d'être gauchère : aussi, depuis toute petite Clarke avait été forcé d'utiliser son autre main même si cela conduisait à de nombreuses maladresses. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était une tare, elle ne voulait pas que Lexa apprenne ce secret mais cela semblait trop tard. La brune s'était assise dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains devant elle, sur le bureau. Elle regarda la princesse dans les yeux, elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Ingvar ici présent est un redoutable guerrier Nordien. Il a prouvé plus d'une fois ses capacités sur le champ de bataille, que ce soit sous la bannière de son jarl ou sous mon pavillon.

Comme Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Lexa voulait en venir, l'homme attrapa son arme et la fit tourner dans sa main.

\- Je suis également gaucher, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je… commença Clarke.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que votre frère vous a dit, Clarke, la coupa Lexa, mais être gaucher n'est pas quelque chose de malsain, ce n'est pas une preuve que le démon vous habite ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie qu'il aie pu inventer. C'est juste une caractéristique qui vous définit, comme le fait d'être blonde.

\- En plus, lança Ingvar avec un clin d'œil, vu ton talent à l'épée avec ta mauvaise main, aucun doute que tu forcerais Anya à se donner à fond si tu acceptais ta nature et que tu t'entraînais.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Ici, vous êtes loin de la cour, reprit Lexa sans cesser de la regarder de son regard transperçant. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Personne ne vous jugera pour une chose aussi futile.

Accepter qui elle était ? On ne lui en avait jamais donné l'occasion.

Après avoir pris congé auprès de Lexa, Ingvar accompagna Clarke jusqu'à Anya pour lui expliquer la situation. La fausse blonde l'écouta avec attention tout en fixant en silence la princesse qui se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Elle finit par lui tendre une arme.

\- Bien, voyons voir. dit Anya en lui tendant une arme.

Clarke attrapa la poignée avec sa main gauche, immédiatement elle ne se sentit pas à l'aise.

\- C'est normal, lui dit Ingvar. Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de t'entraîner avec ta bonne main, mais crois moi, si je ne me suis pas trompé, tu seras vite capable de pousser An' dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Je demande à voir, répondit la fausse blonde en haussant un sourcil. Allez, princesse, en garde.

Son bras se mit rapidement à lui faire mal et ses gestes étaient maladroits, comme l'avait prévenu Ingvar. Cependant Anya sembla satisfaite, notamment car sa poigne était bien plus ferme.

\- Bien vu, In', lui dit la femme.

Le Norden sourit et posa un regard bienveillant sur Clarke avant de serrer son épaule d'un geste encourageant.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'a revoir les bases et tu seras une bretteuse hors du commun. An' fera du bon boulot avec toi.

Cette remarque sembla satisfaire la concernée qui décida de commencer immédiatement l'entraînement, et Clarke ne protesta pas malgré la douleur dans son épaule suivant avec attention les instructions de son mentor sous le regard d'Ingvar.

 **oooOoOoOooo**

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir et les pirates se vêtirent en conséquence, Octavia prêta une tenue adaptée à Clarke qui fut étonné de la qualité des habits. Elle caressait la fourrure blanche de son pourpoint.

\- C'est de la peau de loups blancs, expliqua la brune à Clarke. Nous en avons beaucoup en Norden et leur fourrure est très efficace contre le froid. Par contre, fais attention, ce n'est pas une tenue adéquate pour se battre.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de me battre, ça tombe bien.

\- On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, lui répondit Octavia avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent sur le pont, le froid s'était intensifié et le vent fit frissonner Clarke. Octavia ne semblait pas s'en soucier, peut être parce qu'elle était née sur ce continent. Le regard de la princesse se porta vers la barre où se tenait Lexa. Elle avait rangé chemises et pantalons de lin pour un pourpoint d'un mélange élégant de cuirs bordeaux et de fourrures sombres.

\- Jolies tenues.

Elles regardèrent Lincoln approcher, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Octavia rougir. Le second remit correctement le col de la jeune femme et arrêta sa main sur un petit écusson que la princesse n'avait pas remarqué. Il s'agissait d'un flocon doré sur fond noir. Il retira sa main et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi ne vous lancez-vous pas ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Arrêtes, vos regards en disent long…

\- Qu'importe, ce n'est pas le moment, trancha la brune en s'éloignant.

\- Plus on se rapproche du Norden, plus elle est distante, soupira Raven, elle ne me parle quasiment plus…

Les deux femmes fixèrent la brunette qui regardait l'horizon. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais si Octavia ne se confiait pas, elles ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

Le navire atteignit les côtes du Norden deux jours plus tard. Le voyage s'était passé sans accroc et Clarke avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à s'entraîner avec Anya. Elle avait l'impression que tout son entraînement précédent n'avait servis à rien tent elle se sentait maladroite, pourtant, Anya était plus que satisfaite. C'est courbaturée que Clarke observait la géographie particulière de ce pays. Les glaciers plongeaient dans la mer, donnant un spectacle unique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Les fjords, comme lui avait expliqué Ingvar, résultaient de la fonte des glaciers qui avaient ainsi permis à la mer de s'avancer dans les terres. Les villages étaient nombreux car l'accès à la mer était facile et la pêche était leur moyen de se nourrir.

\- Nous allons à Bifröst , lui apprit l'homme, il s'agit de la ville où siège notre roi.

\- Je croyais que le pays était fractionné en de nombreux clans.

\- Exact, chacun étant dirigé par un jarl. Mais au dessus d'eux, le roi les fédère, tant bien que mal. Disons que lorsqu'une nation menace les côtes, les clans savent écouter leur roi.

Clarke porta de nouveau son regard sur les côtes. Il s'agissait là d'un drôle de peuple, conclut-elle.

La neige les accueillit quand ils descendirent du bateau. Lexa donna ses ordres et elle se dirigea vers le château, Ingvar l'accompagnant avec Lincoln sur ses talons. De son côté,Anya, avec l'aide de Raven, organisa le déchargement de la cale et des ressources pillées au navire marchand. Clarke remarqua deux Nordiens qui fixaient le Fleimkepa. Elle allait le signaler quand elle vit Bellamy et Octavia se diriger vers eux. Au vu de leur comportement, ils se connaissaient et elle décida de ne pas y prêter d'avantage attention.

Ce n'est que le soir venu, quand les pirates se retrouvèrent à la taverne que Lincoln demanda où se trouvait Octavia. Personne ne sut lui répondre aussi Clarke s'approcha de lui, pouvant clairement lire l'inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Je l'ai vu, avec son frère. Ils ont parlé à des Nordiens et sont partis avec eux. J'ignorais qu'il fallait vous prévenir…

\- Non, ils connaissent du monde ici, soupira Lincoln, ils doivent être avec des amis, je ne devrais pas m'en faire.

\- Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont avec vous ? Demanda Lexa.

La question surpris le second qui réfléchit une seconde avant de lui répondre.

\- Cinq ans quasiment jour pour jour.

\- Et c'est elle qui m'a demandé si nous pouvions passer ici…

Lexa fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Elle regarda Clarke et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Avez-vous remarqué un quelconque détail ? Réfléchissez bien, c'est important.

\- Je… Non… Clarke fronça les sourcils. Si à vrai dire, j'ai remarqué que sur leurs vêtements il y avait le même écusson qu'Octavia… Le flocon…

\- Des Snikmorders, dit Ingvar. Alors, le moment est venu…

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Raven.

\- Nous devons vous parler de quelque chose, dit Lexa en regardant Raven puis Lincoln.

 **oooOoOoOooo**

Octavia avait revêtu la robe de cérémonie et son cœur la faisait souffrir. Elle regardait son poignard et le serra. C'était un cadeau de son capitaine peu de temps après qu'elle et son frère aient rejoins le Trikru. Une preuve de confiance et du lien qui les unissaient. Octavia avait chérit chaque moment passé sur le Fleimkepa, chaque seconde passé près de Lincoln mais le retour à la réalité, au devoir, était bien plus violent qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Bellamy entra. Il regarda sa sœur avec tendresse, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et cela le rongeait. Il aimait sa famille, il était fier de son sang mais il aimait également voir sa sœur heureuse et libre.

\- Tu…

\- Non, Bell', tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Elle posa son poignard sur le buffet et sortit de la chambre, elle devait tourner la page, aussi dur que cela était.

Octavia se tenait devant l'autel, face à l'homme que sa mère avait choisit pour elle. Il était grand, blond et barbu, un Nordien typique. Vadelmar était son nom. Il était le fils de la seconde famille la plus puissante du clan Snikmorder, après les Blaks. Fille du jarl, elle était promise depuis sa naissance à un homme valeureux à qui elle devrait donner des héritiers. Mais Octavia avait un talent pour le combat qui n'était égalé que par son frère et une soif d'aventure insatiable. Alors elle avait négocié avec sa mère. Cinq années de liberté totale où elle pourrait parcourir le monde comme bon lui semblait et vivre la vie qu'elle désirait, accompagnée de son frère. Elle avait croisé la route de Lexa et l'avait rejoint et avait mit ses talents de _morder_ , d'assassin, à sa disposition. Son temps était épuisé et sa mère lui avait rappelé avec un malin plaisir. Elle n'avait pas pu le dire à Lexa ou à Lincoln. Pas même à Raven. Ils n'auraient pas compris, pas acceptés. Ils seraient entrés en guerre avec le clan pour elle et elle refusait de les voir périr pour la protéger. c'est pourquoi, lorsque la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer le froid glaciale dans la demeure, elle sursauta. Lexa entra dans toute sa grandeur, comme seule elle savait le faire, par sa démarche, elle imposait le silence, par sa posture, elle forçait le respect. Derrière elle, Octavia vit Raven, Ingvar, Clarke et Lincoln. Elle devina que le reste du Trikru ne se trouvait pas loin, près à intervenir. Jamais Anya n'aurait laissé Lexa sans sa protection. Lincoln posa ses yeux sur la brune qui baissa immédiatement le regard, elle refusait qu'il la voit dans cette tenue, dans cette posture. Vadelmar se posta immédiatement entre sa future femme et les fauteurs de troubles. Ils ne devraient pas être là.

\- Capitaine, dit Bellamy en inclinant la tête. Ingvar.

Il se tenait non loin de sa sœur, une main sur la garde de son sabre. Lexa hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier alors qu'Ingvar lança un clin d'œil à Octavia. Les connaissances du guerrier Nordien sur les clans avaient grandement aidé.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Ingvar, souffla la femme brune qui se leva.

\- J'ai tout les droits, Aurora Blak, répondit-il en souriant. Je suis ici avec mon capitaine...

\- Vous êtes donc le capitaine du bateau sur lequel ma fille à servi, dit Aurora en se plaçant devant Lexa, pour lui bloquer le chemin.

\- A vrai dire, je suis avant tout son capitaine. Mais oui, le Fleimkepa est mon navire.

\- Ma fille avait passé un marché avec moi, gronda la femme. Elle n'est plus des vôtres.

\- Mhmh, je suis au courant de votre pacte stupide et malsain.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux, comment Lexa pouvait être au courant de cela ? Elle regarda son frère qui avait un sourire en coin même s'il n'intervenait pas. Son cœur se gonfla, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il avait chercher une solution pour l'aider. Mais cela signifiait mettre en danger leurs camarades.

\- Je ne sais que peu de chose sur les parents, grommela Raven, mais il ne me semble pas qu'une mère devrait faire ce genre de chantage à sa fille.

\- Je ne vous permet pas, petite…

Lexa leva la main pour faire taire la femme.

\- Votre fille, reprit Lexa en passant devant la femme, est liée à moi par un pacte…

\- Cela n'a aucun poids, gronda Aurora en attrapant Lexa par le col et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

Lincoln fit un mouvement mais Lexa lui intima de rester immobile d'un seul coup d'œil.

\- Vous, les Snikmorders, avez toujours été attachés aux traditions plus que de raison, reprit Lexa en se dégageant de la poigne de la femme. Préserver votre sang pur… Comment l'appelez-vous déjà ?

\- Blodpür, gronda Vadelmar en posant sa main sur sa hache. Et vous ne devriez pas sous estimer notre clan, _utlending_.

Lexa eut un rictus qui fit frisonner toute l'insistance, même ses propres hommes.

\- Que ce soit clair, toute étrangère que je suis, je ne viens pas vous demander la permission d'emmener Octavia sur mon bateau, je vous énonce les faits. Elle est liée à moi par le sang et aucune promesse ne changera cela.

\- Elle est promise à cet homme, s'emporta la mère de la jeune femme. Elle respectera la volonté de sa famille et honorera les siens !

\- Lexa, dit d'une voix tremblante Octavia, qui serra le cœur de Raven et de Clarke, le bien de mon clan passera toujours avant toi.

Lexa ferma les yeux et serra les poings alors qu'Aurora arborait un sourire victorieux. Le pirate se tourna et inspira profondément avant de demander d'une voix calme :

\- Brise le pacte dans ce cas, O'. Dis moi clairement que tu ne veux pas continuer ta vie sur mon navire, que tu ne veux plus de ce lien qui t'unis à moi mais également à tout ces gens qui te considère comme leur camarade. Brise ce que tu as construis durant ces cinq années, dis adieu à Raven et Lincoln.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! s'écria Octavia d'une voix pleine de détresse, des larmes dans les yeux. Ils vous tueront… vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables…

\- Et aurais-tu oublier de quoi nous sommes capables, Octavia ?

La tension était monté encore d'un cran, chaque Nordien présent posé sa main sur la garde de son arme. Le Trikru était en infériorité numérique mais ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, ne témoignant aucune hostilité visible. Seule Clarke paniquait à l'idée de devoir affronter ces guerriers imposants et surtout de tuer.

\- Selon nos coutumes, dit Ingvar d'une voix calme, le seul moyen de la libérer de cette engagement c'est qu'un autre prétendant défie cet homme et remporte le duel.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Ingvar, gronda Aurora.

Bellamy lança un regard reconnaissant au guerrier blond.

\- Personne ne s'opposerait à Vadelmar, dit un homme dans la foule, il est le plus grand guerrier de notre clan.

\- Tu m'oublies, Wilmar, grogna Bellamy. Si mon devoir et mon honneur ne m'en empêchaient pas, je briserais volontiers ton fils moi-même pour envisager de poser ses mains sur ma sœur, il n'y a qu'un homme que je juge digne de cet honneur et ce n'est pas cet imbécile qui te sert de progéniture !

Alors que des cris de mécontentement s'élevaient de la foule suite à sa provocation, Bellamy fixait Lincoln, Anya du mettre un coup de coude à son ami pour le faire réagir. Le grand guerrier s'approcha et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Moi Lincoln, second du Fleimkepa, je défis Vadelmar pour le cœur d'Octavia. Dans un duel à mort.

* * *

Et voilà. J'ai eu un peu de mal à introduire la partie sur le fait que Clarke est gauchère, j'espère que ça paraîtra plausible. Bilan sur Ingvar ?

Sinon, les voilà arrivé en Norden avec un gros morceau sur Octavia. Heureusement, les pirates sont arrivés à temps. Tout repose sur notre cher Lincoln. On en a pas fini avec ce continent… hostile.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.

Des Chabisous.


	10. Chapter 10 - Duel Nordien

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 10 où j'introduis encore (oui oui, courage) plusieurs informations sur cet univers. On en reparle un peu plus bas. C'est un chapitre encore plus long que les précédents alors bonne chance !

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.** Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.

Les mots en italique sont en Trigedasleng.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Duel nordien**

\- Moi Lincoln, second du Fleimkepa, je défis Vadelmar pour le cœur d'Octavia. Dans un duel à mort.

A ces mots, les nordiens avaient ri, la mère d'Octavia la première, mais l'ambiance avait rapidement regagner toute sa gravité devant le regard déterminé de Lincoln.

\- Es-tu sérieux ? Demanda Aurora.

\- Je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de mettre en jeu ma vie pour honorer mon capitaine ou protéger quelqu'un que j'aime.

Le silence s'était fait et Clarke ne put dissimuler le sourire qui lui venait malgré la situation.

\- C'est pas trop, grogna Lexa mais son visage était également souriant.

\- Connais-tu les capacités de notre clan ? Demanda la chef de clan. Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules mais Clarke remarqua le léger sourire qui animait le visage de Bellamy. Bien sur qu'il connaissait les Snikmorders, il avait même dit s'entraîner avec le brun mais il valait mieux garder cet atout dans sa main.

\- Peut-être que le jeune Vadelmar a trop peur pour relever le défis de mon second, lança Lexa.

Elle provoquait volontairement les nordiens, c'était une évidence pour Clarke. Ces derniers, cependant bien trop fiers, ne comprirent pas la manœuvre.

\- Mon fils gagnera ce défi, s'emporta Wilmar, et il épousera la jeune Blake ! Ce n'est sûrement pas une bande de pirates qui va changer nos plans !

\- Très bien, alors on se dit à ce soir pour le combat. En attendant, Octavia et Bellamy sont encore membre de mon équipage et vont nous accompagner.

\- Si vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser la possibilité de partir... commença Aurora.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de fuir, rétorqua Lincoln en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux. Je ne crains pas le combat et encore moins la mort..

\- Nous allons nous installer aux abords du village, conclut Lexa. Allons-y.

Elle se mit en route et tous la suivent à l'exception des deux Blake. Elle s'arrêta et lança par dessus son épaule :

\- Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux.

Bellamy attrapa sa sœur et la tira par la main. Quelques heures de liberté en plus avaient été gagnées, il ne fallait pas les gâcher.

ooOooOooOoo

Un campement simple fut installé aux abords du village d'Octavia et Bellamy. La jeune Blak s'était changée et isolée. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son poignard quand Raven et Clarke s'approchèrent.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, lui reprocha la jeune femme aux traits latino.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, lui lança Octavia, vous ne réalisez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqués !

Raven s'assit à côté de son amie alors que Clarke s'installait de l'autre. La blonde prit la parole.

\- Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps, dit-elle, mais c'est suffisant pour savoir qu'aucun Trikru ne t'abandonnera, quelque soit le danger.

\- Clarke a raison, reprit la latina, aucun de nous ne t'abandonnerais et tu le sais. Encore moins Lincoln. C'est dommage qu'il ai attendu ce genre d'incident pour enfin sauter le pas.

Octavia rougit et regarda le jeune homme qui discutait avec Lexa, Anya, Ingvar et Bellamy.

\- Il ne s'entraîne pas ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Non, cela ne ferait que le fatiguer, répondit Raven avant de se tourner vers Octavia. As-tu déjà vu Lincoln se battre ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Je veux dire vraiment se battre.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'abstint finalement. Après réflexion, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme combattre réellement, en ayant sa vie en jeu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait de quoi il était capable. Raven était une des plus anciennes dans l'équipage et connaissait bien chacun des membres.

\- Les tribus nomades du Kubra sont réputées pour leur férocité au combat et Lincoln est un digne héritier du sang de ses ancêtres, il n'est pas le bras droit de notre capitaine sans raison, crois moi. Lorsqu'il a un objectif en tête, rien ne l'arrête.

Elles fixèrent le kubrain qui ne semblait absolument pas stressé par le duel qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures à peine. Clarke voulait en apprendre plus sur Kubra, sur Lincoln, mais elle sentait que le moment était mal choisi, ainsi se contenta-t-elle de rassurer celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie.

ooOooOooOoo

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, Lexa ordonna à ses pirates de la suivre. C'est au côté de son capitaine que Lincoln se présenta devant Aurora. Il arborait des peintures de guerre sur le visage, propre aux nomades de Kubra, et avait un regard déterminé.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez renoncer, dit Aurora en le toisant.

Lexa ne répondit rien, laissant le soin au jeune homme de se défendre seul.

\- Êtes-vous déjà allée à Kubra ?

La question surprit la femme qui le regarda en silence.

\- Nous sommes un peuple qui, à l'instar du votre, subit des conditions climatiques difficiles : le désert n'est pas une terre accueillante, tout comme la toundra de votre pays. Cela nous a rendu rudes, nous n'avons qu'une parole et je ne crains pas la mort. Je me battrais pour celle que j'aime.

Octavia qui s'était placé non loin de sa mère ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Bellamy sourit. Lorsqu'Octavia avait fricoté avec Atom, il n'avait rien dit bien que peu enthousiaste, mais pour Lincoln s'était autre chose. Il était le seul qu'il jugeait digne de sa sœur, il respectait le kubrain pour tout ce qu'il représentait : la force, la loyauté, le courage, les valeurs et la justesse. Lincoln chuchota quelque chose à Lexa qui fronça les sourcils, mécontente mais Aurora prit la parole, l'empêchant de répondre à son second à qui elle décrocha un regard noir.

\- Ce duel est sacré, le résultat sera le jugement des dieux, le vainqueur sera celui qu'ils jugent le plus méritant pour ma fille, ainsi tout le monde devra respecter son issu, quel qu'il soit.

Elle fixa Lexa qui hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes croyances, ils respecteraient le combat de Lincoln. Aurora entama une prière en Nordien et Lexa regarda Lincoln dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'avises pas de mourir.

Elle alla retrouver ses pirates, placés légèrement à l'écart et fixa son second qui se mettait en place. Le combat avait lieu en extérieur, un cercle de pierre délimitant ce qui semblait être l'arène des combattants. Lorsque les nordiens eurent finis leur hommage aux dieux, Vadelmar se plaça en face du kubrain et dégaina les deux haches qui se trouvaient dans son dos.

\- Moi, Vadelmar, fils de Wilmar Eriksson, Snikmorder, je me bats en ce jour pour honorer ma famille, mon clan et mon père. Je me bats afin d'obtenir la main de celle qui m'est promise par le sang.

\- Moi, Lincoln le Kubrain, répondit-il d'une voix forte, devenu Lincoln du Trikru, second du Fleimkepa, je me bats en ce jour pour obtenir la liberté de la femme que j'aime, pour qu'elle soit enfin libre de choisir la vie qu'elle souhaite mener, à mes côtés ou non.

La déclaration du jeune homme fit frisonner l'assemblée tellement elle était pure et profonde. Il ne voulait pas soumettre Octavia, il voulait lui offrir la possibilité de vivre sa propre vie sans que personne ne lui impose quoique se soit, sans que son sang soit une malédiction pour elle.

\- Insinues-tu que nous la privons de son libre arbitre ? Gronda Vadelmar.

\- Je l'affirme, répondit son adversaire. Lui avez-vous demandé ce qu'elle voulait ? Connais-tu seulement quelque chose de personnel sur elle ? J'ai vécu cinq ans en sa compagnie, là où tu l'as côtoyée durant des années et je suis convaincu d'en connaître bien plus sur elle que toi, que chacun d'entre vous, excepté son frère.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

Lincoln ne répondit que par un sourire ce qui finit d'énerver l'homme

\- Tu vas payer ton insolence…

\- Commencez, ordonna Aurora.

Le nordien serra les mains sur les manches de ses haches et se jeta sur Lincoln qui dégaina son sabre et para le coup dans un bruit sourd avant de faire un bond sur le côté afin d'éviter la seconde arme. Les échanges étaient violents et Clarke entendit Anya demander à Lexa par dessus le choc des aciers :

\- Va-t-il l'utiliser ?

La princesse fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi elles parlaient.

\- Il m'a dit que non, soupira Lexa. Son honneur le perdra, respecter de telles traditions…

\- C'est sa façon de prouver à tous qu'il tient à Octavia, soupira Raven.

\- Comme si quelqu'un en doutait, grogna Anya. Cela va juste compliquer encore plus ce duel.

Le pirate se faisait acculer, son adversaire n'avait rien à lui envier niveau force et abattait avec force ses deux haches le forçant à encaisser les coups avec difficultés. L'inquiétude de Raven et Anya gagna rapidement la blonde ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant au sort du jeune homme. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir Octavia obliger de rester ici, loin des personnes qu'elle aimait.

Le nordien trouva une ouverture au moment ou Lincoln paraît un autre coup et envoya sa hache sur le flan du pirate. Ce dernier eu tout juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour limiter les dégâts que la lame entaillait son flan. S'il ne laissa paraître aucune douleur sur son visage et se remit en position, ses gestes plus lourds témoignaient d'une gêne. Octavia regardait le duel avec angoisse, serrant dans ses mains le poignard de Lexa. Si Lincoln venait à perdre, elle ne laisserait pas Vadelmar la toucher. Elle avait pris sa décision et en reviendrait pas dessus. Sur le visage habituellement impassible de Lexa, l'inquiétude se lisait alors que le Kubrain continuait à se défendre.

\- Il n'est pas à l'aise, lâcha Clarke.

Ce n'était pas une question et elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse.

\- Lincoln se bat à la lance, dit Raven en poussant un cri alors qu'une fois encore, la hache du nordien frôlait le corps de Lincoln.

\- Contre un adversaire de cet envergure, cela aurait été encore plus difficile, conclut Anya.

Lincoln se jeta à terre pour éviter un nouvel assaut et réussit à entailler profondément la jambe de son adversaire qui laissa échapper un grognement. Clarke se redressa et serra ses mains contre elle, soulagée.

Cependant, la joie fut de courte durée car l'instant d'après la hache se figea dans le ventre du pirate qui chancela et tomba à genoux, l'épée toujours dans la main. Lexa se tendit mais ne réagit pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur son second, aucun Trikru ne bougeaient ou ne parlaient, tous observaient la scène en silence, comme résignés.

\- Non ! Hurla Octavia en serrant son poignard jusqu'à avoir les phalanges blanchis.

Lincoln tourna la tête et lui lança un sourire triste, il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche mais la brune le coupa.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, imbécile de kubrain ! Tu ne peux pas enfin te déclarer et mourir comme un chien derrière ! J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais par plaisir, soupira Lincoln en fermant les yeux.

\- Finalement, tu n'étais qu'une grande gueule, dit Vadelmar en posant sa hache sur la gorge du pirate tout en fixant Octavia.

- _J'ai encore besoin de toi également, Lincoln._

Lexa n'avait pas parlé fort mais la phrase parvînt jusqu'au Kubrain. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Octavia et Lexa avaient besoin de lui, il ne pouvait perdre ici. Il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa la hache par la lame, se coupant les mains avant de tirer violemment dessus et de désarmer le nordien qui avait baissé sa garde. Alors que ce dernier chancelait, Lincoln attrapa le manche de l'arme et lui trancha la gorge. Le grand blond laissa échapper un gargouillement de surprise avant de s'effondrer, face contre le sol, son sang créant une flaque autour de son corps. Lincoln lâcha la hache et resta à genoux, alors que Wilmar courut auprès du cadavre de son fils en hurlant.

\- Les dieux ont tranchés, dit Ingvar. Même toi, tu ne peux ignorer leur jugement : Lincoln a gagné la liberté d'Octavia.

\- Tu trahirais ta famille ? Lança la mère à la fille.

\- Ma famille ça n'a jamais été toi qui n'a jamais pris le temps de me connaître. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Ma famille,c'est Bellamy. Et eux.

Cette dernière leva le menton, la regardant avec fierté, elle montra sur son avant bras la marque du Trikru qui l'ornait. Elle passa devant sa mère avant de se précipiter auprès de Lincoln qui chancelait. Bellamy le rattrapa alors que Clarke et Nyko accouraient déjà.

\- Merci, dit le brun.

\- Vous êtes du Trikru, quel second j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas agi.

\- Merci d'aimer ma sœur, reprit Bellamy alors que le kubrain perdait connaissance.

Clarke inspecta rapidement la plaie et lança un regard inquiet à Lexa qui fit signe à ses pirates de saisir Lincoln. Alors que ces derniers s'éloignaient rapidement en direction du bateau, le capitaine resta face à Aurora. Elle se pencha en avant afin que seule la femme l'entende et lui dit d'une voix glaciale qui la fit frissonner.

\- Octavia et Bellamy font partis de mes pirates, Snikmorder. Si jamais tu t'en reprends à eux d'une quelconque manière, tu subiras ma colère.

Lexa se retourna alors que la femme lui lançait :

\- Je ne vous crains pas.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit les pupilles rouges du pirate se poser sur elle.

\- Vous devriez pourtant.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ne vit pas Aurora tomber à genoux et regarder sa silhouette, elle ne l'entendit pas murmurer :

\- Xaphan…

ooOooOooOoo

Clarke s'activait à changer les pansements de Lincoln avec l'aide de Nyko, S'il était tiré d'affaire pour l'instant, il fallait à tout prix éviter une infection qui lui serait fatale.

\- C'est une chance de t'avoir à bord, dit Nyko alors qu'il terminait le bandage sur une des mains du kubrain. Sans toi, ni Lincoln, ni Atom ne s'en seraient tirés.

\- Tu les as maintenus en vie pendant bien des années sans moi, remarqua Clarke.

Nyko sembla hésiter un instant à lui répondre, quand il le fit, Clarke eut l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité.

\- Non sans aide, je ne suis pas médecin, tout juste chaman. Mes capacités de guérisseurs sont limitées, et l'Araashi n'est pas un pays développé technologiquement.

\- Tu es donc araashian.

Nyko hocha la tête avant de regarder Lincoln longuement.

\- Nous sommes ennemi de part nos pays à l'origine mais sous la bannière de Lexa nous sommes frères. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de comprendre notre fonctionnement, nos liens, nos caractères mais crois moi… Lincoln est quelqu'un de bien. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. De les avoir sauvé.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce laissant Clarke seule avec les deux blessés. Une fois encore, la loyauté du chaman la surprit. N'y avait-il aucun doute dans le cœur des Trikrus ? Elle posa ses yeux sur Lincoln, bras droit de Lexa, il semblait prêt à l'impossible pour elle, pour eux. Il dormait paisiblement mais Clarke avait eut du mal à le stabiliser. Ses connaissances revenaient plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop pour pouvoir le renouveler seul. Lorsqu'elle l'avait expliqué à Octavia qui n'avait pas voulu quitter son chevet, cette dernière était allé cherché Lexa. Le capitaine les avait congédiées alors, ordonnant à une Blake épuisée d'aller se reposer et un peu d'intimité avec son second. Clarke avait du être emmenée de force par un Ingvar hilare, refusant de laisser son patient un instant sans surveillance dans une situation si critique. « Aie confiance en Lexa » lui avait-il dit. La princesse avait du prendre sur elle pour ,ne pas le frapper et retourner auprès du jeune homme mais quand Lexa lui avait laissé la place et qu'elle avait pu retourner au chevet du mourant, ce dernier avait reprit des couleurs et semblait plus apte à recevoir des soins. Elle avait pu le soigner mais se demandait ce qu'avait fait Lexa. Finalement, peu importe parce que cela avait sans aucun doute sauvé Lincoln. Clarke soupira et chassa temporairement ses doutes pour se focaliser sur le présent. Elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait le plus : sauver des vies. Son frère lui avait interdit l'accès à l'hôpital, lui avait même retiré sa raison d'être. Elle ne pouvait plus aider le peuple directement, comme elle aimait le faire. Ici, sur le Fleimkepa, non seulement on ne lui reprochait pas d'être gauchère, on lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle aimait, plus encore, on l'encourageait, on la félicitait. Elle pouvait enfin être elle-même, au sein d'un équipage de pirate, elle, la princesse Clarke d'Arkadia. Elle repensa à Kane et ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle commençait à se dire que le chef de la garde avait vraiment eu une excellente idée en l'envoyant sur ce navire. Il connaissait Lexa, il l'appréciait et la respectait même s'ils étaient ennemis. Il avait vu en elle le potentiel nécessaire pour aider la princesse à s'épanouir. Il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner

Un bruit à la porte la tira de ses pensées et Octavia entra. Elle s'était reposée quelques heures à peine mais avait bien meilleure mine. Le kubrain ne s'était pas réveillé depuis sa perte de connaissance ainsi Octavia n'avait pas pu le remercier d'avoir gagné sa liberté. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler d'eux.

\- Je peux rester ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien sur, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de t'avoir à ses côtés à son réveil.

Octavia rougit et s'avança, elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Atom et déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui se réveilla.

\- Agréable réveil, sourit-il.

\- Atom… soupira Octavia.

Le jeune homme se remettait lentement mais sûrement de ses blessures, il avait longuement parlé avec Lexa qui ne lui avait omis aucun détail.

A priori préserver ses pirates blessés n'était pas dans sa politique.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Octavia sembla hésiter, Atom et elle avait eu une courte histoire, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Mais le regard chaleureux du jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Cela a toujours été une évidence, O', même pour moi.

\- Pas terrible, mais il est stable.

\- Bien, je devrais le tuer s'il te fait du mal…

Atom ferma les yeux et sembla se rendormir au bout de quelques minutes, son corps ayant encore besoin de temps et de repos pour guérir parfaitement. Octavia lui caressa la joue et alla auprès de Lincoln dont elle prit la main avec délicatesse pour ne pas ouvrir ses plaies.

\- Tu n'es qu'un grand _imbécile_ , tu aurais pu en finir si rapidement…

\- Mais cela n'aurait eu aucune valeur auprès de ton clan et de tes dieux…

La voix faible du garçon attira immédiatement Clarke qui accourut vérifier l'état du kubrain. Elle ne pensait pas possible qu'il reprenne connaissance avant des jours mais les réflexes qu'il présenta la rassurèrent. Lincoln était sacrément résistant. Elle sortit afin de leur laisser une intimité durement mérité.

\- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que peuvent penser les dieux ?

\- Je ne me ficherais jamais de ce qui te concerne, Octavia.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration alors que le kubrain inspirait profondément.

\- Ta mère.. ?

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, tu ne lui a pas laissé de porte de secours. Ces duels sont sacrés, même pour elle. De plus, je crois que Lexa lui a foutu la trouille…

\- Pourtant elle ne semble pas être du genre à craindre qui que se soit, remarqua Lincoln.

\- Tout le monde craint Xaphan.

Lincoln sembla réfléchir tout en caressant la main d'Octavia avant de lancer sur un ton amusé :

\- Les nordiens sont tout de même un peuple bien étrange…

\- Hey ! S'offusqua faussement la brune en appréciant ce contact.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuses ? Tu as frôlé la mort…

\- Peut être, mais crois moi, ça en valait le coup. Tu es libre de choisir ta vie maintenant et si tu souhaites partir…

Octavia le fit taire en se penchant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le baiser était tendre mais elle sentit son corps s'éveiller à ce contact dont elle avait rêvé depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle était à sa place, à ses côtés, elle le sentait.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop, Lincoln le Kubrain, si je suis ravie de rester à tes côtés, ton capitaine risque quand même de te passer un savon pour ton comportement.

Lincoln blêmit immédiatement à cette remarque, arrachant un rire à la Blake.

ooOooOooOoo

Lorsque Clarke sortit sur le pont, elle remarqua que le soleil s'était levé et la fatigue tomba d'un coup. Elle avait veillé sur Lincoln toute la nuit sans faiblir et le contrecoup se faisait sentir.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Elle sursauta et remarqua Lexa qui fixait la jeune fille de son regard vif.

\- Lincoln est réveillé, lui apprit-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit spontanément Lexa avant de la fixer.

Clarke leva un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Je ne doutais pas que cela arriverait. Même si il m'a quand même fichu une sacré peur, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ainsi, la grande Lexa craindrait quelque chose ?

\- La liste est même longue, ria la femme en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Mais ne le dites à personne, ça ternirait ma réputation de pirate sans cœur et sans peur.

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant de se placer à ses côtés et de fixer le quai. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une troupe armée se diriger vers le navire. Ils furent accueillis par Anya qui les toisa en croisant les bras.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Par le présent courrier, commença le chef de l'escadron, nous venons arrêter le dénommé Lincoln de Kubra.

\- Pour quel motif ?

\- Le meurtre du vénérable Vadelmar Eriksson, fils de Wilmar Eriksson.

\- Conneries, gronda Anya, le duel était tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

\- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, veuillez demander à Lincoln de Kubra de nous suivre.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible.

Lexa sauta depuis le bateau sur le quais, se retrouvant au côté d'Anya qui bouillonnait de colère, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme et reprit :

\- Lincoln du Trikru, reprit Lexa en insistant sur le titre de son second, n'est pas sen état de se déplacer.

\- Alors nous allons avoir un problème, dit le soldat en dégainant son arme, imité par ses subordonnés.

Lexa eut un sourire glacial.

\- Crois moi gamin, tu n'as pas envie qu'on en vienne aux mains. Dis moi plutôt de qui vient ton ordre.

\- Du roi en personne.

\- Bien, alors je vais aller lui dire quelques mots. Ingvar, cria-t-elle.

L'homme apparut immédiatement.

\- Tu restes ici, tu gères le navire en mon absence et celle de Linc'. Tiens toi prêt à mettre les voiles à mon retour.

Il hocha la tête et commença à donner ses ordres.

\- _Anya, tu m'accompagnes. Je ne fais pas confiance au roi._

 _\- Moi non plus,_ répondit simplement la femme en regardant d'un air mauvais les soldats

Lexa fit signe à Clarke.

\- Vous vous reposerez plus tard, nous avons un roi à vous présenter.

* * *

Et voilà. Pas trop perdu ? Entre Arkadia, Norden, Kubra et Ashia (et il en reste bien d'autre), je me dis que ce n'est pas toujours évident, si besoin je vous ferais un résumé du monde (géographiquement et succinctement parce que politiquement et en détail vous le découvrirez en même temps que notre jeune princesse), à vous de voir.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre honorable Lincoln qui n'utilise à priori pas toutes ses capacités pour ne pas offenser des dieux qui ne sont pas les siens au risque d'y perdre la vie ?

Et on a encore plus de mystère autour de notre Lexa !

On se retrouve bientôt pour la rencontre avec le roi du Norden.

Des chabisous.


	11. Chapter 11 - Le roi du Norden

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 11 qui apporte quelques précisions supplémentaire sur le Norden. Il m'a donné beaucoup de difficulté, pour ça que j'ai autant de retard… mais vous avez l'habitude !

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.** Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.

Les mots en italique sont des mots scandinaves.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le roi de Norden**

Ingvar regardait les trois femmes s'éloigner quand Raven alla le rejoindre. Elle s'accouda à ses côtés et fixa les demeures de la capitale.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Le nordien lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage.

\- Difficile à dire, je n'étais pas revenu depuis que j'ai été banni. J'aime être sur l'océan avec vous, je me considère pleinement Trikru mais… Le Norden reste mon pays.

\- Personne ne te reproche d'aimer ton pays, Ingvar.

\- Lexa ne sait pas ce que c'est.

\- peut être, mais notre capitaine n'est pas du genre à blâmer pour quelque chose qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Les trois femmes suivaient le groupes de soldats en silence et Clarke en profita pour observer la ville. La capitale du Norden n'était pas aussi imposante que celle d'Arkadia avec ses chaumières en bois et ses chemins de terres et de neige, définitivement rien de comparable à ce que la blonde connaissait.

\- Comment est leur roi ? demanda Clarke.

\- C'est un homme de caractère, répondit Anya alors que Lexa semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il en faut pour réussir à fédérer tous les clans face à un ennemi commun. Il n'est pas réputé pour sa patience mais c'est un homme juste.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- On a eu à faire à lui plusieurs fois, dit Lexa, sortant de son silence. C'est un des rares souverains à nous tolérer à sa cours.

La demeure du roi n'avait, à l'instar du reste de la ville, n'avait rien d'imposant. Il s'agissait d'une grande chaumière à l'apparence banale, gardées par quelques hommes. Lexa n'attendit pas que la troupe de soldats qui les avaient escorté ne l'invite à entrer et pénétra sans hésitation dans la bâtisse, suivi d'Anya et Clarke. L'intérieur était plus chaleureux que ce à quoi s'attendait la princesse. Au centre se dressait un grand feu réchauffant ans difficulté la pièce, de part et d'autre de celui-ci se trouvaient de grandes tables en bois où siégeaient quelques nordiens, sur les murs, de nombreuses peaux et armes faisaient office de décoration et enfin, en face de l'entrée, de l'autre côté de ce même feu, se trouvait une estrade surplombé d'un homme sur un trône. Lexa traversa la pièce, monta l'estrade et se planta devant l'homme qui devait être le roi du Norden. Elle ne s'inclina pas, ses yeux témoignant sa colère. Anya se plaça à côté de son capitaine alors que la blonde préféra prendre un peu de recul. Le roi était brun et barbu avec des mèches blanches ici et là, ses yeux sombres reflétaient une intelligence et un sens de l'observation assidu, des rides, témoignant de son âge, la cinquantaine peut être, entouraient ces derniers. Il laissa un moment son regard sur Clarke avant de reporter son attention sur le capitaine du Fleimkepa et d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole avant que Lexa ne le coupa.

\- De quel droit convoques-tu mon second, Gustus Jansson? Gronda-t-elle.

Les nordiens présents poussèrent un cri de mécontentement devant la familiarité de la jeune femme mais le roi, lui, ne sembla pas s'en offusquer outre mesure.

\- Une accusation de meurtre pèse sur sa personne, dit le roi de sa voix grave, un jugement doit avoir lieu et j'en suis le décisionnaire.

\- Idiotie, grogna Lexa. Qui est l'inconscient qui porte ses accusations ?

\- Moi.

Wilmar sortit de l'ombre, son visage était gonflé et rougit par les larmes et la colère, il lança un regard haineux aux pirates.

\- Mon fils a été assassiné !

\- Lincoln a tué votre fils dans un duel officiel.

La voix de Lexa tremblait sous la colère et ses yeux s'animèrent une fois encore.

\- Ce combat était déloyal , mon fils n'aurait jamais du le perdre !

Lexa attrapa l'homme par le col et le souleva sans difficulté, plongeant ses yeux brûlant de rage dans ceux apeurés de son vis à vis. Les nordiens esquissèrent un mouvement mais leur roi leur fit signe de se tenir à l'écart.

\- Lincoln a défié votre fils selon vos lois, en respectant vos coutumes, il s'est mis inutilement en danger afin de se montrer digne d'Octavia Blak aux yeux de vos dieux. Et il a gagné. Alors je t'interdis, _cloporte,_ de remettre en cause l'honneur de mon second devant moi ou n'importe quel membre de mon équipage. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter, nordien, car comme je l'ai signifié à Aurora, je tuerais de mes mains les personnes qui s'en prendront à Lincoln ou Octavia. Et crois moi, ça sera très long et douloureux.

L'assemblée entière frissonna suite à la tirade de Lexa et Clarke resta interdite. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude du comportement inconstant et violent de la femme et avec du recul, elle la trouvait… Intrigante. Surtout lorsqu'elle prenait la défense de ses amis et que ses yeux semblaient s'enflammer.

\- Il suffit, gronda Gustus. Tu es ici sur mes terres, Heda, ne l'oublie pas. Bien que tu sois la bienvenue, ceux sont mes lois qui s'applique et seul moi suis en mesure de proclamer une sentence.

Le capitaine lâcha l'homme qui tomba sur le sol. Il se releva avec difficulté et se donna tant bien que mal contenance avant de s'adresser à Gustus.

\- Mon roi, commença-t-il, comme vous avez pu en être témoin, ces pirates sont caractériels ! Lorsque ce Lincoln a appris le mariage de mon fils avec octavia Blak, il a perdu le contrôle et à lâchement assassiner mon fils… Mon seul héritier ! Je demande que justice soit faîte.

Lexa serra les poings et Gustus leva la main pour lui demander de se calmer. Il fixa Wilmar de son regard sombre.

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi est capable le Trikru, sa réputation n'est plus à faire. J'aimerai entendre les deux versions. Calmement.

Lexa grogna et se tourna vers Clarke, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que fit la blonde sans cacher son embarras. Le roi ne cacha pas son intérêt pour la jeune femme mais laissa le pirate poursuivre.

\- Je te présente Clarke d'Arkadia, elle fait voile avec nous depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je pense que sa parole aura tout le poids que tu demandes pour tes jugements et qu'elle sera te raconter avec justesse les faits.

\- Bien, acquiesça Gustus, Clarke d'Arkadia, jurez-vous de me transmettre les faits dans l'exactitude de leur déroulement ?

\- Je le jure, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûr d'elle.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit, le roi sembla prendre quelques instants pour bien tout assimiler. Clarke avait bien parlé et le roi semblait avoir saisit la situation. Il se tourna ensuite vers Wilmar.

\- Est-ce là la vérité ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Jures-tu devant les dieux, Wilmar Eriksson, que ce que m'a raconté cette jeune femme n'est qu'une affabulation de son invention ? Que Lincoln du Trikru n'est qu'un assassin sans valeur ? Réponds.

L'homme sembla hésiter un instant et cela suffit au roi pour trancher. Il agita la main et des gardes se saisirent de l'homme qui blêmit et fit mine de se débattre sans grande conviction. Le roi se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa ses doigts, il fixa Wilmar droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es dans un beau merdier, Wilmar Eriksson, du clan Snikmorder. Je conçois parfaitement que la douleur de la perte d'un enfant peu brouiller un esprit mais accuser à tord un homme qui s'est distinguer aux yeux de nos dieux…

\- Ce n'est qu'un _utelnding_ , le ton déchirant de l'homme serra le cœur de Clarke, quel importance nos dieux peuvent bien lui trouver ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de remettre en question leur jugement. Emmenez le hors de ma vue, je vais réfléchir à sa sentence. Et que tout le monde sorte à l'exception des pirates.

ooOooOooOoo

Personne ne prit la peine de contester les ordres du roi et tous quittèrent la demeure, le laissant seul face aux Trikrus. Durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures à Clarke, Lexa et le roi se dévisagèrent. Finalement, il se leva et serra l'avant bras du capitaine avec un sourire avant d'en faire autant avec Anya. L'atmosphère avait radicalement changé, la tension laissant place à la bonne humeur.

\- Désolé pour cette comédie, grogna Gustus en s'asseyant à une table, imité par les deux pirates, mais les convenances ont la peau dure ici.

\- Je pensais ce que j'ai dis, Gus, dit Lexa. Si un des Snikmorders s'en prend à l'un des miens, je le tuerais.

\- Je sais bien et j'aimerais éviter cela. Laisse moi m'occuper de mes sujets, je trouverais comment raisonner Aurora Blak.

\- Si elle est aussi têtue que ses enfants, ça risque d'être peine perdu, lança Anya avec un sourire.

Un rire échappa au roi qui reporta son attention sur le capitaine.

\- Toujours aussi resplendissante, Lexa.

\- Toujours pas intéressée par toi, rétorqua cette dernière avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ne m'en veux pas de continuer d'espérer. Avoir une reine avec ton charisme et tes dons, que rêver de mieux…

\- Une femme qui t'aimerait ? Suggéra Anya.

\- Haha, oui, certainement.

Un silence agréable s'installa alors et Clarke prit le temps d'observer la scène. L'affection que portait les deux pirates au roi était réciproque.

\- Comment va Ingvar ? Demanda-t-il.

Lexa sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

\- Lexa, tu sais pertinemment que je ne veux pas sa mort.

\- Il va bien, il s'est parfaitement intégré à l'équipage mais je pense qu'au fond de lui son pays et son père lui manque. Tu devrais aller le voir, Gus.

\- J'ai quelques informations à ce sujet, mais d'abord présente moi ton nouveau pirate. Clarke d'Arkadia. Tu me sembles bien différente de la racaille habituelle que Lexa récupère.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua faussement Anya.

\- Clarke n'est pas un de mes pirates, expliqua Lexa, mais nous avons un intérêt commun et en profitons. Connais-tu l'empereur d'Arkadia ?

\- Un homme peu recommandable, répondit Gustus en se remémorant sa rencontre avec le souverain en question. Mais d'une intelligence redoutable… Il est peu recommandable de l'avoir comme ennemi.

\- Vous êtes donc alliés ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Lui et moi sommes extrêmement différent, nous préférons nous ignorer, sans faire du tords à l'autre. Pourquoi ces questions Lexa ? Tu ne t'intéresses pas à la politique habituellement.

\- Tous ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Finn me concerne, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais à vrai dire ces questions concerne plutôt Clarke, vois-tu, elle est la jeune sœur de ce cher empereur.

Le regard intrigué de Gustus se fit plus insistant, comme s'il cherchait la preuve de cette révélation sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Il finit par sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa.

\- J'ignorais que tu faisais dans les enlèvements.

\- Je n'exclus aucune activité mais tu te fourvoies, Clarke est avec moi de son plein gré. J'ai passé un marché et je vais l'aider à réunir quelques alliés qui lui permettrons de monter sur le trône que son frère souille.

\- Parfois, j'oublie tes origines.

\- Souvent j'aimerais les oublier également.

\- Je comprend bien l'enjeu de votre venue ici, dit Gustus à Clarke. Vous comptez sur la réputation sanglante de votre frère pour renforcer votre légitimité et obtenir du soutien.

\- Non, dit Clarke d'un ton sec, surprenant tout le monde. Vous n'y êtes pas, seigneur de Norden. Je n'ai aucunement de légitimité à prouver à qui que se soit, je suis l'héritière de Jack Griffin, dixième empereur d'Arkadia, personne ne remettra jamais cela en doute dans mon pays. Je ne voulais même pas du trône mais mon frère… Sa folie est devenu bien trop important et il ne prend plus de décision pour le peuple mais uniquement pour servir ses propres intérêts.

\- Devenir impératrice pour redonner le bonheur à votre peuple ? Voici un vision bien utopique, jeune princesse, voir naïve.

\- Utopique je le suis et je n'ai pas honte mais naïve… Je ne peux plus me permettre de l'être maintenant que je suis sur le Fleimkepa. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour prouver que je suis digne de mon trône, je vous le répète, mais car j'ai besoin d'apprendre à gouverner, j'ai besoin d'apprendre à mener une guerre de pouvoir. J'ai besoin d'hommes et de connaissance. Et cela commence avec vous si vous le voulez bien.

Elle se tenait bien droite et son discours avait animé quelque chose dans le cœur de chacune des personnes présentes. Lexa la fixait avec intérêt, un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres. Clarke avait énormément changés en quelques semaines, elle ferait une meneuse exemplaire qui animerait les cœurs de ses soldats, le capitaine en était convaincu.

\- Quand je vous écoute, jeune Clarke d'Arkadia, ce n'est pas une enfant que j'entends mais une future impératrice et j'ai envie de croire en vos projets aussi fous qu'ils soient. Si je ne peux parler au nom de mon pays et de mes jarls, je vous assure que le clan Jansson vous soutiendra. J'ai cependant une requête…

\- Nous y voilà, grogna Lexa. Bien je t'écoute.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, ma demande a directement un intérêt pour toi. J'ai une piste sur l'affaire d'Ingvar mais je ne peux demander à mes hommes d'enquêter vu que je l'ai officiellement banni.

\- Tu voudrais que l'on s'en charge pour toi.

L'homme se leva et se plaça devant le feu.

\- Ingvar a été piégé je n'en n'ai jamais douté, sinon pourquoi l'aurais-je seulement bannit ? L'accusation méritait la peine de mort mais…

\- Mais c'est ton fils et tu ne peux concevoir qu'il ai monter ce complot.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, Ingvar serait le prince du Norden ?

\- Très peu de personne savent pour notre lien de sang, continua l'homme, les gens qui l'ont piégé l'ignoraient mais cela élimine peu de suspect… Deux ans que je cherche des informations sur cette histoire, que je cherche à qui aurait profité l'écartement d'Ingvar de mon entourage. J'ai reçu cette lettre il y a peu…

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et la tendit à Lexa qui l'attrapa avant de 'l'ouvrir pour la lire.

\- Ça peut très bien être une fausse information.

\- Oui mais si c'est la vérité… Tu seras m'apporter les preuves non ?

\- Pour accepter d'aider Clarke, tu me demandes donc de discréditer ton fils qui est un de mes hommes.

Gustus eut un sourire sincère.

\- Acceptes-tu ?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Nous nous chargeons de ça, dit elle en montrant la lettre, tu n'auras qu'à commencé à expliquer le fonctionnement de ton pays à Clarke en attendant.

Celle-ci allait rétorquer mais Lexa était déjà entrain de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Tu lui diras…

\- Tu pourras bientôt lui dire en face, Gus, patience et aie confiance en moi.

Le roi soupira et se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Vous êtes le père d'Ingvar ?

\- Oui, mais gardez le pour vous je vous prie. Sa vie est déjà suffisamment mouvementé sans que cette information soit connu.

\- Comment en être arrivé à devoir bannir votre fils ? De ce que j'ai vu, c'est un homme droit.

\- Il est le meilleur guerrier nordien sans aucun doute cela attise les jalousies. Il était mon bras droit et il avait gagner ce droit bien avant que je sache qu'il s'agissait de mon fils. Il a été piégé mais par chance Lexa m'a offert une porte de sortie en le prenant dans son équipage. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'exécuter…

\- Racontez moi.

\- Cela n'a rien de passionnant mais soit.

ooOooOooOoo

Deux ans auparavant, Norden, capitale.

Ingvar entra dans la demeure de son père , son casque sous le bras. La neige de ses bottes laissait des marques sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son roi. Il revenait tout juste de son excursion dans le pays d'Ashia et avait amassé de nombreuses fortunes et comme la coutume le voulait, chaque clan venait donner un tribut au roi. Ses hommes portaient de nombreux coffres et Ingvar sentait le regard haineux de ses confrères à son passage mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'agenouilla devant Gustus qui se tenait dans son trône et l'observait d'un regard neutre. Peu de personne savait quel était le lien entre les deux hommes et les deux concernés avaient convenus d'un commun accord que s'était mieux ainsi.

\- Ingvar, mon ami, comment s'est passé ton voyage.

\- Bien mon roi, les dieux étaient avec nous et nous avons pu rapporter bons nombres trésors. Voici un avant goût des richesses que nous t'apportons…

A ces mots, les hommes d'Ingvar ouvrirent les coffres laissant apparaître de grandes richesses ce qui laissa l'assemblée complètement abasourdit, le roi comprit. Une fois le choc passé, ce dernier se ressaisit et sourit à son fils.

\- Eh bien, une fois encore tu nous épates mon ami. Viens, joins toi à moi à ma table, raconte moi ton voyage.

La relation privilégié entre les deux hommes rendaient jaloux plus d'un clan. Ingvar était un orphelin que le clan Jansson avait recueillit. Partis de rien, Ingvar avait montré un vrai talent pour les combats et il avait rapidement gravit les échelons jusqu'à rencontrer Gustus, le chef du clan. Les exploits du jeune soldat avait intrigué le futur roi et il avait demandé à le rencontrer. Quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, il n'avait eu aucun doute quant aux origines du jeune homme, la tâche de naissance qu'ils partageait à l'arrière de la cuisse éliminant les quelques doutes. Suite à cette rencontre, Gustus avait souvent pris des nouvelles d'Ingvar qui ne cessait de faire parler de lui par ses prouesses sur le champ de bataille et sur les mers. Il devint un homme important du clan et lorsque Gustus réussit à devenir roi, il devint un homme important du Norden. Si Gustus avait de nombreux ennemis, ceux qui jalousait la place d'Ingvar était tout aussi nombreux et c'est au banquet, le soir du retour de ce dernier qu'on le piégea. Ce ne fut pas particulièrement élaboré : seulement du poison dans le vin qu'il offrit au roi qu'un goûteur ingurgita. Il ne s'en remit jamais. Les accusations avaient fusé et prit de court Gustus qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de punir Ingvar. La mort aurait du être son châtiment mais le navire de Lexa permit au roi de le bannir, lui évitant le pilori. Il était innocent mais ne pouvait le prouver, il avait du fuir dans le déshonneur jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à cette fameuse lettre qui rappelait un fait des plus troublants au roi. L'honneur de son fils serait laver.

* * *

Et oui, il semblerait que nos pirates ne soit pas près de partir du Norden, l'occasion de blanchir Ingvar de ce coup monté est inespéré..

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus parce que bon dieu qu'il a été galère pour moi !

A très vite et des chabisous !


	12. Chapter 12 - Le banni

Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 12 à la bourre comme toujours. Ce qui est quand même marrant quand on sait que je suis quelqu'un qui déteste être en retard mais pour l'écriture… Trop de paramètre dans ma vie qui me font repousser le temps passer dessus, en plus d'un manque d'inspiration terrible pour cette partie sur le pauvre Ingvar ^^, elle n'était pas prévu, d'ailleurs à la base ce personnage n'existe pas sur ma nouvelle mais pour ceux qui écrivent, vous savez qu'on n'est rapidement plus maître de son histoire ;) Je vous demande donc pardon. Je vais tâcher de me montrer plus ponctuelle, promis.

J'ai lâché un clin d'œil à une grande trilogie qui a marqué le monde de la littérature et de la cinématographie, la trouverez-vous ?

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.** Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.**

Les mots en italique sont des mots scandinaves.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le banni**

Lexa n'avait pas dit un mot sur tout le trajet de retour jusqu'au navire et Anya avait du mal à contenir sa curiosité quant au contenu de la lettre remise par Gustus. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près du navire, Ingvar se redressa et fronça les sourcils en notant l'absence de Clarke. Son capitaine lui fit signe de les rejoindre et il s'exécuta.

\- Connais-tu un dénommé Hugo Persson ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, perplexe. C'est le père de mon second, Sven, pourquoi ?

Lexa sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sortir la lettre de sa poche et de la tendre à l'homme. Il la lu rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

\- Ton père semble convaincu de la véracité de cette piste.

\- Il me croit donc innocent…

\- Bien évidemment, tu es son fils, soupira Anya en levant les yeux au ciel. Et sûrement le nordien le plus droit que ce foutu pays n'ai jamais connu.

\- Mais j'ai du mal à croire le contenu de cette lettre, reprit-il en la tendant à Anya qui s'empressa de la lire.

\- Eh bien, quand on y réfléchit, dit Lexa en s'adossant à un mur, ce n'est pas si surprenant que son père souhaite le voir diriger, et c'est ton second qui a reprit le commandement à ton bannissement, héritant ainsi de la renommé que tu avais construite autour de ton drakkar.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas logique, expliqua Ingvar, mais difficile à croire. Je connais les Persson depuis toujours…

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prouver leur culpabilité, dit Anya.

\- Et à savoir qui exactement était au courant, ils ne sont probablement que des pions dans un plan plus large…

\- Quel plan ? Demanda Ingvar, perplexe face au ton de son capitaine.

\- Celui de priver un roi relativement âgé de son héritier officiel.

Dans la tête d'Ingvar tout devint alors clair : d'autres personnes étaient au courant de son lien de sang avec Gustus.

\- Parfois, tu restes bien trop crédule mon cher Ingvar, soupira Lexa. Je me demande comment c'est possible après tout ce temps passé à mes côtés…

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous continue de rêver pour les autres, sourit-il tristement. Mais Hugo… il est comme un père pour moi...

ooOoOoo

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lexa et Anya étaient partit enquêter pour le roi et Clarke n'avait pas eu une seconde à elle. Le roi Gustus était un homme intimidant au premiers abords mais il s'avérait être un excellent pédagogue et d'une grande patience contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entendre à ses sujets. Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans l'étude des stratégies de guerres nordiennes et un lait de chèvre leur avait été servis alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement.

\- Je pensais, commença Clarke, que vous ne m'enseigneriez que si Lexa trouvait celui qui a piégé Ingvar.

\- Lexa est un pirate, voir même un bandit, sourit le roi, mais elle n'a qu'une parole. Si elle m'a affirmée qu'elle allait trouvé l'enfant de putain qui a organisé toute cette mascarade, elle le fera. Et la connaissant, elle voudra reprendre la mer le plus vite, j'anticipe donc.

\- C'est une personne complexe…

\- Probablement quand on ne l'a connaît qu'à travers les histoires et les rumeurs mais une fois qu'on comprend vraiment le genre de personne qu'elle est, on ne peut que vouloir sa réussite.

\- Vous la connaissez bien.

Ce n'était pas une question et le roi hocha la tête.

\- Je la connais depuis des années, bien avant qu'elle n'obtienne sa réputation de pirate.

\- Je me demande comment elle était enfant…

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance…. Peut être qu'un jour elle vous racontera son histoire. En attendant, reprenons les leçons ! Il y a encore du boulot, même si je décèle du talent chez vous.

ooOoOoo

Lexa entra dans la demeure des Persson et grimaça à cause de l'odeur forte de poisson qui assaillit ses narines. Un homme relativement âgé releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un o parfait quand il vit Ingvar entrer à la suite de son capitaine.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas ce cher Ingvar ! Viens t'asseoir mon grand ! Raconte moi ta vie depuis…

Un silence gêné s'installa mais Ingvar le brisa rapidement.

\- Merci Hugo. Je te présente Anya, une camarade et Lexa, mon capitaine.

L'homme dévisagea longuement Lexa qui soutint son regard. Elle avait l'habitude d'attiser la curiosité chez les autres, sa réputation la précédait, et elle savait que souvent on la trouvait moins imposante que l'image qu'on se faisait d'elle. Était-ce le cas encore ? Très probablement.

\- Je vois, je vois. N'est-ce pas trop dangereux de te balader ici ? Tu es quand même personna non grata.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, un des avantages a être un Trikru c'est d'avoir une immunité. Je ne suis plus considéré comme un Nordien par notre peuple.

Ingvar avait eu le cœur qui s'était serré à cette explication mais la main d'Anya sur son épaule le détendit. Il prit le temps d'observer les traits du visages de l'homme qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Il semblait fatigué et avait énormément vieilli en si peu d'années. Le poids de la culpabilité le rongeait-il ? Les yeux sombres d'Hugo était tinté de tristesse et de regret, Ingvar connaissait bien ce regard, il l'avait longtemps observé dans son propre reflet.

\- Oh, très bien, je suppose. Alors tout va bien pour toi ?

La lueur d'espoir dans son ton ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des pirates. Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques minutes et déjà le doute n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Veux-tu le faire Ingvar, ou préfères tu que je m'en charge ?

\- Merci Lexa, mais je vais m'en occuper.

Ingvar posa la lettre sur la table et observa la réaction d'Hugo. Ce dernier jeta un regard au papier avant de se décomposer. Il fit mine de se lever mais Ingvar lui intima de rester à sa place d'un geste de la main.

\- Tes réactions sont largement suffisante en tant que preuve, Hugo. Je ne voulais pas y croire, malgré cette lettre et l'opinion de mon capitaine. Tu m'as élevé, bon sang ! Je te considérais comme mon père !

\- Ton père c'est cet imbécile de roi ! s'écria le vieil homme. Tu n'étais personne, juste l'ami de mon fils et d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé à la tête d'un drakkar, comme par enchantement ! Tout ça car tu es son bâtard !

Ingvar lança un regard plein de tristesse à l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis ces idées en tête, Hugo, mais tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai mérité tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Tu as oublié mes exploits qui m'ont permis d'obtenir ce grade que tu m'as ravi ? Tu as été celui qui m'a poussé à me démener ! Je partage peut être des liens de sang avec Gustus mais celui qui était mon père dans mon cœur c'était toi… Ce n'est pas pour le rendre fier lui que je suis allé aussi loin, mais pour toi.

Le regard de l'homme se troubla un instant et alors Lexa su qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'homme et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle le força à la regardé en attrapant son menton et observa les yeux d'Hugo.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Anya.

\- Il a été ensorcelé, conclut le capitaine. Un sort très puissant pour durer aussi longtemps… on s'est servit de ses doutes à ton encontre pour le manipuler.

\- On a modifié ses souvenirs ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible !

\- Quand on parle de magie, peu de choses sont impossibles.

\- Tu peux le briser ?

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, pas sans en savoir plus sur le type de sorcellerie utilisé. Mais te voir réveille en lui le combattant qu'il était. Peut être peux tu l'aider à le briser de lui-même.

Lexa se releva et laissa sa place à Ingvar. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à son tour et prit la main du vieil homme.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un mauvais fils et d'avoir pu être source de doute mais…

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait sans se répéter alors il lâcha la main d'Hugo et enleva son haut laissant apparaître un torse abîmé par les combats. Au côté de l'emblème Trikru se tenait un second tatouage, en runes anciennes nordiennes. Lorsqu'Hugo posa ses yeux dessus, ils se remplirent immédiatement de larme.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te traduire, n'est ce pas ? Demanda doucement Ingvar.

\- C'est moi qui t'es appris à lire les runes, insolent.

Le visage d'Hugo avait comme rajeunit de dix ans et serra fortement Ingvar dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, pour tout. Je…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, assura Ingvar en profitant de cet étreinte.

Les nordiens se dégagèrent et Hugo posa son regard vif sur les deux compagnons d'Ingvar.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de demander :

\- Donne moi le nom de la personne qui a modifié tes souvenirs et qui s'est servit de ton amour pour Ingvar pour te manipuler et nous serons quitte.

Le nom qu'il donna n'aurait pas du les surprendre.

\- Aurora Blak.

ooOoOoo

Les regards des Snikmorders en disant long quant à leur sentiment envers le Trikru mais ça ne dérangea pas les trois pirates. Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Blaks, au centre du village. Aurora les regarda entrer et perdit son sourire quand elle croisa le regard de Lexa.

\- Tout ce ramène décidément toujours à toi, Aurora, gronda Ingvar, sa main serrant sa hache au point où ses doigts devinrent blancs.

Lexa se tenait en retrait et observait la mère des Blaks. La femme était d'une grande intelligence et semblait savoir parfaitement s'en servir pour manipuler les gens afin d'arriver à ses fins, restait à déterminer qu'elle était son but. Lexa eut un sourire, d'une certaine manière elles se ressemblaient et elle avait la conviction qu'Aurora serait un allié redoutable.

\- Tu as infusé ton venin dans le cœur de Sven et Hugo, tu t'es servis d'eux pour m'éloigner du roi Gustus.

La femme souriait sans répondre, sereine quant à leur manque de preuve sur son implication. Si l'histoire était révélée, seuls les Persson seraient tenus responsables.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, ce cher Hugo rêvait de voir son fils devenir plus influent qu'il ne l'a jamais été. J'ai juste… atténué ses sentiments à ton égard et accentué sa soif de pouvoir.

\- Tu ne nies même pas.

\- Allons, allons mon cher Ingvar, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois perdre ton sang froid ! Nous savons pertinemment que tu n'as aucune preuve et que de plus je suis intouchable. L'immunité est quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Pourquoi me vouer une haine si grande ? Je ne t'avais fait aucun tord, à l'époque.

\- Depuis tu t'es bien rattrapé, gronda Aurora en le pointant du doigt. Mais pour te répondre, je refuse de voir le bâtard de cet incompétent de Jansson récupérer son trône.

\- Alors c'est ça ? C'est uniquement une question de pouvoir ?

Lexa soupira, malgré son âge Ingvar restait bien ingénu quand il s'agissait d'intrigue politique. Dans ce monde, tout était en permanence une question de pouvoir.

\- Évidemment, quoi d'autre ? Répondit avec dédain Aurora. La présence d'un roi nous est indispensable, j'en ai bien conscience, surtout avec les guerres qui se préparent, mais ton père… Oh, ton père n'est vraiment pas capable de diriger un pays et encore moins d'unir les clans. Tu sais au fond que j'ai raison non ? Tu sais que tu ferais un terrible chef et que tu ne dois pas laisser ton père te nommer successeur. Si tu aimes vraiment le Norden, tu repartiras en mer avec ton cher capitaine et tu me laisseras gérer, comme toujours, les affaires politique du pays afin que je lui redonne toute sa gloire. Rassure toi, Ingvar, je ne compte pas assassiner ton père, il est le pantin parfait. De plus, je préfère agir dans l'ombre.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que me dénoncer c'est créer une guerre entre les Snikmorders et leurs alliés et les Jansson, et crois ton ancien clan ne gagnera pas. De plus, c'est signer l'arrêt de mort de ce cher Hugo et par extension de son fils. Réfléchis bien, Ingvar, car ta décision aura de grande conséquence.

Ingvar sorti, énervé et Lexa fit signe à Anya de le suivre. Elle était seule avec Aurora. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche inquiétante et elle sourit quand elle vit la femme reculer imperceptiblement.

\- J'ai bien entendu ta menace l'autre jour, dit Aurora. Et je me tiendrais à distance de ton petit équipage mais fais en sorte qu'il comprenne.

\- Cela sonne comme une proposition d'alliance, remarqua Lexa.

Aurora eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je connais ton dessein et je suis sur que l'on pourrait trouvé un terrain d'entente toi et moi. Mais cela dépendra d'Ingvar.

\- Je ne l'influencerais pas, je lui donnerais mon opinion s'il me la demande. Mais si par hasard il t'écoute, alors nous reparleront de tout ça. Autour d'un feu.

Lexa sortit et laissa Aurora se détendre. Oui, cette alliance leur serait bénéfique à toutes les deux.

ooOoOoo

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Lança Anya.

Lexa les avait rapidement rattrapé. Ingvar semblait anéantit et jeta son regard sur son capitaine.

\- Je… Lexa, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La jeune femme le fixa de son regard émeraude et ferma les yeux.

\- Es-tu prêt à entendre mon avis ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi…

Le lien qui les unissait sera le cœur du capitaine et elle soupira.

\- J'aime Gustus comme un frère, tu le sais, mais Aurora a raison quant à sa manière de gouverner. Il se veut sévère mais les clans ne le respectent pas.

\- D'un point de vue extérieur, on ne dirait pas, remarqua Anya.

\- Gustus comme les autres cachent bien leur jeu, concéda Lexa avant de reprendre. Aurora… n'est pas une femme recommandable mais elle était sincère lorsqu'elle disait vouloir sauver le Norden.

\- On parle bien de la femme qui a voulu forcé Octavia a épouser un homme ? s'exclama Anya, en colère.

\- Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus, Anya, mais je sais mettre de côté mes sentiments pour jauger quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas quel souverain tu ferais, Ingvar, mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'Aurora a les épaules et l'intelligence pour réussir à sauver ton pays.

Ingvar encaissa les paroles durs de son capitaine. Il lui avait demandé son avis et il savait à quoi s'attendre mais le fait de l'entendre à voix haute était tout de même douloureux. Lexa avait raison, tout comme Aurora, mais les méthodes de cette dernière… Elle était allé jusqu'à lancer une malédiction à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de dire d'une voix grave :

\- Très bien, ma décision est prise. Allons retrouver Gustus.

ooOoOoo

Clarke regarda Anya, Ingvar et Lexa entrer. Rapidement, Gustus chassa les quelques membres de sa cour présents et fit signe aux pirates de s'approcher. Ingvar s'agenouilla et s'inclina alors que Lexa allait s'installer au côté de la blonde.

\- Mon roi, j'ai des informations quant aux événements d'il y a deux ans.

\- Il n'y a que nous ici, Ingvar, pas besoin d'être aussi formel.

Le nordien releva la tête mais se ne redressa pas.

\- Père, reprit-il, nous avons tiré au clair ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'implore votre clémence.

Le roi fronça les sourcils et invita son fils à continuer.

\- Hugo a été ensorcelé, des… personnes mal attentionnées se sont servit de l'amour qu'il me portait pour le retourner contre nous.

\- Alors c'était Hugo…

\- Non, il a été contrôlé, réitéra Ingvar. J'implore votre clémence, maintenant que le sort a été brisé, il a retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Alors qui est responsable de tout ça ?

Lexa se redressa, attirant l'attention de Clarke. Le pirate souriait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait probablement à perdre un de ses membres, perturbant la princesse. Gustus tapa son poing contre la table.

\- RÉPONDS, tonna-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que tu ignores qui c'est car je ne te croirais pas !

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité, mentit avec aplomb le garçon. Combien d'ennemis avez-vous au sein des clans ? Comment trouver celui, ou ceux qui serait passé à l'acte ?

\- Le contrat n'est pas remplit, Lexa, gronda Gustus.

\- Bien sur que si, dit elle calmement, nous avons établis que c'était Hugo qui avait mis ce poison dans ce vin.

\- Mais il n'était qu'un pantin, hurla avec colère le roi.

\- Ça suffit, siffla Lexa. Le contrat a été remplit, rien de ce que tu pourras dire n'y changeras quoi que se soit. Et pour une fois dans ta vie, prend le temps d'écouter ce que veut te dire ton fils !

Le roi sembla retrouver ses esprits et reporta son attention sur son fils. Ce dernier le regardait avec une tristesse évidente dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais que cette histoire en reste là.

\- Mais comment te disculper si on ne rend pas tout ça publique ?

\- Je sais que nous partageons un lien de sang et je vous aime père mais… Hugo m'a élevé, Sven est comme mon frère je refuse de les perdre pour une histoire d'honneur et de trône.

La déclaration frappa Gustus en plein cœur qui ne sut d'abord quoi répondre. Il regarda tour à tour son fils puis Lexa.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, admit le blond, durant mes deux ans d'exil, j'ai été accueillit dans une autre famille. j'ai appris à les connaître, j'ai affronté la mort à leur côté et surtout j'ai rejoins la quête de Lexa.

\- Vas-tu me voler mon fils, après m'avoir voler mon cœur ? Es-tu aussi peu clémente ?

La question s'adressait à Lexa qui fit un clin d'œil à Ingvar l'invitant à continuer.

\- Je vous annonce ici, père, que je renonce à mon droit du sang. Je pars avec mon capitaine en mer.

\- Bien, soupira Gustus, je vois que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis. J'accepte tes conditions car je te dois bien ça mais toi, accepte de passer une dernière soirée avec ton vieux père.

Ingvar lança un coup d'œil à Lexa qui acquiesça.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir.

Les deux Jansson s'étaient isolés et Lexa en profita pour demander à Clarke si elle avait appris des choses. La princesse se montra enthousiaste et bombarda le capitaine d'information politique dont elle se serait volontiers passé.

\- Je vois que vous avez pas mal évolué, conclut-elle.

\- Tout comme Ingvar, remarqua Clarke.

Le regard étonné de Lexa fit sourire la blonde.

\- Il est arrivé ici avec un énorme poids sur les épaules et le voilà près à repartir en mer avec vous, plus sûr de lui que jamais. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir lire dans le comportement des autres, capitaine.

\- Je vois ça, ria Lexa. Et je suis sur que vous avez encore beaucoup de talent. Allez profiter de votre dernière nuit sur terre, nous partirons demain.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre tant attendu… Ou pas. Ça se trouve plus personne ne me suis avec mon irrégularité xD.

On en a finit avec le Norden pour cette fois, en route pour la prochaine destination, mais laquelle ?

A bientôt

Des Chabisous


	13. Chapter 13 - Perte

Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 13, dans les temps ! Yeah ! Pas du tout, mais bon le jour où je serais ponctuelle hein… En vrai entre la création de mon commerce, mes voyages et toutes mes ff (parce que oui j'en ai un paquet à vous proposer mais je veux d'abord finir mes deux en cours avant), je m'y perd. Et les jeux parce que je suis une grosse geek ^^

Ce chapitre est pas le plus joyeux mais on en apprend plus sur le Trikru. J'espère que les premières révélations seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me motive.** Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.**

Les mots en italique sont des mots scandinaves.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Perte**

Raven vint se placer à côté d'Ingvar, leurs bras se frôlaient et elle regarda le Norden disparaître peu à peu alors que le Fleimkepa s'éloignait de la terre natale du blond. Une bourrasque la frappa de plein fouet et elle ne put réprimer un frisson, amenant Ingvar à se rapprocher pour la réchauffer. Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit resté. Elle profita un moment de l'instant, leur silence uniquement troublé par les coups d'épées qu'échangeaient Anya et Clarke plus loin sur le pont.

\- Ne vas-tu avoir aucun regret ? Qui sait ce qu'Aurora a prévu comme plan machiavélique ?

Le nordien lui avait tout raconté du dénouement de l'enquête, n'oubliant aucun détail.

\- Elle a certifié qu'elle ne tuerait pas Gustus et Lexa semble lui faire confiance pour je ne sais quelle raison… Hugo et Sven sont ainsi protégés, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

\- Oui mais toi…

\- Je suis exactement là où je dois être, Raven. Cela reste mon choix personnel, quelque soit les facteurs extérieurs.

Il avait dit ça en la fixant et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir avant de reporter son attention vers l'horizon et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. Tout semblait rentrer en ordre peu à peu. Mais cette sensation ne dura pas, ce moment de plénitude fut rompu par un hurlement de douleur. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup et virent Lexa tomber à genoux, la main sur son cœur. Anya et Clarke accoururent comme un seul homme, les instincts de médecins de la princesse en éveil mais le capitaine les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça... va aller, haleta-t-elle, mais… vite….

A cet instant, Octavia déboula sur le pont, paniquée.

\- C'est Atom !

ooOoOoo

Tout était allé vite. Trop vite. La princesse comme Nyko n'avaient rien pu faire pour sauver le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette soudaine dégradation. Octavia s'était effondré dans les bras de Lincoln lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'Atom ne pourrait pas être sauvé. Clarke était resté un long moment près du défunt, c'est là que Raven la trouva.

\- Hey, Clarkie, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas la surprendre.

Clarke leva les yeux vers l'hispanique. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des gens mourir et malgré sa formation en médecine, elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'y faire un jour.

\- Hey…

Raven s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Nyko a besoin que tu le laisses le préparer…

\- J'aurais du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Clarke, dit Raven d'un ton sec. L'unique responsable c'est Quint et il paiera, crois moi. En attendant, vas te reposer un peu, Lexa souhaiterait que tu assistes à la cérémonie.

Elle marqua une pause en regardant tristement le pirate sans vie.

\- C'est un privilège qu'elle n'a jamais donné à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipage.

\- Je ne le connaissais même pas…

\- Un privilège, répéta la brune.

Clarke suivit les conseils de Raven à contre cœur et s'était isolé dans les quartiers du capitaine. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit la tête dans ses mains en repensant aux derniers événements. Elle revoyait Atom convulser et cracher du sang, elle se revoyait cherchant désespérément une solution dans ses connaissances mais son cerveau avait refusé de fonctionner. Elle aurait du savoir, il aurait du reprendre conscience depuis bien longtemps, elle aurait du comprendre. Du poison. Elle se leva et donna un coup de poing rageur dans le paravent qui s'écroula au sol, entraînant de nombreux objets dans sa chute.

\- Ne détruisez pas mes affaires.

Clarke sursauta et se retourna pour voir Lexa entrer. Les traits de la femme était comme souvent neutre et elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour y chercher quelque chose. Elle attrapa un livre et sortit. Avant de fermer la porte elle dit :

\- Personne n'aurait pu le sauver, il était condamné. La cérémonie aura lieu au crépuscule, soyez à l'heure.

ooOoOoo

Clarke avait enfilé des vêtements sombres et alla rejoindre le reste du Trikru sur le pont. Elle fut surprise de voir la diversité des vêtements des pirates. Chacun portait une tenue typique du pays d'où il était originaire. Si, à l'instar de Clarke, les Arkadiens avaient des tenues sombres, simples, les autres avaient des tenues bien moins lugubres. Lincoln avait enfilé une grande chemise en étoffe de coton blanche et rouge et arborait une sorte de turban blanc sur la tête, typique des kubrains. Il s'approcha et se plaça entre l'équipage et la dépouille d'Atom qui avait été disposé sur une barque. Il avait une tenue arkadienne classique avec quelques touches de rouges. Clarke remarqua alors que chaque membre avait au moins une marque de rouge sur sa tenue. La princesse ne trouva pas Lexa mais elle s'approcha pour se placer près des pirates et alors que Lincoln allait prendre la parole, une voix s'éleva.

\- Comme quoi, tu peux être classe quand tu veux, Linc'.

\- Ta gueule, Murphy !

Un rire général détendit immédiatement l'ambiance et c'est avec un sourire au lèvre que le second commença son discours.

\- En ce soir, nous nous retrouvons pour honorer une dernière fois notre compagnon tombé au combat. D'aucun affirmerait qu'il n'est pas parti en brave, mais il se tromperait. Personne n'était plus discret et loyal qu'Atom, nul ne peut le nier. Il a embrassé avec passion notre cause, la cause de Lexa et s'est battu chaque fois que nécessaire comme un dément. Il a fièrement porté les couleurs du Trikru durant de nombreuses années et j'ai été heureux de l'avoir sous mon commandement.

Il marqua une pause alors que son discours prenait une dimension plus personnelle.

\- Nous avons eu beaucoup de dispute lui et moi, notamment à cause d'Octavia mais jamais il ne m'a manqué de respect ou même reproché quoi que se soit. C'était un homme droit, pour un pirate, c'est tout de même un comble… Je lui ai promis de veiller sur celle qu'il aimait et je le ferais. Par le cœur tranquille mon ami. _Yu gonplei ste odon_ (ton combat est terminé).

Il s'éloigna, laissant sa place à Octavia qui s'approcha. Vêtue de fourrures blanches et de cuir rouge, elle s'arrêta un instant devant le corps d'Atom avant de se tourner vers l'assemblé.

\- Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire Atom. Il était une des personnes les plus courageuses que je n'ai jamais rencontré, le premier à oser affronter mon frère pour me fréquenter…

Une fois encore un rire s'éleva dans l'assemblée alors que Bellamy croisait les bras sur son torse.

\- Il ne m'a jamais reproché d'avoir choisit Lincoln, il l'a toujours su au fond de lui et il a continué de m'aimer malgré tout, veillant sur moi depuis l'ombre. Il serait content de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, moi Octavia, je suis libre et heureuse. Et qu'il a été l'une des principales personnes à le permettre. _Yu gonplei ste odon_ , Atom.

Elle embrassa son front avant d'aller se coller à Lincoln qui l'enserra dans ses bras musclés. Un pirate s'approcha à son tour et Clarke se dit que chacun rendrait hommage à leur compagnon comme il le méritait. Elle détailla le jeune homme. Des cheveux mi long, en bataille, un nez imposant, un arkadien au vu de ses vêtements, il commença son hommage.

\- J'ai rejoins le Trikru en même temps que cet imbécile mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait lui qui partirait les pieds devant. Il m'a suivit dans cette aventure d'abord avec méfiance mais il a été rapidement convaincu de la puissance de notre lien. Il aurait défendu l'honneur du Trikru contre mille hommes s'il l'avait fallu. C'était de loin le meilleur d'entre nous. Qu'est Murphy sans Atom, mon pote ? Tu vas me manquer. _Yu gonplei ste odon_.

Anya approcha à son tour. Clarke fut surprise de la voir dans une robe en soie rouge avec des motifs dorés, propre aux ashiannes. Elle regarda le défunt.

\- Murphy a raison, tu aurais défendu l'honneur de Lexa contre n'importe qui. Mal, mais tu l'aurais fait.

Elle sourit et reprit en direction de l'assemblée cette fois-ci.

\- On va pas se mentir, c'était un terrible combattant… Mais un redoutable ami. Yu gonplei ste odon.

Et le défilé continua. Bellamy se remémora la rouste qu'il lui avait flanqué pour avoir embrassé sa sœur. Ingvar honora sa loyauté, Raven son ingéniosité. Les arkadiens rendirent hommage à leur frère de patrie, les autres à leur frère de cœur. La tristesse n'était plus de mise, seule la fierté et les souvenirs flottaient dans l'air. Lexa apparut alors et Clarke en eut le souffle coupé. Elle portait son tricorne noir mais avait changé sa chemise blanche pour une chemise en lin rouge, ressortant avec son pantalon noir. Plus personne ne parlait alors qu'elle s'approchait de son pirate. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Tout ce qui a été dit ici est vrai, mon cher Atom. Tu m'as donné ta confiance et bien plus encore. Tu t'es battu pour moi. Je te connais, tu me dirais de ne pas chercher ton meurtrier mais tu me connais également et tu sais que je le ferais. Car ce n'est pas seulement un de mes pirates qu'on m'a arraché, ce n'est pas seulement un ami mais une part de moi. Mais je dois te laisser partir, tu seras toujours près de moi, mon ami. Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse ce que l'on a entreprit.

Elle s'écarta légèrement et ôta le gant de sa main. Clarke y vit une rune rouge gravé sur le dos de la main, elle luisait doucement. De la magie. Le capitaine releva la manche du jeune homme où se trouvait le tatouage du Trikru et releva sa propre manche. Il avait été posé par magie par Costia et la princesse se demanda ce qu'allait faire Lexa. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras et un flash rouge illumina la nuit un court instant. Elle retira sa main, le tatouage avait disparut mais une rune luisait sur le bras de Lexa.

\- _Yu gonplei ste odon_ , mon ami.

Elle redescendit sa manche et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

\- Mettez la barque à l'eau, ordonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Clarke.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Souffla la princesse.

\- Ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, aucune personne extérieur n'avait été autorisée à le voir.

\- Pas même Costia ?

\- Personne. J'aimerais donc que vous gardiez le silence sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle s'éloigna mais Clarke lui attrapa le bras.

\- Pourquoi me faire confiance ? Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Vous n'êtes pas une simple humaine, n'est ce pas ?

Lexa eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit le temps de choisir les bons mots.

\- Nous avons deux visions de la vie radicalement différentes, mais au fond nous avons le même but. Vous permettre de comprendre qui nous sommes, c'est vous permettre de comprendre pourquoi nous agissons de la sorte.

\- Je ne serais jamais votre alliée, lança Clarke alors que Lexa s'éloignait déjà.

Elle ne le vit pas mais elle devina le sourire de la femme. Elle reporta son attention sur l'embarcation d'Atom qui brûlait sur la mer, plongeant le navire dans un silence parfait.

ooOoOoo

Clarke était allongée sur le lit et les images de la cérémonie tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Lexa avait dit qu'elle libérait Atom, elle avait vu le lien qui l'unissait au jeune homme disparaître. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela ressemblait à un pacte avec le démon… Était-ce ça ?

Le lendemain, elle attaqua sa journée avec appréhension, regardant avec méfiance chaque pirate. Raven le remarqua bien vite et demanda à Clarke e qu'il se passait. La princesse décida d'être honnête avec celle qui s'approchait le plus d'une amie à ses yeux.

\- Lexa pratique la magie ?

\- Une certaine forme de magie oui, comme tu as pu voir hier. Mais sache qu'elle est unique en son genre et que peu de personne sont au courant.

\- Oui, elle a été assez clair sur le fait que je devais garder ça pour moi. Je crois qu'elle veut me convaincre qu'elle agit de la bonne manière.

Raven eut un sourire sincère.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi importante à ses yeux mais il est clair qu'elle cherche à t'ouvrir les yeux. Était-ce ça qui te perturbait ?

Clarke hésita un instant.

\- Non. Je me demandais… Vous faîtes sans cesse allusion à ce pacte qui vous unis à elle et avec ce que j'ai vu hier… Est-ce un démon ?

La question surprit tellement Raven qu'elle recracha l'eau qu'elle était entrain de boire. Elle regarda Clarke avec des yeux écarquillés avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée, articula tant bien que mal Raven, mais sache que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça par le passé.

\- Toi aussi ?

L'hispanique hocha la tête avant de reprendre un peu de son sérieux.

\- Je peux t'assurer que Lexa n'est pas un démon mais je ne te dirais pas non plus qu'elle est une simple humaine. Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Pourquoi me répondrait-elle ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, elle t'accorde beaucoup d'importance.

ooOoOoo

Clarke frappa et entra sans attendre la confirmation de Lexa. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur les cartes étalées sur son bureau. Les mains sur celui-ci, elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Qu'avez-vous pensé du Norden ? Demanda le capitaine en mesurant des distances sur une carte.

\- Gustus est un homme bon.

\- Mais il n'a pas le soutien de son peuple.

Clarke observa Lexa qui ne quittait pas des yeux son bureau.

\- Il n'est que le pantin d'autres clans.

\- Aurora Blak.

Lexa hocha la tête et sourit à Clarke.

\- Voyez-vous, gouverner est quelque chose de délicat. Si vous êtes trop dur, comme votre frère, vos soit disant alliés chercheront à vous éliminer….

\- Et si nos n'avons pas le respect du peuple, ils chercheront à nous manipuler.

\- Vous comprenez tout à la politique, félicitation.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit pas intéressé par ça, vous vous y connaissez plutôt bien.

\- Pour survivre, il m'a fallut observer, apprendre et agir. Vous vouliez me parler ?

Clarke s'approcha et regarda un instant le bureau de Lexa. Elle pu y voir que leur prochaine destination était Kubra, le pays de Lincoln.

\- Raven m'a conseillé de venir directement vous parler de mes soupçons à votre égard ?

\- En plus du fait que je sois un sanguinaire pirate ?

\- Vous êtes bien plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment. Sinon je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Roan.

\- Vous pratiquez la magie, comme Costia.

\- Une magie différente mais oui. Savez-vous d'où vient le nom de mon équipage ? Trikru ?

Clarke secoua négativement la tête, intriguée. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé les origines de ce nom, ni de la langue que l'équipage parlait.

\- Cela veut dire peuple de la forêt en Trigedasleng, ma langue maternelle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas arkadienne ?

\- Bon dieu non, ricana Lexa. Je suis Trikru, peuple qui vivait, comme vous vous en doutez, dans les forêts, au sud d'Arkadia. Nous avions notre propre mode de vie et vivions en harmonie avec la nature et nos voisins. Cela convenait à tous, sauf à moi, mais c'est une autre histoire. Nous honorions notre propre dieu, Xaphan, dieu du feu et il récompensait parfois certain d'entre nous de magie pyrotechnique dévastatrice. Heureusement, nous étions un peuple pacifique. Cependant, votre père craignait qu'un jour nous nous battions contre lui. Il a alors pris la décision de détruire le Trikru. Jusqu'au dernier.

\- Sauf vous.

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Je suis devenue par défaut la porteuse de la flamme de Xaphan, le Fleimkepa.

Clarke aurait voulu en apprendre davantage sur Lexa, sur son peuple, sur son enfance, sur la façon dont elle avait survécu, apprit à se battre ou encore pris la mer. Mais elle sentait que le pirate n'était pas encore prête à lui révéler ce passé douloureux.

\- Donc vous n'êtes vraiment pas un démon…

Lexa regarda la princesse avec surprise qui lui sourit.

\- J'avoue qu'avec cette histoire de pacte, je me suis posée la question, mais tout est lié à votre dieu, Xaphan, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être un jour m'en direz-vous davantage à ce sujet.

\- Je vais finir par croire que je vous intrigue, princesse.

\- Mais c'est le cas, tout comme je vous intrigue non ? Mais nous ne seront jamais allié.

Clarke sortit du bureau, laissant le capitaine seule. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage. Oui, elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de la blonde, quoi que cette dernière affirme, elle allait être une grande alliée et pourquoi pas une amie.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui a été étrangement agréable à écrire. Je suis peut être un peu sadique finalement. Alors le lien Trikru/Lexa, vous en pensez quoi ? Et on connaît enfin les origines de Lexa même si tout cela reste bien mystérieux. Ceci dit notre Clarke prend confiance en elle et semble enfin s'interesséà celle qu'elle considérait comme son ennemi.

A très vite, des chabisous !


	14. Chapter 14 - Xaphan

Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 14. J'ai été heureuse de voir que le sens que prend l'histoire vous plaît et que je ne vous perd pas en cours de route.

Dans ce chapitre on en apprend encore davantage sur Lexa et Xaphan mais on a aussi le droit à un peu d'action.

Chaque semaine de nouvelles personnes follow la fiction et je suis toujours aussi émue. Quand je me suis lancée sur le site je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'autant de personne ne me lise. Je dois me dépasser pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester en review, je serais ravie de vous répondre et d'avoir vos avis, ressentis. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.**

Les mots en italique sont des mots scandinaves.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Xaphan**

Clarke regardait autour d'elle sans pouvoir réprimer le sentiment de peur qui l'envahissait. L'air était saturé, comme si humidité et soufre se mêlaient, et elle ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètre devant elle. Où était-elle et comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle dégaina son arme qu'elle avait à la hanche et prit son courage à deux mains avant de commencer à avancer prudemment, pas après pas, une main le long de la paroi. Le bois craqua sous ses pieds et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle reconnut le Fleimkepa. Elle était donc bien sur le navire pirate. Alors pourquoi tout était si calme ? Eux qui étaient habituellement si bruyants et joyeux... Une appréhension la gagna et elle accéléra légèrement le pas. Elle pénétra dans la cabine du capitaine, espérant trouver Lexa à son bureau mais elle fut accueillie par une lumière tamisée et rougeâtre. La décoration de la pièce avait disparu, laissant place à une ambiance étouffante. Une ombre flottait devant Clark, lui tournant le dos, et la princesse ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce n'était définitivement pas humain, son large corps pourvu d'une queue et d'ailes. Elle voulut reculer mais le bois craqua et la créature se retourna. Clarke n'eut que le temps de voir ses yeux rouges se poser sur elle qu'elle se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits et comprendre qu'elle était dans la chambre du capitaine du Fleimkepa, sur le véritable bateau. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait anormalement vite, elle ressentait encore la peur qui avait gagné ses tripes durant le rêve… Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Le doute qui l'envahit raviva son angoisse et elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Lexa ne demandait pas la permission pour entrer. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de trouver Nyko qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour princesse, dit-il.

\- Nyko, répondit poliment Clarke, attendant de savoir ce que lui valait cette visite.

\- Lexa m'envoie vous dire que nous allons en Araashi et que si vous avez besoin d'information sur mon pays, je serais ravie de vous répondre.

\- Merci Nyko, c'est noté.

Elle sembla hésiter et le sourire bienveillant du guérisseur l'amena à poser sa question.

\- Tu pourrais dire à Anya que je ne me sens pas très bien s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas en état de m'entraîner.

\- Bien sûr, je vais voir avec elle.

Clarke le remercia et referma la porte, la blonde se retourna vivement quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais le bureau était vide. La princesse soupira et s'adossa à la porte en fermant les yeux, elle était hantée par cette créature...

 **oOoOoOo**

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et elle sursauta quand elle entendit frapper. Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte, son visage devait refléter son inquiétude car Lexa demanda d'une voix préoccupée :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Entrez, dit Clarke en se décalant.

Elle referma la porte derrière le capitaine et se retourna. Même là avec Lexa dans la pièce, elle sentait cette présence…

\- Vous avez toujours été honnête avec moi, dit d'une voix basse Clarke, vous ne m'avez jamais menti.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire, répondit Lexa en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

\- Après vos révélations d'hier, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et ce matin j'ai fais une sorte de cauchemar…

\- Sorte? Répéta Lexa dont l'expression avait changé.

\- J'étais ici, sur votre navire, dans votre bureau mais tout était… différent, étouffant et terrifiant. Et il y avait cette créature… Je la sens encore.

Lexa sembla hésiter un moment mais Clarke avait raison, elle avait de nombreux défaut mais ce n'était pas une menteuse.

\- Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de spécial, Clarke, mais je ne me rendait pas compte à quel point j'avais raison. Je suis la porteuse de la flamme de Xaphan, cela veut dire qu'il n'est jamais loin de moi. Il vit grâce à moi.

\- C'est lui que j'ai vu ?

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Les dieux, quels qu'ils soient, vivent grâce à leurs croyants. Mais ils ne se montrent que rarement et encore moins à quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur religion. Vous êtes la première auprès de qui il se manifeste, c'est un timide…

\- Il est terrifiant !

Lexa eut un rire sincère qui rassura immédiatement Clarke, sa peur la quittant enfin pour la première fois depuis le début de la mâtiné.

\- Quand on ne le connaît pas, probablement. Mais il n'est pas méchant.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire quand je vois son unique croyante…

Lexa sourit devant la sincérité de la jeune femme.

\- Ce qui m'a rendu comme je suis l'a affecté tout autant, il est en colère mais pas après vous.

Ces épreuves semblaient avoir brisé quelque chose dans le cœur de la femme et Clarke savait que son père et son frère y était pour beaucoup. La princesse fixa le capitaine qui pourtant dégageait une incroyable assurance, comme si toutes les atrocités du monde ne l'avait pas complètement détruite. Une façade bien travaillée.

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui ?

\- Hormis qu'il vous ennuie avec ses histoires comme il le fait avec moi, non.

\- Je serais ravie d'écouter ce qu'un dieu a à raconter.

Vous allez regretter ces paroles, dit Lexa en se levant, un sourire sur le visage. Je vous aurais prévenue. Venez manger avec nous.

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon plus détendu, Clarke était rassurée et elle avait profité de son temps libre pour le passer avec Raven et Octavia. Cette dernière semblait se remettre doucement de la mort d'Atom, tout comme le reste de l'équipage. La cérémonie semblait leur avoir fait du bien, comme si le garçon était en paix. En observant ses amies discuter avec Aden et Ingvar qui les avaient rejoints, elle se dit que Lexa avait raison. Ses pirates méritaient qu'on prenne le temps de les connaître, ils avaient beaucoup à lui apprendre, elle n'en doutait plus.

 **oOoOoOo**

La nuit, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Xaphan. Ce dernier était un dragon. Un fichu dragon noir et pourpre, une créature mythique, de légende. Mais il s'agissait d'un dieu après tout.

\- Tu as peur de moi, la voix rocailleuse de Xaphan provoqua un frisson chez Clarke qui redressa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes intimidant et c'est la première fois que je rencontre un dieu.

Il fixait la jeune femme se ses yeux reptiliens.

\- Tu ne crois pas en nous, en la divinité.

Ce n'était pas une question et Clarke ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui mentir. Si la vie avait rendu Lexa froide et impitoyable, elle avait fait perdre la foi à la princesse.

\- Eh bien, quand on est face à vous, difficile de se convaincre que vous n'existez pas...

\- Tu me rappelles Lexa, dit le dragon, aussi pragmatique qu'elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle.

Le dragon tendit la patte et posa sa griffe sur le cœur de Clarke qui eut un mouvement de recul. La créature ne s'en offusqua pas et continua sa pensée.

\- Vous avez la même flamme dans votre cœur. Celle qui montre que vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Clarke frissonna. Le dieu semblait lire en elle terriblement simplement, et voyait ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à cacher à tous.

\- Ta détermination n'a rien de honteuse, c'est même une valeur appréciée sur ce navire.

\- Je ne suis pas un des pirates de Lexa.

Il eut un rire qui fit vibrer l'âme de la jeune femme.

\- Non, sans aucun doute, il marqua une pause et reprit, pourtant vous avez plus en commun que tu t'obstines à le croire et beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre.

\- Elle ne semble pas être le genre de personne qui s'intéresse à ce qu'on pense d'elle.

\- Peut-être quand elle juge que les gens n'ont pas de valeurs, mais elle a de l'estime pour toi.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous me trouvez de si extraordinaire ! J'ai du fuir mon pays car mon frère menaçait ma vie, je suis une princesse sans royaume et je suis comme un chien le pirate le plus sanguinaire des mers.

\- Techniquement ce titre revient plutôt à Roan. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux répondre pour Lexa mais je peux t'éclairer quant à ma raison.

\- J'écoute.

Le dragon sourit de toute ses dents et posa son regard incandescent sur la jeune femme. Lexa lui en voudrait probablement de lui avoir révélé ça mais ça lui était égal: pour la première fois de sa longue vie il allait pouvoir agir.

\- Derrière son envie de vengeance, Lexa est brisée et…. je pense que tu es capable de l'aider.

Et avant que Clarke n'eut le temps de répondre, l'image de Xaphan s'estompa, la laissant à une fin de nuit sans rêve.

 **oOoOoOo**

Depuis ce matin Clarke observait Lexa avec un nouveau regard. Les révélations du dragon l'avaient beaucoup intriguée et elle cherchait une trace de ces blessures invisibles qu'avaient évoqué le dieu. En vain. Le capitaine arborait son éternel sourire et semblait de bonne humeur. Clarke en vint à se demander si Xaphan lui avait dit la vérité car rien dans le comportement de Lexa ne laissait paraître qu'elle souffrait et avait besoin d'une quelconque aide. La réflexion de la jeune femme fut interrompu par les cris de Jasper qui depuis la vigie annonça :

\- Navire de guerre Arkadien, il semble nous avoir repéré et se dirige vers nous.

\- Bien, dit calmement Lexa, je vois que les efforts de Finn pour m'attraper ne diminuent pas. Ou bien sait - il que vous êtes avec nous, Clarke?

\- J'en doute, répondit avec honnêteté la princesse. Marcus ne m'aurait jamais trahi et jamais il ne pensera que je puisse vous suivre. Même moi j'ai parfois encore du mal à le croire.

\- On verra ça avec le capitaine une fois qu'on aura capturé leur navire. S'il est encore vivant.

Lexa était sur d'elle et cela sembla galvaniser son équipage qui commença les préparatifs pour le combat.

\- Ne doutez - vous jamais de votre réussite ?

Le capitaine sourit à Clarke.

\- Le doute ne conduit qu'à l'hésitation et cela peut entraîner la mort d'un voir plusieurs de mes pirates. Alors non, je ne m'offre pas ce luxe.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'arrogance du pirate.

\- Parfois je me demande comment vous avez survécu aussi longtemps.

\- Je me le demande constamment. Anya, Lincoln, venez ici.

Lexa délaissa la princesse pour s'occuper de la bataille proche et Clarke prit le temps d'étudier les paroles de la femme. Était ce là le premier signe de faiblesse du capitaine dans son personnage infaillible ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un coup sourd retentit.

\- Baissez-vous, ordonna Lexa d'une voix forte.

Mais Clarke ne réagit pas, elle regarda la salve de boulet fondre vers elle, incapable de bouger. Elle n'entendit pas le pirate jurer et elle ne la vit pas se jeter devant elle. Un flash lumineux éblouit la princesse qui cligna des yeux, récupérant enfin le contrôle de son corps. Elle vit Lexa les bras tendu devant elle, un mur de feu ayant réduit en cendre les quelques boulets qui fondaient sur la blonde.

\- BAISSEZ-VOUS ! gronda Lexa alors qu'une autre salve était tiré.

Cette fois - ci Clarke réagit et Lexa sauta sur le pont inférieur en vociférant ses ordres.

\- Vous allez les laisser nous canarder longtemps ? Contre attaquez, bordel !

Clarke vit un boulet frôler le pirate sans qu'elle ne sembla s'en soucier. Les Trikrus, une fois le choc passé et l'ordre de leur capitaine donné, se ressaisirent et tirèrent à leur tour. La bataille serait longue.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le Fleimkepa avait subit de gros dégâts mais le navire ennemi était maintenant immobilisé et l'équipage s'apprêtait à passer à l'abordage. Les Arkadiens répliquaient à coup d'arme à feu mais ils ne purent empêcher les harpons d'atteindre leur navire et dans un effort commun des pirates, les deux navires furent bientôt flan contre flan. Clarke resta en retrait alors que le combat s'engageait sur les deux ponts. Lexa prit à parti l'homme qui devait être le capitaine arkadien mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus car un soldat ennemi abaissa son arme sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tirer sa propre arme pour contrer l'attaque, le choc retentissant dans un bruit sourd se mêlant au capharnaüm de la mêlée générale.

\- Je vais te crever saloperie de pirate !, cracha l'homme en attaquant immédiatement de nouveau.

Le choc fit chanceler la princesse qui était prise au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas comme à l'entraînement : ici, sa vie était en jeu. Mais elle remarqua également que le soldat était bien plus lent qu'Anya et une fois ses esprits retrouvés, elle n'eut plus de difficulté à éviter les attaques de son adversaire. Clarke ne voulait pas répliquer, elle se contentait de contrer et d'éviter, elle ne voulait pas tuer cette homme qui se battait pour son pays, pour leur pays.

\- Voilà que tu joues avec moi, la colère de l'homme fit frissonner la princesse. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce pourquoi tu es devenue pirate ?

\- Je ne suis pas un pirate, cria Clarke.

Elle avait réussi à couvrir le bruit de la bataille et tous arrêtèrent de se battre pour l'observer. Lexa avait la lame de son arme sur la gorge du capitaine, elle avait son regard fixé sur la blonde qui pouvait voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. La blonde désarma son adversaire qui recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis Clarke d'Arkadia.

Des murmures surpris parcoururent les rangs des arkadiens qui semblaient la reconnaître.

\- Pourquoi notre princesse serait avec cette racaille ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Surveille ton ton, gronda Lexa en accentuant la pression de sa lame sur son cou, ta vie ne dépend plus que de ta princesse.

Clarke observa Lexa, le capitaine pirate semblait lui laisser le contrôle de la situation et la blonde ignorait pourquoi mais elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle allait devoir convaincre ses sujets mais surtout les pirates qui étaient en position de force. Elle inspira profondément, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise en publique.

\- Qu'a dit mon frère sur ma disparition ?

\- Que vous aviez probablement été enlevée…. mais vous semblez parfaitement libre de vos mouvements…

Clarke rangea son arme et regarda Lexa.

\- J'aimerais vous parler à tout les deux, en privé.

La brune sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'hocher la tête, elle rengaina son arme et tendit la main au capitaine qui la regardait avec dégoût.

\- Profite de la chance que tu as, soupira le capitaine.

Il finit par accepter l'aide de son ennemi et dans un seul mouvement tous les pirates abaissèrent leurs armes.

\- Je reviens, dit Lexa, soyez sage en attendant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Lincoln en passant son bras autour d'un soldat en piteux état qui sursauta. On va prendre soin de nos invités.

Clarke passa sur le navire arkadien et se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine, Lexa lui emboîta le pas.

Si Lexa était entièrement détendue, la tension du soldat était palpable. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la pirate qui observait avec intérêt la décoration de sa cabine.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous avec cette femme ? Vous n'êtes pas sa prisonnière n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très attachant, arkadien, répondit sarcastiquement Lexa. Elle a succombé à mon charisme et a rejoint ma cause.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, soupira Clarke avant de se tourner vers le soldat.

\- Pourquoi avec eux ? N'ignorez vous pas tout le mal qu'ils ont fait ?

Clarke allait répondre mais se retint. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Lexa était quelqu'un de dangereux, ferme et impulsive mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve de violence inutilement. Complexe, l'adjectif revenait souvent quand elle pensait à la brune. Quant à son équipage… Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler avec tous mais elle avait pu voir que certains d'entre eux étaient honorables.

\- Vous ne les connaissez pas, répondit simplement Clarke qui ne vit pas le sourire qu'afficha Lexa.

\- Suffisamment, grinça le soldat. Leur réputation les précède !

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Eric Jackson, mademoiselle.

\- Que pensez-vous de mon frère, Eric ?

Lexa laissa échapper un rire qui attira l'attention des deux arkadiens.

\- Ça me rappelle notre rencontre, expliqua le capitaine en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke.

\- J'obéis à mon empereur, répondit finalement le soldat.

\- Allons, Jacksons, décompresse. Si des personnes sont bien au courant que Finn est un salopard, c'est bien Clarke et moi.

\- Elle a raison, soupira la princesse, tu peux être honnête, personne ici ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

\- J'aime quand vous dites que j'ai raison.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, Lexa semblait d'excellente humeur et n'hésitait pas à taquiner la princesse.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les deux navires s'étaient quitté après de rapides réparations menées par une Raven qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'aimait pas quand son "joujou" se retrouvait dans cet état. Clarke repensa à Jackson, elle savait qu'elle s'était trouvé un allié qui lui serait loyal, elle l'avait vu dans les yeux de l'homme quand il avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Il voulait protéger son pays plus que n'importe quel autre chose, comme elle, même si cela signifiait suivre les ordres d'un fou. Elle entra dans la cabine de Lexa et trouva la brune entrain de griffonner sur un papier, le capitaine posa sa plume et sourit à la princesse.

\- Tant de bonne humeur ne vous ressemble pas.

\- Lorsque vous êtes monté sur mon navire, vous nous haïssiez. Vous refusez encore d'être assimilé à nous mais aujourd'hui vous avez pris la défense de mon équipage. Alors oui, je suis contente.

\- Ne vous trompez, je ne suis pas une des vôtres mais je suis suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas les pirates sanguinaires qu'on dépeint. Enfin pas uniquement.

Lexa lâcha un rire et s'adossa dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

\- Nous avons peut être une chance d'être amies alors.

\- Qui sait, répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

Elles se sourirent et Lexa reprit son occupation sous le regard songeur de Clarke. Elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir l'ombre du terrifiant dragon comme une aura protectrice autour de la brune. Elle sentait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de Lexa.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin le chapitre 14. Peu avant Noël. On en apprend toujours plus sur notre cher Lexa et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Cependant le prochain chapitre sera tourné vers d'autres membres de l'équipage que l'ont ne connaît pas encore bien. On se retrouve donc sur terre ;)

Des chabisous.


	15. Chapter 15 - Voyage araashian

Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 15. J'ai été heureuse de voir que le sens que prend l'histoire vous plait et que je ne vous perd pas en cours de route.

Dans ce chapitre on en apprend encore davantage sur Lexa, Xaphan mais on a aussi sur d'autres membres de l'équipage. Et quelques autres choses qui devraient vous plaire.

Chaque semaine de nouvelles personnes follow la fiction et je suis toujours aussi émue. Quand je me suis lancée sur le site je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'autant de personne ne me lise. Je dois me dépasser pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester en review, je serais ravie de vous répondre et d'avoir vos avis, ressentis. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.**

Les mots en italique sont des mots en **araashian**.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Ashian se prononce "a-chien"

Araashian se prononce bien "ara-chian"

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Voyage araashian**

Clarke avait repris ses entraînements avec Anya et elle remarqua que la femme ne se battait pas comme les soldats qu'ils avaient affronté il y a maintenant quelques jours de ça.

\- Tu as un style spécial? demanda la princesse à la femme.

Anya s'étira et lui lança un regard étonné avant de sourire.

\- En général, chaque pays à son style de combat, dit-elle. Mais je ne me contente pas uniquement du style ashian.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun souci à battre le soldat...

\- Surtout parce que je suis bien meilleure que lui et que tu te débrouilles bien.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, surprise, Anya était quelqu'un de secret, qui faisait rarement de compliment. La princesse se sentit touchée et ne put réprimer le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh ça va, râla la fausse blonde, tu es loin d'être parfaite tout de même.

\- Laisse-moi profiter de ce moment, rétorqua Clarke.

\- En attendant, ne rêves pas, personne sur ce navire n'est ignorant des bases de chaque style. Tu vas y passer aussi.

La blonde su qu'elle allait regretter son enthousiasme quand elle vit Anya lui décocher un magnifique sourire.

.

Clarke était allongée sur le pont et tentait de retrouver son souffle. L'entrainement n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et Anya avait solliciter toute l'attention de la princesse sans relâche durant près de trois heures. Elle regarda sans bouger Raven s'approcher et lui tendre une gourde. Elle l'a remercia et but à grandes gorgées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle te martyrise comme ça ?

\- J'ai été un peu trop fière de son compliment, bougonna la blonde.

L'hispanique laissa échapper un rire et s'assit a côté de la princesse.

\- Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'elle est avare en gentillesse.

\- Crois-moi, c'est la dernière fois que je le fais, j'ai compris la leçon…

Elles profitèrent un moment du silence avant que Clarke ne le brise.

\- Pourquoi suis-tu Lexa ? Pourquoi rejoindre son équipage ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si liés ?

\- Tu es au courant pour Xaphan.

"Si tu savais" pensa la princesse mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te parler des ambitions de notre capitaine.

\- Raven ! Geignit Clarke.

\- Et oui, princesse, il va falloir oser poser la question à la principale concernée. En général, elle ne mord pas.

L'hispanique se leva d'un bon en riant.

 **oOoOoOo**

L'Araashi n'était plus très loin supposa Clarke au vu de l'animation sur le pont. Elle observait le large quand une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'aborda. Elle avait la peau foncée et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un grand chignon désorganisé parsemés de ficelles de différentes couleurs. Elle sourit à la princesse et lui tendit ce qui semblait être des vêtements.

\- Mon pays est du genre très chaud, explique-t-elle. Ça fera l'affaire du moment que tu ne vas pas te balader dans le désert. Je suis Aicha.

\- Clarke, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

Elle hocha la tête et huma l'air.

\- Nous sommes bien loin de chez toi, princesse arkadienne.

\- A l'autre bout du monde, littéralement. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je visiterais autant de pays, jamais je ne l'aurai cru.

\- C'est un des avantages à être sur le Fleimkepa, on voyage sans cesse.

\- L'Araashian est une langue complexe, non ?

\- Pas particulièrement, mais nous avons un alphabet différent c'est cela qui vous rend la tâche compliqué à l'apprendre.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré dans ton pays depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui, et cela ne me manquait pas.

Le regard surpris de la jeune femme la poussa à développer.

\- La situation des femmes n'a rien d'enviable. Rejoindre Lexa a été la meilleure décision de ma vie…

\- Hey, dit une voix derrière elles.

Clarke se retourna pour voir Nyko approcher alors qu'Aicha fixait toujours l'horizon. Le guérisseur sourit à Clarke avant de s'accouder au rebord du bateau, aux côtés de sa soeur de pays.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda t il avec douceur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Elle tourna son regard vers Nyko et ils s'observent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Clarke pour voir que ces deux-là s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sincère. La seule présence de l'homme avait instantanément calmé la femme qui se colla un peu plus à lui. Clarke s'éclipse en silence, refusant de briser cet instant de plénitude.

Elle croisa Aden qui lui sourit tristement après avoir posé son regard sur le couple.

\- Nous évitons ce pays autant que possible, mais nous n'avons pas le choix cette fois…

\- Aicha a l'air d'une femme forte, elle tiendra le coup. Devant le regard étonné du garçon, Clarke s'expliqua. Pas besoin de connaître ses épreuves pour voir quelle est marquée par un passé douloureux.

Aden acquiesça gravement.

\- De toute manière, Lexa n'hésiterai pas à déclencher une guerre contre tout un pays pour Nyko et Aicha.

\- Sont-ils si spéciaux pour valoir un tel risque ?

\- Tu finiras par comprendre, répondit-il, que pour Lexa, nous sommes tous important. Elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour le moindre de ses hommes.

Encore une fois, Clarke fut soufflée par la puissance du lien qui les unissait tous. Elle voulait le comprendre.

\- Mais je doute que même l'empereur araashian prendrait le risque de se mettre à dos notre équipage…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, laissant Clarke perplexe. Bien entendu, elle avait vu la puissance du Trikru mais de là à tenir en respect tout un empire ? Elle observa alors Lexa qui discutait avec Lincoln au niveau de la barre du navire. La puissance de Xaphan était peut être bien plus imposante que ce qu'elle imaginait. Son esprit dériva sur son frère et elle grimaça. Il s'était fait une ennemie dangereuse et elle espérait que cela n'entraînera rien de mauvais pour son peuple.

\- Ils sont mignons, dit le blond, sortant Clarke de ses pensées.

Il regardait Nyko et Aicha avec affection.

\- Il est rare qu'un capitaine autorise les couples sur son navire.

\- Lexa n'est pas un capitaine comme les autres.

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué. Mais ça peut affecter leur efficacité.

\- Ou alors l'augmenter. Souviens-toi ce que Lincoln était prêt à faire pour Octavia. L'amour n'est pas forcément une faiblesse.

Il lui lança un dernier sourire et s'éloigna laissant la blonde. Clarke observa un moment le couple, une fois encore l'équipage, comme le capitaine, la surprenait.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les côtes de l'Araashi étaient visibles et plus le navire s'en approchait, plus la tension grandissait. Lexa fit son apparition sur le pont et appela ses pirates qui se regroupèrent pour l'écouter. Si ces derniers temps, le capitaine du Fleimkepa n'avait rien porté d'extravagant mais cette fois c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait quitté ses chemises de lins pour un haut qui laissait voir son ventre tatoué, son pantalon avait été remplacé par un short en cuir noir, seul son gant n'avait pas changé. Elle avait mit un bandeau de cuir dans ses cheveux qui accentuaient son regard vert.

\- Bien, je sais que vous n'êtes pas enthousiastes à l'idée de passer en Araashi, moi non plus, grimaça-t-elle, mais le Conseil avait besoin que j'y passe. Je déteste cette institution…

\- Assumes ton boulot de chef, ricana Anya.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le capitaine en jetant un regard noir à la femme qui riait toujours, je vais vous donner des ordres simples et que vous devez respecter. La première va vous paraître évidente mais j'insiste dessus : tatouage en évidence.

Les pirates acquiescèrent et Lexa reprit :

\- La seconde : pas de vague, vous restez discrets. Surtout toi, Aicha.

\- Je ne la quitterais pas, assura Nyko.

\- Tu as intérêt, lâcha la concernée.

\- Bien, allez-vous préparer. Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Anya et Clarke, dans ma cabine, tout de suite.

Elle descendit suivis des personnes convoquées. Lexa passa derrière son bureau et s'assit. Elle observa en silence les cinq personnes devant elle pendant quelques secondes.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Je dois me rendre à Araak.

\- C'est de la folie, dit Lincoln. C'est loin dans les terres, nous serions vulnérables…

\- J'en ai conscience, crois-moi, Link, soupira Lexa, mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est une requête du conseil.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à un traquenard, souffla Anya.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, répondit Lexa en hochant la tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas m'y soustraire…

\- Et tu as besoin d'une escorte, conclut le second.

Encore une fois, le capitaine acquiesça avant de reprendre avec calme.

\- Je veux Anya, Raven et Octavia. Je refuse de laisser Clarke ici, c'est bien trop dangereux…

\- Tu veux que je dirige l'équipage qui reste en ton absence, comprit Lincoln.

\- Oui.

Pendant un moment, Clarke pensa qu'il allait contester, refusant de laisser son capitaine et sa petite amie sans protection, mais il n'en dit rien.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Ça je suis au courant, dit-elle, comme tu sais pertinemment que je ne crains rien avec ces trois-là comme nounous…

\- Hey, s'offusqua faussement Raven, un peu de respect pour ta garde d'élite.

\- C'est ça, ricana Lexa, tu auras mon respect quand tu arrêteras de faire sauter tes prototypes d'arme sur mon navire.

Raven bougonna quelques choses dans sa langue qui fit sourire le capitaine et Anya. Lexa reprit son sérieux.

\- Mais je n'ai pas confiance en ces araashians, je ne veux personne d'extérieur a l'équipage sur le navire et que personne ne découche. Je me répète mais ne laisse aucune femme seule… sans homme même et surtout…

\- Aicha.

Lexa hocha la tête et fixa son second dans les yeux. Clarke sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose qui échappait à sa vision mais un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire d'Aicha mais elle voyait que chacun des pirates se préoccupait de la femme.

\- Puisque les choses sont claires, préparez-vous, on se met en route dès qu'on est à quai.

D'un geste de la main, elle congédia ses hommes et Clarke fut traînée par Octavia, laissant le capitaine seule.

 **oOoOoOo**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Aden pour trouver des dromadaires afin de faciliter leur voyage vers la capitale du pays. Si dans les rues étouffantes, les femmes étaient discrètes, celles de l'équipage ne l'étaient pas. Malgré la mise en garde de Lexa, l'escorte du capitaine était extravagante, particulièrement l'hispanique et l'ashianne qui se querellaient sans cesse. Clarke avait remarqué que comme demandé par la brune, chacun de ses pirates avaient en évidence son tatouage. Ainsi elle remarqua celui d'Anya dans la chute de ses reins, celui de O sur son avant-bras et celui de Raven sur sa nuque, seul celui de Lexa lui restait invisible, dissimulé derrière une écharpe en lin, mais Clarke doutait que la charismatique pirate en ai besoin.

C'est donc devant des dromadaires que la princesse se retrouva en compagnie des quatre pirates. Elle n'avait jamais vu de telles créatures, ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des chevaux malgré l'aisance avec laquelle les pirates grimpèrent dessus. Clarke regardait avec appréhension le dernier animal quand Lexa s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant ainsi implicitement à monter. La blonde s'en saisit et elle se retrouva projeter devant la brune qui tenait les rênes.

\- Bien, en route, plus vite on partira, plus vite on reviendra. Anya tu passes devant, Raven tu fermes la marche.

Sans un mot, les femmes se mirent en position avant de se mettre en route sous le regard haineux des araashians.

Cela faisait une heure que la troupe avançait en silence quand Clarke se décida à briser là silence.

\- Nous en avons pour combien de temps ?

\- On devrait y être demain dans la soirée, lui répondit Lexa, son souffle chatouillant son cou.

\- Si tout va bien, ajouta Octavia.

\- Mais comme rien n'est jamais facile avec Lexa... soupira Anya.

\- De l'action, s'il vous plaît, geignit Raven.

\- Qui m'a foutu de pareilles emmerdeuses, grogna le capitaine arrachant un rire à Clarke.

\- C'est vous qui les avez spécifiquement demandé, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'on est les meilleures, lança joyeusement Raven.

\- Lincoln est bien plus efficace que toi, rétorqua Anya.

\- Mais il doit gérer le beau navire de Lex'… son bébé ...

\- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Heda et que tu me parles avec respect, Rae…

\- Fallait y penser avant de me demander de venir, ricana la brune, parce que tu sais parfaitement qu'une fois descendu tu redeviens ma petite Lex d'amour…

\- Je promets de t'aider à planquer le corps si tu décides de la tuer, dit très sérieusement Anya à son capitaine.

\- Je vais y penser.

Clarke était amusé par l'échange. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu les pirates aussi détendues et elle appréciait l'évidente amitié qui liait les quatre femmes. En effet, à leur côté, Lexa ne semblait plus être le capitaine du plus grand équipage des mers mais seulement elle-même.

\- Mais… Du coup ça veut dire qu'on va dormir à la belle étoile, s'exclama soudain la princesse.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on a un dromadaire supplémentaire chargé comme un bœuf ? Ce sont les tentes.

Lexa ne pouvait pas voir Clarke blêmir mais le rire que lâcha Anya en se retournant était assez évoquant.

\- Vous n'avez jamais dormi dehors ?

\- Mais il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'avais même jamais dormis en dehors du château, se plaignit la blonde. Vous allez me tuer…

\- Les expériences forgent le caractère, lança Raven depuis l'arrière.

\- Eh bien, je me serais volontiers passé de certaines, murmura Clarke mais elle sentit Lexa rigoler.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard amusé du capitaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- À croire que vous étiez vraiment une donzelle enfermée dans une prison dorée.

\- Il y avait de ça, rougit Clarke.

\- Alors ça fait de moi votre chevalier, conclut Lexa en souriant.

\- Mon tortionnaire oui !

\- Je vous ai libéré de votre prison, rétorqua-t-elle.

Clarke allait répliquer mais elle se tut en réfléchissant. Plus elle passait de temps moins de son pays, avec Lexa et ses hommes, plus elle prenait goût à la vie.

\- Ne prenez pas la grosse tête quand même, souffla la blonde d'un air boudeur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit Lexa.

Le silence revint doucement, laissant le vent, le bruit des sabots et la respiration de Lexa bercer Clarke qui finit par s'assoupir contre la brune.

\- Elle a du caractère pour une princesse, dit Anya qui avait ralenti l'allure pour se placer à côté de Lexa.

\- Mh, il vaut mieux quand on est sur mon navire.

\- Je l'apprécie.

\- Oui, j'avais deviné.

\- Toi aussi tu l'apprécies.

La fausse blonde s'attendait à voir Lexa contester mais cette dernière soupira.

\- Oui, c'est une femme forte.

\- Elle te tient tête, c'est rare.

\- Elle sait pour Xaphan.

\- Et ?

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, elle l'a vu.

Anya resta muette un moment avant de demander.

\- Et elle te tient encore tête ? Sérieux, Lex, ne la laisse pas partir.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais, sourit tristement la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Ça ce n'est que parce que tu as décidé que ce ne pouvait pas l'être.

Sur ces mots, Anya redonna de l'allure à sa monture, laissant son capitaine à sa réflexion. Celle-ci observa Clarke qui dormait toujours contre elle et soupira.

\- Non, ce n'est pas que ça.

.

Clarke se réveilla une heure plus tard lorsque Lexa tira sur les rennes du dromadaire. La blonde fut déséquilibrée mais le pirate la maintint contre elle. Alors qu'elle émergeait lentement, Clarke remarqua une troupe d'homme face à elles. Il devait être une quinzaine, couverts de la tête aux pieds pour se protéger de la chaleur du désert. La blonde réalisa alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi assommé par la température qu'elle aurait dû et fronça les sourcils. Elle poserait la question plus tard, ses compagnons de voyage visiblement occupées par ces hommes.

\- _Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, étrangère,_ dit l'homme qui devait être leur chef.

\- _Nous nous rendons à Araak,_ répondit Anya dans un araashian parfait.

\- _Des femmes, seules,_ ajouta l'homme en les détaillants.

Clarke sentit Lexa se tendre derrière elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait l'homme mais cela dérangeait grandement la brune.

\- _Nous savons prendre soin de nous,_ soupira Anya, quelque peu agacé par l'homme.

La troupe eut un rire gras, Anya soupira et se pencha en avant sur sa monture en souriant.

\- _Bon, je vais vous la faire courte et simple. Vous nous laissez passer et il n'y aura pas de bobos…_

\- _Et sinon ?_

\- _Sinon, moi et mes deux amies derrière on vous apprend comment les femmes savent se battre sur le Fleimkepa. Avant que mon capitaine derrière ne perde son sang-froid et ne vous tue tous, un à un._

L'homme observa avec plus d'attention les femmes et repéra les tatouages. Anya haussait un sourcil, attendant la décision de l'homme qui semblait indécis.

\- _Lexa n'est pas vraiment du genre patiente,_ ajouta la fausse blonde alors que son capitaine soupirait.

\- _C'est bon, allez-y,_ lâcha l'homme à contre cœur.

\- A la bonne heure, grogna Lexa.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant les hommes, Clarke entendit quelques mots fuser, Lexa arrêta son dromadaire. Elle observa les hommes en silence, les toisant de son regard froid.

\- Dis à tes hommes de se tenir, gronda-t-elle, sinon vous allez comprendre pourquoi votre empereur me craint.

Elle donna un coup de talon à sa monture qui répartit lentement. Une fois à bonne distance, Raven laissa échapper un juron.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi diplomate, Anya.

\- L'expérience, ma belle, l'expérience.

\- Qu'on t-il dit pour vous mettre autant en colère ? demanda Clarke.

\- Ils pensent que les femmes valent moins que les hommes, expliqua Octavia. Lexa est… L'incarnation de leur peur la plus puissante.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Une femme respectée, crainte et puissante, répondit la concernée. Mettons autant de distance que nous pouvons entre eux et nous avant de monter le camp.

L'allure devint plus soutenue et Clarke osa alors poser sa question :

\- Pourquoi ne ressentons nous pas la chaleur du désert comme eux ?

\- Xaphan, répondit simplement Lexa, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus parler pour le moment.

La princesse n'insiste pas, elle ignorait ce qu'avaient dit les hommes exactement mais une chose était sûr, ça n'avait pas plu du tout à la pirate.

.

Lorsqu'elles trouvèrent un petit oasis, Lexa ordonna qu'on y monte le camp. Deux tentes furent dressées et il fut convenu qu'une d'entre elle, excepté Clarke, monterait la garde à tour de rôle, organisant un roulement dans les tentes.

\- Anya et Raven dans deux tentes séparées, dit Lexa, je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre en prenant ce risque.

\- Haha très drôle, dit laconiquement l'hispanique.

\- On sait parfaitement que je la tuerais avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, dit Anya en passant devant Raven.

\- Que tu crois espèce de…

\- T'en fais pas, je ne m'en prendrais jamais à une handicapé !

Raven sortit son arme et visa Anya qui se mit à l'abri derrière Octavia en riant.

\- Voyez-vous même, soupira Lexa à l'attention de Clarke qui se mit à rire.

Lexa eut un sourire en coin et finit de donner ses ordres. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur alors que le soleil déclinait.

\- Il fait froid la nuit, couvre toi bien, dit Raven à Clarke qui commençait déjà à sentir l'air se refroidir. Même Lexa a besoin de reposer ses pouvoirs.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment quand le capitaine décida qu'il était temps de se reposer. Elle avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde et Clarke se retrouvait dans la tente d'Anya qui s'était installée sur le ventre et somnolait déjà. La princesse avait beaucoup de questions une fois encore mais elle savait qu'elles devraient partir de bonne heure et sachant que la nuit des pirates seraient courtes, elle décida de se forcer à dormir.

.

Une main sur sa bouche la réveilla en sursaut, elle croisa le regard d'Anya qui lui intima de se taire d'un doigt sur sa bouche. La fausse blonde était accroupis, son arme à la main et tendait l'oreille.

\- _On vous avait prévenu,_ dit la voix d'un homme.

\- Moi aussi, je vous avais prévenu, grogna Lexa.

* * *

Voilà voilà, on en a finit avec la première partie du voyage pour Araak.

Oui, je vous laisse en pleine action, maudissez moi, allez y !

Pas mal de chose encore à assimiler mais on a eu un petit rapprochement Clexa, je vous avais dis, il faut juste être patient.

À très vite pour la suite.

Des chabisous.


	16. Chapter 16 - L'Empereur, la princesse et

Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 16. Le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu et quelque peu embête dans sa fin en pleine action. Mais bon, pas de soucis, voici la suite !

N'hésitez pas à vous manifester en **review** , je serais ravie de vous répondre et d'avoir vos avis, ressentis. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Vous faîtes vivre cette ff.

Note : le dirigeant d'Araashi est un Prince et non plus un empereur. Seul le terme change, donc pas de soucis avec l'histoire.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.**

Les mots en italique sont des mots en **araashian**.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Merci à Mika pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture,

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : L'Empereur, la princesse et le pirate**

Une main sur sa bouche la réveilla en sursaut, elle croisa le regard d'Anya qui lui intima de se taire d'un doigt sur sa bouche. La fausse blonde était accroupis, son arme à la main et tendait l'oreille.

 _\- On vous avait prévenu,_ dit la voix d'un homme.

 _-_ Moi aussi, je vous avais prévenu, grogna Lexa.

.

Avec agilité et sans un bruit, la fausse blonde sortit de la tente, laissant Clarke seule. Cette dernière hésita, elle risquait d'être une gêne pour les pirates mais lorsqu'elle se rappela les regards des hommes sur elle, elle attrapa son arme et sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle repéra immédiatement Anya qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Au côté de la fausse blonde se tenait également Octavia et Raven qui sourirent à la princesse mais ne dirent aucun mot. Une fois à leur côté, elle prit le temps d'observer la scène. Lexa était assise près du feu, elle l'attisait à l'aide d'un morceau de bois, ses gestes comme son visage semblaient calmes et sereins mais pour quelqu'un qui l'a connaissait ou qui l'observait souvent, à l'instar de Clarke, on percevait la tension dans les muscles de la brune. Derrière elle, les araashians avaient leurs armes à la main et semblaient passablement agacés par le manque de considération dont Lexa faisait preuve à leur égard.

 _-_ Saloperie de femme, gronda un des soldats.

 _-_ Savez vous qui je suis ?

 _-_ Ce ne sont que des racontars. Notre empereur est bien faible de vous craindre toi et ton équipage. Des femmes sur un navire, on aura tout vu.

Il avait dit ça en arkadien et un fort accent ne faisait que donner une dimension encore plus violente à ses paroles. Clarke comprit alors la rage qui avait gagné Lexa. Elle était une femme qui s'était imposée dans un monde où les hommes étaient au pouvoir, elle était indépendante, sûre d'elle. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'homme à ses côtés. Elle vit le regard de Lexa changer de couleur alors que la colère la gagnait. Elle dirigea son regard vers les trois femmes tapis dans l'ombre et eut un rictus avant de poser sa main sur la garde de son sabre de façon discrète.

 _-_ Crois moi, ton empereur ne saura pas où se mettre quand je me présenterais à lui avec ta tête, parce qu'il aura beaucoup a faire pour me convaincre de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

L'homme jura de colère et fit un mouvement pour envoyer directement la lame de son arme dans la gorge de la brune qui l'arrêta avec sa main droite. Elle serra fort la lame autour de son gant et arracha violemment l'arme de la prise de l'homme qui recula. Elle se retourna lentement et posa son regard enflammé sur les soldats.

 _-_ Bien, si les politesses sont terminés, passons aux choses sérieuses.

 _-_ Elle lâcha l'arme à ses pieds.

Personne n'y fit attention mais si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de regarder la lame, il aurait vu que celle ci avait en partie fondu. Alors que l'homme se saisissait de sa seconde arme, Raven tira un coup qui tua un des hommes.

 _-_ Tireurs ! cria le capitaine.

Les soldats se ressaisirent et se mirent rapidement à couvert dans les fourrés et derrière les arbres alors que Lexa courait rejoindre ses amies.

\- Bilan, demanda-t-elle en essuyant le sang de sa main sur son pantalon.

\- Ils sont quinze, enfin quatorze, répondit Octavia en jetant un regard à Raven qui nettoyait son arme. J'ai repéré cinq arme à feu, deux lanciers, un épéiste double, leur chef, le reste semble se battre uniquement au sabre.

\- Comment fais tu pour voir tout ça ? demanda Clarke qui était gênée par les ténèbres environnant.

\- Je vois dans le noir, dit-elle simplement.

Clarke resta en silence un instant.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup encore des infos de ce genre ? questionna-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Si tu savais ! ricana Raven mais Lexa coupa court à la conversation en claquant des doigts.

\- On se concentre, pour l'instant il y a plus important que ça. Clarke, vous devriez rester derrière.

\- Hors de question, dit-elle sèchement.

Lexa leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Ils sont dangereux... commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais me défendre, coupa Clarke. Anya peut vous l'affirmer.

\- Peut être, répondit le capitaine, mais serez vous prête à tuer ?

La question frappa Clarke. Lorsqu'elle avait attrapé son arme, elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité et maintenant qu'elle y était confrontée, elle hésitait.

\- Lex, commença Raven, ols sont vraiment nombreux et ce ne sont pas des amateurs. L'aide de Clarke ne serait pas de trop et elle ne sera pas obligé de tuer qui que se soit, c'est notre rôle à nous.

La brune sembla réfléchir et finit par acquiescer. Anya respectait Clarke et cela signifiait que la jeune femme était amplement capable de prendre part à cette altercation.

\- Il faut commencer par éliminer ceux armés de pistolets, souffla Anya.

\- Okay,dit Raven. O ?

La brune hocha la tête et fixa les ténèbres, pendant un instant on n'entendit que le bruit des flammes qui crépitaient. Raven tendit le bras et ferma les yeux, sous les instructions d'Octavia, avec une précision et une rapidité témoignant de leur complicité, Raven ajusta son bras.

\- Parfait, affirma Octavia.

Le coup parti, brisant le silence pesant, un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd s'éleva.

\- 13, compta Anya.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Raven se servait des yeux d'Octavia pour éliminer leurs adversaires. Un autre coup partie.

\- 12, sourit Lexa. Bien, ils vont passer à l'attaque. Anya, tu couvres Raven. Octavia avec moi. Clarke… Soyez prudente.

La blonde apprécia qu'elle ne lui donne pas d'ordre mais quand elle entendit leurs ennemis charger, elle le regretta, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle paniqua. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Elle sursauta quand un homme qui se jetait sur elle s'écroula. Elle se promit de remercier convenablement l'hispanique si elle s'en sortait.

\- Butez moi cette pétasse ! hurla leur capitaine.

Lexa se jeta sur lui et il grogna en encaissant le choc. Deux de ses hommes se joignirent rapidement à lui. Clarke voulut intervenir mais un homme s'interposa. Il abattit son arme avec force sur la blonde qui le para de justesse, la lame frôlant son bras. De son côté, Octavia était au prise avec les deux lanciers et un épéiste. Elle faisait tourner ses haches avec agilité, bloquant chaque assaut avec facilité. Anya avait également fort à faire avec trois assaillants, elle s'était interpose entre eux et la tireuse de justesse.

\- Fais mieux ton boulot, gronda Raven qui avait vu sa dernière heure arriver.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! râla la fausse blonde en désarmant un des hommes et en parant une attaque de son autre arme.

Toutes étaient occupés dans leur combat et personne ne vit les deux derniers hommes qui se déplaçaient en silence. Le premier se jeta sur une Raven déconcentrée et abattit son arme sur elle. Anya n'eut pas le temps de réagir et poussa un grondement alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Raven projetée sur la tente. Cette dernière laissa échapper un couinement de douleur alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers elle. La fausse blonde voulu faire un geste vers elle mais ses assaillants l'en empêchèrent.

\- Clarke ! cria-t-elle.

La princesse tourna la tête et remarqua immédiatement la posture délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Raven. A cet instant toutes ses peurs et ses craintes la quittèrent, elle sentit l'adrénaline la gagner, elle refusait de voir l'hispanique mourir, sa première amie périr. Elle para une nouvelle fois l'attaque de son adversaire et le déstabilisa en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans le genou. Elle lui trancha la gorge dans un geste fluide et lança son sabre en direction de l'homme qui se tenait au dessus de Raven. Son arme se figea dans le corps surpris de l'arrashian qui chancela et s,écroula à côté d'une Raven abasourdie.

\- Dios mio... souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle remarqua le dernier homme qui s'était glissé derrière Lexa.

\- Lex, derrière toi ! cria par réflexe Raven.

Là brune ne l'avait pas vu venir et elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. L'hispanique mit sa main devant elle.

\- _Fleim !_

Une boule de feu jaillit de sa main et fonça s'écraser sur l'homme qui fut bousculer en arrière, Raven attrapa son arme et tira sur ce fumier pour l'abattre.

\- Merci, lança simplement Lexa.

Elle élimina deux de ses adversaires et se retrouva face au capitaine qui lui faisait face avec ses deux armes. Raven aida Anya à se débarrasser de ses assaillants alors que Clarke allait prêter main forte à Octavia. Rapidement, les hommes furent éliminés, ne laissant plus que leur chef face à Lexa. Elle du décider que le jeu avait assez duré car elle mit l'homme à genoux d'un seul coup. Elle posa son arme sur la gorge de ce dernier.

\- Alors, cela valait il le coup ? gronda-t-elle. Votre haine vous aura conduite à votre perte.

\- Ferme la, chienne, cracha-t-il, tu n'es bonne qu'a te faire…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, Lexa lui trancha la gorge sèchement, le visage fermé. Elle essuya son arme sur le vêtement de l'homme.

\- Il a vraiment rien trouvé de mieux que t'insulter, dit avec dégoût Anya. Maintenant, on ne peut plus l'interroger...

\- Les hommes... soupira Raven en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Personne n'est blessé ? demanda O.

\- Non, grâce à Clarke, affirma Raven en se tournant vers la princesse. Je sais que c'était la première fois que tu… Enfin, tu sais, mais merci.

La blonde hocha silencieusement la tête, encore sous le choc.

\- Bien, Clarke et Raven vous remettez la tente sur pieds, nous on va nettoyer.

Sans un mot de plus, chacune se mit au travail.

.

Clarke était seule dans la tente, Anya avait décidé de prendre le quart suivant permettant un peu aux jeunes femmes de se reposer. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la tente et se coucher près d'elle.

\- Mesure de sécurité de Lexa pour m'empêcher de me retrouver avec Anya... souffla Raven.

Clarke se détendit légèrement et commença à somnoler lorsqu'un flash lui rappelant les deux hommes qu'elle avait tué la fit se redresser d'un coup. Elle se passa la main sur le visage et retint un sanglot. Elle sentit la main de l'hispanique dans son dos la caresser doucement.

\- Hey, Clarke, sans ton intervention je serais plus là... dit-elle.

\- Je sais… haleta-t-elle. Mais…

\- Chut, ça va aller, c'est jamais facile les premières fois…

\- Parce qu'après oui ?

\- Je souhaite que tu ne trouves jamais la réponse à cette question... souffla Raven en attirant Clarke contre elle.

En silence, elle l'encercla de ses bras, offrant une chaleur réconfortante et protectrice à la blonde qui tremblait. Peu à peu, Clarke se calma et la fatigue l'emporta. Raven la tenait fermement et sera la mâchoire. Clarke devait voir le monde comme il était mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle perde son innocence d'une autre manière.

.

Le réveil fut difficile pour la blonde, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de saisir la main de Lexa en silence, se retrouvant une fois encore devant le capitaine pour le reste du voyage. Personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était pesante pour la blonde qui tremblait légèrement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle sursauta quand la main gantée de Lexa se posa sur la sienne. Clarke se sentit la chaleur de la brune recouvrir sa main et ses tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le corps du capitaine, retrouvant une respiration plus calme. Elles n'échangèrent aucune parole, ce n'était pas nécessaire. A travers ce geste, la princesse percevait le remerciement silencieux de Lexa ainsi que son affirmation : "je suis là". Et dans ses bras, Clarke se sentait en sécurité, elle oublia ses peurs et ses cauchemars et trouva un sommeil réparateur.

.

Clarke fut tiréé de ses songes en douceur par la voix de Lexa à son oreille.

\- Réveillez vous, Clarke, dit-elle. Nous sommes arrivées.

Alors que la blonde émergeait lentement, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla et elle dut cligner des yeux plus d'une fois avant de voir parfaitement. La première chose qui la frappa fut l'agitation environnante. Autour d'elles se trouvaient de nombreux marchands se rendant, ou partant, de l'imposante cité qui se dressait maintenant devant les yeux de la princesse. Elle fut soufflée par l'imposante muraille en pierre couleur sable. L'entrée n'était pas aussi imposante que ce à quoi on s'attendait pour une capitale mais Clarke voyait très bien l'utilité en cas d'invasion. La porte, démunie de herse, était flanquée de deux grandes tours imposantes, identiques à celles qu'on retrouvait le long de l'enceinte.

\- Incroyable… murmura-t-elle.

\- Araak se trouve non loin de la frontière avec Kubra, les rapports entre les kubrains et les araashian ont toujours été tendu... lui expliqua Lexa.

\- À cause des arènes ? demanda la princesse.

Même à l'autre bout du monde, les araashians étaient réputés pour leurs combats de gladiateur.

\- Kubra est un pays aride où vivent de nombreuses tribus nomades, il était aisé pour les araashians de faire des raids afin d'avoir des esclaves pour leurs jeux. Aujourd'hui, ils n'ont même plus besoin de se donner cette peine, certaines tribus kubraines vont jusqu'à vendre leurs ennemis aux araashians.

\- C'est horrible…

Elles passèrent la porte de la ville, attirant quelques regards curieux sur elles.

\- C'est agaçant de se sentir comme un bout de viande. » grogna Anya.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils te regardent en dernier et ne s'attardent pas sur toi vu le morceau que je suis, rétorqua Raven.

\- S'il te plaît, Lex, dis moi que tu l'as emmenée pour la vendre…

\- Ça me coûte de le dire, répondit le capitaine en souriant, mais je tiens à elle.

\- Aha ! s'exclama victorieusement Raven.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna Lexa, on ne sait jamais.

La troupe continua son avancée en silence. Bien que l'enceinte de la ville était moins impressionnante que l'extérieur, Clarke posait un regard émerveillé devant l'agitation de la ville mais elle désenchanta rapidement quand elles passèrent aux abords du marché. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'esclaves, son frère avait beaucoup de défauts mais il n'avait jamais toléré cette coutume, et se trouver face à cette réalité la choqua. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants se tenaient debout, exposés comme des marchandises quelconques. Les vendeurs hurlaient pour se faire entendre par dessus la foule, ventant la force de tel homme, la grâce de telle femme.

\- Quel pays horrible…. » laissa-t-elle échapper. Les coutumes araashiannes, que ce soit envers les femmes ou les esclaves, sont barbares. »

Elle sentit Lexa rire dans son dos et tourna la tête.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Clarke. Mais quand vous aurez rencontré leur prince, vous comprendrez.

Clarke frissonna, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rencontrer l'homme qui autorisait ce genre de chose.

.

Le palais du prince était imposant et luxueux, les gardes à l'entrée observant avec dédain les femmes ne firent aucun geste pour les empêcher de rentrer. Clarke suivit les femmes jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Le Prince était un homme bien plus jeune que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Proche de la trentaine, un bouc bien taillé, des cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval élégante, il était charismatique. Lexa s'approcha de lui mais ne s'inclina pas, la tension était palpable. Lexa et le prince se fixait en silence, sans dissimuler la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à faire à toi, remarqua le Prince araashian en fixant Lexa.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais envie de revoir ta sale gueule, Nayak ? gronda la brune, contenant avec difficulté sa colère.

\- Tu viens me voler un autre de mes gladiateurs ? Ou peut-être me le rendre ?

Lexa se redressa et posa son regard incandescent sur son vis à vis.

\- Lincoln ne t'appartient pas. Il ne t'a jamais appartenu.

La nouvelle frappa Clarke. Comment Lincoln s'était retrouvé ici et comment Lexa l'en avait tiré ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dis la marque sur son bras, répliqua avec colère l'homme.

\- Quel marque ? demanda Clarke, le plus discrètement possible mais tout le monde l'entendit.

\- Celle de ma maison !

\- Il n'a rien de tel, dit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

\- Plus depuis des années, lâcha Lexa avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme. Ma patience n'est pas réputée, Nayak, alors n'en abuse pas, surtout que tes hommes l'ont déjà bien entamé cette nuit.

Elle lança sur la table le collier du chef d'escouade et le prince blêmit légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers le pirate et prit le temps de répondre. Il n'aimait pas Lexa, il voulait la voir morte, ou mieux, dans ses arènes, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se la mettre ouvertement à dos, pas avec les tensions actuelles qui faisaient vibrer son pays.

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien, dit-il simplement.

\- Bien entendu, répondit sèchement Lexa. Ne joue pas avec moi, Nayak.

La menace ouverte frappa Clarke, le capitaine ne craignait vraiment donc pas la colère du Prince. Raven se pencha vers Lexa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Tu as raison... reprit Lexa en prenant une sacoche et en la lançant sur la table.

Cette dernière glissa jusqu'au Prince qui l'ouvrit. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage.

\- Tu veux que je fournisse Polis en nourriture ?

\- Ne te fourvoie pas, le conseil le veut, je ne suis que la messagère.

\- Tu es aussi celle qui le dirige, rappela-t-il.

\- Titus le dirige, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Que se passerait-il pour ta petite île si je refusais l'offre ? sussura-t-il.

Alors que Clarke ne pensait pas ça possible, la tension monta encore d'un cran. Elle vit Anya et Raven poser la main sur leurs armes et Octavia se redresser légèrement, Lexa ne semblait pas avoir bougé, pourtant la blonde savait que les pirates avaient réagi comme ça suite à un signe de leur capitaine. Lexa inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, elle croisa ses mains sur la table et dit d'une voix calme :

\- Tu n'obtiendra rien de moi, Nayak, que se soit en me menaçant directement ou en passant par le biais de Polis.

\- Tu ne veux pas me rendre mon kubrain, j'ai bien compris, mais que penses-tu de la jolie blonde à tes côtés ? Elle n'est pas un de tes pirates et elle est tout à fait mon genre, je me vois bien la…

\- Je ne laisserais jamais un homme comme vous me toucher; coupa Clarke, hors d'elle.

Le Prince fut surpris de cette interruption et posa son regard sur la blonde.

\- Qui vous a autorisé à parler, femme ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de permission pour m'adresser à un homme tel que vous, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Espèce de… »

\- Allez y, Prince, provoqua-t-elle, insultez moi.

Lexa éclata d'un rire sonore, faisant sursauter la blonde qui l'observa avec curiosité.

\- Clarke n'est peut être pas un de mes pirates mais elle a beaucoup trop de caractère pour toi, Nayak.

\- Je vais te la dresser, moi ! s'emporta-t-il.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva clouer au mur, la lame de Lexa sur la gorge, les yeux de cette dernière étaient incandescent, elle appuya sa lame sur sa gorge. Les soldats du Prince firent un mouvement mais les femmes s'interposèrent.

\- Ne pense même pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que la toucher, gronda-t-elle. Non seulement je te ferais la peau, mais en plus je me ferais une joie de te livrer à son frère. Et tu ne survivrais pas longtemps entre ses mains, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Lexa, soupira Anya.

Le capitaine lâcha le prince et s'écarta, le laissant reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je me fous que tu acceptes ou non la proposition de Titus, on trouvera un autre pays pour traiter avec nous. J'ai remplis ma mission, allons-y, je refuse de rester un instant de plus ici.

* * *

Note 1 : La porte de Araak est inspiré du Palais omeyyade caractéristique de Qasr al Hayr (Syrie).

Et voilà, on se retrouve bientôt pour le retour en mer direction le sud du continent pour Kubra !

Des chabisous !


	17. Chapter 17 - Fantôme du passé

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve (enfin) pour le chapitre 17. Il m'a donné énormément de mal, le tout agrémenté de nombreux déplacements , bref une vraie galère. heureusement, il est bouclé.

 **Infos pratiques : Le langage peut être vulgaire et violent.**

Les mots en italique sont des mots en **trigedasleng**.

Les personnages, les logos et les noms tirés de _the 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'univers oui.

Merci à Mika pour sa correction et à Kafouille pour l'inspiration.

Trêve de blabla, à vous la suite.

 **Cha'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Fantôme du passé**

Lincoln regarda l'homme en face de lui avec calme malgré la situation préoccupante. Il ne se rappelait pas de comment il s'était retrouvé attaché ou même écarté de l'équipage mais une chose était sûr : ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il dévisageait silencieusement le kubrain face à lui, cherchant un signe d'appartenance à un quelconque clan mais il n'avait rien de distinctif. Il attendit donc que l'homme prenne la parole, qu'il lui explique ce qu'il faisait là. Le silence était pesant mais il était patient, c'était sa plus grande qualité. Une patience à toute épreuve, guettant l'ouverture, la faille… Il avait été gladiateur pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie et les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure, surtout quand on se reconvertissait en pirate. Il entendit tousser et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience il détourna son attention de son geôlier.

 _\- Aicha_? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme releva lourdement la tête et Lincoln serra les poings en voyant son visage en sang. Elle lui lança un sourire en coin pour le rassurer mais il n'était pas dupe. Il reporta son attention sur le kubrain et dit dans leur langue.

 _-_ Je suppose que Nayak n'a pas apprécié la visite de mon capitaine.

 _-_ Qui te dis que c'est lui le commanditaire ?

 _-_ Arrête, pour que vous vous en soyez pris à Aicha et moi, ça ne peut être que lui.

L'homme dévisagea Lincoln et sourit.

 _-_ Tu es malin, Lincoln le Kubrain, c'est une qualité rare chez les gladiateurs ashiaans.

 _-_ Je ne suis plus gladiateur depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-il.

 _-_ Comme si on pouvait un jour cesser d'être un homme…

La remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Lincoln mais il ne releva pas. Il le regarda sortir et reporta son attention sur son amie.

 _-_ _Tu tiens le coup ?_

 _-_ _Pour qui_ _m_ _e prends-tu ?_

 _-_ _Je vais nous sortir de là._

 _-_ _Je n'en doute pas_ , sourit la jeune femme.

Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement.

 **oOoOoOo**

Sur le Fleimkepa, un cri s'éleva.

 _-_ Comment ça Lincoln et Aicha ont disparu ? s'emporta Lexa.

L'équipage était sur le pont et personne ne pipait mot, pas même Raven. Lexa faisait les cent pas en jurant, elle était hors d'elle. Personne n'avait vu les deux pirates s'éclipser pour se rendre en ville et cela l'agaçait. Cela l'agaçait que Lincoln ait été aussi peu prudent et cela l'agaçait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

 _-_ Heda, dit prudemment Raven, attirant l'attention de son capitaine. Lincoln sait se défendre et Aicha aussi, je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien.

 _-_ Alors pourquoi j'ai cette mauvaise impression, soupirai Lexa.

Le silence qui suivit en disait long, Lexa se trompait jamais sur ses ressentis et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

 **oOoOoOo**

Un kubrain entra sous la tente et se posta devant Lincoln.

 _-_ Tu vas combattre dans l'arène.

 _-_ Non, répondit catégoriquement le géant chauve.

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais et reprit.

 _-_ Tu vas combattre dans l'arène ou alors je tue ton amie.

 _-_ _Ne fais pas ça Lincoln, tu n'es plus cette homme._

Lincoln ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il avait promis que plus jamais il ne se battrait dans une arène mais il n'avait pas le choix, justement car il n'était plus le même homme, il se devait de protéger Aicha.

 _-_ J'accepte.

 _-_ Le kubrain sorti, satisfait.

 _-_ _Pourquoi ?_

 _-_ _Parce que je vais te ramener saine et sauve à Nyko._

 _._

À peine fut-il sur le sable que Lincoln reconnut l'arène de Cahpou. Il avait fait de nombreux combat ici, c'était l'unique ville de Kubra, son peuple étant des nomades. La frontière ashianne étant proche, le clan de Cahpou avait été influencé par la culture de leur voisin. Ils étaient devenu des esclavagistes et alimentaient les arènes ashiaanes.

Le pirate plissa les yeux alors que la foule acclamait l'entrée des deux combattants. Il jugea rapidement son adversaire. Il était baraqué et se battait avec deux épées, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il chercha dans la foule Aicha et la trouva non loin, entourée par deux hommes. Il repensa à leur conversation.

.

 _Aicha ferma les yeux._

 _-_ _Tu veux profiter de l'occasion pour qu'on s'évade, soupira-t-elle._

 _Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de reprendre._

 _-_ _J'ignore combien ils sont…_

 _-_ _On peut tout aussi bien fuir, dit-elle calmement._

 _Lincoln grogna à cette idée, il n'était pas un lâche. Il n'avait jamais tourné le dos à un combat et maintenant qu'il portait la marque de Lexa c'était hors de question._

 _-_ _Lincoln, si tu veux revoir Lex et Octavia, c'est la seule solution._

 _Le kubrain ferma les yeux. Aicha avait reçu ce don de son pacte avec Lexa, elle ressentait les choses comme personne et ne se trompait jamais._

 _-_ _Tu es certaine ?_

 _-_ _Oui._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait donc pas le choix et il espérait que Lexa lui pardonnerait cette décision._

 _-_ _Et dit toi qu'ainsi tu ne rompras pas ton serment._

 _Il sourit. Aicha avait une fois encore trouvé les mots juste._

 _._

Il ferma les yeux et céda le contrôle à sa part animal, il se métamorphosa, laissant le pouvoir de Xaphan l'envahir. On l'avait souvent qualifié de chien de Lexa, veillant sur elle comme un brave toutou. Les gens n'avaient pas complètement tort à l'exception qu'il était bien plus dangereux qu'un chien. Il s'étira de tout son long pour s'habituer à sa seconde forme. C'était un magnifique tigre Kubrain. Une créature devenue presque légendaire suite à la chasse dont elle avait été victime. Il mesurait 1m50 de garrot pour trois de long, la seule chose le distinguant de ses congénères étaient son pelage: il semblait brûler. Sous les cris paniqués des hommes, il sauta avec aisance les murs de l'arène et se débarrassa des gardes d'Aicha d'un coup de griffe puissante, profitant de la panique générale.

 _-_ Il y a pas à dire, tu es magnifique sous cette forme.

Lincoln grogna et elle ricana.

 _-_ Je ne veux pas qu'O me tue pour avoir dit que tu es beau garçon également ! Je peux ?

Il s'inclina lui permettant de grimper sur son dos. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Elle comptait sur les doigts d'une main les fois où elle avait vu Lincoln se transformer et elle savait que seule Lexa avait eu le privilège de pouvoir le chevaucher.

 _-_ Ramène-nous chez nous.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer son regard croisa celui d'une esclave. Il s'immobilisa et la fixa avec intensité. L'anxiété d'Aicha le tira de sa contemplation et rapidement, le tigre s'éloigna de leur zone de captivité. Il prit de la vitesse grâce à ses puissantes pattes, se laissant guider par son cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il devait rejoindre son amie. Son attention était fixée sur Lexa.

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Aicha et le second montèrent sur le pont, un cri les accueillit.

 _-_ Lincoln ! s'écria Octavia en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se retint de grogner alors que la douleur le fit grimacer. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui en observant Lexa s'approcher. Nyko regardait Aicha sous toutes ses coutures quand le capitaine prit la parole.

 _-_ Que s'est-il passé ?

 _-_ La tribu de Cahpou, répondit son second. Probablement sous les ordres de Nayak.

 _-_ Comment ont-ils mit la main sur vous ?

 _-_ Je l'ignore Lex, soupira Lincoln. Mais il y a plus important…

Immédiatement le comportement de Lexa changea, Clarke le sentit à l'instant même où le kubrain avait finit sa phrase. Toute colère avait quitté le capitaine, elle fronça les sourcils.

 _-_ Lorsqu'on s'est enfui, j'ai repéré une femme…

 _-_ Dois-je m'inquiéter ? demanda Octavia.

 _-_ Bien sûr que non, sourit Lincoln avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 _-_ Tu l'as reconnue, comprit Lexa.

Il hocha la tête, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Lexa collait les morceaux par elle même.

 _-_ Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Ma sœur est en vie.

Personne ne parla, encaissant la nouvelle, seule Lexa ne semblait pas particulièrement surprise, elle avait son air de réflexion, comme si déjà elle jouait des centaines de scénarios dans sa tête. Lincoln ouvrit la bouche mais la brune le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et se pinça l'arête du nez. Aucun pirate ne pipait mot, tous observait leur capitaine, Clarke était subjugué par la présence de la jeune femme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers luisaient.

 _-_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander d'aller l'aider, Link, parce que c'est mon devoir de le faire.

 _-_ Et pour Nayak ? demanda-t-il.

 _-_ Cet abruti attendra, tu es bien plus important. Anya, prépare les hommes, nous partons pour Cahpou dans deux heures.

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers ses quartiers.

.

Clarke observait le capitaine qui semblait directement,nt affecté par la détresse de Lincoln.

 _-_ J'avais cru comprendre que Lincoln était le seul survivant de sa tribu, dit Clarke en observant Lexa ranger son bureau.

 _-_ Parce qu'on pensait que c'était le cas,lui répondit le capitaine sans lever les yeux. Lorsque mon chemin à croisé celui de Lincoln, c'était dans une arène araashiane, il se battait déjà depuis plusieurs années pour Nayak.

 _-_ C'était il y a longtemps ?

 _-_ Une dizaine d'années..

 _-_ Mais… Quel âge avez vous ?

Le pirate la fixa sans dissimuler son amusement.

 _-_ J'en ai vingt-quatre et Lincoln vingt-six.

 _-_ C'est jeune pour être gladiateur, remarqua la blonde après un rapide calcul.

 _-_ Malheureusement la vie ne nous épargne pas parce que nous sommes jeune, répondit laconiquement Lexa.

 _-_ Raconte-moi votre rencontre.

 _-_ J'avais donc quatorze ans…

.

"Le regard des araashians sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise, je me cachais donc du mieux que je pouvais sous ma capuche et me faisait le plus petit possible. Comment j'avais atterris aussi loin d'Arkadia ? Je connaissais la réponse au fond de moi : Xaphan. Je sentis la présence de mon dieu à mes côtés et je me rassurais. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre toute la gravité de la situation mais pour moi qui était seule, il était le phare dans les ténèbres autant que j'étais sa bouée. La cohabitation avec un dieu peut paraître délicate mais le lien qui m'unit à lui est… Comment expliquer… Viscéral, vital. Donc c'était grâce à son intervention, discrète mais bien présente, que je me retrouvais dans la ville d'Oran. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi Xaphan m'avait emmené ici mais il avait une idée derrière la tête. Parce que c'est ça d'être la protégée d'un dieu, il veille sur vous, surtout quand sa vie dépend de la vôtre, et vous avez parfois l'impression que votre vie vous échappe, surtout quand vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais Oran est la ville la plus imposante d'Araashi après Araak, réputée pour son arène.

Mon chemin me conduisit donc droit vers celle-ci et je me retrouvais sur les bancs des arènes, à observer ces combats sanglants mais j'avais déjà bien l'habitude de la violence. Les combats n'avaient que peu d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que j'entende la foule hurler. L'homme qui présentait les gladiateurs introduisit un dénommé Lincoln le Kubrain, rescapé de la tribu Qhibrek, le fauve du désert. Avec un nom comme ça et l'engouement qu'il déclenchait, je ne pouvais l'ignorer. C'était la première fois que je posais mes yeux sur Link et vous allez sûrement trouver ça idiot mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su. J'ai su qu'il serait celui en qui j'aurais le plus confiance dans ce monde sauvage où je n'avais pas ma place. J'ai su qu'avec lui à mes côtés, je finirais par apprendre à vivre et plus uniquement survivre. Xaphan m'avait emmené à Oran pour ça, pour que je le trouve lui. Je l'ai vu se battre comme un fou, comme un animal, pour sa vie, je l'ai vu éliminer chacun de ses adversaires avec une précision et une force brute. Ça ne faisait que confirmer mon sentiment, je voulais l'avoir à mes côtés.

Le soir, je me suis introduite dans geôles des arènes, j'étais petite, discrète et la surveillance laissait à désirer. En même temps, personne ne soupçonnait que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour s'en prendre aux biens du prince. Mais tout cela m'échappait, je m'en fichais, j'avais qu'un but, un objectif. J'ai trouvé Lincoln dans une petite cellule, il ne dormait pas, il regardait les étoiles par ce qui devait être une fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement à mon arrivée, j'attendis donc patiemment. Lorsqu'il le fit enfin je pu le détailler, il était grand pour son âge et musclé, son corps était parsemé de nombreuses cicatrices, son crâne rasé faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres. Dans son regard, les gens voyait un animal assoiffé de sang mais moi ce que j'y vu était tout autre. J'y voyais le reflet de ma propre âme : le gouffre créé par la perte d'êtres chers. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître l'histoire tragique des Qhibrek pour savoir ce qui le minait. Nous nous sommes observé un moment en silence avant qu'il ne me parle en kubrain mais je ne parlais pas cette langue, je connaissais uniquement l'arkadien et le trigedasleng. Il dû le comprendre car il reprit dans la première.

 _-_ Qui es-tu ?

 _-_ Lexa.

 _-_ Que fais-tu ici Lexa ?

Je réfléchissais un instant à cette question. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais venue, bien sûr Xaphan y était pour beaucoup mais ma présence devant lui à cet instant était mon choix. Je lui donnais donc la réponse qui me semblait la plus appropriée.

 _-_ Je le devais.

Une fois encore on s'observait en silence, on se jaugeait, après tout on ne se connaissait pas. Mais il y avait déjà ce sentiment… Avant même que l'on ne se connaisse, on était lié. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme et je sais que lui aussi.

 _-_ Je suis Lincoln, dit il.

 _-_ Je sais.

Ma réponse le fit se tendre, il n'était visiblement pas fier de celui qu'il était devenu par la force des choses.

 _-_ Ce qu'on fait pour survivre ne nous définit pas. Je suis pas une bonne personne, j'ai une quête de vengeance mais je sais que seule, jamais je n'atteindrai mon but. Veux-tu...

 _-_ Oui.

Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase qu'il avait déjà répondue. Link et moi ça a toujours été comme ça depuis l'instant où nos chemins se sont croisés. Entre nous, c'est simple, comme une évidence, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui et la réciproque est vrai."

.

Elle termina son récit en souriant, Clarke percevait tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son second, un amour si profond, si fusionnelle qu'il dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _-_ C'est pour ça que si Lincoln m'affirme que cette femme est sa sœur, je le crois et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour l'aider.

 _-_ Quelle histoire, soupira Clarke. Vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile.

 _-_ Je vous l'ai dis, chacun de nous a son propre passé et ils sont rarement facile. Même le vôtre.

 _-_ J'ai grandi dans un château, dit-elle dans un rire jaune.

 _-_ Ça ne veut pas dire que tout a été parfait. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas manqué des mêmes choses que nous, mais ça ne change rien.

 _-_ Vous aussi vous êtes changé d'avis sur moi.

Lexa eut un sourire franc.

 _-_ C'est vrai que ma vision des princesses a changé grâce à vous. Trêve de discussion, préparez-vous, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend.

.

Lexa décida qu'Anya commanderait en l'absence du capitaine et de son second même si cette dernière ne semblait pas emballée par cette idée.

 _-_ Je n'apprécie pas que tu partes visiblement au combat sans moi.

 _-_ Je sais An', mais Lincoln vient avec moi, il n'y a que toi qui pourra tenir Jasper et Monty en notre absence…

 _-_ On n'est pas des enfants ! s'offusqua Jasper.

Le regard blasé de Lexa fit rire tout l'équipage.

 _-_ Qui m'a donné de pareils compagnons, soupira-t-elle.

 _-_ D'accord, concéda Anya, mais dans ce cas tu emmènes les deux Blak et Ingvar. Et Raven.

 _-_ Finalement, je suis utile ? demanda Raven.

 _-_ Non, c'est pour pas que je me débarrasse de toi si elle te laisse ici, répliqua la fausse blonde.

Les trois nordiens vinrent se placer aux côtés de Lincoln et Lexa, alors que cette dernière reprit pour ne pas laisser ses deux pirates commencer une de leur éternelle joute verbale.

 _-_ Clarke vient également, dit Lexa, elle a fait ses preuves et elle pourra en apprendre beaucoup.

La princesse fut étonnée mais ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté, Lexa reconnaissait sa valeur.

 _-_ Capt'aine ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et Clarke détailla l'homme qui avait parlé, elle l'avait aperçu de temps en temps, mais il semblait du genre discret, souvent dans son coin. Il s'agissait d'un ashian plutôt petit et fin, il devait avoir la vingtaine. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en un chignon haut et il portait des vêtements sombres ainsi qu'un masque lui recouvrant le bas du visage, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux noir comme le charbon.

 _-_ Oui, Ado ? demanda Lexa avec un sourire.

 _-_ J'aimerai t'accompagner.

Clarke remarqua les échanges de regards des autres pirates et fronça les sourcils.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas sûre que… commença Anya mais Lexa la coupa.

 _-_ Bien sûr, cela m'arrange que tu le proposes spontanément, tes compétences nous seront cruciales.

 _-_ Et avec moi, ça fait sept, conclu Aden en souriant.

 _-_ C'est peu, remarqua Anya.

 _-_ C'est la moitié de l'équipage, rétorqua Raven.

Le capitaine ne laissa pas le temps à Anya de répondre.

 _-_ Je ne peux pas laisser le bateau sans surveillance, tu le sais.

 _-_ Heda, dit alors Aicha.

Son regard était inquiet et elle se mordit la lèvre.

 _-_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ne t'en fais pas.

 _-_ Non mais écoutes-moi ! si tu y vas, tu vas…

Lexa s'approcha et força la femme à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit alors.

 _-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu sais pertinemment que je m'en sors toujours, qu'importe les prédictions que tu fais.

 _-_ On veillera sur elle, Aicha, assura Raven.

 _-_ Tu vois, je suis bien entourée.

La femme hocha la tête, peu convaincue, mais elle savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son capitaine.

 _-_ Bien, ordonna Lexa, mettons nous en route.

 _-_ Blake, lança Anya à Bellamy, protège la.

 **oOoOoOo**

Lexa marchait en tête en compagnie de Lincoln, suivi de près par Bellamy qui comptait bien respecter l'ordre d'Anya. Clarke se trouvait un peu plus en retrait, Raven et Aden l'accompagnaient. Quand à Ado, il fermait la marche à bonne distance d'eux.

 _-_ Dites, commença la blonde, que voulait dire Aicha, tout à l'heure ?

 _-_ Tu as dû deviner que le lien entre Lexa et nous confère certaines aptitudes, commença Raven.

 _-_ Je t'ai vu tirer une boule de feu alors que je sais que tu n'es pas une Amin, acquiesça-t-elle.

 _-_ En fait, chaque lien est unique, il fait ressortir la partie la plus importante de notre caractère. Pour moi, c'est mon aptitude aux armes à feu.

 _-_ Pour Aicha, dit alors Aden, c'est sa capacité à observer. Elle a développé une sorte de don de prémonition, elle analyse les solutions et trouve toujours la meilleure. Et elle ne se trompe jamais.

 _-_ Alors quand elle dit que Lexa est en danger..?

 _-_ Presque jamais, se reprit le blond. Il n'y a que lorsque le capitaine est concernée que ses prédictions évoluent parfois. D'après Heda, le futur n'est jamais écrit d'avance. C'est comme si elle se fichait de ce que le destin pouvait lui dire.

Clarke observa la brune de dos un instant. Décidément, elle était exceptionnelle.

 _-_ Et c'était quoi cette tension quand Ado a parlé ?

Elle vit la gêne de ses amies mais Raven lui répondit tout de même.

 _-_ Il est le membre le plus récent et il ne s'intègre pas très bien.

 _-_ Je croyais que vous étiez tous soudés.

 _-_ On l'est, affirma Aden, mais c'est différent avec Ado. il reste toujours à l'écart. De plus, Anya se méfie de lui.

 _-_ Elle le connaissait d'avant ?

 _-_ Non, mais je crois qu'elle sait quelque chose sur lui qu'on ignore et ça l'a dérange.

 _-_ Lexa a l'air de lui faire confiance.

 _-_ Oui, mais la nôtre se mérite.

La blonde se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Ce dernier croisa son regard et elle lui sourit. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils avant de détourner le regard. Si Lexa faisait confiance à ce garçon, c'est qu'il le méritait, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle se concentra sur leur objectif futur : le sauvetage de la sœur de Lincoln.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.

On se retrouve à Cahpou pour une mission de sauvetage.

Des chabisous.


	18. Chapter 18 - Le sable des arènes

Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 18 ! Il a une structure particulière. En effet plusieurs éléments auront lieu au même moment, les passages seront mit en avant par une préface en gras, un peu à l'image de Between Two Souls.

On s'approche des 100 reviews, c'est assez fou ! Merci encore de votre soutien !

Infos pratiques :

Les phrases en italique sont en trigedasleng.

Les personnages et les noms empruntés à la série the 100 ne appartiennent mais l'univers de la fiction oui.

Merci à Dufal pour ses conseils et Mika pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **chapitre 18 : Le sable des arènes**

Lorsque les pirates furent à proximité de Cahpou, Lexa ordonna qu'ils se séparent pour passer plus facilement inaperçu. Ainsi Raven et Ingvar entrèrent les premiers en ville alors que Lincoln, qui s'était dissimulé le visage, se retrouva en compagnie d'Octavia. Ado et Aden disparurent après avoir échangé quelques mots avec leur capitaine. Clarke, Lexa et Bellamy, qui refusait de lâcher son capitaine en prétextant qu'Anya le tuerait s'il le faisait, ce que la princesse croyait volontiers, fermaient la marche.

Clarke observait la ville de Cahpou avec intérêt. De ville elle n'en avait que le nom : pas de bâtiments en pierre, tout n'était que toiles et tentes.

\- Même s'ils se sont sédentarisés, ils restent des descendants de nomade, lui dit Bellamy.

\- C'est étrange, commenta la jeune femme.

\- Cahpou est l'exception du pays, reprit le brun. Les nombreux visiteurs que tu aperçois sont attirés par son arène. Les clans ne se mélangent pas aux étrangers habituellement.

\- Pourquoi celui-ci est si différent?

\- Sa proximité avec l'Araashi les a forcé à s'en faire des alliés, ils sont devenus les esclavagistes des arènes. Pour prouver la valeur de leur marchandise, ils se sont eux même mis à faire des combats de gladiateurs et comme la plupart des grands noms viennent d'ici, la ville a connu une renommée et s'est développé là-dessus.

\- Ça grouille d'araashians, grogna Lexa en fixant une patrouille de soldats qui passait devant eux.

\- Ils ne vous reconnaissent pas ?

\- On nous connaît essentiellement de réputation, expliqua Lexa. Une fois descendu de mon navire et mon tatouage dissimulé les gens ne se disent pas qu'ils puissent avoir en face d'eux le capitaine du Trikru. C'est bien trop improbable pour être vrai.

\- Je vois, réfléchissait Clarke. Je suppose qu'à leur place je me dirais pareil.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Bellamy.

\- On repère les lieux, expliqua la brune. Notamment les passages les plus facile pour fuir la ville depuis les arènes.

\- Les effectifs ?

\- Non, J'ai déjà quelqu'un sur le coup.

\- Bien, dit le jeune homme.

Ils avancèrent en silence dans la ville, observant les environs.

 **oOoOoOo**

Alors qu'ils se baladaient en ville, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les étales d'esclaves. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main attraper son bras.

\- _Eh Bien, en voilà une jolie demoiselle_ , dit l'homme en kubrain

Immédiatement, Bellamy saisit le bras de l'homme et le força à la lâcher. L'homme le dévisagea et se rembrunit. Bellamy n'était pas un homme particulièrement imposant comme l'était Lincoln, il avait un sourire bienveillant sur le visage mais il se dégageait de lui une aura intimidante quand il le voulait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et sourit.

\- Vires tes sales pattes de là.

\- Je peux t'en proposer un très bon prix, dit l'homme en essayant de se dégager mais le brun raffermit sa prise.

\- Vires. Tes. Sales. Pattes. De. Là. gronda Bellamy en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le visage de l'homme se tordit de douleur alors qu'il lâchait le bras de Clarke et que Bellamy le repoussait sans ménagement. Clarke se frotta la peau pour faire passer la douleur alors que Lexa lui fit signe de se taire. Bellamy attrapa le menton de l'homme et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Ne t'approche plus de ce qui ne t'appartient pas.

Le kubrain les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard noir, alors que Lexa expliqua à la princesse ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Les blondes ne sont pas fréquentes ici, beaucoup paieraient cher pour vous avoir.

Clarke ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût alors que Lexa laissa échapper un rire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais personne vous toucher.

\- Vous me voyez rassurée, grogna Clarke en regardant un étal d'esclaves féminines.

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que de se voir priver de sa liberté, lâcha Lexa en suivant le regard de la jeune femme. Et croyez-moi, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'aucun de mes pirates ne vivent ou revivent cela.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas l'une de vos pirates.

\- En effet, acquiesça Lexa. Vous êtes bien plus que ça.

Alors que Clarke allait lui demander à quoi elle faisait allusion, elle vit le capitaine s'écarter du chemin principal pour se diriger vers une ruelle. Sans un mot, Bellamy invita la blonde à suivre le pirate et la princesse fut étonnée de trouver Ado, adossé à un mur, discutant à voix basse avec Aden. Le premier se redressa lorsqu'il vit Lexa approcher.

\- Capt'aine, dit il.

\- Heda, sourit Aden.

\- Alors ? demanda celle-ci visiblement intéressée par quelque chose.

\- L'arène est bien gardée de jour, mais j'ai repéré plusieurs failles, commença Ado, en s'accroupissant et en illustrant ses propos par un dessin sommaire dans le sable.

\- Tu as pu atteindre les geôles ?

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, elle n'est pas gladiateur, j'ai donc commencé par le quartier des esclaves…

Il s'arrêta et regarda Clarke avec gêne. C'est Lexa qui reprit.

\- Sexuelles, oui. Et donc ? L'invita t-elle à continuer.

\- Les femmes ne sont pas très causantes envers les hommes, cependant lorsque j'ai fait allusion au clan de Lincoln, j'ai remarqué que l'une d'elle réagissait. Je me suis donc présenté, j'ai montré mon tatouage et elle a semblé se détendre. Elle m'a appris que Triss n'était pas une esclave comme les autres, elle est en permanence au côté de leur maître, comme s'il l'exposait tel un trophée.

\- Donc, si on trouve ce maître, on trouve la jeune fille.

L'ashian hocha la tête et Aden reprit.

\- J'ai son nom, dit-il. Il se nomme Elyo Al Qhib, c'est le propriétaire de l'un des Lupus les plus réputés du pays, il est d'ailleurs très proche de Nayak.

\- Bien, bon boulot, dit Lexa avant de réfléchir quelques instants et de reprendre. Voilà ce que vous allez dire aux autres…

Lexa avait décidé qu'il serait bien plus facile de s'infiltrer dans la demeure du maître de Triss. La demeure d'Al Qhib était une énorme tente qui semblait agencée comme un manoir. La différence résidait dans l'absence de mur solide et donc d'isolation, rendant leur tâche aussi bien plus facile que délicate.

En quelques minutes, sous les indications d'Ado et d'Aden, Lexa avait monté un plan qui prenait en compte chacune des personnes à sa disposition, Clarke comprise. La blonde était sans cesse impressionnée par les capacités d'adaptation du pirate.

L'attaque débuterai vers trois heures du matin, chaque membre ayant son rôle, ainsi ils n'auraient pas besoin de se retrouver avant et d'attirer l'attention. Tout devait se passer vite pour faciliter la fuite avant que l'intégralité des soldats et mercenaires de la ville ne soient au courant. C'était primordial et Lexa avait insisté sur ce point.

 **oOoOoOo**

Voilà comment Clarke se retrouvait en pleine nuit à attendre, tapis dans les ténèbres. Une brise froide lui caressa le visage et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Cependant la sensation ne dura pas longtemps, rapidement, elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'envelopper et elle tourna la tête pour voir Lexa qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Pratique d'être un feu humain, sourit la blonde.

\- Ca a ses avantages, acquiesça la pirate. Vous vous sentez prête ?

Clarke savait qu'elle devrait être inquiète à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle serait mise, pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tracassait.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Vous m'avez donné un rôle central dans votre plan… Et si je le faisais échouer… ?

Lexa attrapa le menton de la princesse et la força à la regarder. Malgré le manque de lumière, elle voyait parfaitement les iris verts de son interlocutrices. Elle y voyait la détermination de Lexa mais surtout…

\- Si je vous ai choisis pour ce rôle, c'est parce que je sais que vous serez à la hauteur. J'ai confiance en vous, Clarke. A vous de me faire confiance pour assurer votre sécurité.

De la confiance, c'était ça qu'elle voyait le plus dans les yeux de la brune. Lexa lâcha la jeune femme et reporta son regard sur la tente de leur cible.

\- Bien, il est l'heure.

Elle se leva et épousseta le sable sur ses vêtements avant de tendre la main à Clarke.

\- Allons-y, Princesse, allons vous vendre à cet homme.

Clarke saisit sa main et se releva. Il était temps d'entrer en scène.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Trois heure - tente d'Al Qhib - Lexa, Clarke, Bellamy**

C'est donc menottée, Lexa la tenant fermement par le bras, que Clarke se retrouva devant les gardes de la demeure. Ils fixèrent longuement les intrus. Si Bellamy et Clarke n'avaient rien changé à leur apparence, Lexa semblait s'être métamorphosé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon travaillé et revêtu des vêtement typique ashian, ses yeux étaient minutieusement maquillés. On la prenait aisément pour une ashia de sang. Le capitaine avait expliqué à Clarke qu'il était capital qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. De nombreux marchands d'esclaves connaissaient son implication dans la libération de l'un des plus grands gladiateurs de l'histoire qu'était Lincoln.

Les gardes les incitèrent à entrer et Bellamy passa en tête, il se désigna ainsi comme le garde du corps de Lexa, se tenant droit, imposant sa carrure. Les soldats les firent patienter dans un vestibule le temps de prévenir leur maître.

Lexa se tenait debout, les mains croisées dans son dos, fixant un tableau en silence. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils savaient qu' Al Qhib, le maître de cette maison, serait intrigué par cette visite nocturne.

Une fois encore, la jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un kubrain élégamment vêtu. Il s'inclina devant Lexa avant de lui prendre la main et de déposer ses lèvres dessus. Habituellement, la pirate se serait écartée, mais elle n'était pas Lexa, non, elle était…

\- Akiko Nakamura, se présenta -t-elle. Désolée de vous déranger aussi tard.

\- Elyo Al Qhib, répondit l'homme en se redressant. Et ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours ravie de recevoir une aussi charmante femme, quel que soit l'heure.

Lexa lâcha un rire qui sembla plaire à l'homme. Sans lâcher la main de la brune, il jeta d'abord un œil au nordien et le jaugea de bas en haut.

\- Votre garde du corps est très impressionnant.

\- Il est surtout très compétent, dans beaucoup de domaines, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle se mit une fois encore à rire, rejointe par Al Qhib. Clarke était sidérée de voir Lexa comme ça. Elle semblait métamorphosée, comme si le personnage qu'elle voyait existait vraiment. L'homme posa alors son regard sur Clarke et son visage changea complètement. On y lisait sans peine l'intérêt du marchand. Il s'approcha et attrapa le menton de Clarke avant de la regarder comme si elle était une marchandise mais avec un oeil d'expert. La blonde se laissa faire, comme il avait été convenu avec les pirates mais elle remarqua que Lexa se tendit légèrement. C'était imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le capitaine du Fleimkepa mais cela n'échappa pas à Clarke qui eut du mal à contenir son sourire. Lexa prenait très à cœur son rôle de la protéger. Elle se força à se concentrer et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme.

\- Une arkadienne, c'est plutôt rare, dit-il. En général, elles ne quittent que très peu leur pays.

\- Celle-ci était en voyage afin de perfectionner ses compétences en médecine, expliqua calmement Lexa. Vous savez comme l'Ashia peut être dangereux…

\- En effet, confirma l'homme avant de lâcher Clarke et de se tourner vers Lexa. Alors, ma chère Akiko, dîtes moi combien vous en voulez…

\- Je vous préviens, je suis dure en affaire, sourit la brune.

Lexa devait jouer correctement ses cartes, elle devait tenir le plus de temps possible.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Trois heure - Taverne de Cahpou - Aden, Octavia et Lincoln**

Pendant ce temps, Octavia s'était installée à la taverne qui était toujours animée. Seule à une table, elle avait commandé une bière. Elle fut abordé par un homme d'âge mûr qu'elle éconduit avec un sourire, attendant patiemment l'entrée d'Aden, qu'elle savait fracassante. Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître le jeune homme. Il était vêtu richement, tel un noble araashian et attira immédiatement l'attention sur lui. Aden était un beau jeune homme de base, ses cheveux fins et blonds et ses yeux bleus captivaient facilement le regard des femmes. Il lança quelques sourires charmeurs aux demoiselles présentes et stoppa son regard sur Octavia. Il se déplaça avec assurance dans la pièce et s'installa en face de la brune.

\- Bonsoir beauté nordienne, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Octavia ne put réprimer un sourire, Aden était un espion hors pair, capable de se faire oublier pour récolter la plus précieuse des informations, c'était surprenant de le voir attirer l'attention sur lui volontairement.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Octavia.

Aden agita la main et un serveur lui apporta une bière qu'il prit sans lui lancer un regard avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Que fais une aussi charmante demoiselle seule ?, reprend-il. Cahpou est une ville bien dangereuse pour quelqu'un comme vous…

Octavia lâcha un rire strident qui attira l'attention sur elle. Elle battit des cils et se pencha en avant, faisant se relever son décolleté. Les nordiennes n'étaient pas réputés pour être des femmes superficielles mais elles avaient un charisme reconnu et Octavia était la représentation même de la beauté sauvage de cette contrée.

\- Je sais me défendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, mais laissez-moi être votre chevalier servant…

A cet instant, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme avec une barbe dense et un crâne rasé entra. Il portait des vêtements typiques du Norden et laissa courir son regard froid sur la salle. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Octavia et Aden, son expression se changea en une rage profonde. Aden ne put retenir un frisson. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne craignait rien, que Lincoln ne lui ferait jamais de mal, l'expression de son visage semblait si réel, si sincère. C'était son instinct qui avait maintenu Aden en vie jusqu'à ce que les Trikru le récupèrent et à cet instant ce dernier lui hurlait de fuir. Il déglutit et se força à maintenir le regard du kubrain déguisé quand ce dernier se planta devant lui.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda d'une voix qui se voulait sur Aden.

Lincoln dû percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas car son expression s'adoucit légèrement. Il pointa son doigt vers le blond.

\- J'aimerai que tu ne regardes pas ma femme de cette façon, grinça t il.

\- Ex-femme, reprit Octavia en soupirant. Laisses-nous, Urik, tu n'as rien à redire à mes fréquentations.

\- Qu a t-il de plus de moi ? tonna Lincoln.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, il n'est pas toi, ce qui est un point très positif. Ensuite il est bien plus jeune et donc très certainement plus vigoureux…

Des rires dans l'assistance s'élevèrent et Lincoln tourna un regard haineux vers quelques araashians qui se moquaient visiblement de lui.

\- Un problème ? demanda t-il.

Immédiatement les rires cessèrent et ils s'efforcèrent de détourner le regard. Les pirates remarquèrent un des hommes s'échapper discrètement. Bien, il allait certainement appeler la garde. A eux de faire monter la tension.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Trois heure, caserne de Cahpou, Raven et Ingvar**

Ingvar regardait avec insistance l'hispanique qui soupira avant de demander:

\- Quoi ?

\- L'autre jour, tu me demandais si mon ancienne vie me manquait et je me demandais si c'était ton cas. Je ne sais rien de toi et j'ai l'impression que tu fais depuis toujours partie de l'équipage de Lexa.

Raven lança un regard au Nordien avant de reporter son attention vers la caserne.

\- Si Lincoln est le premier membre de l'équipage, je suis la plus vieille amie de Lexa. On se connaît depuis aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent. Même si je n'ai embarqué que plus tard, je suis probablement celle qui connaît le mieux Lexa.

\- Je comprends mieux votre complicité. Tu n'as donc aucun regret ?

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de famille qui m'attend dans mon pays. Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus dans ma vie se trouve sur ce navire, alors non, aucun regret.

\- Et du coup, Anya et toi…

Raven manqua de s'étouffer avant de lancer un regard choqué vers le blond.

\- Comment ça "Anya et moi" ? Il n'y a pas de "Anya et moi" !

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana Ingvar. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus âgé que je ne remarque pas ce genre de chose.

\- On passe notre temps à nous chamailler, grommela la brune.

\- Et alors ? Les enfants quand ils se plaisent, ils se chamaillent…

\- Tu nous compares à des enfants ? Vieux croulant...

\- Ce que je veux dire, Rae, c'est que j'ai vu les regards que vous vous lancez…

\- N'importe quoi. Et quand bien même elle me plairait, ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Tu ne comprends décidément rien aux femmes, sourit le nordien. Crois-moi, tu devrais te lancer.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu es toujours seul !

\- Ça c'est parce que mon cœur est déjà pris…

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus quand elle vit passer un homme en courant avant de rentrer dans la caserne.

\- Ça va être à nous, dit Ingvar en se levant.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Trois heure deux, tente d'Al Qhib, Ado.**

En silence, l'ashian se tapit dans l'ombre. Lorsque le garde passa devant lui, il l'attrapa, son avant-bras encerclant le cou de l'homme, et le tira dans la ruelle. Il serra avec force alors que l'homme se débattait et attendit que ce dernier perde connaissance avant de le laisser tomber à terre. _Pas de mort inutile_. Il s'approcha de la toile de tente et découpe un pan à l'aide d'un poignard avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il s'immobilisa et écouta les bruits ambiants. Des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient et il devina qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine.

Durant sa vie entière, Ado avait appris à se méfier des autres, première chose qu'on lui avait inculquée durant sa formation. C'était la base de chaque bon assassin, et il s'y était tenu. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Lexa il y a un an. Leur rencontre avait changé sa vie et il avait rapidement compris que Lexa faisait souvent cet effet-là aux autres. Il suffisait de voir son équipage. Tous étaient d'origine différente, avaient des histoires bien distinctes, rien ne les rassemblaient excepté la foi qu'ils avaient en Lexa. Et Ado avait confiance en son capitaine.

Il reprit son avancée prudemment mais bruit attira son attention. Il s'arrêta et se plaqua contre le mur avant d'en appeler aux pouvoir du dieu du Feu. La lumière commença à l'éviter et il disparut alors que deux hommes lui passèrent devant. Une fois certain qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, il se remit en route. Il devait rapidement trouver la jeune femme, le temps s'écoulait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une cage. Il grimaça en regardant la jeune femme qui était roulé en boule sur elle-même. Elle était habillée avec d'élégants tissus mais son corps fin et fragile laissaient deviner sa condition d'esclave, Il s'approcha et l'appela doucement.

\- Triss ?

Cette dernière sursauta et redressa la tête pour le fixer. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ado, ce dernier n'eut aucun doute. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son frère, même si dans ceux de Lincoln on avait l'habitude d'y lire de la détermination et non de l'inquiétude. Il s'approcha avant de se baisser et commença à crocheter la serrure à l'aide de ses outils.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda avec crainte la jeune fille.

\- Je vous sors de là.

\- Si c'est encore un piège du maître…

Ado s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la kubraine. Elle était terrorisée et il allait devoir la rassurer mais les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Il baissa le foulard qui lui dissimulait le visage et sourit avec ce qu'il voulait être de la bienveillance.

\- Je m'appelle Ado, je suis ici sous les ordres de mon capitaine…

\- Vous voulez me voler ? Mon maître vous retrouvera cette fois encore et il vous tuera! menaça t elle.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. La jeune femme était convoitée, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle était très séduisante, rabaissée à n'être qu'un morceau de viande pour les hommes.

\- Elle se nomme Lexa, reprit-il avec douceur, elle est le capitaine du Fleimkepa…

\- Le bateau pirate ?

Ado acquiesça avant de reprendre le crochetage.

\- Pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à moi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Comme la jeune fille semblait perplexe, il reprit :

\- Lexa a un second très connu ici. Il était un gladiateur reconnu ici et se nommait Lincoln le Kubrain.

Mais Triss ne réagissait pas, ignorait-t-elle que son frère était en vie ? Ado aurait voulu qu'elle l'apprenne dans d'autre circonstance mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait convaincre la jeune femme.

\- Il y a longtemps, son clan a été massacré et il croyait être le seul survivant. Pourtant lorsqu'il a croisé ton regard, il y a quelques jours, il a su immédiatement qui tu étais, Triss.

L'expression de la jeune femme se transforma. Des larmes menacèrent de couler alors qu'elle comprenait.

\- Lincoln..?

\- C'est sous les ordres de notre capitaine que nous sommes venus te récupérer.

\- C'est de la folie…

\- Quand on en vient à l'un de nous, particulièrement quand c'est Lincoln, Lexa perd toute rationalité... Enfin ! s'exclama t il.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis et Ado se redressa. Un cri s'éleva dans la tente : " GARDE ". Tris sursauta et Ado tendit sa main vers la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la diversion. Viens, je te ramène auprès de ton frère.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, c'était de la folie, c'était impossible, mais elle voulait y croire. Elle avait besoin d'y croire.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Trois heure vingt, tente d'Al Qhib, Lexa, Clarke et Bellamy.**

Lexa et Al Qhib étaient dans une conversation profonde sur les avantages de l'esclavage. Les négociations avaient rapidement dérivés sur un autre sujet, permettant à Lexa de gagner du temps. La brune continuait de surprendre Clarke à chacune des minutes qui s'écoulaient : il n'y avait actuellement aucune trace du terrible capitaine pirate et cela confirma ce que craignait la blonde. Lexa était un ennemi bien plus dangereux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'ici et elle était heureuse de la compter parmi ses alliés. Tout en fixant la brune qui était partie dans un monologue sur le comportement patriarcal de ses homologues ashiaans, elle se dit qu'elle espérait que leur alliance durerait longtemps. Elle s'était attachée à la ténébreuse brune et à son équipage, elle ne le niait plus.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil Bellamy faire un signe à Lexa qui eut alors un sourire.

\- Bien, très cher, dit elle. Je crois que nous en avons terminé.

\- Comment ça? demanda confus le marchand.

\- Mon arkadienne a visiblement bien plus de valeur que ce que vous laissez croire. Je refuse donc de vous la céder pour si peu.

La confusion laissa rapidement place à la colère. Il pointa un doigt vers Lexa.

\- Vous allez me la vendre sinon…

Rapidement, Bellamy s'interposa et posa son regard sur l'homme.

\- Sinon ? gronda-t-il.

\- Reste à ta place, esclave, crachat Al Qhib.

\- C'est bon, Bell, dit Lexa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Voyez-vous, je n'apprécie pas que l'on se paie ma tête simplement parce que je suis une femme.

L'homme bouillonnait et Lexa s'amusait à le pousser à bout. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de l'esclavage, elle voulait relâcher toute la frustration qu'elle avait emmagasiné avec ce rôle.

\- Putain de catin… GARDE !

Parfait, cela laisserait le champ libre à Ado, tout se passait comme prévu. Cinq hommes armés entrèrent et regardèrent le kubrain.

\- Éliminez moi le garde du corps et capturez moi ces deux femmes, j'en tirerais un bon prix…

Les hommes firent un pas vers Bellamy qui dégaina sa hache avec vivacité. Il la fit tourner dans l'air en fixant les soldats.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il.

\- Ok.

Lexa s'écarta pour se retrouver à côté de Clarke qui était tendue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-elle, Bellamy est aussi bon si ce n'est meilleur que Anya…

Le nordien était toujours d'un calme si apparent que Clarke ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. C'est pourquoi elle fut plus qu'étonnée de le voir se battre. Il n'était pas aussi gracieux que Lexa, aussi brutal que Lincoln ou aussi agile qu'Anya mais son style était fluide et technique. La blonde avait du mal à suivre chacun de ses mouvements, contrôlés avec une justesse témoignant de son expérience. Le combat ne dura que quelques instants, malgré leur nombre, ces gardes n'avaient aucune chance face au combattant aguerri qu'était Bellamy Blake.

Lexa observa les gardes au sol avant de se tourner vers Al Qhib qui était terrifié. Il se jeta sur Clarke, posant une dague sur le cou de la blonde qui fut surprise.

\- N'approchez pas, où je la tue ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Bellamy nettoya son sabre tranquillement alors que Lexa haussa un sourcil.

\- Je serais vous, commença le brun, je la lâcherais immédiatement.

Lexa ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils se servent de Clarke comme bouclier et l'idée qu'il touche la princesse ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle fixa l'homme avec un regard froid mais tâcha de se contrôler.

\- Vous devriez apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer les femmes...

Clarke en avait marre. Elle en avait assez qu'on la sous-estime, qu'on se serve d'elle contre Lexa. Elle attrapa le bras de l'homme et d'un mouvement d'épaule desserra la prise de l'esclavagiste, éloignant l'arme de son cou. Elle donna ensuite un grand coup sur le pied de l'homme qui gémit avant de lui administrer son coude dans l'estomac. La princesse se dégagea tranquillement et regarda l'homme plié en deux, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

\- Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi, dit avec dégoût la blonde en se postant à côté de Lexa.

Cette dernière hésitait quant au sort qu'elle allait réservé à l'homme. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait : pouvoir, esclavage, violence envers les femmes… Le tuer serait simple mais peut-être avait-elle mieux à faire. Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit de toutes ses dents en le forçant à la regarder. Dans les yeux de la brune, une étincelle s'enflamma faisant gémir de peur Al Qhib. Il comprit qui il avait en face de lui.

\- Ne me tuez pas !

\- Je suis tentée, crois-moi, mais tu pourrais me convaincre de ne pas le faire…

\- Je vais stopper mes activités ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je vais ouvrir un abri pour les femmes dans le besoin mais laissez-moi la vie sauve.

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit et elle se pencha vers lui.

\- J'ai ta parole ?

L'homme hésita et elle attrapa sa main avant de la serrer. Le gant de la brune dégageait une chaleur agressive qui arracha un gémissement à l'esclavagiste.

\- Oui, oui, oui !

La main de Lexa s'illumina et un halo entoura celle de l'homme qui cria en essayant de se libérer de la prise du pirate qui ne flancha pas. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et quand Lexa le lâcha enfin et celui-ci remarqua la marque sur le dos de sa main. Comme une brûlure.

\- Je serais te retrouver si j'apprends que tu me mens, Elyo. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, ils devaient se dépêcher, bientôt il donnerait l'alerte.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Trois heure trente, arène de Cahpou**

Comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arène de Cahpou. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Lexa avait voulu aller la bas mais personne n'avait discuté les ordres du capitaine. C'est donc sur ce sable qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui que Lincoln arriva, tenant fermement la main d Octavia dans la sienne. Il était inquiet et Octavia le sentit car elle se rapprocha de lui, le détendant légèrement. Au milieu de l'arène, il repéra Ado dans la pénombre qui discutait avec une jeune femme. Le coeur du kubrain s'accéléra alors qu'Ado indiqua à la jeune femme leur présence. Lentement, Triss se tourna et observa son frère approcher. Comme lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de sa soeur, Triss eut la même certitude que Lincoln en le voyant. Les yeux de cette dernière s'humidifièrent alors qu'Octavia lâcha la main de son petite ami pour le pousser en avant. De son côté, Ado murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune qui se décida à avancer. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle se glissa dans les bras musclés de Lincoln et se mit à sangloter. Personne ne parlait, laissant ce moment au frère et à sa sœur. C'est la que Lincoln compris le choix de son capitaine. Sur ce sable, sa soeur dans ses bras, il sut que la boucle était bouclé, son passé serait à jamais derrière lui.

Des voix s'élevèrent et tous se rendirent avant de reconnaître Ingvar et Raven.

\- Quand même, Lex abuse de nous obliger à venir ici, si l'alerte est donnée ça ne sera pas facile de s'en sortir.

\- Si vous avez bien fait votre boulot, tout ira bien, dit Lincoln sans lâcher sa sœur.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, kubrain, râla la brune. Bien sûr que c'est correctement fait…

Elle remarqua enfin la jeune femme dans les bras du second et sourit.

\- Salut, dit-elle en s'approchant. Je suis Raven, la pierre angulaire de l'équipage…

\- Tu es surtout un sacré numéro, soupira Octavia.

La sœur de Lincoln était perdue et elle jeta un regard de détresse vers Ado qui sourit et s'approcha.

\- Voici donc Raven, reprit-il, C'est notre mécanicienne. Elle s'occupe de l'entretien de nos armes.

\- Et ce n'est pas de la tarte ! C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ton grand frère…

\- Le grand blond qui fait peur à côté d'elle, c'est Ingvar, un nordien. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, c'est un ours…

\- …

Ingvar sourit tout de même avant de fixer Ado, lui qui ne parlait que peu semblait bien à l'aise avec la jeune fille.

\- Le petit jeune c'est Aden. C'est notre espion.

\- Salut, sourit l'arkadien.

\- La brune qui couve d'un regard enamourée ton frère, c'est Octavia, sa petite amie.

Cette dernière rougit et tourna les yeux avant de bredouiller quelques paroles inaudibles.

Triss observa tour à tour ces inconnus au regard bienveillant. Elle avait été stressée à l'idée de rencontrer l'équipage de son frère mais Ado avait su la rassurer. Et une fois encore, il avait su amoindrir ses craintes avec ses paroles. Elle se décala des bras de Lincoln et l'observa.

\- Et tu es leur second…

Il hocha la tête avant de sourire.

\- J'ai de la chance.

\- Et comment est…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de trois personnes supplémentaires qu'elle détailla. Le jeune homme, un grand brun au regard doux s'approcha d'Octavia avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Triss devina qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Ensuite elle observa la blonde. Cette dernière se tenait légèrement en retrait, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait à sa place. Elle avait dans sa posture une prestance digne d'une princesse. Mais celle qui intrigua le plus Triss était la seconde femme. D'elle se dégageait un charisme naturel, le genre qui pousserait n'importe qui à la suivre jusqu'à la mort. Elle sut immédiatement à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Heda, dirent d'une voix commune les pirates.

Lexa posa son regard émeraude sur Triss qui frissonna, elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue sous ce regard perçant.

\- Bien, je vois que tout c'est bien passé. Bravo à tous.

Elle hocha la tête en direction d'ado qui inclina la sienne.

\- Nous ferons les présentations plus tard, le temps presse, mettons nous en route.

Des cris commencèrent à s'élever de la ville, témoignant de l'alerte général.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Pendant ce temps, sur le Fleimkepa.**

Anya regardait les tentes des araashians montées sur la plage où mouillait le navire.

\- Ça craint, lâcha Jasper à ses côtés.

La fausse blonde renifla avec dédain.

\- Ce prince de pacotille n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, c'est navrant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On essaie de gagner le plus de temps possible pour permettre à Lexa de revenir à temps. Et s'il donne l'assaut… on défend le navire.

Elle reporta son regard froid sur les tentes des soldats. Cet imbécile de Nayak avait rameuté la moitié de son armée pour mettre Lexa dos au mur, s'en était affligeant. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, priant pour que son capitaine ne tarde pas.

* * *

Et c'est fini ! Mouahahaha je suis diabolique non ?

Sinon qu'avez vous pensez de notre Lexa en ashianne ? Et vous le sentez le rapprochement imminent entre nos deux héroïnes ?

Et le solitaire Ado qui arrive à rassurer la jeune Triss ?

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.

Des chabisous!


	19. Chapter 19 - Briser les chaînes

Voici enfin le chapitre 19, je ne m'excuse plus ça a perdu de son sens comme je suis continuellement à la bourre xD

Mais au moins le voilà début juillet comme promis.

Il s'agit d'un chapitre rythmé capital pour la suite des événements historiques du monde.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Dufal pour ses conseils, à Do pour les combats et Mika pour sa correction.

Les personnages et les noms appartenant à the 100 sont la propriété de leur créateur.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** b **riser les chaînes**

Anya soupira et s'éloigna du bord du navire pour descendre l'échelle en bois, laissant Jasper à la surveillance. Les pirates attendaient patiemment et Murphy se leva quand il la vit approcher.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, répondit avec sincérité la fausse blonde. Nayak a établi un campement sur la berge, il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'hommes, ce qui est bien trop nombreux pour nous. Même pour l'équipage complet.

\- Pourquoi ne donne-t-il pas l'assaut ? demanda Monty.

\- C'est un homme patient, dit Aicha. Et intelligent, la plupart du temps. Il étudie ses possibilités et ses chances pour trouver la meilleur stratégie..

\- Et on sait ce qu'il veut ? Questionna de nouveau Monty.

\- Ça me paraît assez évident… Soupira Anya en fixant Aicha. Tu restes à l'abri, surtout tu ne te montres pas. Jasper monte la garde mais je vais avoir besoin de deux hommes supplémentaires sur le pont pour observer et prévenir s'ils donnent l'assaut. On organise un roulement, Nyko et Murphy, vous commencez.

Ils obéirent sans un mot, la tension était palpable et Anya grogna.

\- Grouilles-toi, Lex.

.

Au petit matin, Nayak se présenta devant le navire. Habillé de façon cérémonieuse, l'ashianne ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je souhaiterais parler à Lexa, dit-il d'une voix forte depuis le quai.

\- C'est moi qui lui sert de porte-parole, répliqua Anya.

\- Alors je vous parlerai, conclut-il avant de faire un pas vers la passerelle mais Anya l'arrêta.

\- Je vous rejoins; lâcha la fausse blonde.

D'un geste de la main, elle demanda à Nyko de la suivre. Tout deux descendirent du navire et allèrent se planter devant le prince. Celui-ci les détailla de bas en haut. Anya portait ses vêtements de combattante ashianne, elle avait maquillé ses yeux, rendant son regard froid et portait ses deux épées courbées dans le dos. Nyko avait équipé une armure de cuir qui laissaient paraître ses bras musclés. Il sourit à ce dernier.

\- Je ne pensais pas trouver un de mes sujets à bord de ce navire.

\- Je ne suis pas votre sujet, répondit Nyko en croisant ses bras.

\- Vous n'êtes pas araashian ?

\- Je suis un Trikru, rétorqua-t-il.

Nayak fronça les sourcils. Les araashians étaient habituellement de très grands patriotes mais dans le regard de cet homme il ne lisait que du dégoût à son égard.

\- Je suis Anya, se présenta-t-elle, attirant le regard du prince sur elle.

\- Où est Lexa ?

\- Notre capitaine est occupée, répondit elle simplement. Vous allez devoir vous contenter de nous pour discuter.

\- Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Bien, la situation est simple. Lexa me rend mes deux esclaves et je pars.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon je détruis le navire et je vous enferme tous.

Nyko serra les poings et Anya ferma les yeux. Rapidement elle analysa la situation. Bien sûr, jamais Lexa n'accepterait jamais une telle chose mais elle devait gagner du temps.

\- Pourquoi vous mettre en danger pour ces esclaves ? questionna avec curiosité Nayak.

\- C'est toute la différence entre Lexa et vous, sourit Anya avant de tourner les talons. Je vais transmettre votre requête, allons-y Nyko.

L'homme jeta un dernier regard à Nayak avant de suivre la fausse blonde.

.

Dans la soute, Anya, assise sur un tonneau, observait ses pirates qui discutaient avec entrain.

\- On ne peut pas tenir l'assaut avec la moitié de nos effectifs en moins, lâcha Murphy.

\- Surtout qu'on a ni les Blake, ni Lincoln, acquiesça Monty.

\- Je ne livrerai pas Aicha à ce monstre, gronda Nyko en faisant face à l'Arkadien.

Murphy leva les mains et secoua la tête.

\- Calme toi, je ne dis pas qu'il faut lui obéir, sûrement pas, mais on ne peut pas les contenir ! Ils sont une putain d'armée devant !

\- Que proposes-tu alors ?

Le ton montait à grande vitesse et l'ashianne soupira avant d'intervenir. Elle claqua la langue, faisant tomber le silence parmi les pirates.

\- Nous allons tenir le navire le temps que Lexa et les autres arrivent.

\- Mais…

\- Ne contredis pas mes ordres, Murphy, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Aicha qui s'était tu jusque-là murmura.

\- Elle arrive bientôt…

.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Nayak pour comprendre que le capitaine du Fleimkepa n'était pas à bord et l'assaut fut alors donné. Ce que le prince n'avait pas prévu, c'était la nature du navire. Ainsi lorsque la pluie de flèches de feu s'abattit sur le bois, l'élément fut soufflé comme une simple bougie, les traits se figèrent dans le bois dans un bruit sec sans faire davantage de dégâts. Anya profita du moment de flottement des troupes ennemies pour préparer la résistance aux futurs assauts.

\- Tout le monde à son poste, par deux, protégez-vous les uns et autres.

Elle caressa le bois du navire, une fois encore ce dernier les protégeait. Elle avait mis longtemps à comprendre et elle était une des seules, avec Lincoln et Raven, à savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Le navire n'était pas un simple bateau, il était une création de Xaphan lui-même, reflet de l'amour que le dieu portait à sa protégée. Elle avait déjà surpris Lexa parlé avec le navire et elle se demandait si ce dernier n'était pas muni d'une conscience. Quoi qu'il en soit, le navire serait un précieux atout, elle allait pouvoir compter sur lui dans son plan de défense.

L'assaut était donné et Anya se précipita pour retirer l'échelle de coupé entre le navire et le quai. Elle devait tenir le temps qu'il faudrait.

.

Les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux, et malgré la difficulté qu'ils avaient à monter à bord, les pirates furent rapidement débordés. Anya se battait comme un démon en plein centre du pont, elle n'hésitait pas à accourir pour aider ses camarades. Alors qu'elle venait d'ôter une énième vie, elle se retrouva encerclée.

\- _Eliminez moi cette garce_ , gronda un homme qui semblait être un capitaine au vue de son armure.

\- Vous avez mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais la plus grande menace, grogna Anya en se mettant en position.

Elle serra ses deux sabres et inspira profondément. Elle allait devoir donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Trois hommes se jetèrent sur elle en hurlant, elle dévia sans difficulté le premier coup d'estoc de la main gauche, se jeta au sol afin d'éviter le second assaut et profita de l'occasion pour tailler le dernier assaillant au niveau du genou du troisième soldat qui s'apprêtait à abattre son arme sur elle. Ce dernier hurla en tombant au sol mais Anya ne perdit aucune seconde, elle se redressa et transperça sous le sternum son premier assaillant qui fixa sa blessure en hoquetant avant de se tourner vers le dernier.

\- _TOUS ENSEMBLE_ , hurla le capitaine.

"Là ça allait se compliquer, pensa-t-elle."

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, c'était un fait qui fit grogner Anya lorsqu'un homme parvint à la faire saigner au bras. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à tenir le rythme, laissant de plus en plus d'ouverture à ses ennemis, le poids de ses armes se faisait de plus en plus sentir, son cœur suppliait le repos, ses doigts s'engourdissaient sur le manche des épées. Elle entendit un cri et eu tout juste le temps de voir un homme lui foncer dessus, épée levée.

"Cette fois, c'est fini, pensa-t-elle" en tombant à genoux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle avait gagné suffisamment de temps. Elle entendit un premier coup de feu et vit la lame se briser, un second tir coup de feu et vit l'homme s'effondrer alors qu'Ado apparaissait à côté d'elle. Il élimina deux soldats avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Elle sentit une main sur son bras et leva les yeux vers Raven. La jeune femme lui parla, Anya ne l'entendit pas mais elle se releva avant de grimacer et de porter sa main à son ventre. Elle sentit le poisseux du sang sur ses doigts. Elle était plus blessée qu'elle ne le pensait, l'adrénaline lui ayant fait oublier la douleur. Lexa apparut alors, elle avait le visage fermé et son arme à la main, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Anya et dit quelque chose à Raven qui hocha la tête alors que le capitaine disparaissait déjà dans la mêlée.

\- Allez, An', tiens bon.

Lexa était hors d'elle. Ce qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que ce que les rumeurs laissaient entendre. Elle poussa violemment un soldat qui se trouvait sur son chemin et chercha du regard ses hommes. Anya était dans un sale état, témoignant de la mauvaise posture dans laquelle le Trikru se trouvait. C'était sa faute, elle avait sous-estimé Nayak et elle en payait le prix fort. Les flammes, reflet de son état, commencèrent à crépiter au bout de ses doigts.

\- Calme toi, lui intima Xaphan.

\- Ferme la, gronda Lexa, ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle repéra Clarke qui s'efforçait de protéger Triss. La blonde s'était tout de suite attachée à la soeur de Lincoln et réciproquement. Lexa faisait suffisamment confiance à la blonde pour la laisser gérer sa protection. Elle continua ses recherches. Elle repéra Monty, John et Jasper qui se battaient côte à côte. Ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose ainsi. Octavia et Bellamy avaient rejoint Wells et repoussaient les soldats loin de l'entrée de la soute. Elle savait que Ingvar était parti contrôler celle-ci.

Lexa repéra alors un duel et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Nyko et Nayak. Si l'araashian ne manquait pas de talent, il ne faisait pas le poids face au Prince

\- Lincoln, cria-t-elle.

Son second dressa la tête et suivit son regard, il comprit immédiatement et s'élança.

.

Nyko tentait de faire face aux assauts de Nayak tant bien que mal. L'araashian n'était pas un combattant hors pair mais l'envie de protéger Aicha décuplait ses forces.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si importante à tes yeux ? demanda le Prince en parant facilement une attaque.

Le soigneur jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui le regardait avec inquiétude, il reporta son attention sur Nayak et lâcha.

\- Je l'aime, tout simplement.

\- Une esclave souillée ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et d'un geste sec, le Prince enroula son épée autour de celle de Nyko et le désarma Nyko et le fit tomber à genoux. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques instants et Nayak était déçu du manque de combativité de cet homme.

La lame était maintenant sur sa gorge son ennemi savourant sa victoire en arborant un sourire suffisant, Le pirate entendit Aicha crier mais il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce. Des cris s'élevèrent et il ouvrit tout juste les yeux à temps pour voir Lincoln utiliser son élan pour pousser le prince loin de lui d'un coup d'épaule. Le kubrain tenait son arme d'une main et tendit l'autre à son ami.

\- Je savais que j'étais ton modèle, Nyko, mais pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à imiter mon combat contre le nordien.

\- Que veux-tu, je veux frôler ton excellence, toussa l'homme en se massant le cou, d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang.

Nyko était soulagé de voir son second. Sa présence signifiait que Lexa était enfin arrivée et que la victoire était leur.

\- Je serai ton adversaire, dit le kubrain en levant sa lance vers Nayak.

\- Crois-tu faire le poids, esclave ? ricana l'homme.

Pour seule réponse, le kubrain se contenta de sourire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Aicha qui acquiesça et attrapa Nyko avant de l'emmener à l'abri. Lincoln craqua son cou et fit un mouvement avec sa lance avant de la pointer vers Nayak. Celui-ci explosa.

\- J'ai fais de toi le gladiateur le plus reconnu ! Le plus puissant de tout l'Araachi ! Tu devrais me remercier, tu avais un statut que beaucoup enviaient, mais toi, ô toi, tu as préféré te séparer de quelques chaînes pour embrasser un semblant de liberté plutôt qu'accepter ce que tu étais.

Sans crier gare, Lincoln s'élança et assena un coup que Nayak dévia de justesse. Les échanges entre les deux hommes étaient nerveux, les soldats et les pirates arrêtèrent leurs combats respectifs pour observer le duel des deux hommes. Si Lincoln avait un avantage considérable avec l'allonge de son arme, le Prince était un redoutable adversaire, malgré l'avantage qu'avait Lincoln grâce à l'allonge de son arme, il arrivait à lui tenir tête grâce à sa dextérité et sa rapidité. Il blessa Lincoln à la cuisse tout en évitant avec agilité le coup que ce dernier lui portait. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il acculait le Kubrain en accélérant ses attaques. Il profita de cet avantage pour lancer à son adversaire :

\- Dommage que… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… Triss ? Oui, dommage que Triss n'aie pas eu ta chance. Ta soeur est en vie et je suis le seul à pouvoir te dire où elle se trouve.

Si Nayak espérait déstabiliser le jeune homme et en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il fut surpris de voir les coups de ce dernier devenir plus vifs, plus sûr. D'un mouvement rapide, Lincoln fit une clé avec le talon de sa lance et désarma le Prince. Le silence se fit sur le navire alors que le Kubrain toisait son adversaire pointant la lance sous le menton de celui-ci.

\- Tu n'accordes aucune valeur aux vies humaines, c'est pour ça que les gens préfèreront toujours suivre quelqu'un comme Lexa plutôt que quelqu'un comme toi.

A ces mots, le capitaine apparut. Elle avait été légèrement blessée durant le court trajet pour rejoindre le lieu du duel mais l'essentiel du sang qui maculait ses vêtements n'était pas le sien. A ses côtés se tenait Clarke qui tenait fermement son arme, le sang sur la lame de celle-ci indiquait qu'elle s'était battue au côté de la brune pour se frayer un passage. Juste derrière les deux femmes se trouvait une jeune femme que le Prince reconnut immédiatement.

\- Impossible….

\- Sache que ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, dit Lexa avant de marquer une pause.

Elle observa rapidement la situation. Les soldats ennemis étaient bien plus nombreux et elle lisait la fatigue et la perte de moral dans leurs yeux, ils regardaient avec intérêt l'échange entre les deux commandants. Si elle jouait correctement ses cartes, ils pouvaient s'en tirer.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Un regard a suffi à Lincoln pour la reconnaître malgré les années, lui apprit Lexa en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. A partir de là, on ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les sales pattes d'un de tes sbires.

\- Si vous…

\- Ça suffit, tonna Lexa faisant sursauter les soldats mais également Triss et Clarke. Tes menaces ne nous intimident pas, quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Même ici, alors que mon navire est envahi par tes soldats, que j'étais absente, mes hommes ne se sont pas soumis. Personne ne te craint, Nayak.

\- Espèce de putain…

Lincoln décocha un coup monumental à l'homme alors que Lexa s'approchait de lui, suivi par Clarke et Triss.

\- Pourquoi vouez-vous une telle loyauté à cette femme ? Parce qu'elle vous considère comme des êtres humains ? Ou à cause de son physique ?

Le regard déstabilisé du Prince fit sourire le capitaine qui posa son bras sur l'épaule de son second.

\- S'ils me sont aussi loyaux, s'ils sont prêt à donner chacun leur vie pour moi c'est tout simplement parce que la réciproque est vraie. Je mourrais pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Se sacrifier pour eux ? Ta vie n'a-t-elle pas plus de valeur ?

Lexa ferma les yeux. D'un certain point, le Prince avait raison. Le fait qu'elle soit l'hôte de Xaphan la rendait unique, importante. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était grâce à ces hommes et femmes qu'elle était allée aussi loin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa Lincoln, Anya et arrêta son regard sur Raven. Oui, finalement ils l'avaient autant sauvé qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

\- Non. Si ma vie a de la valeur c'est grâce à eux, conclut Lexa. Je ne suis pas parfaite, loin de là, et ils sont là pour me compléter. Là où tu ne vois chez Lincoln qu'un gladiateur, je vois un frère qui m'a aidé à comprendre qui je suis. Là où tu vois une ashiaane en Anya, je vois une sœur qui m'a appris bien des choses. La où tu ne vois qu'une esclave, je vois une alliée.

Le Prince était désorienté, Lexa incarnait l'exact opposé de toutes ses croyances. Il avait le pouvoir, le statut, l'argent mais face à elle il se sentait démuni et il avait horreur de ça. Il lança un regard haineux à la jeune femme qui ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

\- Bien, que vais-je faire de toi… il est évident que tu ne laisseras jamais Link et Aicha tranquilles…

\- Oh et je compte bien ajouter la blonde à ma collection, lâcha l'homme.

Lincoln haussa un sourcil et regarda son capitaine. Il savait à quel point Lexa estimait Clarke et surtout qu'elle s'était attachée à la blonde, prenant très au sérieux sa protection. Il se demandait même si la brune n'appréciait pas _beaucoup_ la princesse et sa question trouva rapidement une réponse quand Lexa trancha d'un coup sec la gorge du Prince. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux de l'homme avant que la vie ne le quitte. Il tomba en avant dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je briserai toutes les chaînes qui menaceront mes hommes, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Le silence de cathédrale qui suivit ne laissait pas deviner ce qui allait se passer. Un soldat, plus fou ou plus courageux que les autres selon le point de vue, se jeta en hurlant sur Clarke, prenant de court tout le monde, sauf Lexa. Elle réagit plus par instinct que par réflexion, elle attira Clarke derrière elle d'un geste vif et s'interposa. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand la lame lui transperça le flanc. Elle chancela légèrement en attrapant la lame avec sa main gauche.

Lex ! cria Lincoln.

La brune de tourna lentement vers le soldat qui l'avait blessé. Il avait failli s'en prendre a Clarke, la blesser, ou même pire…. Ses yeux étaient littéralement en feu et d'un geste de la main droite, elle incendia l'homme qui se mit à courir en gesticulant et en hurlant. Soldats et pirates s'écartèrent pour le regarder sauter à l'eau. Lincoln quant à lui s'approchait lentement de son capitaine qui semblait hors de contrôle.

\- Lex, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais la brune ne l'écoutait pas, elle tendit sa main vers les soldats qui eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Descendez de _mon_ navire. _IMMÉDIATEMENT,_ hurla-t-elle.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et sautèrent aussi vite que possible hors du bateau. Mais Lexa ne retrouvait pas son calme, sa main toujours sur l'arme. Lincoln n'osait pas approcher et Clarke regardait la scène avec des grands yeux. Lexa n'était pas sanguinaire contrairement à ce que sa réputation affirmait et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, c'était à cause d'elle, pour elle qu'elle avait réagi de la sorte, peut être saurait elle la calmer. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un second et un troisième. Lexa finit par remarquer et se tourna vers la blonde. Elle plongea son regard enflammé dans celui océan de la blonde.

\- Lexa, commença la blonde, tout le monde est vivant. Il y n'y a que quelques blessés, mais rien que je ne saurais soigner avec Nyko. Mais tu vas devoir me laisser t'examiner d'abord.

La brune lança un regard circulaire à son équipage. Elle s'arrêta un moment sur Anya qui s'appuyait sur Raven, la fausse blonde lui fit un sourire rassurant et Lexa ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Clarke s'approcha encore et posa ses mains sur celle de Lexa qui tenait la lame de l'arme.

\- Laisse nous te l'enlever, dit elle doucement.

La brune hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et Lincoln s'approcha. Il attrapa la poignée et la tira d'un coup sans prévenir.

\- _Bordel de_ , jura Lexa.

\- Comme un pansement, il faut y aller d'un coup, rétorqua son second.

Lexa allait répondre mais elle s'en trouva incapable quand elle vit Clarke ouvrir sa chemise pour regarder sa plaie, la brune l'arrêta.

\- Je…

\- Non, tu es la plus touchée, tempéra Clarke. Laisse Lincoln et Nyko gérer ici.

\- Ok, dit-elle, résignée, mais allons dans ma cabine.

Lexa s'appuya sur la blonde qui se mit en route.

\- Si j'avais su que je devais frôler la mort et carboniser un homme pour que tu te décides à me tutoyer, je l'aurais peut-être fait plus tôt.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, gronda Clarke. Il aurait pu te tuer.

Elles entrèrent dans la cabine et Lexa s'assit sur le canapé alors que Clarke partait chercher une bassine et des linges propres.

\- Mais je vais bien, lança le capitaine.

Clarke lui ordonna de retirer sa chemise ce que fit la brune non sans tirer une grimace. Clarke observa longuement la plaie. Elle était propre et ne saignait pas énormément. Quand elle approcha sa main, elle sentit la chaleur du corps de la femme.

\- Tu as eu de la chance.

\- J'ai souvent de la chance.

Un silence agréable s'installa alors que Clarke commençait à nettoyer la plaie. Elle prit une aiguille et du fil et chercha quelques chose du regard. Comprenant, Lexa lui tendit un doigt où apparu une flamme dont se servit la blonde pour désinfecter l'aiguille.

\- Veux-tu parler de ce que j'ai fait ?

Comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Lexa attrapa le menton de Clarke et l'obligea à la fixer.

\- J'ai brûlé vif un homme, Clarke. Ce genre de chose devrait te marquer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu perdu le contrôle?

Voilà, la question était posée. Lexa lâcha le menton de Clarke et détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible.

\- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi, murmura-t-elle finalement.

\- Je veux que tu le dises.

\- Pour toi, parce qu'il a failli te tuer.

La colère commençait à revenir alors que le capitaine repensait à ce qui se serait passé si Clarke avait été tuée.

\- Lexa, ordonna la blonde, attirant de nouveau son attention, je vais bien, tu m'as sauvé et je t'en remercie.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, tu me l'as prouvé de la plus belle des façons aujourd'hui. Après quoi, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla plus, chacune pensant au poids des implications de cet événement.

Lexa, épuisée, s'endormit sur le canapé et Clarke n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller. C'est sans un bruit qu'elle quitta la cabine pour rejoindre l'équipage et s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Après tout, Lexa méritait un peu de repos, elle avait enfin libérer de leurs chaînes Lincoln et Aicha.

* * *

 _Extrait des chroniques du monde : Lorsque le Prince Nayak d'Araashi mourut sur ce navire, de la main de la sanguinaire Lexa, le destin du monde s'en trouva ébranlé._

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plusn un chapitre sacrément rythmé. On se retrouve poour un chapitre 20 plus calme... Ou pas.

Des Chabisous


	20. Chapter 20 - Accalmie

Youhou! Un mois après le chapitre 19 voici le 20eme ! Si c'est pas beau ça !

Le chapitre 19 vous à vraiment plus, j'en suis plus que ravie ! Celui-ci à moins d'action mais je suis convaincu que ça n'en dérangera pas tant que ça.

Vous connaissez la chanson, les personnages et noms ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à kafouille pour ses commentaires et à Mika pour la correction.

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Accalmie**

Lorsque Lexa se réveilla, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans sa cabine, la pénombre diminuant son champ de vision. Elle se redressa et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit sa blessure lui faire mal. C'est fou comme la colère et l'adrénaline poussaient à dépasser ses limites. Elle toucha le bandage et se dit que cette fois ce n'était pas passé loin. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

 _\- Tu te fais vieille_ , ricana Xaphan.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se leva. Elle eut un vertige et ferma les yeux le temps qu'il passe. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur son lit dans lequel se trouvait la princesse. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement avec, blottit contre elle, Triss. La jeune soeur de Lincoln s'était tout de suite attachée à Clarke, peut être parce qu'elle était la moins "pirate" du groupe, et la réciproque était vrai. C'était une bonne chose pour la kubraine d'avoir une alliée sur ce bateau car cela ne serait pas facile pour elle de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Lexa sourit et sortit de sa cabine sans bruit.

Au vu du silence sur le navire, elle en déduisit qu'il devait être très tard. L'air frais qui l'accueillit lui fit du bien, elle s'étira et chercha Lincoln du regard. Il tenait la barre et elle se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire.

 _-_ Comment te sens-tu ?

 _-_ Bien. Et les autres ?

 _-_ Épuisés mais ça va. Anya est la plus touchée mais elle s'en remettra vite, grâce à toi.

 _-_ Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Lexa en portant son regard vers l'horizon.

Lexa aurait pu se sentir coupable mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle aimait ses camarades mais ils connaissaient les risques et elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'inquiéter et de culpabiliser outre mesure, ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

 _-_ C'est une calme nuit, dit elle.

 _-_ Presque trop calme, confirma le jeune homme avant de marquer une pause puis de reprendre, Lex, que va entraîner la mort de Nayak ?

 _-_ Honnêtement je m'en fiche, répondit elle en se tournant vers lui, il n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire, puis les autres comprendront qu'il ne faut pas nous chercher.

 _-_ On a du se faire de puissants ennemis…

 _-_ Comme d'hab…

Ils se regardèrent avec amusement et rire de bon coeur. Lexa posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

 _-_ Allez, va retrouver ta belle, lui dit elle, je prend le relais.

 _-_ Je peux rester.

 _-_ J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il hocha la tête et prit congé. Une fois qu'elle fut seule sur le pont, Lexa soupira profondément.

 _\- Xaphan aurait dû t'empêcher de faire ça_ , dit une voix caverneuse dans sa tête.

 _\- Comme si je pouvais la raisonner,_ s'exclama le dragon. _Et tu le sais parfaitement !_

Lexa sourit et caressa le bois de sa main.

 _-_ Quelque chose me dit que les affaires sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

 _-_ Tu peux compter sur nous, affirma Xaphan.

 _-_ Ca je le sais…

Elle avait quelques atouts dans sa manche, si Xaphan était son As, Fleim était son Joker.

oOoOo

Lorsque le jour approcha, les pirates commencèrent à apparaître les uns après les autres. Lexa fut satisfaite de voir qu'effectivement ils étaient tous en forme. Jasper lui fit plusieurs signes de la main avant de grimper agilement jusqu'à son poste de vigie alors qu'Aicha et Nyko allèrent rejoindre leur capitaine.

 _-_ Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, commença l'araashiane.

 _-_ Ici, sur mon navire, tu avais toujours tes chaînes invisibles, tout comme Link. Maintenant tu en es définitivement débarrassé.

 _-_ Les conséquences…

 _-_ Aicha, la coupa Lexa en souriant et en posant sa main sur son épaule, quoi que cela entraîne, je n'ai aucun regret. Ce que j'ai dit à Nayak, je le pensais. Je donnerais ma vie volontiers pour chacun d'entre vous.

Aicha soupira et secoua la tête, résignée. Elle savait que Lexa ne voudrait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses visions ne se trompaient jamais, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de la brune, comme si cette dernière n'avait que faire du destin. Aicha observa la brune un moment. Celle-ci discutait avec Nyko, son air sérieux sur le visage. Elle se tenait droite, sa main sur le gouvernail du navire mais la jeune femme pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'elle avait encore quelques raideurs suite à sa blessure.

 _-_ D'accord, dit Nyko, sortant sa compagne de sa contemplation, je vais transmettre le message.

Il embrassa furtivement Aicha et la tira avec lui. Lexa les regarda s'éloigner en souriant, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, quelque soit les répercussions. C'était ce qu'elle était.

oOoOo

Il devait être près de dix heures quand Clarke et Triss apparurent et Nyko siffla. Rapidement, tout l'équipage se retrouva en cercle sur le pont, les deux femmes en leur centre. Lexa s'approcha et fit signe à Lincoln de la rejoindre ce qui eu pour effet de détendre immédiatement sa soeur. Clarke quant à elle était curieuse.

 _-_ Je sais que pour toi ça doit être impressionnant, voir effrayant, de te retrouver parmis nous, commença Lexa, mais sache qu'ici tu n'as que des alliés.

 _-_ Une bonne chose, ricana Clarke ce qui arracha un sourire au capitaine.

Ils n'avaient effectivement pas le physique d'enfants de choeurs.

 _-_ Je te l'accorde, on en a pas l'air. Mais personne ici n'atteindra à ta liberté.

 _-_ Et si je veux partir ? demanda timidement Triss.

 _-_ Personne ne t'en empêchera, ici chacun est libre de ses choix.

 _-_ Vous êtes bizarre…

 _-_ Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, lâcha Clarke. Mais tu peux leur faire confiance, crois moi.

 _-_ C'est nouveau ça, que tu nous fais confiance, la taquina Lexa faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la princesse. Mais Clarke a raison, tu as ma parole.

Elle tendit son bras et attendit patiemment. Lincoln vit le regard interrogateur et expliqua alors à sa soeur.

 _-_ Chez les Trikrus, le peuple de Lexa, c'est ainsi qu'on se salue d'égal à égal, en se serrant l'avant bras. a travers ce geste, mon capitaine t'offre sa protection.

Triss n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de joindre son bras à celui de la brune. On lui tendait une main amicale et elle n'allait pas la refuser.

oOoOo

Triss observait son frère qui tenait la barre du navire. Après l'intervention de Lexa, tous avaient repris leurs activités et Triss s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Clarke posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

 _-_ Ça va ?

 _-_ C'est juste… je pensais qu'il était mort et non seulement j'apprend que non mais en plus qu'il est le second de la redoutable Lexa.

 _-_ Ceux sont des gens biens, dit Clarke, attirant un regard désabusé de la jeune fille. Je t'assure, Triss. J'ai été la première à me méfier d'eux, à avoir des préjugés… Après tout comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Toute princesse que je suis, je ne connais que ce qu'on m'a appris.

 _-_ Princesse ?

 _-_ Laisse moi me présenter correctement, je suis Clarke d'Arkadia, princesse d'Arkadia.

Alors qu'elle lui tendait la main en souriant, les yeux de Triss s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise alors que la blonde se mit à rire.

 _-_ Je suppose que c'est surprenant en effet. Lexa m'a accueilli à son bord il y a de ça plusieurs semaines maintenant. A leur côté je découvre le monde, le vrai monde, pas celui dépeint au travers de cartes et de bouquins.

 _-_ Pourquoi une femme comme toi les suit, eux ?

 _-_ Si je te disais que c'était par choix je te mentirais, j'y ai été contrainte, ma vie était… est en danger, se reprit-elle. Mais aujourd'hui, si je suis là, si je prend les armes à leur côté, c'est par conviction et non obligation.

Elle termina sa phrase en observant Lexa qui discutait avec Anya. La brune lui avait dit au début de leur collaboration quelque chose de ce genre, qu'elle finirait par les apprécier, et elle avait eu raison. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu de chose sur les pirates, elle s'était attaché à ses derniers.

 _-_ Tu devrais aller leur parler, et comme Triss ne semblait pas comprendre, Clarke reprit, à Lincoln et Lexa, tu comprendras surement mieux le lien qui les unis.

Triss hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Lexa d'un pas peu assuré ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

Lorsque Triss s'approcha d'elles, Raven fit un signe de tête à son capitaine qui se retourna et posa son regard sur la brune.

 _-_ Triss, sourit-elle.

 _-_ Eh bien moi, je file, dit Raven en déguerpissant.

La soeur de Lincoln la regarda partir alors que Lexa secoua la tête avec amusement, elle avait toujours son sourire quand elle s'adressa à la jeune fille.

 _-_ Tu voulais me parler ?

 _-_ Je… oui… enfin…

 _-_ Respire, je ne mords pas.

 _-_ Merci, lâcha la brune.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle glissa un regard vers Lincoln et secoua la tête

 _-_ Tu n'as pas à le faire.

 _-_ Tu t'es mis en danger pour moi. Sans parler de tes hommes.

 _-_ Ce que j'ai dis plus tôt je le pensais, assura le capitaine. Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Lincoln est persuadé que je l'ai sauvé, qu il a une dette envers moi qui s'est agrandit avec ton sauvetage. Mais il se trompe. Celle qui a été sauvé par cette rencontre c'est moi et non lui. Tout ce que tu vois, dit elle en désignant d'un geste vague le navire, c'est grâce à lui. Je ne serais pas là moitié de qui je suis sans Anya, Raven et ton frère. Je ne partage pas leur sang, et crois moi c'est une bonne chose pour eux, mais ils sont ma famille. Lincoln est plus qu'un frère pour moi et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me considérer comme une soeur. Mais trêve de bavardage, vas lui parler, vous en avez besoin.

Et Lexa s'éloigna, laissant Triss assimiler ses mots. Elle regarda le dos du pirate et se dit que son frère avait de la chance. Elle inspira et de dirigea vers le chauve. Lexa avait raison, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire.

oOoOo

Pour fêter le sauvetage de Triss, Lexa avait décidé de faire un banquet en son honneur. C'est donc comme ça que Clarke se retrouva une choppe à la main à boire avec une Raven déjà bien alcoolisée.

 _-_ Tu sais, Clarke, commença la jeune femme, on a presque l'impression que tu as toujours fait partie de notre bande !

 _-_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

 _-_ La facilité avec laquelle tu t'es intégrée.

 _-_ Je ne connais rien de vous, remarqua la princesse.

 _-_ Eh bien c'est le cas de la plupart d'entre nous. Je pense que seule Lex connait vraiment chacun d'entre nous.

 _-_ Vous n'êtes pas curieux ?

 _-_ Ce n'est pas ça… Disons qu'il y a des sujets plus heureux !

Elle fixa intensément Clarke qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

 _-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 _-_ Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que j'ai l'impression que tu fais partie des nôtres, avoua-t-elle.

 _-_ Comment ça ?

L'hispanique tourna la tête et observa Lexa. Cette dernière s'était isolée, elle regardait ses pirates s'amuser, un sourire au lèvre mais Raven savait que quelque chose la préoccupait.

 _-_ Lex… Lexa est quelqu'un de méfiante, même si ça ne se voit pas. Elle a vécu des choses horribles, bien pire que tout ce que l'un de nous a pu endurer, ça l'a brisée. Depuis que je la connais, je la vois se construire, devenir quelqu'un d'incroyable, mais les plaies sont toujours là.

 _-_ Où veux-tu en venir ?

 _-_ Depuis que tu es là Clarke, Lexa semble aller mieux.

La blonde fixa alors le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils. La Lexa que lui décrivait Raven était loin de celle qu'elle connaissait.

 _-_ Je n'ai rien fait.

 _-_ En effet, répondit Raven en souriant, tu as juste à être toi.

Clarke but une gorgée en rougissant. Avait elle une quelconque influence sur la brune ?

 _-_ Es tu entrain de me dire que Lexa s'intéresse à moi ?

Raven se leva et vida sa choppe avant de sourire à la blonde.

 _-_ C'est exactement ça ma belle !

Et la brune s'éloigna en chantonnant, laissant Clarke songeuse.

 _-_ Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, réprimande une voix qui attira le regard de Raven.

Cette dernière sourit en voyant Anya.

 _-_ Arrête, toi aussi tu as remarqué la façon dont elles se regardent.

 _-_ Peut être mais as tu pensé à l'après? Clarke est une princesse et Lexa…

 _-_ Lex est Lex, impossible ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

 _-_ Et si elle souffrait ?

 _-_ C'est une possibilité. Mais l'as tu déjà vu aussi apaisée ? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais c'est comme si elles étaient destinées à être ensemble.

 _-_ Tu associés Lexa et Destin ?

 _-_ C'est assez ironique je te l'accorde. Mais quel était la probabilité pour qu'un jour leur chemin se croise ? Parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques.

L'ashiaane eut un sourire en coin et reporta son regard sur la fête. Elle vit Lincoln et Octavia dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant avec Triss. Jasper et Murphy s'étaient lance dans un concours de boisson. Bellamy avait rejoint Lexa et ils buvaient ensemble. Aden et Ado jouaient au dés. Monty s'efforçait de maintenir le banquet à flot alors qu'Ignar semblait bien décidé à tout engloutir. Ashia dormait, à l'abris dans les bras de Nyko.

 _-_ Pour une fois, profite, souffle Raven en se collant un peu à l'ashianne.

Anya ne répondit pas et se laissa aller un peu plus au contacte de l'hispanique. Elle pouvait effectivement se laisser aller durant une soirée. Peu à peu la bonne humeur ambiante la contamina et elle finit par se redresser d'un coup, accompagné d'un regard perplexe de la part de Raven.

 _-_ Hey, Aden, cria t elle, attirant l'attention du jeune homme, tu nous mets un peu d'ambiance ?

 _-_ Bonne idée, s'enjoua Ingvar en tapant des mains. Un peu de musique nous fera du bien.

L'ambiance était agréable au son des notes de musique qu'Aden jouait sur son harmonica, il fut rapidement rejoint par Murphy à la guitare et Jasper à l'accordéon. Nyko invita Aicha à danser, suivit de Lincoln et Octavia. Ingvar invita Raven qui voulut refuser mais le nordien ne lui laissa pas le choix. Lexa observait la scène avec tendresse quand elle vit Ado s'approcher de Triss. Le petit dernier de l'équipage était un solitaire qui se mêlait rarement aux autres, c'est pourquoi son sourire s'agrandit quand elle le vit inviter la jeune femme. Bientôt tous se laissait aller à la bonne humeur ambiante.

 _-_ C'est une de vos facettes que je n'avais pas encore vu, dit Clarke en s'asseyant à côté de Lexa.

 _-_ Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur nous.

 _-_ Je sais et je ne demande que ça.

 _-_ Poses leur tes questions, la plupart seront heureux de te répondre. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas toujours des histoires amusantes.

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce si facile ? souffla Clarke et quand elle croisa le regard étonné de Lexa, elle précisa, de te parler, de te tutoyer. On est si différente.

 _-_ Je te rappelle qu'à notre rencontre je t'ai tutoyé, répliqua la brune. Mais mademoiselle la princesse tenait absolument à mettre de la distance…

 _-_ Mets toi à ma place aussi… Pourquoi avoir changer d'avis sur ta façon de t'adresser à moi ?

Le sourire de Lexa se fit énigmatique.

 _-_ Je voulais que tu brises par toi même cette barrière. Ce que tu as fais.

Un silence agréable s'installa que Clarke décida de rompre.

 _-_ Et la tienne ? D'histoire, quelle est-elle ?

Lexa se tendit légèrement avant de soupirer. Clarke était-elle prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire ?

 _-_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

 _-_ Tu es la dernière vivante des Trikrus, énuméra Clarke, ce qui te rend unique. Mais pourquoi mon père a t il décidé de tuer ton peuple ?

 _-_ J'étais jeune quand tout cela c'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse… Peut-être étions-nous une menace pour le royaume d'Arkadia. Peut-être mon peuple avait déplu à ton père ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

 _-_ Que t'as fait mon…

 _-_ Hey, Lexa, apella Aden, une petite chanson ?

 _-_ Ad…

 _-_ Allez, pour une fois, supplia le jeune homme arrachant un soupire à la brune.

 _-_ Qui suis je pour refuser ? demanda tragiquement Lexa avant de sourire et de se lever pour rejoindre ses pirates sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

Dès que la voix de la brume s'éleva dans la nuit, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout, comme si une magie enveloppait le navire. Lexa ne chantait jamais devant autant de monde mais elle ne savait pas dire non au blond. Alors pour une fois, elle laissa ses pirates l'écouter sans avoir à se cacher, elle laissa son plaisir les envoûter et le calme les bercer.

oOoOo

Le pont était désert à l'exception de Jasper qui cuvait sur sa vigie. Lexa manœuvrait le navire en chantonnant, le sourire au lèvre. Elle avait apprécié cette soirée, Triss avait pu s'intégrer et elle avait vu Clarke s'amuser en compagnie de Raven.

Lorsqu'un brouillard s'éleva lentement, elle ne fut pas étonnée, elle avait été tranquille bien trop longtemps. Par contre quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne put cacher sa surprise. Devant elle se tenait un lion imposant au pelage bleu nuit et aux yeux rouges. Immédiatement, Xaphan apparut à côté de Lexa, il tourna sur lui même avant d'envelopper de son corps et posa une patte sur son épaule. La brune quant à elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation, c'était une première. Elle observait la créature face à elle en pensant que ses représentations ne lui rendaient pas hommage. Le dieu des Araashians était bien plus intimidant que les banales statues qu'elle avait pu apercevoir lors de ses voyages.

 _-_ Tu as bafoué notre règle numéro un, dit Rahos en fixant Xaphan.

 _-_ Le dragon ne semblait pas intimidé, il toisa son interlocuteur avant d'ouvrir la gueule dans un rictus menaçant.

 _-_ Je n'ai jamais été l'un des vôtres, rétorqua le dragon. A l'époque vous me l'avez suffisamment fait comprendre.

 _-_ C'est un truc de Trikru, dit pensivement Lexa, aussi bien notre dieu que nous, on se fout de vos règles.

Le lion gronda et fit racler sa pattes sur le bois du navire qui ne broncha pas, ce n'était qu'une apparition.

 _-_ Vous n'êtes pas au dessus de nous.

 _-_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, reprit le pirate, juste que tout ça ne nous concerne pas.

 _-_ Tu es une humaine et en tant que telle tu ne dois pas influencer le cours de l'histoire !

 _-_ Alors c'est ça ? C'est parce que j'ai éliminé votre crétin de prince que vous êtes ici ? S'il avait lâché l'affaire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, mais votre protégé avait une obsession et ça lui a coûté la vie.

 _-_ Ce n'était pas prévu, tonna le félin.

Lexa serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour conserver son calme. Le destin, quelle incroyable blague ! Quand ce dernier lui avait tout pris, quand elle avait lié son âme à Xaphan, elle s'était fait une promesse : ne jamais laisser le destin influencer sa vie, elle en était l'unique maîtresse.

 _-_ Peut être aurais-tu voulu que je disparaisse cette nuit là ? demanda Xaphan.

 _-_ C'est ce qui aurait dû arriver…

Xaphan ne le montra pas mais la remarque du dieu le blessa. S'il ne se considéra pas comme l'un des leurs c'est parce qu'il avait toujours été tenu à l'écart. La plupart des dieux se valaient, mais lui il était comme qu'il incarnait, indomptable, imprévisible et puissant. Il était une menace et beaucoup auraient aimé le voir disparaître. Rahos le premier.

 _-_ Toi et ta protégée ne devraient plus être de ce monde.

Lexa sentit la colère de Xaphan grandir. Si elle avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose, le dragon lui n'avait jamais été la cible direct.

 _-_ Vous savez, reprit Lexa d'une voix dure, on n a pas besoin de votre consentement pour vivre.

 _-_ C'est ce que tu crois petite humaine, ricana le dieu, mais tu te trompes.

Le vent commença à se lever et la houle à faire tanguer le navire.

 _-_ Tu vas rompre ta propre loi ! s'écria Xaphan.

 _-_ Si ca me permet de vous éliminer, je prend le risque. Puis sans témoin…

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'un coup de vent puissant fit voler une poulie qui alla directement frapper Lexa. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit le navire gémir. Sans elle à la barre, le bateau sombrait quasiment instantanément. Et à peine le corps de la brune toucha le bois qu une vague s'abattit sur le pont dans un fracas tonitruant

* * *

Et Paf ! Fin de chapitre ! Moi aussi je vous aime !

On se retrouve dans l'idéal fin août/début septembre pour voir dans quel état se trouve le Fleimkepa.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire même de critique je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.

Des chabisous


	21. Chapter 21 - Naufrage

Et voici le chapitre 21, plus ou moins posté quand j'avais prévu, je suis fière de moi !

On avance dans l'histoire mais en même temps pas trop, c'est déroutant, même pour moi !

Je vous laisse découvrir ça !

Bonne lecture.

Infos : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Naufrage**

Un bruit sourd réveilla Clarke qui se dressa dans le lit. Elle vit Lincoln ouvrir en grand la porte et attraper sa sœur en criant :

Sortez tout de suite !

Sans réfléchir, Clarke attrapa son arme et suivit l'homme dans le couloir. Le bateau tanguait violemment et la blonde eu beaucoup de mal à conserver son équilibre. Une fois sur le pont, la tempête la frappa en plein fouet et elle plissa les yeux alors que la pluie battante frappait son visage.

c'est quoi ce bordel ?! cria Raven en se tenant tant bien que mal à un bout.

Ou est Lexa ? hurla Lincoln alors que les pirates s'occupaient de préparer les deux canots.

Clarke balaya le pont du regard et trouva le corps de la jeune femme étendue près de la barre. Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers elle. A peine l'eut elle atteinte qu'un craquement sourd attira son regard et elle vit le premier mât se briser avant de tomber avec fracas et détruire un peu plus le pont. Les cris des pirates lui parvinrent au loin, celle de Lincoln s'élevait au-dessus du raffut.

DANS LES CANOTS.

Le bateau sombrait doucement, la panique envahissait Clarke alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper Lexa. Mais une vague puissante les frappa, projetant Clarke contre la rambarde, expulsant l'air de ses poupons. Une fois remise du choc, Clarke paniqua lorsqu'elle ne vit plus la brune.

\- Bordel jura t-elle en scrutant la mer sombre. Où es-tu Lexa...

Soudain une lumière attira son attention et sans hésiter, elle plongea. Elle nagea avec difficulté vers la lueur rouge, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle devait la suivre. Elle plongea et malgré le sel qui lui brûlait les yeux, elle garda les yeux ouverts pour ne pas perdre de vu la lumière. Enfin elle vit le capitaine du navire et l'attrapa sous les bras avant de remonter à la surface. Elle inspira bruyamment une fois à l'air et la panique la gagna. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait bien récupéré la brune mais si elle avait de l'eau dans les poumons, son temps était compté. Elle tourna pour essayer de voir le Fleimkepa mais l'éclair qui illumina le ciel ne lui montra qu'un vestige. Elle attrapa néanmoins une planche et hissa tant bien que mal Lexa dessus. Elle prit rapidement son pouls et soupirai de soulagement. Maintenant elle devait trouver un endroit où se réfugier. Une fois encore, elle repéra cette étrange lueur et décida de la suivre, surtout qu'elle allait dans le sens du courant. La blonde se laissa portée, prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber Lexa de son embarcation sommaire.

oOoOo

Clarke vérifia le pouls de Lexa une nouvelle fois, maintenant qu'elles étaient sur le sol, elle pouvait réaliser un examen plus poussé. Elle ausculta rapidement la brune et soupira de soulagement. Ses réactions étaient excellentes. Elle observa le reste de la plage et cria a la recherche de naufragés mais la pénombre et le silence lui répondirent. Elle se leva et décida qu'il fallait avant tout que la brune se réveille. Elle la secoua d'abord doucement puis avec plus de vigueur jusqu'à lui mettre une claque. La brune se dressa alors, déstabilisée, une main sur sa joue.

\- Que..?

\- Nous avons fait naufrage, lui apprit Clarke. Tu étais inconsciente et tu es tombé à l'eau. Lincoln était occupé avec les canots et j'ai plongé pour te sortir de là.

Les souvenirs revinrent avec force à Lexa qui grimaça et se massa les tempes.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cette plage avec la nuit ?

\- Je pense que Xaphan m'a conduit ici, j'ai suivis une sorte d'étincelle.

Lexa hocha la tête et se frotta la tête.

\- Merci, souffla t-elle, en s'allongeant et en fermant les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je crois qu'un dieu m'a déclaré la guerre, souffla la brune.

\- Pardon ?

Lexa raconta ce qui s'était passé peu de temps avant la catastrophe.

\- Alors le dieu des Araashians a décidé de venger son fils ?

\- A priori, dit Lexa sans paraître plus inquiète que ça. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'ai un ennemi de ce type.

\- Il a réduit ton navire en miette, remarqua la blonde, c'est un dieu et tu ne sembles pas plus inquiétée que ça.

\- Si tu avais vécu ma vie, toi aussi ça ne te surprendrait pas, s'amusa la brune en se levant et en attrapant un bout du navire.

Elle se tut un moment et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de jeter le morceau de bois.

\- Mais tout dieu qu'il est, Xaphan est son égal, on sera le vaincre.

\- Un dieu !

\- Lexa, tueuse de dieu, ça manquait à mes titres.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, décidément le capitaine-pirate se montrait bien insouciante lorsqu'elles étaient en tête à tête.

\- Bien, allons retrouver les autres.

\- Comment sais-tu que...

\- Te souviens-tu d'Atom?

Clarke hocha la tête, difficile d'oublier le premier homme qu'elle avait vu mourir. Elle se rappelait aussi de la douleur qu'avait éprouvée Lexa. Elle lui désigna quelques tatouages sur son corps.

\- Chacun est lié à l'un de mes hommes, un cadeau de Costia, s'ils étaient morts, je le saurais.

\- Pratique.

\- Ça a ses avantages, sourit la brune. Viens, allons y.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais Clarke lui attrapa le bras. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle et posa son regard sur la main de la blonde. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, et si ça n'avait pas été Clarke, elle l'aurait sûrement envoyé valser, mais elle se contenta d'un regard noir. La princesse ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Il fait nuit, tu es trempée et épuisée, ne dis pas le contraire, je te rappelle que j'ai de bonnes bases en médecine. Si tous tes compagnons sont vivants, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller crapahuter dans la forêt d'une île inconnue de nuit…

\- Je…

\- Lexa, gronda Clarke en posant son doigt sur son sternum, vous venez de perdre votre navire, tes pirates vont avoir besoin de toi en forme, pas à deux doigts de t'évanouir.

Lexa soupira et attrapa quelques morceaux de bois à sa portée et les enflamma d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu as raison, je vais écouter tes directives de médecin. De plus, Anya, Raven et Lincoln ont des directives à suivre en cas de naufrage, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

\- Tu as prévu un plan si ça arrivait ? demanda Clarke en écarquillant les yeux avant de s'asseoir à côté de la brune.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très prévoyant, sourit avec lassitude Lexa.

Elle commença à se dévêtir sous le regard surpris de Clarke.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tu l'as dis toi même, on est trempée, tu devrais savoir que c'est un coup à attraper la mort de rester dans cet état.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Lexa avait raison, elles ne pouvaient pas se coucher dans des vêtements mouillées. En se tournant, elle fit de même, pudique.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna quelques instants plus tard, Clarke laissa glisser ses yeux sur le ventre de la brune parfaitement dessinée et son regard s'arrêta sur les cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau et empiétaient parfois sur des tatouages. Clarke observa les flammes un moment avant de demander :

\- Donc, ils sont tous liés à un de tes pirates ?

Lexa hocha la tête et montra l'un d'eux, celui qui se trouvait au niveau de son cœur.

\- C'est celui de Lincoln, lui apprit-elle.

C'était le plus grand et le plus travaillé, Clarke se demanda si leurs tailles étaient proportionnels à la force de la relation entre Lexa et son pirate. Mais pour le moment, une question plus importante intriguait la blonde.

\- Rahos reproche à Xaphan de t'aider ?

\- Oui. Les dieux ne sont pas censés intervenir directement sur le cours de la vie des mortels.

\- Il existe d'autres personnes comme toi ? À qui un dieu s'est lié ?

\- Je suppose que Rahos s'était plus ou moins lié à Nayak pour réagir de cette manière. Il est peu probable que mon cas soit unique. Après, Xaphan n'a jamais été assidu avec les règles.

\- C'est un truc que vous avez en commun…

Lexa laissa échapper un rire et s'allongea sur le sable, le crépitement du feu étant le seul bruit qui troubla la nuit pendant quelques secondes.

\- Les dieux… Tout ça est si…

\- Improbable, termina Lexa. Les Arkadiens sont athées, je consens que tout cela soit perturbant.

Clarke soupira et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait une histoire, commença la blonde, attirant l'attention de Lexa. Elle me disait qu'il y a des centaines d'années de ça, les Arkadiens, encore fragmentés en clans, n'avaient rien en commun hormis une chose…

Lexa se redressa et regarda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette histoire, son père la lui racontait souvent. C'était l'histoire du culte de Xaphan.

\- Tous ces clans en guerre honoraient le même dieu, c'est ce qui a fini par les unir. Mais au fil du temps, la foi s'est perdue, on a oublié le nom de ce dieu et Arkadia est devenue athée. Avec le recul, je pense que ma mère croyait en ce dieu. Comme tu me disais que lorsque plus personne ne croyait en lui, le dieu mourait… elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de reprendre. Je pense qu'elle aurait été triste de savoir ça…

\- Ta mère…

\- N'était pas celle de Finn, acquiesça la blonde en comprenant rapidement la question de Lexa.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Peu de personne sont au courant, c'est un secret que mon père et son conseil se sont efforcé de garder, faisant de moi la seconde fille de Cassandre. C'est avec ma mère que j'ai appris la médecine.

\- Elle est..?

\- Elle a disparu quelques temps après la mort de mon père.

\- Je vois.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je garde espoir.

Lexa réfléchissait au secret que venait de lui confier Clarke. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle était si différente de son frère ? Elle décida de creuser ce point plus tard.

\- Il y a une légende dans mon peuple, commença la brune sur un ton plus léger, qui ressemble énormément à la tienne. Seule la conclusion diffère. Lorsque les Arkadiens ont commencé à oublier leur racine, un clan a repris ses distances. Il s'est éloigné des autres et c'est installé au milieu de la forêt au sud du pays.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Le dieu dont te parlait ta mère est Xaphan et les Trikrus étaient le dernier clan qui l'honorait. Xaphan était le dieu des Arkadiens il y a bien longtemps de ça.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Lexa alors que peu à peu les yeux de la blonde s'humidifièrent. Le capitaine ne savait pas quoi faire, déroutée par la réaction de Clarke.

\- C'est juste génial, souffla t elle. Si ma mère savait que non seulement le dieu existe encore mais quand plus je l'ai rencontré, elle serait folle.

Lexa se détendit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Elle se réinstalla sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

\- Reposes-toi, Clarke, nous allons partir aux premières lueurs du jour.

.

Comme convenue, Clarke fut réveillée par Lexa au petit matin. Elles partirent sans tarder. Leur moment d'intimité de la veille avait donné l'impression à Clarke d'être plus proche de la brune. Sentiment que cette dernière partageait. C'est pourquoi la princesse osa poser une question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'elle avait comprit à quel point le ressentit de Lexa envers son frère était fort.

\- Tu ne me hais pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour les erreurs de ton père ou de ton frère ? Non, ça serait idiot. Chacun est responsable de ses actes, pourquoi blâmer les autres ?

\- Tu es très spéciale, soupira Clarke.

\- C'est une bonne chose non ? devant l'air surpris de Clarke, Lexa reprit, je veux dire, que je sois plus qu'une femme sanguinaire.

\- C'est sûr… Mais tu restes une hors la loi dangereuse.

\- Évidemment, mais avoir une alliée telle que moi, même de façon officieuse; peut être utile.

\- Pour se débarrasser de problème épineux de façon définitive ?

\- Que veux-tu, je suis efficace, je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure.

Elles rirent avant qu'un silence agréable ne s'installe. Clarke observait la forêt de l'île en réfléchissant. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle appréciait la pirate. Beaucoup. Peut être même trop. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel était ce sentiment mais elle en prenait peu à peu conscience.

Clarke hésitait à lui poser la question et la brune du le sentir car elle prit la parole.

\- J'ai de nombreuses cicatrices et la plupart d'entre elle m'ont été infligées par ton frère.

\- Pourquoi… Quel est votre lien ?

Lexa ferma les yeux. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle aurait cette conversation avec Clarke et le moment était venu. Elle s'arrêta et s'adossa à un arbre.

\- Mon peuple était une potentielle menace comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est ce qui a conduit à son extermination.

\- Je me souviens.

\- Si je suis encore en vie, c'est uniquement car ton frère à demander à ton père de "m'avoir". J'avais cinq ans et lui six.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ça a duré deux ans avant que je puisse m'échapper. Finn était jeune, il découvrait le pouvoir, il se lâchait sur moi.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'existais Clarke. Puis tu étais bien trop jeune pour tout ça.

 _Toi aussi_ , pensa la blonde sans le dire.

\- Quelques années plus tard, à la mort de ton père, Finn s'est lancé dans une quête pour me retrouver. Un vrai jeu de chat et la souris. Il a réussi à me piéger lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans.

Clarke avala difficilement n'imaginant que trop bien ce que son frère avait pu infliger à la brune.

\- Ca a duré quelques mois, mais grâce à l'intervention de Kane, mes amis m'ont sorti de là.

\- Marcus..?

\- Nous avons beau être ennemis, il est un homme d'honneur. Il n'a pas supporté les agissements de Finn à mon égard.

\- Cela explique votre relation, dit Clarke.

La brune hocha la tête en souriant tristement avant de reprendre un air grave.

\- Tu te demandais qu'elle fût mon but ultime ? Le Pacte que j'avais passé avec Kane pour accepter de te prendre avec moi. Il ne m'empêchera pas de tuer ton frère quand l'occasion se présentera à moi.

Clarke ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle n'aimait pas son frère et elle avait ressenti de la haine à son égard plus d'une fois. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. La colère qu'éprouvait Lexa ne laissait aucun doute quant au sort qu'elle lui réservait.

oOoOo

Le reste de leur avancée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Lexa montrant des plantes à Clarke et lui désignant des animaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu alors.

\- En fait, tu sais où tu vas ?

Lexa ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire alors qu'elle poussait les branches d'un arbuste, révélant une plage sur laquelle se trouvaient les pirates. A peine sortirent elle de la forêt, qu Anya se précipita vers Lexa et la pris dans ses bras.

\- _Ne me refais jamais une telle peur !_

\- _Lincoln a du te dire que j'allais bien,_ répliqua la brune en se dégageant.

\- Elle ne m'a pas cru, intervint le concerné. Soit disant que je ne suis pas _toi._

Capitaine et second s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que ce dernier ne se mettent à observer Lexa sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle, amusée.

\- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

\- Pas de blessé de votre côté ? demanda Lexa sans quitter son sourire.

\- Non, lui assura Anya.

\- J'attends, gronda Lincoln en croisant les bras.

Lexa soupira et secoua la tête.

\- En tuant Nayak, j'ai énervé quelqu'un de puissant, dit-elle mais sa réponse ne fit qu'accentuer la perplexité de l'assemblée.

\- Tu es la pire quand il s'agit de donner des explications, dit Clarke avec amusement. Lexa a eu la visite de Rahos.

\- Pardon ? demanda Lincoln alors qu'Anya faillit s'étouffer.

\- Semble-t-il que votre capitaine n'est pas le monopole de la protection d'un dieu, sourit Clarke.

Lexa lui lança un regard amusé avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a voulu me punir en détruisant mon navire, dit-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Un dieu en ennemi ? vraiment ? lâcha Raven. On n'avait pas besoin de ça…

Lexa observa la brune un moment en silence alors que Raven soutenait son regard. D'un coup, surprenant Clarke, elles se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Celle-là, tu ne me l'avais pas encore faîtes, dit entre deux rires.

\- Bien, maintenant que je sais que tout est ok, Link, Rae, on y va.

Sous le regard surpris des autres pirates, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le bord de l'eau.

.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? demanda Clarke en s'approchant d'Octavia et Anya.

De l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, Lincoln, Raven et Lexa regardaient l'horizon. Le reste de l'équipage se tenait sur la plage les yeux rivés sur eux.

\- Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial avec le bateau, commença Anya.

\- En plus d'être magique ? demanda en ricanant Octavia.

\- Ouais, Raven le considère comme son bébé, même si elle taquine souvent Lexa avec ça.

\- Lexa n'a pas l'air si affecté par la destruction de ce dernier, remarqua Clarke.

\- Aucun d'eux ne l'est.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose, insista Anya. Seuls Lexa et Lincoln peuvent toucher la barre et puis…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Clarke.

\- Il est là depuis le tout début. Comme s'il était lui-même l'un des premiers membres.

\- Lexa a eu l'idée de faire un équipage lorsqu'avec Link ils ont récupéré Raven, expliqua O.

\- Et quand ils m'ont récupéré, le navire était déjà là. Vous imaginez ? Un si grand bateau pour seulement nous quatre ? C'est comme s'ils savaient que nous serions aussi nombreux.

Clarke observa de nouveau les trois compères, songeuse. Lexa ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et son absence de réaction à la destruction du Fleimkepa lui indiquait qu'effectivement il y avait bien plus derrière cette histoire.

Soudain, Lexa claqua avec force dans ses mains et la blonde sursauta en voyant Xaphan apparaître. Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait faire ça en dehors des rêves et elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisines mais comme elles ne réagissaient pas, elle se dit qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Le dragon vola quelques instants avant de se mettre face au trois pirates. Lincoln et Raven hochèrent la tête en guise de salutation, les deux compagnons de Lexa voyaient donc la divinité. Le regard de Xaphan se posa alors sur Clarke qui se sentit comme à chaque fois sondé. Lexa tourna la tête pour voir ce que son dieu fixait et sourit en croisant le regard de la blonde avant de reporter son attention vers le dragon.

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle en attrapant un couteau, imité par Raven et Lincoln.

Elle tendit le bras et s'entailla franchement la peau, imité par ses deux acolytes. Alors que le sang commençait à teindre l'eau autour d'eux, Lexa retira son gant laissant apparaître sa rune luisante. D'un geste fluide, elle signa pendant quelques secondes, laissant des glyphes de feu dans l'air, rapidement rejointe par Lincoln et Raven. Il n'y avait pour bruit que le son des vagues, tous étaient captivés par cet étrange ballet. Clarke remarqua alors que Xaphan s'était élevé et tournait de plus en plus vite dès les airs. D'un coup, les glyphes s'unirent dans un flash lumineux qui aveugla l'assemblée suivit d'un bruit sourd. Lorsque la vue lui revint, Clarke laissa échapper un cri de surprise. A une centaine de mètres du bord, le Fleimkepa mouillait tranquillement, en parfait état.

\- Comment… Commença Clarke.

\- Incroyable, souffla Octavia.

D'un geste de la main, Lexa cautérisa les plaies sur leurs bras ne laissant qu'une discrète cicatrice. Elle se tourna et sortit de l'eau, toujours suivi de Raven et Lincoln.

\- Bien, dit Lexa calmement, on rassemble les affaires et on y va.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, bougez-vous !

\- Non mais, s'offusqua Anya, tu ne peux pas faire ça et agir comme si de rien était derrière !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Invoquer le _Fleimkepa_ ! lâcha O.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait seule, remarqua la brune.

\- Lexa… Soupira Anya.

\- Ok, ok, je vous dois des explications.

\- Tu crois ? ricana Murphy. C'était juste… Waouh !

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à Xaphan qui hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

\- Le _Fleimkepa_ est plus qu'un bateau, il est une création de Xaphan.

\- C'est un bateau magique, ça on le savait déjà.

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Fleim est doté d'une conscience.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est vivant ? demanda Ingvar.

\- Oui. Comment vous expliquer…

\- C'est comme si l'affection que Xaphan nous portait avait pris vie, intervint Lincoln.

\- C'est sa façon de nous protéger tous directement, ajouta Raven, comme il ne peut pas nous affecter directement, il nous a donné ce navire.

\- Pourtant, à travers Heda, il nous a quand même donné des capacités uniques, dit Aden.

\- Exact, mais il est protecteur, sourit Lexa. S'il pouvait faire plus, il le ferait. En attendant, il a créé ce navire, directement lié à mon âme, afin de rendre nos voyages surs.

\- Pourquoi Link et Rae t'ont aidé ? questionna Bellamy.

\- Parce que… Commença Lexa.

\- Car Link comme moi avons rejoint la religion de Xaphan il y a des années déjà. Si Lexa reste sa porteuse, elle n'est plus sa seule croyante.

\- Vous êtes… souffla Monty.

Les pirates étaient surpris de cette information, aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué ce fait. Clarke observait avec intérêt l'hispanique et le kubrain. Voilà comment ils voyaient Xaphan mais pourquoi pouvait-elle le voir également ?

\- Comment on appelle les pratiquants de la religion ? questionna Anya.

\- On n'a pas de nom, affirma Lexa.

\- Donc, on a un bateau incassable ? Ça explique pourquoi malgré tous nos combats il est toujours en aussi bon état, dit Jasper.

\- Hey ! Ça c'est parce que je m'en occupe avec amour, s'offusqua Raven faisant rire l'équipage.

L'ambiance se détendit peu à peu et ils commencèrent à charger les deux chaloupes. Octavia attira Lincoln légèrement à l'écart.

\- Tu es…

\- Après ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai renié mes dieux, expliqua le chauve. Lorsque Lexa m'a sauvé, j'y ai vu un signe. Mais c'est des années plus tard que j'ai reconnu Xaphan comme mon dieu, en même temps que Raven.

\- Il y a tant de chose que j'ignore sur toi…

\- On a toute la vie pour apprendre à se connaître, affirma-t-il. Mais cette histoire ne me concerne pas seulement, si un jour je te la raconte, Raven et Lexa devront être là également.

\- J'ai hâte, sourit la brune en l'embrassant.

Elle aimait que son petit ami le surprenne encore.

oOoOo

Après que les canots furent hissés sur le bateau, Clarke remarqua que les pirates observaient avec curiosité le Fleimkepa.

\- C'est toujours le même navire, assura Lexa. A votre poste !

Raven s'approcha de Clarke.

\- C'est incroyable ! Toutes nos affaires sont en place, comme si…

\- Comme si le cours du temps avait été altéré… souffla la blonde.

\- Le problème, dit Aicha en se plaçant à leur côté, c'est qu'on ne peut pas influencer le temps sans conséquences.

\- La question est donc quelle est-elle…

Les trois femmes regardèrent Lexa qui s'affairait, une boule d'angoisse grandissante dans leur ventre.

* * *

Et voilà, vraiment rien ne s'arrange pour nos pirates...Être la porteuse d'un dieu ce n'est pas de tout repos, heureusement que Lexa est bien entourée.

A très vite pour la suite.

Des chabisous


	22. Chapter 22 - Confidences

Et voici le chapitre 22. Je vous donne aucune infos et je vous laisse le découvrir… on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Confidences

Lexa était en pleine réflexion quand Lincoln et Jasper s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement et son visage inquiéta son second. Précautionneusement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune qui leva les yeux vers eux. Lincoln ne releva pas mais il nota le voile sombre dans les yeux de Lexa avant que ce dernier ne se dissipe.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Jasper. Ou sommes-nous?

La vigie sourit à son capitaine avant de dérouler une carte devant eux et de lui pointer une zone à plusieurs kilomètres de la côte kubraine.

\- On n'a pas été énormément dévié de notre route, dit Lincoln.

\- Par contre, tu dois toujours décider où nous allons.

\- Oui, confirma Jasper. Faire demi-tour avec les courants serait délicat.

\- Bien, soupira Lexa. On reste mouillé ici le temps que je me décide.

Elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus.

.

Anya observait le pont où les pirates s'activaient. C'était comme si le naufrage n'avait jamais eu lieu, rien ne semblait avoir changé. A l'exception d'une chose. Son regard se porta sur Lexa qui passa près d'elle sans lui accorder un regard. Anya connaissait suffisamment la brune pour savoir que quelque chose la préoccupait. Elle tourna la tête vers la princesse qui discutait vivement avec Raven et Octavia, cette dernière semblait bien plus à l'aise. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes femmes mais l'ashiaanne decida de ne pas s'en mêler. Raven avait raison, Lexa avait le droit à un peu de répi, même s'il ne durerait pas.

.

De son côté, Lexa s'était enfermé dans son bureau et était plongée dans ses pensées. Les révélations de Clarke avait soulevé une question et elle avait peur de connaître la réponse.

\- Pourquoi te prends-tu autant la tête ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi, grinça t-elle entre ses dents. Si Clarke peut te voir, c'est parce que sa mère lui a transmis une partie de sa foi.

\- Oui.

\- C'était donc une Trikru.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, remarqua-t-il.

\- En effet.

Elle serra les mains avec force sur sa plume.

\- La haine qu'éprouvait le roi envers mon peuple est liée à la mère de Clarke.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

\- Celle qui n'en n'est pas une c'est qu'elle n'est plus. J'étais la dernière TriKru après le massacre, c'est pour cela que tu m'as choisie.

\- Ou alors, elle m'a renié, dit calmement le dragon.

Lexa posa son regard froid sur la fenêtre et contempla l'océan. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher les actes de ses parents à Clarke mais elle voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé et surtout qu'elle était le lien entre la mère de la blonde et ce tragique événement.

\- Pourquoi ne lui parles tu pas de tes doutes ?

Lexa laissa échapper un rire jaune.

\- "Salut, ça va ? Tiens, en fait je soupçonne ta mère d'être autant lié à l'extermination de mon peuple que ton père, parles-moi d'elle." Il y a mieux comme approche.

\- Depuis quand te soucies tu de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir ?

La réponse vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Lexa et elle la détestait autant qu'elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle s'attachait à la pétillante blonde, elle l'appréciait.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle regarda Raven entrer en boitant légèrement.

\- Ta jambe… Dit-elle en se levant et en allant près d'elle.

\- Ça va, c'est juste de la fatigue, elle marqua une pause et dévisagea son amie, d'ailleurs tu ne t'es pas vu, tu fais peur à voir. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Te moque pas de moi, râla l'hispanique, tu n'as jamais su me cacher ce genre de chose. En plus, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Lexa lâcha un soupir et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau alors que Raven s'installait dans son siège. Elle décida de partager ses doutes avec la jeune femme, elle lui raconta sa conversation avec Clarke, ses craintes mais elle ne dit rien à propos du tumulte de sentiments qui la tourmentait. C'était sans compter sur le fait que Raven la connaissait par cœur. Cette dernière la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été avec des femmes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, s'agaça-t-elle. En quoi c'est important ?

\- Eh bien, habituellement ça ne le serait pas, acquiesça Raven, cependant je vais te donner la réponse. Depuis que Clarke est là, tu n'as pas été voir une seule de tes nanas.

\- J'ai été…

\- Occupée ? Arrête, Lex, ça ne t'a jamais empêchée de prendre du plaisir. Quelque chose a changé et tu sais ce que c'est.

Lexa soupira et secoua la tête. Raven se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu sais que tu en as le droit. En plus, je t'assure que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente.

\- Je sais, assura le capitaine. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Parce que la seule personne que j'ai aimé à dû fuir sa propre famille ! C'est dangereux de me fréquenter, ça ferait d'elle une proie !

Elle est déjà une proie, c'est une princesse, remarqua Raven en haussant un sourcil.

\- Raison de plus, tempêta Lexa.

\- Écoute Lex, je te connais depuis des années et c'est la première fois que je te vois agir comme ça avec une femme. Même avec Costia ce n'était pas la même chose. Je te dis juste de profiter, après tout on ne sait pas combien de temps Clarke sera avec nous.

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de sortir. Laissant Lexa seule.

.

Lexa n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis plusieurs heures quand quelqu'un vint frapper. Elle grogna un vague "entrez" et ne leva pas la tête de ses papiers pour autant. Clarke l'observa un instant. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et jouait avec sa plume en fixant une carte. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux et la blonde sourit. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle avait déjà oublié sa présence. Clarke toussa pour attirer son attention et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Et l'une comme l'autre, elles s'y perdirent. Pendant quelques instants, plus rien d'autre ne compta. C'est Lexa qui brisa ce moment à contre cœur.

\- Un souci ?

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc de l'intensité de cet échange. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bureau avant d'observer, toujours sans un mot, la carte sur laquelle travaillait le capitaine.

\- Clarke ? demanda de façon incertaine Lexa.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, dit alors la blonde en se décidant à la regarder de nouveau.

Lexa hésita à mentir durant l'espace d'un instant mais elle se ravisa. Ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Mais encore ?

 _Toi_ , pensa-t-elle spontanément avant d'une fois encore chasser cette pensée et de se contenter d'une demi vérité.

\- Lorsque j'ai éliminé Nayak, j'ai privé Polis d'un soutien.

L'entrevue de sa première rencontre avec le prince revint alors à Clarke. Polis avait envoyé Lexa pour délivrer une lettre au dirigeant.

\- Je croyais que tu te fichais de leur sort.

\- Si Nayak avait refusé, ça n'aurait pas été uniquement de mon fait alors que là si. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me mettre tout le conseil sur le dos, Roan me suffit.

\- Et donc, quels sont tes options ?

\- Je n'en n'ai pas énormément, admit elle. Mon seul allié est Gustus et il n'est pas en pouvoir de me donner ce dont j'ai besoin… Aurora en a la possibilité mais je préfère ne pas la sollicite immédiatement.

\- Aurora Blak ? La mère d'Octavia et Bellamy ?

Lexa leva la tête en se rendant compte de . Elle soupira de lassitude, il était temps qu'elle se repose correctement.

\- Hum, je suppose que je peux t'expliquer. En tant que futur reine tu es la plus amène à comprendre.

Elle s'adossa dans son siège et croisa ses doigts sur son bureau avec de fixer Clarke.

\- J'ai fait une alliance avec elle.

\- Quoi ? Après ce qu'elle a fait à Octavia et Lincoln ?

\- Vois-tu, en tant que leader j'ai, et tu auras, des décisions importantes à prendre. Parfois ça te conduira à t'allier à un ennemi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? questionna Clarke. Il y a bien une raison à cette décision.

\- Plusieurs à vrai dire. J'adore Gustus mais ce n'est pas lui qui dirige le Norden, c'est Aurora depuis l'ombre. Ensuite, c'est une femme sensée et intelligente même si elle est bornée avec ses traditions…

La note de dégoût interpella Clarke qui nota l'information.

\- Et surtout, c'est une femme. Et seule une autre femme peut comprendre ce que c'est que de se faire une place dans un monde d'homme. Elle est une alliée de poids dans nos combats, voilà pourquoi je suis allée au-delà de mes ressentis. Mais évidemment, si elle s'en prend de nouveau à un de mes pirates, tout ça ne tiendra plus.

Clarke prit le temps de mesurer les paroles de Lexa. La pirate n'était pas aussi impulsive qu'elle le laissait entendre.

\- Le genre de choix qui me ferait m'allier à des pirates ?

Lexa eut un sourire franc et hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la carte.

\- Donc il me reste qu'une option. Le Byerie…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que je ne suis pas en bon terme avec leur roi.

\- Pourquoi aller la bas alors ? Il reste l'Ashia et l'Hispanie.

Lexa grimaça.

\- L'influence de ton frère y est très forte, personne n'acceptera de nous aider.

\- Et pourquoi le roi de Byerie ne t'apprécie pas ? Je veux dire en plus du fait que tu sois une pirate sanguinaire ?

\- Très drôle. Disons qu'il n'a pas apprécié que son unique fils vienne sur mon navire.

Clarke faillit s'étouffer en entendant ça. Lexa la regarda avec amusement.

\- Si Ingvar n'a pas vraiment eut le choix, Wells lui l'a eu.

\- Il est Prince… souffla la blonde en se remémorant le garçon discret.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, le jeune homme dégageait une certaine prestance, et elle comprenait pourquoi.

\- Mhmh, J'avoue que j'espère que ça jouera sur la décision de son père.

\- Décidément, il y a de tout sur ton bateau…

\- Je m'étonne que ça te surprenne encore, dit-elle. Femme exceptionnelle attire personnes exceptionnelles.

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

Elles profitèrent un moment de ce moment avant que Clarke ne lui pose une question.

\- Pourquoi n'accordes-tu que si peu de valeur aux traditions ?

\- Sûrement parce que j'en ai aucune, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Ou parce que je déteste les règles.

Elle lança un clin d'oeil à Clarke qui leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insouciance de la brune. Elle l'observa ensuite alors que celle-ci avait reporté une fois encore son regard sur ses papiers. Clarke avait réalisé qu'elle appréciait énormément la brune et maintenant que la peur était passée, elle ne souhaitait que passer quelques instants auprès de la pirate, la connaître mieux. Elle vit la brune réprimer un bâillement et secoua la tête.

\- Tu devrais te reposer avant qu'on reprenne la route, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça…

\- Ce n'est pas lorsqu'on est épuisé que l'on prend les meilleures décisions, rétorqua-t-elle. En plus, tu fais vraiment peur à voir…

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua faussement Lexa. Je suis toujours séduisante.

\- Certes, mais écoute mes conseils, c'est pour ton bien.

Lexa releva le regard et observa Clarke en souriant. Elle posa sa plume.

\- Je dors rarement bien.

\- L'autre nuit, sur la plage, ça a été, répliqua la blonde.

\- A croire que ta présence m'apaise.

Lexa avait dit ça avec sincérité et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du sens que sa phrase avait jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne rougisse légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ton lit ?

Lexa hocha la tête et se leva avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas. Qui lui avait manqué. Beaucoup. Dormir dans hamac était confortable dans la mesure du possible mais Raven et Octavia étaient de vrais moulin à parole et Lexa s'était souvent faite réveillée. Sans parler de ses cauchemars. Elle tourna la tête quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser et elle lança un regard interrogateur à Clarke qui lui souriait.

\- Si tu dors mieux avec moi, je reste.

Lexa ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire et de fermer les yeux. Elle se laissa bercer par la respiration de la blonde. Clarke, quant à elle, détaillait longuement la brune qui semblait apaisée. Elle attrapa un calepin et un fusain sur la petite table à côté d'elle et entreprit de dessiner Lexa. Elle nota chacune des cicatrices de la jeune femme, chacun de ses tatouages. Peu à Peu, le sommeil la rattrapa et elle s'endormit.

.

Lorsque Lexa se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle nota qu'un corps chaud était collé à elle et baissa les yeux. Clarke dormait contre elle et durant son sommeil, calme, la blonde avait passé un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de répit. Elle sentit la blonde s'agiter mais au lieu de s'éloigner, elle se rapprocha un peu plus.

\- Parles-moi de ton enfance, souffla t-elle.

Lexa eut un frisson et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retourna et fixa la blonde à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- As-tu des souvenirs de tes parents ?

\- Quelques-uns, avoua-t-elle, mais je ne saurais dire s'ils sont véritables ou non.

\- Xaphan ne t'en parle pas ?

\- On ne parle jamais du passé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lexa haussa les épaules. Elle avait supposé que c'était particulièrement difficile pour le dieu de parler de cette tragédie. Elle avait grandi en évitant le sujet de sa famille et avait appris à emmurer ses questions.

\- Mes premiers souvenirs heureux sont ceux avec Raven.

\- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Toujours, si on peut dire. Je l'ai rencontré dans la prison de ton château.

Clarke fit les gros yeux ce qui fit rire Lexa.

\- Elle n'était pas enfermée, assura t-elle, mais en visite avec sa famille. C'est la fille de grands ingénieurs hispaniques. Déjà à cette époque, elle ne respectait aucune règle, aimant découvrir la vie par elle-même. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée face à moi. Durant le mois où elle est restée elle est venue me voir chaque jour. Lors de son dernier jour, elle m'a dit de passer la voir quand je sortirais.

Lexa se perdit dans ses souvenirs en souriant. Elle était reconnaissante envers Raven, sans elle jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de se battre.

\- Ce que tu as fait.

\- Oui, j'ai vécu quelques temps en Hispanie, auprès de sa famille, avant de partir pour l'Ouest.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas bon de me fréquenter, assura-t-elle. M'éloigner était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis j'ai rencontré Lincoln…

Son ton était devenu tendre lorsqu'elle avait parlé du jeune homme, créant une pointe de jalousie chez Clarke.

\- De plus, j'ai retrouvé Raven quelques années plus tard, sourit-elle.

\- Et tu as formé ton équipage.

Le pirate hocha la tête en souriant pensivement.

\- J'ai de la chance de les avoir.

\- Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir, souffla Clarke.

Lexa fixa la blonde. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres et elle eut envie de les goûter, particulièrement quand elle vit la princesse se les mordre.

\- Lexa… dit dans un murmure Clarke.

La nommée leva les yeux et fut frappé de lire l'envie dans ces derniers.

\- C'est une bêtise, dit-elle.

\- Sans nul doute, confirma Clarke.

\- On sait comment ça finira.

\- C'est certain.

\- Et pourtant je m'en fous, conclut la brune avant de s'approcher.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde et apprécia le contact. C'était doux, timide… au bout de quelques secondes, elles s écartèrent. Lexa ramena sa main et caressa la joue de Clarke, son regard s'arrêta sur sa rune qui luisait légèrement. La princesse le remarqua et attrapa sa main pour l'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda-t-elle en la caressant du bout des doigts, elle sentait une douce chaleur s'en échapper.

\- Le cœur de Xaphan, lui répondit la brune.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et chercha à voir si la pirate se moquait d'elle mais elle ne vit aucun amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi brille-t-il ?

\- Il réagit à mes émotions, lui et moi somme lié.

\- Et c'est quelle émotion la ?

\- La plénitude, répondit avec honnêteté Lexa.

Parce que c'était ça, dans les bras de la blonde Elle se sentait à sa place, comme lorsqu'elle était sur le Fleimkepa. Non, plus encore. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées mais les lèvres timides de la princesse la ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité. Réalité qu'elle était ravie d'affronter. Elle ferma les yeux et profita. Les deux jeunes femmes réprimèrent un grognement quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Heda, dit Aden, le repas est servi.

\- Je vais tuer ce gosse, il intervient toujours au pire moment, râla Lexa avant d'affirmer qu'elles arrivaient.

\- J'oubliais que j'avais à faire à une coureuse de jupon lança Clarke en se redressant légèrement.

Lexa ne vit aucun reproche dans son regard et elle en apprécia encore davantage la blonde. Elle se leva et défroissa sa chemise avec ses mains en souriant.

\- Sais-tu ce que Rae m'a fait remarquer ? comme Clarke secouait la tête, Lexa reprit. Depuis que tu es là, je n'ai fréquenté aucune femme.

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte et avant de la fermer elle entendit la princesse lui crier.

\- Et ça me va bien comme ça.

.

Lorsque Lexa débarqua sur le pont, son équipage avait tout installé. Le retour de Fleim comptait aussi le retour des vivres. Sur les tables se trouvaient charcuterie, fruits et légumes, Nyko avait réalisé un vrai festin. Lorsque Raven vit son amie, elle l'appela vivement créant des cris parmi tous les pirates. Elle se joignit à eux en attrapant une choppe sous leur acclamation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke les rejoignit et la brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, elle se sentait bien.

\- Eh bien, quel changement, dit Raven.

\- J'ai décidé de t'écouter.

\- Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

\- Si je le faisais, on finirait enfermé ou pire…

\- N'importe quoi s'offusque Raven avant de mettre un coup à Lexa.

Cette dernière sourit et attira l'attention des pirates en sifflant. Une fois le silence fait elle prit la parole.

\- Merci de votre patience, commença t-elle. J'avais besoin de repos.

\- Et on est sûrs que tu t'es biiiiien reposée, lâcha Murphy en jetant un regard goguenard.

\- J'ai donc pris ma décision. Nous allons en Byerie.

Les pirates observaient en silence leur capitaine. Wells se leva et posa ses mains sur la table.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Rassure toi, moi non plus, souffla Lexa. Mais on n'a pas le choix…

\- On s'en fout du conseil, dit Ingvar.

Lexa secoua la tête et inspira profondément.

\- Le conseil ce n'est pas uniquement des contraintes, dit-elle. Même si je suis la première que tout cela agace et que je sais que mon comportement ne va pas en ce sens, on a besoin de lui.

Tous s'étaient tu pour écouter leur capitaine.

\- Ils nous offrent une protection.

\- Quelle protection ? On est l'équipage le plus puissant. Ils sont venus te chercher, affirma John.

\- La puissance ne fait pas tout assure la brune. Combien de temps crois-tu que l'on tiendrait face à deux ou trois équipages ?

Comme personne ne répondit elle sourit et acquiesça.

\- Exactement, Roan ne serait pas notre unique problème.

\- Ce que tu es entrain de dire... commença Octavia.

\- C'est que malgré tout ce que je dis, on a autant besoin du conseil qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends l'avouer, sourit Lincoln. Peut-être prendras tu tes responsabilités plus au sérieux à l'avenir.

Lexa vida sa choppe et la posa avec force sur la table. Elle pointa son doigt vers son second et dit d'une voix exagérément lente.

\- Même pas en rêve. C'est bien plus drôle de faire tourner Titus en bourrique.

L'équipage éclata de rire et l'ambiance festive propre aux pirates revint immédiatement.

Lorsque Clarke et Triss étaient partis se coucher, la blonde avait fait un timide signe de main à Lexa qui lui avait souri tendrement. La brune profitait du calme de la nuit, une main sur la barre. Elle aimait ces moments de plénitude où son âme, celle de Fleim et celle de Xaphan étaient en parfaite harmonie. Elle inspira profondément et réprima un soupire. Le futur était de plus en plus trouble et même si elle le cachait, elle se sentait vulnérable.

* * *

Et paf, fin de chapitre.

Alors il vous a plu ?

A bientôt !

Des chabisous.


	23. Chapter 23 - Rancunes du passé

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour le chapitre posté tardivement, mais j'ai vraiment voulu faire un travail qui ous satisfera (et moi aussi).

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews du chapitre précédent, ça me touche énormément. Sans vous, j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps, alors merci.

Réponse aux guests :

Nyx : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, j'ai pas publié rapidement, mais tu as ta suite !

Guest : J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture, pardonnez les quelques fautes restantes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Rancunes du passé**

Malak, capitale du Byerie, était une ville portuaire niché dans les falaises d'une montagne plongeant dans la mer. Séparée en trois niveaux, le palais surplombait la ville qui dominait à son tour l'imposant port. C'était une des villes que Lexa préférait, celle où elle avait préféré vivre. Quand elle revenait ici, naissait en elle un sentiment agréable, comme si elle rentrait à la maison après un long moment d'absence. Elle frissonna et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas de maison autre que le Fleimkepa et elle le devait à l'empereur Jake et son fils. Elle soupira et reporta son attention vers la ville, son regard détaillant les contours des bâtiments. Elle avait laissé Lincoln gérer la manoeuvre d'accostage et commençait à distinguer les quais. Anya s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

\- Es-tu sure de toi ?

La brune hocha la tête sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

\- Je vous interdis d'intervenir.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas, lâcha l'ashiane.

Lexa ne répondit pas ce qui ne rassure pas la fausse blonde, mais elle savait qu'elle lui obéirait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La brune laissa échapper un léger sourire quand elle vit Clarke s'approcher.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse d'être ici, remarqua la blonde.

\- Parce que je le suis, répondit Lexa.

\- Il faut dire qu'on a passé quelques moments sympa ici, dit une voix d'homme.

Si Lexa ne se tourna pas, Clarke elle observa Wells s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Lexa… commença-t-il.

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Et mon ordre s'applique à toi aussi.

Elle se tourna vers Wells et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne dois intervenir sous aucun prétexte.

\- Ils vont t'arrêter.

Clarke fronça les sourcils mais Lexa lui sourit.

\- Je dois parler à ton père, crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Et la seule manière de le faire, c'est en étant sa prisonnière.

\- Tu es folle…

\- Comme si tu le découvrais...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de le porter vers la ville qui s'approchait.

\- Veille sur Clarke, lui dit Lexa. Tu seras quand tu devras intervenir le moment venu.

\- Lincoln et Anya…

\- Ont pour ordre de rester à bord. Toi et moi savons pertinemment qu'ils perdraient leur sang froid s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que moi pas ?

\- Justement parce que tu es toi, affirma la brune.

Elle se tut et regarda la troupe de soldats qui les attendaient, Lexa lança un regard réconfortant à Clarke et s'étira avant de sauter sur le ponton alors que la manoeuvre n'était pas terminé. Rapidement, des lances l'encerclèrent.

\- Lexa du Trikru, sous ordre du roi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit le capitaine de la garde en lui tendant un papier.

Lexa l'attrapa et parcouru rapidement les lignes. Clarke sentait la tension des soldats, ces derniers étaient intimidés par les pirates et semblaient sur le point de déguerpir mais comme ordonné, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Lexa rendit le document à l'homme et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Elle se mit en marche alors que les soldats écartaient leurs armes, surpris. Le capitaine se mit alors à courir pour la rattraper.

\- Je dois vous passer les fers.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, affirma Lexa, je vous l'ai dit, j'accepte mon arrestation.

L'homme ne dit rien mais un sentiment désagréable l'envahit car après tout, Lexa était réputée insaisissable et qu'elle se soit rendu aussi facilement ne le rassurait pas.

.

Lexa était assise sur le sol humide, le dos contre la mûr de pierres sales. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, les ténèbres entourait la brune. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu devenir fou, enfermé ici, privé de repère, mais pas Lexa. En plus de l'habitude, elle avait créée une petite flamme qui brûlait faiblement dans sa paume de main. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'un flash lumineux éclaira la pièce et sourit en voyant Xaphan, le dieu avait réduit sa taille pour tenir dans la pièce exigüe.

\- On dirait un gros serpent volant, ricana la brune.

\- Moque toi, dit-il en crachant une boule de feu vers la brune qui agita la main pour la faire disparaître. Je viens te tenir compagnie et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille…

\- Grand seigneur, le taquina-t-elle.

Le dieu souffla et fit le tour de la cellule avant de la fixer.

\- Quel est ton plan ?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Xaphan l'observa un long moment.

\- Tu t'es laissée te faire priver de ta liberté sans plan ? Tu es inconsciente ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en préparer un répliqua Lexa avec agacement.

Le dragon alla se nicher sur ses cuisses, tel un chat. Machinalement, le pirate se mit à le caresser. Xaphan ne passait que rarement sur le plan physique, Lexa savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle mais ne commenta pas. Il reprit au bout d'un instant, d'une voix où tintait une vulnérabilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Si tu disparais, que deviendrais-je ?

La brune arrêta ses caresses. La relation qu'elle avait créé avec Xaphan avait été longue à mettre en place. Les premiers temps elle avait refusé ce lien qui les unissait contre sa volonté, elle détestait savoir que Xaphan la protégeait uniquement pour survivre. Mais avec le temps, le lien entre eux était devenu sincère et puissant. Aujourd'hui, grâce à Lincoln et Raven, Lexa n'était plus l'unique garante de la survie de Xaphan, c'est pourquoi la remarque du dieu la toucha particulièrement. La jeune femme et le dieu ne parlaient pas de ces choses là, mais aujourd'hui, au fond de cette cellule sale et humide, la discussion avait lieu.

\- Tu sais, commença Lexa, si j'en veux autant aux arkadiens ce n'est pas pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, dire qu ils me manquent seraient mentir. Bien sûr, j'ai souffert à cause de Finn... mais ce que je leur reproche le plus c'est de t'avoir fait tant de mal. Je sais ce que la perte de croyants te fait, je les vu et lorsqu'un de mes pirates disparaît je ressens cette même douleur.

Elle marqua une pause qui dura plusieurs longues secondes. Elle finit par reprendre.

\- A mes yeux, tu es mon père, tu m'as élevé, tu m'as protégé. Si je venais à disparaître, je n aurai aucun regret car à tes côtés, J'ai vécu comme personne d'autre ne le pourra jamais.

Le silence accueillit sa tirade. Lexa sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa main et elle sourit. Xaphan n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était touché.

\- Mais rassure toi, reprit-elle, il ne m'arrivera rien, Thelonius est têtu mais ce n'est pas un imbécile, jamais il ne se mettra son fils à dos volontairement.

.

Clarke avait accompagné Wells jusqu'au palais. Ce dernier était impressionnant, ce n'était pas dans sa taille qu'il émerveillait la blonde mais dans son architecture. Bien plus somptueux que celui d'Arkadia, ses pierres blanches et ocres créaient un mélange harmonieux. Les murs étaient parsemé de divers fresques illustrant des mythes et légendes propres aux kebryens dont Clarke ignorait tout. La blonde reporta son attention sur le prince qui se tenait en retrait dans la salle du trône, ils étaient là pour plaider la cause de Lexa.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Lexa, dit Clarke à Wells.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Chacun de nous à un lien spécifique avec Lexa, lui apprit le prince. C'est pourquoi on donnerait notre vie pour elle.

Clarke repensa aux hommes et femmes restés sur le navire. Elle connaissait déjà quelques uns de ces liens mais elle avait tant à apprendre encore.

\- Elle a vécu ici ?

\- Oui, c'était après son départ d'Hispanie, on s'est rencontré dans le port. Déjà à l'époque je n'étais pas le petit Prince parfait, je passais plus de temps dehors qu'à suivre mes leçons.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Est morte quelques temps après ma naissance, d'une maladie. C'était elle la vraie dirigeante du pays mais à sa disparition mon père a dû prendre sa place.

Clarke observa les alentours.

\- Et il s'en sort bien.

\- Sans aucun doute, le peuple l'aime beaucoup, il est droit et avisé.

\- Pourquoi le fuis-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment lui que je fuis, mais les responsabilités et les intrigues. Comme je te l'ai dis, je n ai jamais été le fils parfait qu'il attendait. Il s'est voilé la face en l'imaginant. La première fois que j'ai vu Lexa, elle était entrain de voler sur un étal de poisson. Le marchand allait venir de son côté alors j'ai attiré son attention, Lexa l'a bien compris, elle est venue me remercier quelques instants plus tard. On a apprit à se connaître, elle incarnait tout ce dont je rêvais. J'en ai passé des jours en sa compagnie plutôt qu'avec mon précepteur, de quoi rendre mon père fou. Il détestait Lexa jusqu'au jour où il l'a rencontré, il l'a tout de suite apprécié.

\- Ça a bien changé…

\- Malheureusement mon père est comme ça, dès que quelque chose ne va pas en son sens il se braque.

\- Tu vas lui parler ?

\- Il va bien falloir…

A peine eut il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les lourdes portes s'ouvriront pour laisser passer Lexa et deux soldats. Cette dernière parcouru l'assemblée alors que son regard se posa un instant sur eux. Elle sourit discrètement et reporta son attention vers Jaha Themonius. Depuis sa dernière visite, le grand homme avait prit de l'âge, ses cheveux jadis aussi noir que le charbon virait aux gris et sa barbe bien taillé changeait l'image que Lexa avait de l'homme. Elle leva ses mains et montra les chaînes au roi.

\- Était-ce bien nécessaire ?

\- Tu savais à quoi t'attendre lorsque tu es revenue ici, Heda, répliqua sèchement l'homme depuis son trône.

Lexa leva les yeux aux ciels et secoua la tête.

\- Sérieusement, je me demande quel est ton problème…

\- Parle moi avec respect ! s'emporta Jaha.

Le pirate laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

\- Je ne le faisais déjà pas avant, pourquoi le ferais je maintenant que tu me considère comme une ennemie? De plus, tu n'es pas mon roi, lui rappela t'elle.

Il y a une époque où Jaha appréciait la mentalité de la Trikru mais il était révolue, aujourd'hui il n'éprouvait que colère envers elle.

\- Père, ça suffit, dit Wells en s'approchant.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme faire face à son père. Jaha observa son fils en silence durant de longues secondes, la tension de la pièce était palpable. Lorsque ce dernier était parti plusieurs années auparavant, il n'était pas aussi musclé. De lui se dégageait une prestance qu'il ne possédait pas à l'époque. Cela coûtait au roi de penser ça, mais au côté de la brune il semblait s'être épanoui. Cependant, il n'était pas près à le reconnaître, bien trop en colère après Lexa.

\- Wells, dit ce dernier en souriant, bon retour chez toi.

Le jeune homme soupira et se força à sourire à son père.

\- Merci, je ne suis cependant que de passage. Pouvez-vous libérer Lexa s'il vous plaît?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a rien fait. Je l'ai rejointe de mon plein gré, vous le savez pertinemment. Ce que vous lui reprochez c'est qu'elle ne vous en ai pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle n'était au courant de rien.

Lexa redressa la tête et observa longuement le roi. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Thelonius ne répondit pas, il observait la blonde au côté de son fils. Le roi avait été soufflée de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère.

\- Clarke, dit-il.

La blonde ne cacha pas sa surprise et fronça les yeux. Elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme.

\- C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je… balbutia Clarke.

\- Que tout le monde sorte, à l'exception de mon fils, son amie et ce pirate, ordonna-t-il.

Une fois la pièce presque vide, il put détailler plus en détail la blonde avant de se lever.

\- Je suis Thelonius Jaha, se présenta-t-il en s'approchant. J'étais un grand ami de ta mère.

Lexa fut aussi étonnée que l'arkadienne, ainsi Thelonius connaissait la mère de la princesse ? La Trikru fronça les sourcils, cela expliquait les connaissances et la tolérance dont avait fait preuve le roi face à sa religion.

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère, lâcha Clarke avec émotion.

\- Oui. Que fait la princesse d'Arkadia avec cette équipage de pirate ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, grinça Lexa, agacée par le ton mielleux qu'employait le roi.

Ce dernier porta un instant son regard sur Lexa. Il agita la main avec impatience.

\- Tu es ici car tu as besoin de mon aide, Lexa, ne l'oublie pas.

La brune se rembrunit, elle activa sa magie, le feu faisant fondre les menottes et s'en débarrassa.

\- Je me passerais de ton aide bien volontiers, dit-elle en s'approchant de Clarke.

Elle avait envie de poser une main possessive sur l'épaule de la blonde mais se retint. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé. Thelonius Jaha observa Lexa en silence avant de fermer les yeux.

\- J'accepte de te donner tes vivres, dit-il.

\- Mais ?

\- Il n'y a aucune contrepartie. Par contre, j'ai une proposition à faire à la princesse.

\- Comme c'est étonnant…

Lexa commençait à s'agacer, Clarke dû le sentir car elle se rapprocha de la brune, leur bras se touchant.

\- Je vous écoute, sourit Clarke.

\- Si vous êtes partis de votre royaume, je suppose que c'est pour vous échapper de l'emprise de votre frère.

\- Entre autres, admit la blonde.

\- Trouver du soutien pour renverser son pouvoir et prendre sa place, compléta le Byerien.

Clarke ne fut pas surprise qu'il en vienne à cette conclusion, après tout, il était lui même roi.

\- C'est en effet la seconde raison de mon départ

\- Je vous propose l'accès illimité aux ressources de mon pays en l'honneur de l'amitié qui m'unissait à votre mère.

Lexa serra les dents, elle savait que cette fois il y aurait une contrepartie et elle se sentit soulagée quand Clarke prit la parole.

\- Une offre alléchante, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le sourire du roi s'élargit n'annonçant rien de bon.

\- Une alliance officielle entre nos deux pays.

Lexa ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle savait qu'à un moment où un autre ce sujet serait abordé mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi tôt après qu'elle ai sauté le pas. Elle commençait à regretter ses actes quand Clarke parla.

\- Je peux tout à fait concevoir les bienfaits d'une telle alliance, dit elle, et votre fils est vraiment bel homme, mais il n'a pas prêt à assumer son rôle de Prince.

Le concerné était resté sans voix, ne revenant pas de la proposition de son père. C'était pour ce genre de chose qu'il avait décidé de partir, il préférait amplement la liberté à toutes ces manigances de pouvoir.

\- Clairement pas, dit-il en secouant la tête avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers son père. Je ne suis plus ta marchandise, tu ne disposes plus de moi comme bon te semble.

\- Espèce de…

\- Je vais donc devoir décliner votre proposition, dit poliment Clarke.

Un silence accueillit la réponse de la princesse et Thelonius semblait d'abord sur le point d'éclater de colère mais d'un coup un rire le gagna. Le genre de rire qu'on avait trop longtemps gardé en soit et qui pouvait enfin sortir.

\- Décidément, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Je serais ravie de vous laisser profiter de mon hospitalité en sa mémoire. Et de te parler d'elle, ajouta t il avec malice.

Clarke lança un coup d'oeil à Lexa qui hocha la tête.

\- Nous acceptons avec plaisir, dit la blonde au nom de tout le Trikru.

.

Ils furent conduits dans l'aile du palais qui leur avait été prêté. Wells partit chercher le reste de l'équipage, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

\- Tu m'as bluffée, avoua Lexa. Elle est loin la petite princesse apeurée…

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est faite bouffer par tes pirates dès les premiers jours, dit Clarke en s'approchant.

\- Ta façon de gérer Thelonius était…

\- C'est Gustus, lui apprit-elle. Il m'a dit que si je devais retenir qu'une seule chose c'était que personne ne donnait rien gratuitement. Surtout à un souverain.

\- Conseil avisé, dit Lexa en observant la blonde. Les gens vont vouloir se servir de toi, te manipuler.

\- J'en ai conscience depuis des années, affirma Clarke, mais maintenant je me dois d'agir comme une meneuse.

\- Et tu fais ça très bien, affirma Lexa en se redressant et en regardant l'océan par la fenêtre. Tu es une meneuse née Clarke, si quelqu'un peut sauver et réunifier l'Arkadia, c'est bien toi.

\- J'apprends auprès de la meilleure.

Clarke se colla derrière Lexa et encercla sa taille de ses bras. La pirate se laissa aller à ce contact.

\- Mais ne me refais plus ce genre de plan.

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, dit elle en se retournant, se trouvant proche de la blonde. Mais je ferais en sorte de te prévenir.

\- Je m'en contenterais, dit la blonde en posant ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

Par ce geste, l'une comme l'autre furent rassurées quand à leur relation. Des bruits sur la porte les tirèrent de ce moment et Lexa ne s'écarta pas quand, après avoir donné son accord, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant la femme qui se tenait devant elles.

\- Echo.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais dire que je suis surprise mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La femme dévisageait Clarke sans cacher son animosité.

\- Lexa soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de détailler la jeune femme. Rien de sa tenue ne laissait paraître qu'elle était d'Azgeda excepté le tatouage sur son bras.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Clarke.

Écho s'attendait à voir Lexa l'ignorer alors elle fut elle étonnée quand cette dernière lui répondit.

\- Echo est une membre de l'équipage de Roan, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas votre ennemi du coup ?

\- Techniquement si, mais c'est avant tout une amie d'Octavia et Bellamy.

\- Et de Costia, dit la brune entre ses dents.

Elle était en colère après Lexa. Cette dernière avait blessée son amie et si encore aujourd'hui Costia aimait Lexa, ce n'était pas réciproque. La pirate était bien incapable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment, c'était du moins ce dont était persuadé Écho.

\- Parfois, elle nous donne quelques infos, continua Lexa en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme ce qui l'agaça.

\- Je suis Clarke, dit cette dernière en souriant et en tendant sa main.

\- Je me fiche de savoir le prénom de la dernière putain de Lexa, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas… commença Lexa avec colère.

\- Costia a des problèmes, la coupa Clarke.

Écho ouvrit la bouche de surprise, la blonde avait dit ça sans le moindre doute. Elle prit le temps de l'observer plus en détail. Elle n'avait rien d'une prostituée, il se dégageait d'elle une présence qu'Echo avait rarement vu.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Lexa, tirant la brune de ses pensées.

\- Oui, Roan l'a capturé. Sa condition pour la relâcher c'est que tu te livres.

.

Clarke frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle observa la petite pièce en silence. Elle était sale, témoignant de son inhabitation. La princesse imaginait tout à fait une jeune Lexa y vivre. Elle porta son regard à la fenêtre sur laquelle la brune était assise et s'approcha pour observer la vue.

\- Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

\- Wells, répondit elle simplement.

\- Le traître…

Clarke posa une main sur l'avant bras de Lexa qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment avant qu'un sourire triste anime le visage du pirate.

\- Je dois la sauver…

\- Je sais, acquiesça Clarke.

\- Non tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Alors explique moi.

Lexa ferma les yeux.

\- Lorsqu'on est arrivé sur l'île la première fois, on avait un magnifique navire mais on était jeune et surtout quatre.

\- Wells ?

\- Non, Lexa secoua sa tête, il m'a rejoint plus tard. Il n'y avait que Lincoln, Raven, Anya et moi. Quand ils nous ont vu débarqué comme ça, ils se sont moqués de nous. Certains ont même tenté de me prendre le Fleimkepa.

Clarke grimaça en n'imaginait que trop bien le sort de ces malheureux.

\- On n'était que des mouches pour certains, d'autres ont senti la menace et ont décidé de tuer le poussin dans l'oeuf. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Costia.

\- Elle était venue te tuer ?

\- Me prévenir. Elle ne pas et Quand elle m'a vu elle a, je la cite, « senti qu'elle devait me le dire. »

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer…

Elle chercha ses mots un moment avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai eu la même sensation lorsque je l'ai vu.

Clarke sentit une pointe de jalousie devant le ton tendre que Lexa employait.

\- Si elle ne m'avait pas prévenu ce jour là, on aurait été tués

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te livrer, ça serait du suicide.

\- Roan ne me tuera pas, affirma Lexa. Mais tu as raison ce n'est pas une option.

Elle marqua une pause et reprit.

\- Il a beaucoup de défaut, mais il est loin d'être idiot.

vCe qui veut dire ?

Lexa eut un sourire diabolique et posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke. Les craintes de la blonde se confirmèrent quand le pirate reprit la parole.

\- Qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose de tellement fou qu'il ne s'y attendra pas.

.

Echo était appuyée contre le mur de la pièce que le roi Jaha avait prêté à Lexa et son équipage. Thelonius Jaha était réputé pour ne pas aimer les pirates et pourtant aujourd'hui il accueillait l'un des équipages les plus puissants dans son château. Cela faisait plusieurs années que la brune connaissait la tempétueuse capitaine du Fleimkepa et malgré tout ce que Bellamy et Octavia lui avaient raconté, elle était encore surprise de voir à quel point les gens la suivaient facilement.

Dans la pièce se trouvait la quasi totalité du Trikru, il ne manquait que Lexa, Raven et les Blakes. Privé des nordiens, Echo se sentait mal à l'aise et vulnérable parmi les pirates de Lexa. Elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en prendrait à elle, Lexa avait garantit sa sécurité depuis longtemps, mais le regard d'Anya était intimidant. La réputation de l'ashianne n'était plus a faire. Lincoln se redressa alors que Lexa entra suivie de près par Bellamy et Octavia et immédiatement Écho se sentit bien plus en sécurité, surtout quand le brun vint se placer à côté d'elle. Lexa observa tour à tour ses pirates et son regard s'arrêta sur Écho.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lincoln. Pourquoi nous réunir ici ?

\- Territoire neutre pour Echo, dit Bellamy.

\- Que fait-elle là ? demanda Anya. Je sais qu'elle nous aide régulièrement, mais ici elle est bien loin de Roan.

\- Je suis venue prévenir Lexa, dit en voulant se montrer sur d'elle.

\- Prévenir de quoi ? questionna Jasper.

\- Costia est en danger.

Tous se tournèrent vers Aicha, Echo avait entendue parlé des capacités de la jeune araashianne, notamment à travers les récits de Costia, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ça. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit les yeux blancs de la jeune femme et que sa voix la fit frissonner, elle réalisa que Costia n'avait pas menti. Le cuistot de l'équipage, Nyko, se rappela Echo, tenait le bras de l'oracle, comme aimait l'appeler Costia, Lexa s'approcha de son amie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, peu à peu, la jeune femme sembla retrouver ses esprits. Les pirates étaient silencieux et ils fixaient leur capitaine, attendant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- C'est exact, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, Roan a décidé de se servir d'elle pour me forcer à me livrer.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'exclama une jeune fille qu'Echo ne connaissait pas, peut être une nouvelle venue ?

\- Rassure toi Triss, dit Lincoln en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, si Lexa avait voulu faire une telle chose, elle ne nous en aurait pas parlé.

\- Exact, sourit la brune, Clarke m'a convaincu de trouver une autre alternative.

\- Tu vas donc intervenir ? demanda Echo.

\- Peut être l'ignores-tu, mais elle est celle qui nous a tatoué, lui apprit elle la brune.

Écho fut véritablement surprise à cette information. Costia avait toujours été particulièrement réservée quant à sa magie, qu'elle s'en soit servi pour Lexa et son équipage était une nouvelle preuve d'amour. Écho se sentit un peu jalouse, elle maintenait que Lexa ne méritait pas les considérations de la jeune mage, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de sincère. Pourtant elle avait vu l'éclat de peur qui avait animé quand elle lui avait dit que Costia était en danger. En observant le comportement du pirate, elle en était venue à se demander si ce que Lexa éprouvait pour Costia n'était pas complètement différent de l'amour mais aussi beaucoup plus fort. Anya prit la parole.

\- Costia ne voyage peut être pas avec nous, mais on la considère comme l'une des nôtres. S'en prendre à elle, revient à tous nous attaquer. Alors c'est évident que l'on va aller la chercher.

Echo remarqua l'air déterminé de l'ensemble de l'équipage de Lexa ainsi que le sourire fier de cette dernière.

\- Tu devrais savoir que Costia est bien plus qu'une simple amie.

\- Je commence à m'en rendre compte oui… Quel est ton plan ?

\- Je suis ravie que tu me poses la question car je comptais sur ta participation. Vous allez adorer, vous allez voir.

Lexa expliqua son plan et chacun se dit que c'était complètement fou et que donc ça pourrait fonctionner.

\- Nous partirons demain, une fois les derniers points vu avec Jaha.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu

Le prochain chapitre, après un petit passage Clarke-Jaha, sera centré sur Lexa.

A bientôt

Des chabisous


	24. Chapter 24 - La loyauté de Lexa

Et voici enfin le chapitre 24. Je tiens à m excuser pour l'irrégularité, ma formation ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire à un rythme régulier, sans parler des stages où je me lève à 5h du mat x). Mais pour me faire pardonner, c'est un long chapitre.

Merci pour votre fidélité malgré tout.

Ce chapitre est construit un peu particulièrement, j'espere que ça vous plaira. Je vous retrouve en bas.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Kafouille pour ses conseils et à Mika pour sa patience lors des relectures.

 **Réponses aux guests :**

Nyx : Et voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

Mao : Elle aurait une fin ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un emploi du temps très compliqué.

Guest : oui la voilà enfin !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - La loyauté de Lexa**

Il y avait une tension sur le navire, Lexa la sentait. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude générale, après tout son plan comportait de gros risques, surtout pour elle. Depuis l'annonce de ce dernier, Lexa avait l'impression que Clarke l'évitait, se contentant de lui sourire avant de disparaître. La brune avait décidé de laisser un peu d'espace à la princesse, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Pour essayer de calmer ses camarades, elle les avait envoyé se reposer, et c'est comme ça que Lexa s'était retrouvé seule sur le pont alors que la lune brillait avec une intensité rare. Elle laissait le contrôle à _Fleim,_ jouant distraitement avec une flamme.

\- J'ai beau savoir que le navire est vivant, ça surprend, dit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Lexa leva la tête et regarda Clarke en silence, la blonde croisa les bras et se frotta la peau alors qu'un frisson la gagnait. D'un geste de la main, Lexa l'enveloppa dans la chaleur qui la caractérisait, la princesse lui sourit et la remercia d'un geste de la tête avant d'aller s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'auras pas mis longtemps avant de te remettre en danger, dit-elle sans reproche.

\- Je suis un pirate, commença doucement Lexa, c'est mon quotidien.

\- Ça se passera bien, affirma la blonde plus pour se rassurer que par réelle conviction.

Lexa ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'attraper la main de la princesse. Durant un instant, elle observa leurs doigts liés et se dit que beaucoup de chose avaient changés. Même avec Costia, pour qui elle avait eu des sentiments très fort, elle n'avait jamais eu ce besoin de contact quasi permanent. Clarke caressa doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce alors qu'elle reprenait.

\- Thelonius m'a parlé de ma mère. Il l'a rencontré lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune Prince et qu'avec son père il était allé en Arkadia. Ils étaient au sud du pays et alors qu'un jour il se baladait, il est tombé sur un étrange village.

Lexa ferma les yeux alors que de lointaines images de son enfance ressurgissaient. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas pensé à ce lieu ?

\- Des Arkadiens sans en être, reprit Clarke. Vivant coupé du reste du monde, isolés et cachés, ils pouvaient laisser libre court à leur foi et honorer un dieu oublié de beaucoup.

Comme Lexa ne répondait pas, Clarke l'obligea à la regarder en posant sa main libre sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors que la blonde dit doucement.

\- Ma mère était une Trikru.

\- Je sais, dit Lexa sans la lâcher du regard. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as raconté qu'elle te parlait de Xaphan. Personne d'extérieur à la foi, jusqu'à il y a peu du moins, ne connaissait son existence.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas quels mots employer pour te faire part de mes craintes.

\- Essaie avec ceux qui te viennent, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je pense que si mon peuple a été exterminé, c'est en lien avec ta mère.

Clarke, choquée, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Lorsque c'est arrivé, tu étais très jeune, donc ta mère était déjà présente dans la vie de l'empereur. Et… Xaphan n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me choisir comme réceptacle.

\- Car tu étais la dernière… conclut Clarke. Mais à l'époque ma mère était bien vivante….

\- Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ma supposition. Ta mère a banni Xaphan de sa vie.

\- Vous aurait-elle trahi ? Aurait-elle influencé mon père pour vous anéantir ?

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, elle est la seule à l'avoir.

\- Décidément, toute ma famille entrave ta vie.

\- Non, Lexa secoua la tête avant de la fixer. Tu lui donnes un sens nouveau, qui avait été perdu il y a bien longtemps de ça.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Venant de Lexa, c'était une incroyable déclaration. Incapable de trouver les bons mots, la blonde embrassa délicatement la pirate. A ce simple et fugace contact, Lexa se sentit plus calme. Dans la nuit, au-devant d'un avenir incertain, épaule contre épaule, elles profitèrent d'un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans problème. Clarke en avait profité pour s'entraîner avec Triss sous les instructions sévères d'Anya. Lorsque sa sœur avait dit vouloir apprendre à se battre, Lincoln avait émis des réserves mais Lexa avait pris le parti de la jeune fille.

" Notre monde est dangereux. Souviens-toi à quel âge tu as dû apprendre à te battre pour rester en vie. Pour le moment nous sommes tous là pour elle mais que nous réserve l'avenir ? Est-ce plus dangereux de la préserver d'un monde qui l'a déjà meurtri ou de lui donner les moyens de l'affronter à l'avenir ?"

Lincoln n'avait rien trouvé à redire et c'est ainsi que Triss commença à apprendre à se battre au côté de Clarke. La relation forte qui s'était spontanément installée entre les deux femmes semblait donner à Triss la confiance qui lui avait été enlevé durant toutes ces années. Ainsi, à chaque coup reçu, la kubraine le rendait avec de plus en plus d'assurance et de poids. Anya avoua à Lexa que ses deux élèves étaient bien plus douées qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer.

Le soir même, alors que le navire était en état de somnolence, Triss avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendue auprès de Lexa. Jusqu'ici, la petite sœur de son second l'avait soigneusement évitée et Lexa avait respecté ça. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher elle s'était contentée de sourire. Triss avait alors fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Elle s'était confiée à la pirate. Elle avait partagé, à la lueur de la lune, toutes ses peines et ses peurs et à aucun moment la brune n'avait laissé la pitié gagner son regard, Triss s'était sentie respectée par la Trikru. "Je suis brisée" avait-elle conclu son émouvant récit. Lexa lui avait répliqué que tout le monde l'était, que ce n'était pas pour ça que sa vie devait se contenter d'être le reflet de ses blessures. A travers ses paroles, la sœur de Lincoln comprit que Lexa parlait de sa propre expérience. Tout en étant différent de ce qu'elle éprouvait en compagnie de Clarke, elle se sentait tout autant en sécurité auprès de Lexa. Peut-être même plus. Alors elle décida de faire confiance à son instinct et à celui de son frère, elle confierait sa vie à cette femme si particulière.

.

Polis fut en vue deux jours plus tard, le bateau avait navigué à vive allure. A peine amarré, un émissaire du conseil était venu chercher Lexa. Cette dernière l'avait suivie seule, laissant le soin à Lincoln de gérer la suite. Elle marchait à la suite du soldat, hochant la tête lorsqu'on la saluait. Elle avait lutté pour mériter ce respect qui lui était aujourd'hui témoigné. Le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'était que ça ne comptait plus à ses yeux. Maintenant, elle avait son propre équipage, sa famille, ce que ces étrangers pouvaient penser d'elle ne l'importait pas et c'est ce qui la rendait aussi dangereuse d'après Titus. Il appréciait la brune autant qu'il craignait ses réactions. Un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, le dirigeant de Polis lui avait avoué qu'à ses yeux, cela la rendait bien plus imprévisible que Roan. Le pirate avait besoin de reconnaissance, il aimait se sentir craint et respecté, Lexa s'en fichait. C'est pour ça que Titus l'avait placé à la tête du conseil, pour lui lier un minimum les mains, ainsi avait-elle des responsabilités qui lui coûteraient cher si elle y dérogeait. C'était notamment ce qui avait obligé Lexa à réagir aussi rapidement pour trouver un remplaçant à Nayak.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisée qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant le bâtiment du conseil. Elle passa les deux gardes en les saluant d'un mouvement de tête. A peine eut elle franchit les deux portes qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'interpella.

\- Tiens, regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa visite.

La brune s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour conserver son calme. Tout son plan reposait sur elle, sur son sang-froid et ses talents d'orateur. Elle se tourna lentement, le regard neutre et observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Roan avait cet éternel sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, ses bras musclés et abîmés étaient mis en avant par sa tenue qui les laissait visible. Lexa remarqua qu'il avait une cicatrice de plus sur son visage meurtri.

\- Roan, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène sur notre belle île ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et Lexa haussa les épaules. Elle ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu, elle devait le provoquer mais avec finesse, un peu comme un pêcheur avec son hameçon face à un poisson.

\- Ma course pour Titus, répondit-elle.

Elle vit le regard de Roan changer, l'étonnement se marquant sur son visage.

\- Pour quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, feignant la surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

\- On en est là ? A s'envoyer des petites lettres d'amour ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Lexa qui le laissa faire, consciente qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à elle physiquement ici.

\- Je retiens ta petite chérie…

\- Je n'ai pas de "petite chérie".

A peine eut elle terminé son affirmation que l'image de Clarke s'imposa à son esprit. Elle se força à la chasser, elle devait rester concentrer.

\- C'est vrai, tu es la grande Lexa, sans aucune attache. Mais c'est faux. Tu en as, et ma sœur en fait partie.

A cet instant, deux options s'offraient à Lexa : soit elle continuait de jouer l'indifférence, soit elle entrait dans son jeu. Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de chacune de ses possibilités, Roan prit son attente pour de la surprise.

\- Livre-toi à moi, et elle sera sauve.

Il s'éloigna, satisfait de lui.

 _\- Parfois je me demande pourquoi je le laisse en vie_ , grinça Lexa dans sa langue natale.

 _\- Tu sais pourquoi_ , lui répondit Xaphan. _Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'il ne s'en prend pas directement à toi._

 _\- As-tu conscience qu'un jour où l'autre nous nous affronteront ?_

 _\- Et tu devras être prête. Il est dangereux. Ils sont dangereux._

 _\- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de tuer Nya._

 _\- Elle n'avait pas la force de son fils et encore moins le soutien dont bénéficie ce dernier._

Lexa ne répondit pas, Xaphan craignait Roan et elle savait que c'était à juste titre. Elle devait prendre sur elle, encore un moment du moins. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre son chemin vers la pièce où se tenait la réunion.

.

Le conseil était au complet, Lexa ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où ça avait été le cas et d'une certaine façon cela l'inquiétait un peu. Ça ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle le pensait.

Elle s'installa en bout de table, sa place était celle du chef d'une certaine façon. Elle contempla les visages peu amicaux qui composaient le conseil des douze.

Bien sur, il y avait Roan, capitaine de l'Azgeda. L'imposant Nordien faisait directement face à Lexa autour de cette table. Décidément, tout les mettait en opposition. Il avait le plus grand navire et l'équipage le plus nombreux, une trentaine de personne était sous ses ordres et ceux d'Ontari, son bras droit.

A ses côtés se tenait Gideon Sank. Il était le doyen du conseil, le plus vieux pirate encore en activité, ou plutôt, encore vivant. Les rumeurs affirmaient qu'il était arkadien. Fidèle amie de Nia, la mère de Roan, ses relations avec Lexa avait toujours était tendu. Pas que la brune se souciait de ce que pouvait penser un vieux croulant comme lui. Sa barbe et ses cheveux gris, son air fatigué, tout ternissait aujourd'hui sa réputation. Dans ses yeux, Lexa ne voyait aucun éclat pouvant indiquer qu'un jour il avait été le puissant Aigle Noir, capitaine du Serres d'Acier, celui qui faisait trembler chaque navire. Non, ce titre ne lui appartenait plus et ceux bien avant qu'elle ne fasse son entrée dans la piraterie.

Guara était un grand kubrain, tatoué de la tête au pied, couvert de cicatrice, de longs cheveux bruns et une barbe fournie, le tout tressé de façon complexe. Comme tout kubrain, il était plus sauvage qu'autre chose. Lexa pensait qu'il n'avait rien de particulier contre elle, que contrairement aux autres ce n'était pas personnel. Guara n'aimait juste pas les gens. Encore moins les non kubrains. Il était le seul membre du conseil à avoir un équipage uniquement kubrain et son ego lui avait fait nommer son navire : unioskubra. Lincoln avait appris à Lexa que cela signifiait "unique Kubra".

Uzac Lodbrok était un nordien typique : Roux, se battant avec des haches, brutal. Avec du recul, Lexa se dit que tous les nordiens étaient typiques. Bellamy était l'exception. Son comportement entraînait souvent des frictions avec Guara. Les deux hommes devaient s'aimer autant que Roan et Lexa. Lexa savait que l'animosité du nordien à son égard était autant due à son statut de femme qu'à son amitié avec Gustus et la présence d'Ingvar sur son navire.

Craig l'arkadien était un homme discret, il ne prenait que rarement part aux réunions et encore moins au débat. Il se contentait d'écouter, bras croisés, les conversations. Lexa ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, hormis qu'il semblait proche de Gideon, elle se méfiait donc de lui.

Elyes et Dagmar étaient des araashians, frères, ils possédaient chacun leur propre navire. Cependant, ils étaient toujours fourré ensemble, attaquant des avant-postes ou des délégations à deux. Plus d'une fois, le Trikru s'était frotté à eux à travers des bagarres, notamment Lincoln qui ne supportait pas le caractère des deux araashians.

Avec Bao, le capitaine ashian, c'était Anya qui ne se contrôlait pas. Lexa ne savait pas pourquoi et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à son amie, chacun avait le droit à son jardin secret et elle respectait ça. Mais une chose était certaine, Bao évitait autant que possible Lexa et ses pirates.

Delano, ashian également, était un pirate de l'ancienne génération. Bien que plus jeune que Gideon, il avait une vision archaïque de la vie et surtout une aversion envers les femmes. Il avait encore du mal à accepter Lexa à la présidence de la table. Les deux pirates s'ignoraient autant que possible, le jour où la confrontation aurait lieu, l'un des deux ne se relèverait pas.

Ryder était un hispanique. Il ne semblait tenir en estime qu'une seule personne et c'était Raven. Lexa avait surpris plusieurs fois l'homme discuter avec sa mécanicienne et cette dernière avait toujours été évasive à ce sujet. Les deux hispaniques semblaient se connaître depuis bien longtemps mais la brune n'en savait pas d'avantage.

La seule chose que Lexa appréciait avec ce conseil, c'était l'hétérogénéité des cultures. Ce groupe n'avait de coalition que le nom, chacun des hommes ici présent n'était là que pour son propre intérêt, mais l'existence d'une "entente" entre eux créait un sentiment de peur..

Heureusement, parmi tous ces hommes, se trouvait Luna du Floukru. Capitaine d'un équipage de six personnes, elle était la seule alliée que Lexa avait à cette table. Hormis Titus. Elle salua ce dernier lorsqu'il vint s'installer à ses côtés. Le chef de Polis était respecté de tous et aurait dû être celui qui dirigeait ces réunions ennuyeuses aux yeux de Lexa mais pour une obscure raison, il avait préféré lui laisser sa place. Il prit la parole comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue aux derniers arrivants sur Polis. Je suis heureux de constater que nous sommes pour une fois tous présents.

\- Des rumeurs courent, dit Bao. On voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Nayak serait mort, ajouta Elyes. Pas que cela m'attriste, c'était un imbécile, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins notre allié.

Titus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lexa. Cette dernière était détendue, elle sourit et prit la parole.

\- Nayak est effectivement mort, confirma-t-elle.

\- Des kubrains se seraient révolté ? demanda Titus avec espoir.

Mais il connaissait la réponse, il la craignait car il mesurait déjà tout ce que ça impliquerait.

\- Non, dit avec nonchalance Lexa. Je l'ai tué.

Le silence se fit immédiatement autour de la table, les yeux se portèrent sur la jeune femme qui ne flancha pas. Titus blêmit, l'entendre était pire que l'envisager.

\- Ne joue pas la surprise avec moi, grogna Lexa à son encontre, tu avais parfaite connaissance de notre relation.

\- Tu as assassiné le prince araashian ? demanda Guara.

\- Non, dit calmement Lexa. Il a attaqué mon équipage et mon navire. Nous nous sommes battus et nous avons gagné.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, dit Dagmar dans un ton plein de menace.

\- Et quoi ? cria Lexa en tapant le poing sur la table faisant sursauter les autres pirates.

La colère la gagnait et déjà dans ses yeux dansait une flamme.

\- J'aurai du le laisser tuer mes compagnons ? Pire, les réduire en esclavage ?

\- Tu es membre du conseil, remarqua Gidéon.

\- J'ai toujours été plus que claire quand à ma position parmi vous, dit-elle en fixant un à un les autres capitaines. Je ne tolérerais jamais qu'on menace mon équipage, que ce soit un pirate, un soldat ou un prince…

Elle laissa la menace atteindre les autres et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur celui amusé de Luna.

\- Un prince tout de même, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, ricana Guara en s'adossant à son siège.

Lexa aurait presque juré entendre une pointe de respect dans la voix de l'homme.

\- Nayak était avant tout un homme imbu de sa personne qui ne tolérait pas qu'on lui dise non, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Il était notre allié, dit avec dépit Titus.

Elle déposa devant elle un papier que le dirigeant de Polis attrapa avant de le parcourir des yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- Thelonius Jaha, roi de Byerie, est le nouveau partenaire commercial de Polis.

\- Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ? demanda Titus. Jaha s'est toujours tenu loin des pirates.

Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'un autre pirate prenait déjà la parole.

\- Elle a tué un de nos alliés les plus anciens et elle va s'en tirer ? s'emporta Gidéon.

\- Cela serait vraiment étonnant ? demanda Roan alors que sa remarque fit s'élever quelques contestations.

\- Une solution a été trouvée, dit Titus en désignant l'accord.

\- Mais ça n'empêche que c'est un acte de trahison, insista le doyen du conseil.

\- C'est ma loyauté que vous mettez en doute ? Demanda sèchement Lexa.

Comme personne ne répondait, Roan prit la parole.

\- Tu as dis-toi même que ta présence parmi nous n'avait pas de réelle importance à tes yeux. Permet-nous donc de douter de toi.

\- Vous voulez m'arrêter ?

\- Rien d'aussi définitif, assura Roan d'un ton de velours, ce qui intrigua la brune. Pourquoi ne pas nous prouver ta bonne foi dans l'arène ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Titus. Lexa n'est pas une esclave…

\- C'est bon, coupa Lexa en fixant Roan. Si je me bats devant vous, au nom du conseil, cela suffira à vous prouver que je n'ai pas agi contre le conseil ?

\- Si tu survis, évidemment.

\- Évidemment.

La tension entre les deux pirates était à son paroxysme. Titus reprit la parole, espérant désamorcer la situation.

\- Dans ce cas, nous organiseront ça. Ce midi, Lexa du Fleimkepa, tu combattras dans l'arène. Nous tiendrons un conseil après.

Lexa se leva et sortit sans un regard aux autres, un sourire sur les lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, Guara se tenait devant elle. Il l'observa un moment avant de sourire. Lexa était surprise, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, il semblait stoïque en tout épreuve.

\- Tu as du cran, gamine dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

La brune le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- A quoi tu joues ?

Lexa sourit en reconnaissant la voix qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle se tourna et attrapa l'avant-bras de la brune dans un geste de respect.

\- Luna du Flokru, cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Tu prends un malin plaisir à éviter l'île, rétorqua-t-elle. Et lors de ta dernière visite, j'étais en excursion.

Lexa appréciait Luna. En plus d'être également une femme, elle s'était imposée avec un équipage très réduit. Oui, la Trikru avait beaucoup de respect pour la brune.

\- Quand tu vois l'accueil qu'on me réserve, est ce que ça t'étonne ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une bande de vieux aigris, grogna Luna. Mais répond à ma question… à quoi joues-tu ?

Lexa laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Personne ne s'était étonné de sa réaction, sauf la jeune femme.

\- Jamais tu n'aurais laissé quiconque doute de ta fiabilité… que se passe t-il ?

C'était une aide inestimable qui s'offrait à elle, et elle allait la saisir. Luna et Costia étaient proche l'une de l'autre.

\- Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici, dit Lexa.

Luna hocha la tête et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à son navire.

.

Le Flokru était un équipage que la brune appréciait particulièrement. D'une certaine manière, elle les considérait un peu comme les cousins de son propre équipage.

\- La grande Lexa sur notre humble navire, dit un homme. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

\- Artus, sourit-elle en allant lui serrer le bras. Toujours fidèle au poste ?

Comme tu vois, sourit il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Luna. Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Je te raconterai, éluda Luna. En attendant j'ai des choses à voir avec Lexa.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il savait que si Luna lui disait qu'elle lui raconterait, elle le ferait. Il sourit à Lexa avant de retourner à ses occupations. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, la brune prit le temps de saluer tous les membres de l'équipage de Luna. Derrick, Shah, Harper et Monroe étaient heureux de voir Lexa. Cette dernière leur promit de leur accorder plus de temps dès qu'elle en aurait.

Elle suivit ensuite Luna dans sa cabine. Celle-ci était bien plus petite que la sienne mais il s'en dégageait une quiétude que Lexa savait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Luna s'installa dans son fauteuil alors que Lexa prenait place sur le bord de la table.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais perdu un homme.

\- Atom, dit-elle. Mais je réglerais ça.

\- Qui..?

\- Quinn.

\- Il… Tu… mais…

\- Je me fiche de qui il est, répliqua sèchement Lexa. On ne s'en prend pas aux miens sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Et Nayak en a payé les frais, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa sourit franchement. Luna savait comment obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait.

\- Effectivement.

\- Parle-moi de cette Clarke.

Lexa perdit son sourire et se tendit immédiatement. Si la jeune femme était au courant pour Clarke, Roan le serait bientôt et la blonde serait en danger. Luna nota le changement de comportement de son amie et ne s'en trouva que plus intriguée.

\- Clarke voyage avec nous.

\- Ce n'est pas un de tes pirates ?

\- Bon sang, non, lâcha Lexa dans un rire.

Imaginer Clarke en pirate violent était hilarant. La blonde était bien trop droite pour embraser ce genre de vie, Lexa l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bien entendu, elle avait su agir quand il le fallait et en tant que dirigeante elle aurait des décisions difficiles à prendre mais elle ne pourrait jamais vivre du côté des hors la loi. C'était une impératrice née, Lexa en était convaincue.

\- Mais il y a plus important, dit Lexa en retrouvant son sérieux. Roan retient Costia afin de faire pression sur moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- A l'heure actuelle, mes hommes sont entrain de la secourir.

\- Alors c'est pour ça toute cette comédie… pour attirer l'attention sur toi... comprit la brune. Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

\- Elle ne peut plus rester sur Polis. Son frère ne la laissera jamais en paix à cause du lien qu'il y avait entre nous.

\- Avait ?

Lexa soutint le regard de Luna. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais avoué à quiconque que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour la mage était quelque chose de bien plus fort que ce à quoi elle laissait croire, pas même Costia n'était au courant. Si Lexa avait voulu se mentir, elle aurait dit que c'était pour sa protection. C'était complètement faux, la Trikru avait juste eu peur de ça. Tout ce à quoi elle tenait finissait par lui être arraché. Elle avait préféré agir comme une imbécile, couchant à droite à gauche, plutôt que faire face à la réalité. L'arrivée de Clarke avait tout changé pour elle. Elle avait appris à accepter ce sentiment naissant, à l'apprécier.

\- Oui, dit Lexa au bout d'un moment. Elle est et restera une personne importante dans ma vie mais plus de cette façon.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette Clarke qui te change tant… dit Luna en souriant. Bien, je vais l'emmener avec moi, Costia sera plus en sécurité ici que sur le Fleimkepa.

\- Merci.

\- Tu me dois un service, dit malicieusement Luna.

Lexa hocha la tête en silence. C'était comme cela que marchait sa relation avec la capitaine du Flokru. Des "services" rendus alors que l'une comme l'autre interviendrait sans hésiter pour s'aider. Lexa serra le bras de Luna et quitta le navire. Il était temps de rejoindre l'arène.

.

La brune occulta les acclamations de la foule et apprécia la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand la voix de Titus s'éleva.

\- Chers pirates et Polisiens, commença t-il, bienvenues !

Des cris lui répondirent. La petite arène était remplit, comme l'avait prévu Lexa sa présence attirait les curieux. Elle repéra Roan dans les tribunes. A ses côtés se tenaient Ontari, son bras droit, ainsi que Echo qui lui fut un discret signe de tête. La quasi-totalité de l'Azgeda était donc bien dans l'arène, tout se déroulait parfaitement. La brune reporta son attention sur Titus qui avait continué son discours.

\- Il est rare de voir l'un des nôtres dans cette arène, encore plus un capitaine d'équipage… Si Lexa du Trikru se trouve aujourd'hui devant vous, c'est pour prouver la force de notre coalition.

Des cris puissants s'élevèrent et Lexa ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce vieux lascar de Titus savait parfaitement comment galvaniser les troupes, c'est ce qui faisait de lui un homme aussi redouté des différentes nations. Il n'était pas capitaine, mais son statut de chef de Polis et de meneur d'homme faisait de lui quelqu'un de très dangereux. Polis ne comptait plus les anciens soldats de divers nationalité s'étant rattaché à la cause de cet homme. Titus était aimé et respecté, ce qui le rendait intouchable malgré les nombreux contrats sur sa tête. Et les rares fous qui s'y risquaient… La chef de la garde, Indra, faisait en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent jamais.

\- Lexa ?

La brune fixa Titus en haussant un sourcil. Le sourire amusé qui barrait le visage de l'homme lui fit dire qu'elle avait loupé une question.

\- On est là pour parler ou pour voir un combat ? demanda t elle.

La foule hurla et le sourire de Titus s'agrandit. Lexa ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, elle arrivait toujours à se sortir des pires situations. La crainte qui l'habitait depuis qu'il savait qu'elle se retrouverait sur les sables de l'arène le quitta. Oui, il devait croire en Lexa, elle était celle qui changeait les règles.

\- Polis apprécie ton enthousiasme. Je te laisse choisir ton arme…

La brune prit son sabre à sa hanche et le jeta au loin, la lame se planta dans le sable dans un bruit sourd alors que la foule jubilait.

\- Choisis tes morts, répliqua t-elle avec calme.

A cet instant, Lexa repoussait toute humanité, elle portait son masque de capitaine sanguinaire, celle qu'elle devait être.

Une vingtaine d'homme entra équipés de quelques armes, ils étaient apeurés, les cris de la foule n'arrangeant rien. Ils regardèrent Lexa qui se tenait devant eux, sans arme, sans protection autre que quelques pièces de cuir. Titus reprit la parole, leur expliquant que s'ils battaient la femme devant eux, ils seraient tous libres, qu'ils pouvaient faire alliance. Il n'en fallut pas plus, ils se jetèrent vers Lexa en hurlant.

Alors qu'elle se battait depuis plusieurs longues minutes, évitant les attaques, repoussant les assaillants avec des coups de pieds, une présence attira son attention et elle se mit à scruter les gradins. Dans un coin, elle repéra Ado et son assassin lui signa que c'était bon. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, il était temps d'en finir. Elle tendit sa main vers son arme qui se retrouva rapidement entre ses doigts. La foule comprit immédiatement car les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Lexa hésita un instant à faire appel à son pouvoir, elle ferait ainsi un rappel de qui elle était et ce dont elle était capable. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le feu couler dans ses veines, elle sentait ses ennemis s'approcher d'elle mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, son regard enflammé fit reculer quelques-uns de ses assaillants alors que deux d'entre eux ne flanchèrent pas. _Courageux_ , pensa la brune, mais il était trop tard. Elle libéra la force dévastatrice et un cercle de feu s'échappa de son corps pour aller brûler les condamnés. Lexa ne réagit pas alors que les cris des hommes s'élevaient dans l'arène devenu silencieuse. Elle rangea son sabre, épousseta ses vêtements et se mit en route pour sortir, les derniers corps de ses victimes tombant sur le sable dans le crépitement des flammes.

Elle était Lexa du Trikru et personne ne devait mettre en doute sa force, personne ne devait s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait sans en subir les conséquences.

.

Le conseil fut expéditif, Titus jugea que Lexa avait amplement remplit sa part du marché et personne ne trouva rien à y redire pas même Gideon ou Roan.

Lexa ne perdit pas d'avantage de temps et se dirigea vers la demeure du Trikru. Les rues de la ville étaient encore désertes et elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer John qui montait la garde. Lorsqu'elle entra, tout le monde se tut et l'observa. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et soupira.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu es inconsciente, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Costia s'approcha d'elle et Lexa put la détailler. Elle semblait aller bien, Roan ne lui avait pas fait de mal, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être appréciait il toujours un minimum sa sœur finalement.

\- Tout c'est bien passé, répliqua Lexa.

\- Mais ça aurait pu être un fiasco. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si le conseil avait simplement décidé de te pendre ? Ou dans l'arène si tu avais affronté des soldats d'élite ? Ou pire, Roan ? Et pour ton équipage ? Tu te rends compte que… si ne serait-ce que Ontari avait été là…

\- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, répliqua Lexa d'une voix calme.

Elle comprenait les inquiétudes de Costia, après tout, tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il y avait eu beaucoup de paramètres inconnus dans la mission, elle avait mis en danger ses hommes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Costia. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, malgré les disputes, la mage avait été un soutien pour la brune, elle ne se serait jamais remise de sa perte.

\- Lex, appela John, Luna est là.

\- Fais la entrer.

La brune et son équipage entrèrent et les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Luna étreignit avec force Costia avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- C'est bon, soupira la mage. Clarke m'a déjà examiné.

A peine eut elle prononcé le nom de la blonde que le visage de Lexa s'adoucit avant de lui sourire doucement. Ce changement de comportement n'échappa à personne, pas même à Costia ou Luna qui détailla longuement la jeune femme qui s'approcha de Lexa. La princesse questionna silencieusement le capitaine qui sourit.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Alors pourquoi y a t-il cette odeur de sang ?

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, personne ne sentait les effluves particulières du sang. Pourtant Clarke semblait sûre d'elle. Lexa l'observa un moment en silence avant de soupirer.

\- J'ai peut être pris un ou deux coups, admit-elle, mais rien de grave.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger.

\- On verra ça après, affirma Lexa.

Clarke la défia un moment du regard avant d'acquiescer.

\- Alors tu es la fameuse Clarke, dit Luna en souriant. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à Lexa.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse sinon elle va prendre la grosse tête, sourit Clarke. Enchantée.

\- Luna, se présenta la brune, capitaine du Flokru. Et amie de Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Costia.

\- Lexa m'a demandé un service, commença-t-elle. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici…

\- Je ne fuirais pas devant mon frère, coupa Costia.

\- Cost, commença doucement Lexa, on sait toutes les deux que jamais tu n'utiliseras tes dons contre ton frère, tu es en danger. S'il s'en est pris une fois à toi, il pourrait recommencer.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, dit la jeune femme avec tristesse. C'est chez moi ici…

Lexa ne le montra pas mais son cœur se serra, une fois encore, à cause d'elle Costia perdait tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'apportait que peu de bonne chose à ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

\- Crois-moi, affirma Lexa en se ressaisissant, je suis désolée qu'on en arrive là mais c'est le mieux. Et tu le sais.

\- Et le plus sûr c'est sur le bateau de Luna, comprit t elle.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec moi.

Costia soupira. Elle savait que Lexa avait raison.

\- Artus, appela Luna.

L'homme s'avança et sourit à Costia.

\- Je vais t'accompagner pour prendre tes affaires.

\- Tu me sous-estime si tu crois que toi seul va suffire…

\- Derrick et Shah vont nous accompagner dans ce cas.

\- Allons-y alors, dit Costia sans entrain.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Lexa, sembla hésiter à lui dire quelque chose mais se résigna. Elle partit sans lui dire au revoir et la brune ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

\- Je vais veiller sur elle, affirma Luna.

\- Je sais, souffla Lexa. Vous dînez avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur toi Clarke.

\- Moi de même, affirma la blonde, mais je vais d'abord examiner Lexa.

Elle attrapa la main de la brune et la tira vers son bureau.

.

Bien plus sobre que celui du navire, il était évident qu'elle ne passait que peu de temps ici. Clarke attrapa une bassine et une éponge qu'elle nettoya soigneusement avant de se tourner vers Lexa et cette dernière décela une pointe de colère dans son regard.

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des égratignures, je t'assure.

\- Montres-moi.

Le capitaine abdiqua et remonta légèrement son haut, laissant la plaie apparaître. Au premier coup d'œil, la princesse fut rassurée, ce n'était effectivement pas grand-chose. Elle entreprit de rincer la plaie avec douceur.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Désolée, dit Clarke avec vulnérabilité. Quand j'ai senti l'odeur…

Elle frissonna en se remémorant les effluves qui avaient gagnées ses narines lorsque Lexa était entré. La brune attrapa le menton de Clarke et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Ne t'excuse pas de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-elle doucement. Mais dis-moi plutôt depuis quand es-tu capable de sentir le sang ?

\- Je sais pas, je dirais que c'est la première fois que ça se manifeste aussi clairement… je n'avais même pas réalisé ce que cela impliquait jusqu'ici… qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

 _\- C'est lié à nous,_ affirma Xaphan dans la tête de sa protégée.

 _\- Clarke n'a pas fait le pacte._

 _\- Il n'y a pas eu d'accord physique, mais des sentiments puissants semblent avoir tout aussi bien le même effet. Peut-être même plus._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Lexa, ce n'était sûrement qu'un instinct.

\- Probablement, répondit Clarke sans vraiment y croire.

Lexa la serra contre elle en silence. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage la blonde car si Xaphan avait raison et qu'un lien se créait entre elle, cela modifierait pour toujours là blonde. Elle mit de côté ses secrets et s'écarta en souriant.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter à Luna et je veux avoir le récit de votre mission.

Clarke sourit et glissa sa main dans celle du pirate avant de la suivre.

.

Lexa avait écouté avec attention Lincoln lui raconter précisément ce qui s'était passé.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le bateau de Roan avait été presque délaissé ne gardant qu'à son bord quelques pirates. Il avait été extrêmement simple pour ses hommes de se glisser à bord, profitant d'une distraction créé par Clarke sur le quai. A cette information, Lexa s'était tendue, elle n'aimait pas imaginer le regard envieux des pirates de Roan sur sa princesse, mais elle avait admis que ça avait été une brillante idée. Anya, Ado et Aden n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à immobiliser les quelques curieux, libérant l'accès au pont du navire. Le reste avait été plus qu'une simple formalité.

Lexa était satisfaite, il semblait que ses hommes avaient fait ça très discrètement, ne laissant aucune preuve sur qui était intervenu, bien que Roan saurait.

.

Luna regardait Lexa, cette dernière discutait avec Artus et Harper mais elle lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeil aussi discret que possible vers Clarke qui buvait un verre avec Raven et Octavia. La brune se dirigea vers elles et sourit quand elle attira leur regard.

\- Octavia, dit-elle poliment.

\- Luna, sourit la nordienne. Cela fait longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps, admit la brune en fixant alors Raven.

Cette dernière resta de marbre ce qui arracha un sourire à la Flokru qu'elle perdit bien rapidement quand Anya approcha.

\- Raven, j'ai besoin de toi.

Sans un mot, l'hispanique hocha la tête et suivit la fausse blonde sans lancer un regard à Luna qui soupira.

\- J'ai vraiment merdé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouaip, répondit Octavia, mais ça lui passera.

Luna ne semblait plus aussi sûr d'elle et préféra reporter son attention vers la blonde.

\- Alors voici la fameuse Clarke.

\- Fameuse ?

\- Eh bien, celle qui a fait fondre le cœur de glace de Lexa.

Clarke aurait pu rougir à cette remarque mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Lexa n'a pas un cœur de glace, dit-elle en regardant la brune. Bien au contraire, quand elle aime, elle est prête à tout…

Elle ne faisait pas allusion uniquement à l'amour et Luna comme Octavia le comprirent. Pour chacune des personnes ici présente, Lexa serait prête à mettre le monde à feu et à sang sans aucune hésitation.

\- Tu la connais bien, admit Luna en l'observant avec curiosité. Qui es-tu exactement ? Costia ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet.

\- Comme quoi, elle est parfois digne de confiance, grommela Octavia.

\- Je ne suis personne, sourit Clarke. Qu'une femme qui découvre la vie avec le Trikru.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir plus sûr tout de même pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

\- Je ne crois pas. Après tout, peu de personne s'en prendraient à Lexa.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, dit Luna en fixant à son tour Lexa.

Elle n'en dit pas plus à ce sujet, amenant la conversation sur quelque chose de bien moins inquiétant. Mais une petite boule d'inquiétude s'était logée dans l'estomac de Clarke, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitant.

* * *

Et voilà

J'espère que ce long chapitre attendu vous à plus.

Encore du mystère hein ? Xaphan qui craint Roan, Clarke qui développe des compétences surprenantes... Des pressentiments inquiétants...

En esperant vous retrouver pour la suite, des chabisous.


End file.
